The Road To Their Future
by Narqissa
Summary: The battles are over, and the tutoring session from Reborn happened to Tsuna and his friends on daily basis. What happened after 2 years? The changes didn't happen overnight and even their classmates could see that. TsunaXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, RyouheiXHana, HibariXChrome, EnmaXOC
1. Epilogue

_Prologue_

After Tsuna and the others take care of the Tri-ni-sette problems, life have become really peace for them. Including the Shimon, Gesso, and Giglio Nero Famiglia. But of course that makes Reborn more happy(?) since that means more time to train the young 10th Vongola Boss. Ever since then, Tsuna's been having physical training and academic studies everyday after school. Push-up, Sit-up, wall climbing, running around town with weight around your feet, swimming upstream in the middle of stormy night, etc you name it all. And don't skip part the formality lesson part. That one includes dancing lesson, manners, table manners, speaking, and politics. Well, he IS the boss. His guardians didn't miss the training, since they got their own portion of training too from Reborn. What makes the tutor happy is that they seems to take it better than his own personal pupil, except for Lambo, Mukuro, and Hibari case. It takes a tons of candy supplies as bribe, a 'little bit' of persuasion from Chrome, and challenge ticket to fight with Tsuna (which Reborn makes it part of training for Tsuna's part) to make them 'willingly' do the training.

After 1 year of hellish training menu from Reborn, everyone-I really mean EVERYONE- could see the growth of the boy. Tsuna's grade no longer in the bottom part of the class. His grades now is a little bit higher than average of the class, but not that it make it until the top 10. Unlike Gokudera who continue to keep the 1st position with reason that he won't let anyone take spot above him except the tenth so he gonna keep it until the tenth gets there. His athletical ability is now better too that he can complete normally in sports class without people getting angry and putting the blame for losing on him. In fact, people came to realize that each day his winning number is increasing. Sure he's still a little bit clumsy sometime, but it's not as frequent as before. And now it takes a real banana peal or hidden rope to make him trip when walking.

The changes not happen drastically in one night, it just happen naturally so people get used to it by nature and somehow they didn't even really realized that they never make fun of Tsuna again and call him Dame-Tsuna all the time. Sure sometime people still call him that, but the tone is different that it's just like a usual nickname for him, not with the bad intention.

And so, came Tsuna's last year as middle schooler.

* * *

**A/N : Hello all, this is my first ever fanfic and somehow I really want to share this idea to you all. Basically I just want to show the growth of our boys before the TYL times come. Especially I want to make the one where their friends at school acknowledge them naturally. I don't know if anyone else have been doing this kind of story before tough. Review is very welcomed ^^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayou kaa-san."

Nana turns her head from the kitchen and see his only son taking his usual seat in the table with smiling face but a bit looked tired. He is wearing training pants and his usual orange-white jacket to cover his white sport shirt. His face showing that he definitely not have just gotten off from bed. After all, she heard him coming from the front door. She beams him with her own smile and cheerfully answer, "Ohayou Tsu-kun! How's you running today?"

Tsuna give his tired smile and lean his chin to his palm on the table to make himself more comfortable, "Just the usual mom. Nobody around, the town is so peaceful at dawn, and the guards dog from some house seems to remember me already since they didn't barking and try to chase me around anymore." He added some nervous laugh to his last word.

"Ara~ that sounds nice. Maybe I should join you sometime."

Tsuna sweatdropped mentally at this. Can her mother follow him to running around the town 3 times in just an hour? ...definitely not.

"So what's for breakfast today?" Tsuna try to change the topic as he straighten his back again.

"Sunny sides egg with sausage~ Do you want your egg doubled again today Tsu-kun?"

"Yes please, Reborn's been nagging me lately since he said my muscle not growing as he planned. Tough I'm not planning to have THAT much muscle on me," Tsuna rolling his eyes while imagining him with body like those people that do weight-lifting as daily sports.

Nana just keep her shining smile at her son while keeping her attention back on the frying pan, "Got that~ You better get some shower first ne. And could you check the kids while you're at it? They stayed too late last night that I'm worried they're gonna overslept."

"No Problem."

With that he got up from his seat and making his way to the door. The sun have only risen, so there's still enough time even if the kids still asleep. So instead of going upstairs, he then turned to the bathroom and clean himself up first. Couple of minutes later he came out fresh with his wet hair getting messier than usual thanks to the towel that try to dry it.

When he got to the second floor, no sound was heard from his room nor the kids. Reborn must be still sleeping. Ever since he trust that Tsuna's not gonna neglect his training menu he seems to be getting lazier than usual. But Tsuna not planning to tell him that upfront. He still wishes to go to school on time today you know.

Slowly he turn the knob to the kids room and found them still sleeping soundly in their own messy bed. Some paper could be seen scattered around their bed and the table between the two bed. Tsuna pick one of the sheets and read it. He recognized it as profile names of allies Famiglia's kids that ages not too different from both Lambo and I-Pin. The profiles includes their address and favorite stuff. As Tsuna heard Lambo mumbling people names and some stuff in his sleep, he could already seen what Lambo's agenda recently from Reborn.

"Oi, wakes up. It's school time! You guys don't wanna be late right?" Tsuna try to shake them gently to make them awake. I-Pin groggily stutter from her sleep and rolling around once before she sit down slowly, with her face still looked sleepy. Wearing her usual red chinese pajamas she muttered a slow, "Morning Tsuna-nii." Tsuna can't keep his smile looking at her like that and wondered if the girl really have waken up or not. But back to Lambo's bed, he didn't seems gonna wake up anytime soon.

Tsuna smirking at Lambo and with playful tone says, "Aw~ that's too bad. Guess today's treat gonna be I-Pin's double treat."

Suddenly Lambo's eyes snapped open and he jumped to Tsuna's feet with big pleading eyes while grabbing his foot, "Please don't do that Tsuna-nii!".

Tsuna could only laugh at the boy wearing cow patterned pajamas act. He shove his hand to his pant pocket and pull out a handful of candies with some logos on the paper. "Remember. No eating too much at once and no eating at class. Or I'll never gonna ask the shop cleric to give me these limited candies before the shops opens again."

Lambo nodding his head quickly and grabbing the candies from Tsuna's hand with a quick and loud "Thanks!" then jumping too I-Pin's bed and give her share to her with a big smile. Soon enough both of them opens one of the candies and delightening themselves at the delicious daily limited edition candies.

"Hurry and wash your face guys. Mom's gonna finish preparing the breakfast soon."

They answer energetically and running to the bathroom still with the candy in their mouth. Since last year Nana been entering them to elementary school, because both of them have reached the ages and she can't let the kids not attending any school. Reborn 100% supporting the idea but not without his usual smirk. Tsuna has been thinking that Lambo and I-Pin's training menu involves something around their school time. Because ever since they attend school and get to interact with other kids, both Lambo and I-Pin have been improving in their attitude. Now that the kids are done, it's Reborn's time. Tough Tsuna sure he didn't need to be told to wake up.

"Well of course Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna turn his head and faced with the 3 years old Reborn. Already in his usual black suits and wearing his favourite fedora, he smirked at Tsuna who just staring at him casually. Because the Tri-Ni-Sette's problem has been solved, Reborn's body have been growing normally since then. It's kinda refreshing but weird feeling seeing him like this.

"Ah, ohayou Reborn. Been getting a good sleep I see," greet Tsuna casually. He's not that surprised anymore that Reborn could see through his mind.

"Ohayou. It seems so. As long as my cute pupil continue to do his menu diligently, I think I could retire soon."

Tsuna smirking at him for that, "Well of course. Though I don't think you are OLD enough to retire, Reborn."

"True to that." He jumped to Tsuna's shoulder and making himself comfortable while sitting there. Since the used to be infant grew a few centimeters and weight more, he couldn't sit in Tsuna's head anymore. Though the boy's growth even more than him, Tsuna is still the smallest compare to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Since both of them still growing too. "Let's go then. Mamman's delicious breakfast is waiting."

* * *

After a rather peaceful breakfast time (including Lambo's loud chat with I-Pin) Tsuna already with his usual (but bigger) uniform and bag and ready to school when he heard Lambo's loud shouting from downstairs.

"Hurry up Tsuna-nii! Ahodera and the others are here already!"

"Hey! Who do you called stupid huh you stupid cow!"

"Hahaha...maa~ maa~ It just shows how much he loves you Gokudera."

"What!? That's even more disgusting!"

"Hayato! Remember your manners! We're on the streets you know!"

"I know that you stupid girl. That's why I only said it was disgusting and not more!"

"What? How could you still call me stupid after all this time?!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the conversation downstairs and decided to hurry up and shows himself before another bickering happened. With Lambo and I-Pin already in their Namimori Elementary School uniform waiting for him downstairs, they says goodbye to Nana and joins up with the other that already waiting in front of the house. With Reborn still clinging in Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna-san! I saw you running past our house this morning! You're so fast lately that I couldn't even say good morning to you desu!" Haru opens up that morning conversation while they walk together to school. The two kids walking in front the older one while happily chatting about candies and some games at school.

"Of course he's fast! He is jyuudaime!" Gokudera says loudly with proud face. He's starting to get himself under control lately that he not always shouting loudly at everything about his beloved boss and make the neighbours complains. Although the biggest change from him that surprised everyone was that he would actually getting together with Haru. With him the one confessing too! Tough Haru said the confession couldn't really be called romantic with all his nervous shouts.

"Ah...you see me? I guess I still failed then, hahaha..." Tsuna give out a hearty laugh and nervously glancing at his tutor.

"So you could going out without waking me up but still caught by civilians? You still have a long way to go Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirking at him with happy face. More like a mock for Tsuna.

"What? Are you trying to be a ninja Tsuna?" ask Yamamoto from his left while laughing happily. "Too bad my menu and running course is different from you. We couldn't even have morning jog together!"

"You are stealthy enough Baseball-freak! Don't you realize that the people at school always freaked out recently whenever you suddenly greet them from behind?!"

"Ahaha! Is that so? I thought they just make it out for fun!"

"Gokudera is right you know," Reborn cut the conversation in. "You already have your portion for that aspect enough. Tsuna's been having different things to improve before, so he only enter that category recently."

"Guess I let my guard down after half an hour or so," Tsuna rubbing his nose while give a small laugh.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! You will master it soon! I believe so!" Gokudera beaming him with his usual sparkling eyes.

"Ahahaha...thanks I guess Hayato-kun."

And with that they find themselves already in front of the school gate. Lambo and I-Pin quickly parting with them after saying "see you later" and running toward the elementary part next door excitingly. While Haru cheerfully says good-bye to go to her own school, but not before giving a small kiss in Gokudera's cheek. Making him blushing madly and shouting incomprehensive things to cover his blush. Reborn already jumped out from Tsuna's shoulder and disappeared to who knows where before their last turn.

"Ohayou Kyoya," Tsuna politely greet Hibari who silently watching as the students coming pass the gate. When he notice the group from afar, he already smirking happily imagining today's yet again 'training' with his so called boss.

Hibari actually already attending the High School Department of Namimori School with Ryouhei. But he sometimes still pops up in the Middle School Department with 'patrolling' reasoning and somehow people never minded about it anymore.

"...Omnivore," Kyoya give a little nod as answer.

"Morning Hibari!"

"Humph...still as unsociable as usual."

Yamamoto and Gokudera give their usual greeting as the 3 boys walk past Hibari with Tsuna between them. Hibari only give them some meaningful look once before turning his attention back to the gate. Some people just came with the wrong attire he see.

When Tsuna slides the classroom door open and says good morning, he could see some of his classmates that already in class turning their attention to the group that have just arrived and answer with smiles.

"Oh, ohayou! Dame-Tsuna! Did you already do today's homework?"

"Some people overheard that today's math gonna be a surprise quiz that includes yesterday's homework!"

"Man, he sure knows how to make today's any better."

Some male approach them while showing their unfinished homework and put them in Tsuna's desk. In where Tsuna have just seated a second ago.

"Really? My luck that I already work on them then," says Tsuna with his small laugh.

"This is not laughing matter! You gotta teach us before the class starts!" says one of the boys with panic and pleading face.

"Eh? A test? Then I'm joining this group!" suddenly Yamamoto pull out his seat and settling himself in the other side of Tsuna's desk that's unoccupied.

Tsuna look around the class and just realize that some people already making small emergency study group in some table. And he remember this three as the one with the most difficulty in math. Thanks to Reborn, Tsuna already gave up that seat last year.

"Didn't you guys already have Gokudera privately teach you last week?" ask Tsuna out of concern. Though he could foresee what the result is.

"You call that 'teaching'?! More like a lecture! With university level too! How could you possibly hope for us to understand that! Come on! There's no time!"

Tsuna once again sweatdropped and didn't ask anymore question as he started to 'tutor' his friends slowly about some point in the homework.

From his seat Gokudera proudly watch his boss tutoring his useless classmates who seems starting to understand the problems. Though he is a little pissed off about the comment earlier, if it makes them acknowledge his beloved jyuudaime more, than he more than willing to let it slide. But he still think of it as a problem, and making mental note to add 'tutoring' to his training menu.

In the end, Tsuna able to finish his tutoring session on time before the class started. After the class is over and lunch time came, the boys says that they think they could pass the test. Making Tsuna sigh in relieved, especially for his rain guardian. Somehow, even with Reborn's tutoring him sometime, Yamamoto still slip up sometimes with his test.

* * *

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!"

As they enter the rooftop to eat their lunch as usual, a cheerful sound greet the three boys from near the fences. Tsuna smile back at Kyoko, Hana and Chrome, who already making a small half circle with their own lunch box in front of them. With Kyoko's bigger than the other since it contains Tsuna's share too.

"Hello there Kyoko-chan, Hana, Chrome. I'm starving already," Tsuna take his place beside his girlfriend with both of them smiling happily to each other. Not long Gokudera and Yamamoto take the empty spot between Tsuna and Chrome and started to open their own lunch. Ever since Tsuna mustered enough courage to ask Kyoko out a few months ago, they already see this on daily basis.

"Mou~ your appetite seems getting bigger recently Tsuna-kun. Good thing your mom kindly told me about your hunger this morning, so I make some extra meat," Kyoko letting out her small laugh while opening up her 2 lunch box which each hold her and Tsuna's share. One seems having a larger portion than the other.

"That's my mom for you," says Tsuna as he happily receive his lunch portion.

They were already preparing themself to say "Ittadakimasu" when suddenly Chrome cut in, "...bossu. Kyoya is still..."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitching and he did could feel the prefect presence ever since they step into the rooftop. He turns his body a little and talking to empty space behind them, "Ne.. Kyoya, you could take a break now. Let Chrome do the work for a while."

After a few seconds of silence, suddenly Hibari appear from his sleeping position from the roof of the stairsroom and shuffling something. Probably taking out his lunch or something. Tsuna smile back at Chrome and mouthed "Do it".

Chrome nodded happily and materialize her trident from thin air to her hand. She make a small circle around her head with the trident and some soft mist started to cover the entire school area like a dome. Not too thick but it's still there, that you won't recognize the difference without having known them before hand.

"Well now that the problem is solved, Ittadakimasu!" they say the last word together and started munching their lunch.

"You guys still paranoid huh?" ask Hana suddenly while he eat her octopus shape sausage.

Tsuna roll his eyes a bit at that like thinking of something before answering, "Well, yeah, it's better just to be safe. Ever since I sometimes popped up at the boss meeting some people keeps asking if it's okay for them to visits me here. Of course I refuse, but who knows how many people that didn't bother to even ask first?"

"Why do they want to visits you here anyway? They could just wait till you shows up there again if they just wanna chat." Ever since she started to going out with Kyoko's brother, she already on term with their 'secrets' and could actually handle it well. Maybe because she thinks this stuff as adult's stuff and actually like it?

"Are you stupid woman? Of course they try to make them in a more 'friendly' terms with the future boss! Tough I think that their ways is ridiculous," spat Gokudera.

"You got a point there monkey."

"Don't call me monkey!"

"Maa...ma...Gokudera. Your rice is spilling everywhere!" Yamamoto laughing at the silver hair's face who now have some rice around his mouth because he shouting while eating.

"And so that's why Hibari-san been getting on patrol all the time?" this time it was Kyoko who asked Tsuna.

Tsuna give her a nod, "Since this is where we all are around the day, there's a big chance that they might came here. Hibari making his way here around his free time just to make sure of us. Though we actually already taking precaution around the town itself if anyone suspicious seems coming here."

"Precaution?" Kyoko tilting her head in confusion.

Tsuna only laugh at her and not answering. It involves some mist user who didn't like to show himself all the time and his two antics as watcher around the town's outskirt. Kyoko might already know them but he still not gonna spill all the beans here.

Instead he pull out some paper that he brought from his bag and started reading it while eating, "Sorry guys. Gotta finish reading this one. Grandpa wanna know my opinion about this famiglia before he sign the alliance contract this evening. Or should I say this afternoon in Italy?"

"Of course Jyuudaime! Take your time!"

"Hai...bossu."

"Sure~ What is that family like Tsuna?"

Tsuna tilting his head cutely while thinking for Yamamoto's answer, "Well... they're not that bad. They're a newly formed famiglia and now many people knows of them already. Grandpa asking me to check on them just because he still hesitant to the newly formed famiglia's loyalty."

"And what's you opinion Sawada?" ask Hana.

"I think he should accept it. My hunch says that they gonna prove themselves useful in the near future."

With that he finish reading the last page and put it aside. This time pulling out his phone and started typing his result to the Ninth.

_Good Morning grandpa. I've finished reading the report, and my hunch tell me this is gonna be a good alliance contract. You don't have to worry about anything. You have my word. Please don't work too much, I'll be visiting again soon._

_-Tsuna_

"And that does it," he shut the phone off and return to his almost empty lunch box again. This time fully concentrating on it. And he manage to finish it off just in time before the bell rangs. After thanking Kyoko for her delicious lunch, they prepare themselves to get back to their own class. It such an unlucky thing that the girls class ended up different from them.

"...Bossu. Trouble."

Just as they about to descend the stairs, Chrome caught their attention. She stares at her boss with her phone on her hand flipped open and flashing. Seems like Mukuro have texted her his report.

Tsuna sighed and face her tiredly, "Tell him to make the person unconscious and put them in the base for a while. Just make sure they didn't wake up till I arrive, and DON'T do anything to their body before I got there," Tsuna give his instruction to his female mist Guardian.

The purple hair girl just nodded and typing what her boss said by each word. And not forgetting the Caps Lock part. As soon as she finish they quickly went back to class and got in time just before the teacher enter the class.

After the class ended, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto swiftly make their way out and walking rather fastly but not running while passing the corridor. Not minding some of their classmates calling them out.

"Takeshi, I need you to pick up the kids. Take them home first and wait there till I text or calls you again. Oh, and while you're at it, tell Onii-san and Chrome to keep their watch at the girls for a while."

"Roger that Tsuna~!"

"Hayato, you're coming with me. We're gonna see what this people want this time."

"Of course Jyuudaime!" he quickly pull out his phone and started typing to Haru, about the sudden business.

Tsuna didn't bother to give any word to his Cloud, cause the guy already knows what to do in this situation.

As they step out of the building, Yamamoto making his turn to the Elementary Department with still his cheerful face plastered like nothing serious is going on. But other Guardians could thell the difference with his usual cheerfull smile. While Tsuna and Gokudera went to the secluded part of the school yard, where some big trees planted and making it like a small forest. Tsuna swiftly walke to some thick bushes and pull out the secret door under the bush that lead to the underground base.

They have started to make the base constructed since last year. Although the base is not as big as the one they say on the TYL world, the secret passage that connects to some part of the town already installed for emergency purpose. With Shoichi and Spanner help, this base seems getting bigger faster than they planned. For now, only some bedroom, kitchen, training and control room is available. But that is enough for them in this time.

Tsuna walk quickly still in his uniform along the white empty long corridor, with Gokudera silently walk behind him not losing any pace. After a few turns they found the control room and found Spanner already there with his usual lollipop in his mouth.

"Vongola..." he mouthed slowly while turning his chair to face them. In front of him is the control table for all the surveillance camera scattered around the base and some of Namimori's part. In one of the screen Tsuna could see a person sleeping on the empty room bed. Mukuro standing in the wall near the door watching over him. But smirking all the time, who knows what he done to that person mind now.

"Fill me up. What happened?" ask Tsuna as he approach the young mechanic.

"Well, we found this guy going around the town asking 'Do you know where the 10th Vongola Boss live?' and 'Where Sawada Tsunayoshi live?'. I guarantee you if he ask a person more than two times even dumb people could see that both question ask about the same person. Especially with how he dresses all black like that."

Tsuna spontaneously gaped and then face palmed himself at that.

"...what? Is this guy stupid or what?" growl Gokudera as he approach the screen which shows their captured victim. "I think I've seen this guy before. He's one of the lackey from some newly formed famiglia. Not the one you just read the files about though Jyuudaime."

A sigh came from Tsuna's mouth as he thanked himself that this guy was caught without making anymore trouble to him, "Just when I thought life couldn't be more peaceful. Wait here Hayato. I need to have a talk with this guy."

* * *

**A/N : That's all for first chapter. I tried to portray how they are doing on school now that they have improved themselves. And for the pairings, sorry but I'm not really into Yaoi and Yuri and this is my favourit pairs so please bear with it if you don't mind ^^! And yeah, I make Shoichi and Spanner already part of their 'family' here. I'm not gonna post too many conflicts in this story, only some mafia problems, but not that take time for a big battle and stuff. **

**Thanks for those of you who have follow and fav this story! I hope to get more review about my writing style and story with this chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mukuro still keeping his eyes to the man that still unconscious in the bed just across him. This guy definitely from a famiglia, judging by his appearance and this disgusting feeling he always feel around these people. Though he have to admit that this person must be REALLY stupid to just came to this town and asking stupid question around like that. Who in their rightful mind would ask about some mafia boss in the street market? That, or he just desperate.

Since he received the mail from his dear Chrome that state from her 'bossu' for not doing anything to his body, Mukuro does just that. But that doesn't mean he didn't do anything to anything other than his body. He can't keep his eerie laugh as he imagine what this guy have been dreaming for the past 3 hours. Blame Tsunayoshi-kun's long wait for your nightmare, kufufufu….

Just as he thinks at the boy, the door beside him slowly opened and the young boss appear from the other side of the door. Since he gains more height his height now almost reaching Mukuro's own height, if you count for the boy's defying gravity hair too. Mukuro silently thanking his growth, this way he didn't have to lower his head too much when he face him like he used to do 2 years ago.

"Mukuro, release him from your nightmare illusion, NOW."

Mukuro's eyes widen, he already make sure to numb the man's body and expression so that he didn't appear like someone having nightmare at all. So how..?

"Kufufufu…and who says I did that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He can see Tsuna glaring at him from the corner of his eyes and sighing tiredly, "I would be surprised if you ACTUALLY didn't do anything to him. Since I realize I give Chrome not a really specific order. So could you cut this short and just release him already? I've been having such a good day today till this happened and want to end this soon enough."

"Kufufufu…and you don't believe that I really didn't do anything to him?" He won't back down that easily.

"Mu..ku..ro… I'm warning you. If you don't lift it up NOW, I will granting Kyoya's request to take Chrome to live with him in his house. He do realize she's not getting enough nutrition from you guys and I do agree with him about that."

Mukuro's expression turned serious all of a sudden and he quickly materialize his own trident while muttering a small "That Skylark…"

Tsuna watch in silent as the mysterious man started to stirring in his sleep as Mukuro's illusion being lift up. Not too long, the man's eyes started to twitching and slowly creeping open, still try to adjusting with the sudden light.

Suddenly the said man getting into sitting position and turning his head around trying to found out where he was, and his eyes widen a lot when he face with the two young boy that silently watching him from across the room.

Silently Tsuna approach the bed, pulling a chair from the table near the bed and put it near the man's side at the bed. Not releasing his stare from the man's eye, Tsuna sit down and watch as the man started to cower in fear of the boy who ages far younger than he was but emitting aura that definitely not in his league.

"So…I heard you have been searching for me?"

After Tsuna said the words the man's mouth started gaping like a fish out of water but not emitting any sound at all. Tsuna once again for the day sighing tiredly at it. "Mukuro, water please."

"What do you expect me to do? Pulling out a glass of water like a cheap magician? Kufufufu…."

"Just do that."

"Whatever you say then Tsunayoshi-kun…"

And with that Mukuro materialize a glass of fresh water in the table near the bed and letting Tsuna pick it up and give it to the man who's eyes getting widened each second watching the scene.

"Don't think about it too much. Just drink first," said Tsuna calmly. He let out a small smile, not wanting to make the man anymore nervous than now.

Hesitantly the man hold the glass of water and eyed it for a second, like thinking is the thing he hold real or not. After glancing a couple of times to Tsuna and Mukuro only to find them keep staring at him without breaking any contact, the man finally give in and take a sip from the glass.

"I think you could talk now," Tsuna still eyed him as he put down the glass to his lap. His hand still gripping it, didn't looked like he want to release it soon.

"A..are you really the Vongola Decimo? I do heard you're still young and all, but…"

"Who I am now not of importance. What business do you have here? Coming here out of the blue to normal small town that didn't have any connection to this business is already suspicious you know," Tsuna cut him short with his soft voice. He really hate it when people turn his hometown into mafia business, and he knows his cloud guardian feel that way more than he is.

The man stuttered even though Tsuna using such a soft and comforting tone and looked at him guilty, "I..I'm really sorry! You see, our famiglia, the Santos have just going on alliances with the 10th generation Shimon Famiglia. And we overheard from them that they shared such a close relationship with the future Vongola Decimo. We have heard of your contribution of helping defending our famiglia in recent meeting when some people have been trying to frame us for something we didn't even know. And after we learn of it and from the information we have from the Shimon's boss we couldn't help ourselves but to go here personally to give our biggest gratitude!"

He suddenly putting the glass of water abruptly and started bowing down in the bed to Tsuna's surprise. This remind him dearly to someone.

"We the Santos really owe you much! You don't know how much we thanked you for defending us! If the meeting went bad and they thought of us as enemies when we even haven't settle ourselves down then we're down already! You really safe our famiglia! We are forever in debt with you Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna could only sweat-dropped at the man's action that keeps bowing to him even though he already told him to stop. He could hear Mukuro's eerie laugh from his back. He definitely love seeing people desperate like this.

But really, it was Enma who told these guys about his whereabout? Just what is he thinking?!

He did remember about the Santos Famiglia case from a few months ago. A series of underground and illegal case that even breaking the mafia law started happened in some part of Italy and no famiglia have shows up and deemed it as their work. A work like that that's not controlled by a famiglia is definitely a big problem cause it could disrupt many of the underground world's order. Tsuna himself wanted to get rid of the said world himself, but he haven't done many thing with how the things work for him now, with him still being "apprentice" boss.

And he do remember some famiglia started suspecting of the Santos since they didn't attend the meeting and still new in this world. The famiglia that suspecting them is the one that allied with Vongola but already on bad terms because of their bad act around the society and silently keep breaking the code themselves but cover it up nicely. They just didn't know that the Vongola knows of all of their doing.

Tsuna who at that time substituting the Ninth can't keep quiet and started debating them by throwing out some files report about those famiglia's finance that keeps having hole in the report and being suspected themselves. Good thing Kyoya attend the meeting with him at that time, giving them a full view of the report and detailed, that even the veteran bosses couldn't keep their surprised expression from the young high schooler's sharp word. Even Tsuna thanking Hibari silently in his mind, because some things that Kyoya said he didn't even know. Hibari definitely suited for this law kind of job.

In the end with Tsuna's negotiation and speaking ability that he learned from Reborn all these year they found out that those famiglia was the culprit themselves and wanted to frame the newly formed famiglia so they have less competitor in the business. What a great reason to be dragged out and 'bitten to death' by Hibari. No one oppose the cloud's act because they feared the guardian themselves. Everyone seems to already knows of his reputation.

Back to present time, Tsuna finally manage to calm the man down and now he seating normally facing him, but still with a big eyes showing his gratitude.

"I understand you gratitude. But showing so suddenly here is really…er…unexpected? I do think the Shimon's already told you that my where-about is a secret?"

"That's true but we can't just keep quiet and waited to who knows when you visited Italy again to show our gratitude, so they send me the one who can speaking Japanese to go see you as soon as possible! We are sorry for my intrusion!" He started bowing again, and Tsuna now regretted his word. Guess his interrogation ability still not that good.

* * *

"Haah…glad that one over," Tsuna went back to the control room with Mukuro following behind him. Gokudera quickly approach his boss and praising him for his good job handling the man.

"But man, coming here just to says thanks? Is he serious about that?" ask Spanner still feeling curious.

"Well, it's true though that the Santos have just recently formed alliance with the Shimons. That's also the reason those guys haven't been here for the past month," said Gokudera as they take their own seat in the long table in the room.

"Kufufufu…I think I should just enter his dirty mind and finds out myself."

"Don't suggest something stupid like that. You will make us committing a crime there," Tsuna glare at him tiredly. Can't his male mist guardian see that he have enough suspension on the day. And he already planning to add the problem more?

"We are the mafia Tsunayoshi-kun. Didn't we already breaking the law by doing that?"

"We're not gonna be like those guys out there. I already told you guys that I'm gonna change the Vongola whether they like it or not. And there's a lot more easier way to confirm things."

As he said that Tsuna pull out his phone and started calling someone. He waited a few second before a young man's voice answer on the other side.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Good afternoon Enma-kun. I believe you still in Italy right now right? How are you guys doing over there?"

"Just the usual stuff. We just finished our breakfast when you called."

"Breakfast? At…10 AM? Tsuna checked his watch and calculating with the time difference between the two country.

"Well…you see. We have a little bit of problem this morning. So our breakfast was a little bit postponed. Nothing serious though."

"More like a brunch then," Tsuna laugh at his friends happily. Enma is one of the people he could count on with his life, and a friend that he cherished so much aside from his guardian. "By the way, how is you alliance meeting with the Santos? I heard it went well."

"Ah…I already taught you called because of that. I'm guessing you having a surprising guest today? I'm deeply apologized for that Tsuna-kun. I already tried to stop the guy but he just too insisted to go that he keeps bowing at me to give him permission to leave that I just couldn't stop him anymore. I'm really sorry….even though I already knows of your circumstances…"

Tsuna could imagine his best friends stuttering with a man a lot more grown up than him suddenly bowing to him like that. There's no way Enma could say no to such guy. Enma is just too good for his own nature. Though he can't say the same not applied to himself.

"No harm done, so no worries. Though I'm a bit surprised. That man is now resting in our base and I'm planning to booked a ticket plane for his way home to Italy. Can't let him wander around here anymore after the ruckus he caused this afternoon in the market. People would already heard the news by now."

"Ahh…I see. I'll tell Shira-san about it then. Tough I think what you do will make them feel debted even more Tsuna-kun."

"Hahaha…I didn't think about that. Just tell them to see this as my greetings gift. But who is this Shira-san?"

"Oh…I forgot. She's the boss of the Santos Famiglia. You would be surprised to see her. She said she wished to see you personally too to says her own gratitude. But since she can't speak Japanese that well she had to retort of sending one of his man to you. Actually, we stayed at their mansion now. And this morning problems was because Julie keeps flirting with the maids that they ended up hiding from him all morning and so are our food."

"Hmm…she sounds nice from what you says. Just tell her I send my regards too. I'm planned to visit grandpa in a few days, so maybe we could see each other by then. Are you still planning to stick there?"

"Yeah…we still have some famiglia to meet and Shira-san kindly allow us to stay. With our circumstances and because we both new at this so we could help each other more she says. I will take her to you when you get here then. I hope you don't mind us going back home with you on your way back. I'm really avoiding using commercial planes now…Adele and Julie's bickering always makes us getting into trouble…"

Tsuna give his laugh again, "Hang in there Enma. And of course you can! That's what friends are for. Well then I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah…see you soon Tsuna-kun. Give my regards to everyone there."

"You too. Be careful okay?"

And with that he cut his connection off. Seems like Enma's doing fine there. He's been getting some tutoring about these mafia politics from Reborn by Tsuna and Ninth's request. So he sure Enma will get the thing right over there by himself.

"Spanner, please booked the earliest flight you could find to Italy tomorrow for that guy. Don't forget about the cab to and from the airport too," he turns his head at the mechanic who still has his eyes on the screen.

"I'm on it…"

"Jyuudaime, is it really okay? To just send this guy out alone, and without questioning him more? Not that I doubted you of course…." Gokudera stares at his boss worriedly.

Tsuna give him reassuring smile and leaned his back to the chair, relaxing himself, "I understand your concern Hayato, but there's no need to worry. Enma-kun and the other trust them and I believe at their judgement. And my instinct says everything fines too. Ah, you could send the okay message to the other by now Hayato."

"Already on that after you finish your call Jyuudaime," answer Gokudera proudly.

Tsuna smiling proudly at his right-hand man's act and thanked him before closing his eyes, trying to getting a bit of rest.

"Kufufu…now that the problem has been done I guess I no longer needed here. Just tell me already when you ready to give your body to me Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I can't believe you still said that. Give my regards to Ken and Chikusa. And make sure you give Chrome enough food you hear me?" says Tsuna still with his eyes closed.

"Kufufufufufu….we'll see about that." And with that he disappeared in the thick mist he created.

"Mattaku….that guy really never change. You okay there Jyuudaime? Here have some water," Gokudera offer a glass of water that Tsuna accept gladly.

Tsuna check his watch and see that it already past 5 PM. And he remember he still have his training menu portion before dinner at 7. Better do it now then. He lazily getting up and says good-bye to Spanner and asked him to take care of the man.

"Jyuudaime, what are you planning to do now?"

Gokudera watch confusingly as he saw his boss squatting and putting something around his legs. He remembers it as the special weighting that Reborn-san giving Tsuna as part of his training. If he remembers correctly each weight more than 20 kilos and he put two in each of his leg.

"Oh, just gonna take a little jog to the forest before dinner. You better do your own portion today too Hayato. Not want to make Reborn's angry don't you," Tsuna said casually as he put off his blazer and loosen his tie. Making himself comfortable for his exercise.

"Of course Jyuudaime! I just need to go to the river and have a small dive upstream. Maybe we will meet in the waterfall on the mountain!" He said excitingly.

Tsuna's not really surprised at that. He already experience that one too before. And that's not a really good memories.

"Well, good luck for both of us then."

* * *

**A/N : Hello again all, thanks for people that have followed and favorited this story! You guys make me so happy! In this chapter I insert my own OC famiglia. And I think some of you could already guess that this Shira-san gonna make an appearance soon. What her part is I still can't tell you, cause I still planning for it myself, hehehe... And thanks for the review, I wouldn't mind if you want to comment about my flow of the story too. So feel free to drop a review. And I'm planning to give Enma pair. And the person in my mind is this OC I created. I tried to make a girl that suited with Enma's personality. You might see her in the next one or two chapter. But if you have suggestion maybe you could share it with me. I'm open to new ideas, tough I already have a rough view of how I want this girl to be. **

**Guest : glad that you love it! Here is the update! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a few days since the Santos Famiglia guy left to go back to Italy. But not before he keeps bowing and shouting thanks to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto that accompanied him till the cab took him to the airport.

Tsuna is scheduled for a flight in the next day to the Italy to do his usual 'training'. But since this time it happened right at golden week, he invite all the guardians plus Kyoko, Haru, Hana and I-Pin to go with him as vacation. Of course all of them seems excited. Especially for Kyoko, Haru and Hana. Sure they have heard of the Vongola bases in Italy but they never really get the chance to visits it themselves. And as the partner of the next Vongola Generation they deemed worthy to know of the place.

Right now Tsuna's been doing his Golden Week homework beforehand. He didn't plan to do it at all when he arrive at Italy since things would already be really busy there. Actually with his current level of knowledge he could easily score perfect in all academic lesson. But because his nature timid personality, he didn't like being exposed and being famous too much. So instead he purposely make some mistake in some part, and calculated that he would get around 70-80 points in all lessons. That includes the homework too. His teacher at school seems to think Tsuna's desperately studying all this time but after all this is his limit which they feel normal.

After an hour or so he finishes all his homework and stretching himself up. Lambo and I-Pin seems to be doing their own homework too now. And somehow he still worried with his two little siblings. So he decided to pay their room a little visits.

Inside, is like a horror for Tsuna. Lambo and I-Pin is seated in seiza style in the round table that put on the floor between their bed with their own stack of homework in front of them. Their faces shows complete fear and horror that you wouldn't thought they were doing homework, but rather watching some horror movies instead.

Tsuna turn his face to Lambo's bed and found the culprit for the scene. On top of the bed Reborn leisurely sitting crossing his legs with Leon's transformed into gun already in his hand. His face show such an innocent smile, but anyone that knows Reborn would know that is the face that you want to avoid as much as possible.

"Dame-Tsuna, how's your homework? I expect them to be completed by half an hour ago," Reborn turning his head to face Tsuna, but still not moving his gun from marking the two scared kids.

"Well, it took a bit of a time to making up some answers, and its hard when you actually knows the right answer," Tsuna says nervously at the situations while rubbing his nose. "And what is this? Are you tutoring them tonight Reborn?"

"Yeah, they need to finish them all by tonight or else they won't be coming with us to Italy."

"Tsuna-nii! Please don't leave me here!" Lambo begging with crying eyes while still doing his homework. I-Pin is a bit calmer than Lambo but Tsuna could see she sweating a lot, and that's definitely not because of the air conditioner's fault.

"Nee Reborn. Why can't you make them finish tomorrow? They still have a day full you know. It's not like we gonna flying there tomorrow afternoon," Tsuna try to negotiate with his sadistic tutor. Though he can't see how he can win this negotiation.

"No can do. I already have plan for you guys tomorrow, and it includes these guys and the girls too so they have to finish it TONIGHT."

Tsuna blinked, "What? For Kyoko-chan and the others too?"

"Of course. Do you think I will let them go to our base with no sufficient knowledge? I'm gonna hold a special lecture for them tomorrow and some agenda for you guys so just be prepared. You better tell all of them to go to Namimori Chuu by 9 AM."

"And what time do you think now is? It's 11 PM already and you just told me that now?"

"Really? I must have forgotten then. Blame the kids," says Reborn innocently.

Tsuna could only sighed desperately and can only hope Kyoya won't bite him to death for this. "Better make some phone call now then."

"Tsuna-nii! Help us!" Lambo suddenly crying for help as he saw his beloved onii-san turning his back at him.

"Sorry Lambo, I can't do anything at this point. Just….try not to die okay?" and with that he close the door and can only pray for the kids mentality on the next morning while he calls some people that definitely not gonna be happy being called at this time of the night.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna find himself in the empty school yard with Lambo and I-pin slowly following him with still their sleepy face. It seems they have only finished all of their homework around the dawn so of course they gonna be sleepy all day. Reborn sure know how to tortu-I mean tutor people like this.

The school is empty since Golden Week holiday starts today. The three arrive around 8.30 AM and since no one seems to be there already Lambo and I-pin use this as a chance to sleep and quickly leaning themselves under a comfortable tree and soon drifted off to sleep.

Tsuna could sense that Hibari is here already, but didn't bother to look for him. He will show himself eventually.

"Ohayou Jyuudaime! Sorry we're late!"

Not too long after Tsuna seated himself under other tree, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru arriving from the gate and greet him. They all wear casual clothes since Reborn said no physical training gonna happened today so they could take it easy for today. Usually they always bring extra clothes because their former one would either ripped, or too stinky to wear anymore after their training.

"Yo! Ohayou Tsuna!"

"Ohayou Tsuna-san! You sure are early!"

Tsuna smile at his friends and get up while they approach him, "Ohayou minna. Yeah, Reborn's kicked us out of the house early. You could see the effect on the kids. And they have just finished their homework this morning too."

"Ahahaha! I haven't even slept because of the homework!" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Hahi! Are you okay desu?!"

"Just leave him be stupid woman. It's the idiots fault anyway."

"Mou...Hayato. You don't have to be jealous like that desu~!" Haru said half teasingly.

"W..What?! Who said I'm jealous over the idiot?!" Gokudera's face started reddening at his girlfriend's word.

"Ahahaha...isn't it nice Gokudera?"

"What is nice?!"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME EVERYONE!"

All face turned suddenly to the source of the sudden loud voice, and they saw the Sasagawa Ryouhei walking with extremely excited face with his little sister following quitely behind him, chatting happily with her best friend. Tsuna take a glance at the kids and surprised to see them not affected by the sun guardian's voice at all. Guess their fatigue wins it all.

After all of Reborn's attempt to make Ryouhei lower his voice down, he actually succeeded. But the Sun guardian only do that whenever they were with other people out of the famiglia. When it's just them, well, you see that he came back to how he former self act. He said he feel more comfortable like this when it's only them.

"Ohayou minna," greet Kyoko as they approach the group.

"Ohayou," add Hana.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, Hana-san. Good to see you so energetic today," greet Tsuna with his usual smiling face.

"Well of course! I'm so excited after you EXTREME phone call last night!"

"Ahahaha! Even though we don't know what we're gonna do yet, senpai?" ask Yamamoto.

"That's what makes it EXTREMELY exciting!" answer Ryouhei.

"You're just so stupid sometimes you know that," Hana shook her head watching her boyfriend.

Tsuna laugh at his guardians antic and can't help but feel happy at all this. Suddenly he felt an eerie presence and knows his last guardians has shown up too.

"Kufufufu...seems like everyone is here already, dear Chrome."

A thick purple mist suddenly appear behind Ryouhei, and from it appear the two mist guardian still with their usual black uniform.

"...Ohayou, Bossu…minna..." greet Chrome slowly with a slight bow.

"Ohayou Chrome," Tsuna smile back at him. "Now we just need to wait for Reborn to appear."

"Eh? But Hibari-san is not here," says Kyoko.

"Don't worry Kyoko-san, Kyoya is here…" says Chrome. And with that Hibari shows himself from behind a tree near them and just stand there quietly with his eyes closed and back leaning on the tree.

"I see everyone is on time."

All eyes (except the kids that still asleep) snapped to the source of the voice and they found Reborn standing not too far from them, smiling at the kids.

"Ciaossu. Let's get this started soon then. We don't have all day. Follow me."

Without looking back to see if they follow him or not, Reborn started walking towards the school building. Kyoko and Haru slowly wake the two kids up and help them walk sleepily to the school building following the others. Kyoya wait until the last person went before he silently following them from behind.

They spend the whole day listening as Reborn lecturing the girls minus Chrome about Vongola's inner situation and handful of manners lessons that the girls captured quickly. Especially Hana. She even seems really happy with this class and ask for more personal lessons after it's over. While Tsuna and his guardian cope up with some paperwork that Reborn give them. It seems a big meeting just happened a few days ago and it changes quite a lot of names on Vongola's allies and enemies list. So they have to make sure they stay up to date before they make any mistake over there.

"Ah, Jyuudaime. The Santos is already on the allied newly list!" Gokudera shows him the paper that contains about the Santos Famiglia.

Tsuna accept the paper and started reading it. So they are actually formed from actual family with blood relation and some 'adopted' family member that lost their family on young age. Tsuna looked at the file more and surprised seeing the average age of the member of the famiglia is quite similar to his guardians average age. It's like seeing other Shimon. Now he see what Enma's talking about before.

"There's no picture of them anywhere since they still just formed the alliance yesterday. But I have no doubt that we will see them as soon as we arrived at Italy tomorrow," said Tsuna as he handed the paper to Kyoya for him to examine the new ally family. As the future head of the CEDEF Tsuna's been letting Kyoya taking all the information he could get.

"Bossu...some of our allied famiglia now become our enemy...and quite lots of them too," Chrome put up a stack of paper which is list of the said families.

"Yeah, grandpa have told me about that. Seems like there's a bad moves started in the underground world. That's one of the reason we all gonna go there. To investigate the cause."

"Kufufufu…. I'll be happy to destroy those filthy mafia's mind if you allow me to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Er...let's see about that later, okay Mukuro? You know I don't wanna kill anyone"

"Kufufu...I know that. I won't kill them. Just destroying their minds a little."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Of course not bossu...they will still live. Though...a bit...um...disoriented?" Chrome tilting her head trying to find the right word.

"THAT'S EXTREME CHROME-CHAN!"

"Ma...let's just see about that later okay Chrome-chan?" Tsuna is starting to lose control over her two mist guardian and he don't want the sun guardian follows their footstep.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry Tsuna. If you don't want to kill them I have learn some moves from the baby about how to cut people's arm and leg quickly but not killing them."

Tsuna could only gaping at Yamamoto's idea of 'not killing'. What the hell have Reborn been teaching to Takeshi?

"No no no no no! Forget about anything for torturing anyone by anyhow. Just...focus on this stack of paper for now okay guys?"

"Omnivore...don't act like a herbivore," Hibari giving his comment at the brunette's reaction.

"I'm not acting like a herbivore Kyoya. We haven't got any proof or clue about this so don't jump into conclusion first. Just do our job there and see where that leads us. But don't started with already a suspect in you mind!"

Hibari can't say he disagree at his remark so he stays quiet after that.

They then continue reading those reports until Reborn suddenly came and say he's done already. Tsuna turn his head at the window and just realize that it's late afternoon already.

"The girls learns quickly you know. You guys should be ashamed of that," said Reborn while smirking at the boys.

"Hai! It was so fun! I can't wait to practice it desu~!"

"I'm really enjoying it~!"

"This is something a mature lady must know so of course I learn fast."

The boys could only sweat-dropped at the girls comment and not saying anything about it. Their perspective about these things is definitely different in a whole lot degree.

"Well let's get ourselves lunch then. But, wait a sec. Where's Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna ask when he realize the two kids not with the girls.

"They give up and went to sleep at the infirmary. We should pick them up before heading out for lunch," Kyoko answer while walking towards them. "Mou..you guys make a lot of mess here." Tsuna could only laugh at that.

"Then we'll go ahead bossu…" Chrome said suddenly.

"Eh? Are you and Mukuro not joining us for lunch?" Tsuna asked as they and the girls started to make clean of the place.

"No, not Mukuro-sama. Kyoya's already planning for us having lunch in his house, sorry…"

"What is this Skylark-kun~ I never heard about this," Mukuro started sending death glare to Hibari who stands beside Chrome.

"Who need to tell you. She is mine after all," Kyoya said coldly without looking back at the illusionist.

"Kyoya, don't talk as if Chrome was some property," Tsuna scold him politely.

"I don't," Kyoya said. "I only said she is mine, not any property or things that could be given to anyone."

"Like I said..argh...never mind. Just make sure Chrome get her nutrition and meet us tonight."

"You don't need to tell me," and without any word he silently grab Chrome's hand and dragged her out of the school. Leaving the rest of them speechless at the scene.

"Well...Hibari sure is….bold?" Yamamoto said laughing strangely.

"Argh..don't say anything you stupid baseball-freak…"

"Kufufufu...someone needs to be sent to the seventh hell I see."

"Mukuro, stop where you are," Tsuna stopped him even before he could lift his finger. "You don't wanna mess with their holiday aren't you? Chrome's gonna get really angry at you later for that."

"You think I will just let this slide Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"You must, if you still want Chrome to live in Kokuyo land and not leave you with those two idiots alone."

Mukuro got silence by that. And before he say anything a thick mist already surround him and he disappeared with the mist.

"Is he really not gonna go to their place, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asking worriedly.

"Don't worry, he won't," Tsuna smile confidently. "Now let's get our lunch and prepare for tonight."

* * *

That night, all of them already prepared with their luggage for the next 5 days in the airport. Actually, only the girls who bring much luggage with clothes. As for Tsuna and his guardians, they already have their own spare clothes in the base so they could just go with small bag.

With Kyoko walking beside her, Tsuna pull out her luggage and take them to a special lounge at the back of the almost empty airport. It is almost in the middle of the night. It was actually a commercial VIP lounge where normal people with money could go to, but as the receptionist recognize Tsuna from afar, she quickly call her manager and the said man arrive at the door even before Tsuna arrived.

"Good evening there Sawada-sama, we've been waiting for you," greet the 35 year old man with a big polite smile.

"Good evening to you too Kuroda-san," Tsuna smile back at black haired man with his usual cheerful smile. "I see you're still as swift as usual."

The Kuroda man laugh a bit at the comment, "Well of course. I won't let the chance to greet my favourite customer slip to anyone else, Sawada-sama. Is this girls who I think they are?"

Tsuna glance at the girls and give a nod, "Yeah, they're with us. This is Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, and Kurokawa Hana. You'll be seeing them frequent enough with us from now on."

The girls give their greetings with a bow to the man, which he answer back, "Nice to see you girls here. I'm Kuroda Maki, this place's manager. Just tell me if you need anything. Sawada-sama, I'm already informing the crew cabin of your arrival. They'll take the plane over here soon so could you wait for a while? I'll be taking this ladies luggage to the cabin too for you."

"Thanks a lot Kuroda-san, we'll do just that," says Tsuna as he let him take Kyoko's luggage from his hand.

"As I said, anything for my favourite customer."

All of them then went inside the almost empty lounge and went to the special room that's been prepared especially for them, separated from the rest of the lounge. Lambo and I-pin walking ahead of them, a bit quickly but not running, minding their manner, and arrive at the room first. Already chewing down the candies that's been prepared in the snack bar.

The rest of them either slump themselves on the couches or looking around the room and making drinks, like what the girls do. Yamamoto sit on the couch in front of the TV and turning it on, trying to find anything interesting. Gokudera and Ryouhei follow him suit. Chrome have just finished making Kyoya a glass of green tea and now taking a seat beside him in a sofa bit separated from the others. With Mukuro watching over them in a little bit far other couch with his eerie smile. Tsuna just let his guardians do whatever they want and making himself comfortable in the couch himself.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to have some drink?" ask Kyoko from the snack bar.

Tsuna considering it for a while then said, "Just orange juice is fine Kyoko-chan. I'll be taking a nap at the plane anyway."

"Okay then," Kyoko than walking to the orange juice jar and pour it to the glass for his boyfriend.

"This place is amazing Sawada. I'm surprised there's no waiter waiting to doing your order," comment Hana as he taking a sip from her glass of tea. Gokudera, Ryouhei and Yamamoto is now too absorbed in watching some boxing match that the girls know they don't need drinks to pass their time.

"Actually, they do," Tsuna said while laughing at the memories. "But I'm too awkward with those kind of things, so I told them to take the waiter away and just let us do our own thing here. I like it this way."

"That's really Tsuna-san like desu~!" Haru said with her big smile. A glass of milk already seen in her hand.

"Well, I do agree about that," comment Hana.

"I like it this way too. It's more comfortable," Kyoko said while handing him the orange juice, which Tsuna thanked him.

"Most bosses would do the total opposite thing in this kind of place," Reborn cut in from his chair across Tsuna's. He already making himself comfortable with a glass of coffee in his lap. Not sure when he make it. "But what Dame-Tsuna do is the sign of a good boss. That's why Kuroda said Tsuna is his favourite customer. He treats them like his own family."

"Well it's nice hearing you commenting me," Tsuna said as he laugh dryly and taking a sip of the juice.

Before Reborn could make extra remark a soft knock was heard from the door, and after Tsuna let the person in, Kuroda's shows himself from behind the door. "Sawada-sama, your planes have arrived."

"Thanks Kuroda-san. Let's go then guys," he taking his last sip from the glass and standing up with Kyoko following beside him. The rest of the guys follows them from behind. Kuroda giving a small bow as the young boss and his companions pass him in the door and each give their thanked to the man with a warm smile. Except some "hn" and "kufufufu".

From the lounge there's a door connecting to the corridors that already been connected to their private jet. Tsuna leads them there and now entering the said jet. The Pilot and his 3 cre cabin, which is 1 male and 2 females greets them in the planes door and welcoming the groups in with a big smile. Not a restricted maked smile.

"Good evening Sawada-sama, it's good to have you back," greets the pilot as Tsuna walks in and taking his seat at the far end of the first room on the planes.

The rooms is only have 20 sofas which each four making a small square with a small table between them. Kyoko taking her seat beside him on the window as Tsuna take her to, and Gokudera and Haru filling their across seat. The sun making a companion with the rain on the seat on the other side of them, while the Kyoya and Chrome take a spot for them, and Mukuro take other empty square. Reborn seating with the kids, still not fully trust them enough not to make any trouble in the planes, which give the said kids shiver.

"Good evening to you too Tomaro-san," and once again he introduce the girls to them and they happily introduce themselves back. Tsuna could already see Yamamoto taking happily with the same cheerful male cre in the other side. Ramon's personality is not as cheerful as Yamamoto, but they have the same vibe, so they get along really well all this time. But Ramon still knows his position so he still act really polite to them sometimes.

"We'll be departing soon. Please make yourself comfortable Sawada-sama. And with that they left them on their seats and not long enough, the plane starting to move and they soundly already flying in the air.

Tsuna letting his sitbelt off and facing his girlfriend who just did the same. "I'll take you girls on a tour. C'mon."

With Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Hana, Ryouhei, and Yammoto following him Tsuna make his way to the door beside his seat which connecting to the next room. The room is like a recreational room. With a dart, big television with a sofa in front of it, a bookshelf which coverd by a thick glasses to make sure the contains book not falling apart when they departing or landing, and a snack bar where the crew cabin is preparing a snak for them right now.

"Ahahaha~ I love this place the most. It's spacious enough for me to do some sword practice whenever I'm bored!"

"And EXTREMELY enough for doing some workout too!"

"No, this place should be a recreational lounge you know?" Gokudera face palmed at the two idiots comment.

"Well as you can see you can do whatever you want here, just….don't destroy anything. Though I'm sure you girls won't," Tsuna said to the girls.

"Of course we won't," said Hana mockingly.

"Well of course. Next one is the bedroom. We have 3 small room here, each with it's own bathroom. So if you want to go get yourself a shower after the long flight you can do just that here. You girls room is the one on the left side. The boys taking the right side and we usually just taking our turn, since there's only one big bed in it. The rooms at the far end is mine, but sometimes Reborn or Hibari or Mukuro using it," said Tsuna with a dry smile. Those three is really troubling sometimes. He remembers being kicked out a couple of times before by either Hibari or Reborn because they want to get some sleep and the other room is occupied by someone already.

The girls cheering hearing this, and excitedly already making a turn on who gonna take the shower first at the morning. Well, this flight gonna be more than 12 hours so they could just take their time.

When they went back to the seating lounge, they found the kids plus Chrome already sound asleep in their chair. Hibari not moving an inch from Chrome's side while crossing his arms, must be because he felt an eerie eyes watching over her girlfriend and not gonna taking a chance of the said man nearing his now vulnerable girlfriend. Reborn's already missing from the scene, but Tuna bet he could found him in his room right now, already sound asleep.

"I think I'm gonna take a sleep myself here," Tsuna said as he take his seat back and leaning on it already. "What are you gonna do Kyoko-chan?"

"We'll go the room and change our clothes first. Hibari-san, do you want us to take Chrome to the room so she could sleep comfortably?" offer Kyoko as he approach the said Skylark.

Kyoya only give a small nod and let Kyoko wakes Chrome up softly so she could move to the said room. Sleepily she complied and following the girl. Haru then pick up the two kids and follow Kyoko with Hana in her back.

Tsuna give a tired sigh as he watch the girls away. It's really nice having the girls around, they do almost everything without being asked. He's really thanked them for that since it really help him and the others a lot.

Is the room enough for all of them sleep? Should I let them use our room? I don't think we gonna make use of it anyways tonight," said Gokudera as he point on the other side. Tsuna follow his finger and found Yamamoto and Ryouhei already sound asleep too in their own seat. Hibari and Mukuro not moving an inch from their own seat, so he gets Gokudera's point.

"I see. you could tell them that they could use the boys room. Just make sure to let the crew knows about it too and to those who already asleep. We don't want them accidently barging into the girls.

Gokudera smiles at his order," As you wish Jyuudaime!"

As Gokudera making his way to the girls room, Tsuna closing his eyes on the seat and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for the review guys~ Since no one complained I guess my flow of story is still acceptable huh? I hope I'm not making the story pacing too fast or too slow. I avoided having the lessons or meeting part explained with the conversation, so you will see me doing this narrationly. The reason is that I don't want to accidently making them OOC in my choosing of word. And it will take to much space and reading time when I could just let you guys imagine their conversation by my narration ^^ **

**I've seeing there's some of you who are silent reader, like myself. I don't mind you guys not dropping review as long as you enjoy my story~ But if you found something wrong with how I portray the character or the story please let me know okay? And if you want to share some ideas I'll hear it too ^^ just remember I don't do Yaoi nor Yuri stuff, sorry about that. **

**The next one gonna be their meeting with the Shimon. But maybe...just maybe...I'm not gonna making the Shimon's guardian appear accept Enma's mentioning them. One because I don't want too many character in one scene, two is because I'm not as familiar to their personality as Tsuna's guardian are, so I'm afraid I can't portray them good enough. I hope all of you don't mind. and I see no one complained about my plan for EnmaXOC? I guess that's an okay sign?**

**Guest : Thanks for your review~ I'm glad you love my story~! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna and the other arrived in Italy around dawn (Italy time). They already freshen themselves up before going down the plane and change their clothes to their 'work' clothes as Tsuna ask them too. Tsuna and his guardians wearing their usual black suits with white shirt inside it. Each of them wearing different colors of tie according to their flames color. Chrome wearing a black blouse similar to the one she wears in their TYL war but with some indigo color lines around her waist.

The girls each wearing their different kinds of blouse, but their clothes color represent their respective boyfriends tie color, since they will be paired up almost all the time. I-pin just wearing her usual chinese clothing since Tsuna said it's okay.

When they went down from the jet, 3 black limousines already waiting for them outside. A man in his early fourty greet them as they approach them. He introduce himself as their driver for the day, then left to handle the girls luggage from the cabin. Besides him is the face Tsuna have familiar with and a new face.

"Welcome back Tsuna-kun. How's the flight?" ask Enma as he approach them while waving his hand. He wears one of his black suit with deep red patterned motif around the chest. His height growth follows Tsuna so they stand on the same ground even after all this years. Besides him is a girl around their age, with her golden long silky hair and shining blue ocean eyes, she smile politely at the group and carry this noble like feeling around her. She wears a clean white short dress that goes well with her white porcelain skin. A white ribbon tied up nicely in her head, making some simple but beautiful headband.

"Just the usual Enma-kun. You looked good yourself, I guess things have been doing great here then?" says Tsuna while smiling at his best friend. "Who is this lady with you here?"

Enma turn to his left and let the said girl step forward so everyone could see her, "Ahh... This is Shira-san. The Santos Famiglia boss that I told you about."

Everyone looked surprised at the girl young age, but after seeing the said famiglia's file and seeing Tsuna and Enma, her as the boss not really that surprised anymore. It's just that her face not looked like some mafia famiglia's boss.

"Nice to meet you all minna-san. I'm Clamonte Shira, from Santos Famiglia. Yoroshiku ne," she says politely with her limited japanese language while bowing at them.

Tsuna smile back at him and bow slightly at her too, "Nice to meet you too Shira-san. I really appreciate your warm welcome of my friend Enma at your mansion. I hope we can get along well." Tsuna greet her back using Italian language. All of them already mastered their Italian speaking ability now, even the kids and the girl so they have no problem on speaking in here now.

Shira looked a bit surprised at the Italian answer she received but still smiling at it, "Ah sorry for my lack of Japanese language. Let me do this properly again then. Welcome to Italy Sawada-sama, I've been meaning to meet you personally to give you all my deepest gratitude for what you have done for my family. We are forever in debt with you."

"Don't mind that. I've been wanting to meet you personally too Shira-san, and please, call me Tsuna. We are about the same age after all."

Shira give a small polite laugh, "All right I understand then, Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna smile back at her, "Let me introduce you. This is my guardians and friends. They all speaking Italian fluently so no need to worry."

The girls then starting to familiar themselves with the princess like girl and so does the boys. Shira looked a bit hesitant at first, but after Kyoko and Haru warm greetings she looked relaxed already. Tsuna smile at the girls and could see things will go well with them. From afar Tsuna could see Enma keep his attention to the girl beside her, who sometimes keeps glancing back worriedly at him like hesitant or something. But as Enma give her his reassuring smile, she looked less hesitant and smiles back at him. Tsuna can't keep his smile looking at it. Seems like his bestfriend have found someone new on his list of special person to care about.

"Let's continue this on the way. You're gonna come with us to the Vongola Mansion right?" ask Tsuna to the pair.

"Yeah, I have something to talk to you about anyway Tsuna-kun."

"Okay then," Tsuna give a nod. "Shira-san, you could ride on the limo with the girls and the kids. Enma-kun will ride with me, Hayato and Kyoya if you don't mind."

Shira give her approving nod and then they went to their perspective limo. Tsuna is not worried at all as he saw the girls drag the princess to the biggest limo for them and went inside with cheerful smile. When all of them inside already, the limousines starting to move to take them all to the mansion.

"She seems like a really nice girl Enma-kun," Tsuna poked Enma's side who sit besides him with sly smile. Enma blush a little at that and make Tsuna laughing at him.

"Mou...Tsuna-kun," Enma pouting at his best friend but still with blush on his face. "It's nothing like that you know. She just like a little sister for me. And since she said she still knew at this, she somehow getting dependant on me."

Tsuna laugh at his answer while Gokudera give him a sly smile too, even he could see the spark between the two. "Yeah, whatever you say Enma-kun. So tell me, what's this you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Tsuna-kun, you already knows about the suspicious things that been happened here recently right?"

Tsuna give his nod. "Yeah, grandpa already told me about the situation, just briefly tough over the phone. He said he gonna fill me up more today. What about it?"

"Well you know that I've been going to a lot of family to formed alliance lately right? What I find weird was that some families suddenly cancels their schedule to meet me in the last minute. Some of them even already refusing when I told them I knows you personally"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Kyoya's eyebrow twitching at that. That's definitely suspicious. It looked like they try to stay away from Tsuna as far as possible.

"But some of the families are already allied with Vongola so I find it really strange," add Enma.

"Enma, have you seen the new list of the allied Families of Vongola?"

"You have a new list? No, I don't think I've seen it yet," Enma shook his head with confused face.

Figures that, thought Tsuna. He then handed him the list that Gokudera offers him and let Enma take a few time to read it. A few seconds later his face shows total surprise.

"These are the families that I talk to you about!" he said as he show him the list that Chrome shows him before. The one list that contains families names that used to be their allied but turn sides now. Tsuna already thought that was the case.

"Yeah I already tought so. Something is definitely fishy here. My guts tell me this have something to do with the problem that makes us came here in the first place. Kyoya, could you check out this families more when we arrived? I wanna talk about it to grandpa in the meeting," Tsuna said as he handed Kyoya the paper.

Kyoya just accept it silently and give a silent nod as he slipped the paper in his suit and went back to his former seating position.

"These doesn't seems like a good one Jyuudaime. All of this families may not one of the big families, but they each have their own specialized field and some part of Italy as their base and connections everywhere," Gokudera said with worried look.

"Don't worry Hayato. I'll see what I can do with this. I hope I can settle these without having to use any violence tough," even after all this years, he still retarded using violence way to settle their problems.

"I'm sure you do Jyuudaime," Gokudera smile proudly at him.

"By the way, where are your guardians Enma-kun?" ask Tsuna.

Enma give his usual laugh at that, "Oh...still at the Santos mansion. They're planned to be going to some other families today so I left them there. I just hope Julie won't do anything to upset the maids anymore though."

Tsuna laugh at his friend words. They sure don't change at some things. After a view exchange stories between the two, they finally arrive at the Vongola mansion. The mansion that stand tall and far in the outskrit of the town still looked as big as usual. After passing the tall gate that's guarded by some mans, the road keep going straight with thick forest surrounds them on either sides of the road. Just a few seconds later the main mansion building is coming to view and the three limousines halt at the front door.

The sun already arise when they arrive at the mansion, so some people could already be seen working out in the garden. Some butler and maids then greet them the as they walk out from the limo and taking the girls luggage to their own room. Tsuna wait until Kyoko who walk with Shira came to him and Enma, before they set their foot inside the mansion.

Tsuna then explained the rooms that they pass through to Kyoko as they walk together to the lounge. He have been using Italian ever since they stepped out of the limo, as all of them had. Since they're now in Italy's ground, so it wouldn't be polite to speak in Japanese. Enma and Shira follows behind them as she also listening to Tsuna's explanation. After all this is also only her second time coming to this mansion.

As they pass through the long hallway the butler and maids that walk pass them give their warm greetings at the young group while saying, "Welcome back Tsuna-sama." Tsuna really hated when family members call him Decimo, and they knows that. That's why all of the worker on the mansion address him as 'Tsuna-sama'. Even the fact that the young future boss already consider them as his family already making them attached to the said man.

When some man wearing black suits with dangerous looked on their face pass them, they change their face in a split of second when they notice the presence of the Decimo group and greet them like an old friend. Especially to Ryouhei, Yamamoto and Gokudera. The three have been doing a lot of missions with other Vongola's member in the past year, and all those older man really like and respect the boys. In both battle and personality. But the case is a bit different with Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro never work with anyone other than the guardian because Tsuna too afraid when he out of Chrome or his view, the said person will do something to other people just because he bored. While Hibari already working within the CEDEF sometimes, so a lot of people already respecting him like he was their second boss, especially those who work in CEDEF. No one wants to be beaten to death anyway.

When they arrive at the lounge the said room was empty. They then just leisure themselves at the couch, talking around between them. Not too long the door opened again and the old Vongola boss figures appears from the door, along with his trusted right hand man following behind him.

"Ahh...welcome back Tsunayoshi-kun. I've been waiting for you," he greets them with his usual warm smile.

Tsuna quickly walk to him and give him warm hug, "I've missed you too grandpa. How are you doing?"

"Still as old as usual. But still hanging there. It seems I have to throw the seat to you sooner Tsunayoshi-kun," he joke at him.

"Mou...don't say that grandpa. You still looked healthy enough. And I don't want to do all those paperwork myself now. Not that I want you to do them yourself too tough..."

Timoteo laugh at her grandson at that, "I understand. Thanks for your concern. By the way, who is this young ladies with you here?" he point his face at Kyoko who stands politely behind Tsuna with her usual angelic smile.

"Grandpa, meet Sasagawa Kyoko. The one I've been telling you about. And over there is Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana," Tsuna let the girls face the old man.

They politely greet the said man, who greets them back, "Nice to meet you girls too. I've been hearing a lot about you girls from your boys, they really seems to be taken care nicely by you all."

Kyoko give a small laugh at that, "No, it was us that have been cared by them. It's really nice to finally be able to meet you Timoteo-san."

"Oh please, just call me grandpa. Afterall, you are my grandson's future wife," Timoteo gives her a wink which makes her blush.

"Okay then, grandpa," she beams a happy smile.

Timoteo looked really happy seeing the young group and turn his attention to the young Shimon and Santos boss, who watching from afar. When they see him catch a glimpse at them they give a small nod as greetings and he nods back.

"I'm so sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, you have only just arrived but I already need you and your guardian on the meeting room now. I hope you don't mind. We could have our late breakfast after that. You girls could take you lunch while we're on the meeting tough," said the Ninth with guilty face.

Tsuna shook his head and give his reassuring smile, "Don't worry grandpa, after all we're here to help you. You girls don't mind eating first right?" Tsuna turns to her girlfriend.

"We don't mind waiting for you guys. After all we're not really that hungry right now. And we would love to have a look at the mansion first, right?" she turns to her two friends who each give her approving nod.

"I'll take them on the tour then. It's not like I'm gonna be needed in the meeting," Enma offers himself to the Vongola boss.

"Thank you Enma-kun, sorry for the trouble," Timoteo nodded approvingly at him. "Well then, we should go now Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna nodded, then he says goodbye for a while to the girls and sends a have fun words to them as he and his guardians followed the old man out of the room. I-pin and Lambo waving excitedly at each other like they're gonna each doing something fun, which makes Tsuna laugh at them.

And where's Reborn when all of this going on? He already disappeared as soon as they arrived at the mansion, but Tsuna could bet he's gonna shows himself in the meeting.

* * *

Aside from Tsuna and his guardian, the one that attends the meeting was the rest of Timoteo's upper councelors and his right hand man. As Tsuna thought, Reborn already making himself comfortable in one of the chairs, and giving them his innocence greetings.

The meeting was as Tsuna's thought, talking about the sudden changes in their allies and enemies list. Tsuna add in about Enma's report to him this morning and they could see that something was definitely wrong. Kyoya then cut in and add his own report that he just got from his underlings in CEDEF this morning. He already grasp the CEDEF's network and control, makes it easier for him to gathering information as he needed. Iemitsu is still the head, but he ready to step out of the seat as soon as Kyoya finish his high school.

Kyoya's report said that the families that have just suddenly become their enemies had just making an alliances among themselves just a couple of days before the broken of the alliance with the Vongola. Kyoya take a looked at the new alliances list of member and found out that some of their old enemies famiglia is in part of it. It still need some investigation but he sure they have some part in this and they're planning something with this.

Tsuna then reminded them of the last meeting about the underworld problems that arose. He have a hunch that it also have something to do with this. Timoteo understands his concern, then he asked his right hand man to find out anything they could find about it.

Tsuna offers his other guardians to help the man in his job. And Timoteo's right hand man hesitantly asked for the mist duo, since they would suit the job the most. Mukuro definitely not love being used by other people like that, especially by those older than him, so he ready to decline the request. But when Chrome innocently nodded and offers her service, Mukuro have no choice but to complied with it. He's not gonna make his dear cute Chrome do this dirty work alone.

Kyoya is another problem, but when Tsuna assure him that Yamamoto gonna accompanied the two he became less reluctant to the decision. As long the male mist not alone with his girl, he have no problem to that.

After talking about some other internal problems that happens while Tsuna's not in Italy, the meeting was finally ends around 10 AM. They then enter the dining room and find the girls plus Enma already there waiting for them. The dining room only have one big and very long table which have more than twenty seats in both of it's side. The seats on the head of the table have more ornament then the rest, and with Vongola crest attach at the top head of the chair. That seats belongs to Timoteo right now, but in a few more years Tsuna gonna take the seat for him.

At the right side of that seat, is a more smaller version of the head chair but with less ornament and smaller in size. The rest of the chairs that the closest to the head is ornamented with all of the guardians emblems, two for each element, and 3 for mist since the tenth generations have special case on them. Each of the seats is already designed for the said boss and guardians, and as for the tenth generations one, it's only being put out when they came back here like today.

"How's the meeting Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko ask him with happy face when Tsuna approach him while the others sit in their own seat. She looked really happy, must have because of the mansion's tour.

"Well, going well I think? Sorry for taking up so long," he give her his apologetic smile.

Kyoko shook her head, still keeping up the smile, "Don't worry about it. We're having fun too ourselves. Right Shira-chan?" she turns to Shira who seated across her, with Enma still by her side.

"Yeah, Enma-san kindly giving us a tour of the whole place. You have a very beautiful place here Tsuna-sama," Shira smile looking so happy.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow a bit at the difference honorization that the female boss give to him and Enma-kun. Tsuna give him his sly smile again at that and only being faced back by slightly blushed Enma who mouthed a silence "shut up" to him.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you should thanked the Primo for that, not me. He's the one making this mansion after all."

Shira laugh a little at that, she seems getting more cheerful and comfortable by the time, but still have this gracious aura with her, "Sure. I'll make sure to give him my gratitude."

Tsuna laugh at that and went to his seat, where Timoteo already waiting besides him. As everyone is present already, the maids started bringing the food in. They soon started the late breakfast of the day with small chat with those beside them or just silently, like some mist and clouds guardian who seems try to ignore each others presence if not for Chrome who seated between them. Oh how Tsuna glad that he make the seating arrangement like that since last year. He sure doesn't want more food war happened between his two most dangerous guardians.

When they finished eating and enjoying the desserts and refreshment the cooks make for them, a butler came out with a big troli that carries a big box full of something that resembles some thin books and letters full with pink and red ornament. The butler came to Tsune and give him dread feeling as he watch the box getting closer to him.

"Sawada-sama, I'm sorry for the disturbance. But the mail room is already full with this and we need to ask for your permission on what we needs to do with this," he said while bowing at him.

"Oh God," he somehow have a hunch on what the box contained. "And those are?"

"Em...love letters and photos for marriage proposal for you and your guardians."

As soon as he say that Haru choked on her cake and shouts a "Hahi!?" with a shocked face. She then turn her head at Gokudera at the far end of the table and pouting at him, making Gokudera mouthed a silent "What?! I didn't do anything!".

Hana whistle at the amount on the box and then sending silence but death glare to his boyfriends back while leaning far to her chair. Ryouhei who seems to be feeling the death glare suddenly frozen in his seat and sweating a lot, but not dare to look at the source of the glare.

Meanwhile, Kyoko tilting her head innocently, trying to see the said box. When she saw it she then walk approach it and examine one of the photos. A few seconds of silence, no one dare to say any words or do anything, as the orange haired girl just examining it silently.

"Tsuna-kun~ what is the meaning of this~?" she asked with her usual shiny smile. But somehow Tsuna feels a sharp and cold feeling slashing through his throat with how she said it so calmly.

"U..um...K-Kyoko-chan, I could explain this you know!" he shouts desperately. Timoteo and his guardians just snicker at the young boss and his girlfriends act. Seems amused with how the things goes and definitely didn't want to miss this.

"Yeah Dame-Tsuna, what is the meaning of it?" Reborn added the fuel with his own remark from besides Shira.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts angrily at his tutor. Can't he see how desperate he is now?

"Hmm~? explain then~" she says still with her eyes on the photo in her hand. Making Tsuna's attention thrown back at her.

"We..well you know. The allied families always try to do this stuff ever since they found out about us. Somehow they always try to send their daughter or son or other related families members to be betrothed to us. Of course I always reject all of them! Even before I dated you Kyoko-chan! And even as we dated and I already told them I already found someone they still nagging me like this! I already try to stop them but they just won't listen! You gotta believe me Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko seems like she's considering Tsuna's explanation's still with her face looking at the photos. Everyone awaited the girl respond. After a few seconds of dead silence, she finally put the photo back inside the box and face Tsuna. This time with her REAL, warm and shining smile.

"I believe you Tsuna-kun," she said still smiling.

Tsuna and the others automatically sighing in relief, after finding the future boss's future wife is back to her usual smile. Somehow they see that her anger not gonna turn out well.

"In that case you could just burn ALL of them sir," Kyoko faced the butler who still waiting patiently for his order.

Tsuna and the other's eyes snapped out of the sudden and faced the said girl that still have her usual cheerful smile. "B..burn them all? Are you sure about that Kyoko-chan? Is that even polite to them?" Tsuna asked in stutter. Sure he didn't want them, but he didn't want to make any trouble with their allied family, which is the reason he's been confused on what to do on those letters and proposals.

"Hm~? But YOU don't need them right? They're the one who's impolite by sending all of this to you in the first place when you already declining them," she answer innocently. Tsuna blinked at that. He never considering that before. His girlfriend has a point there.

"You girls agree with me right?" she turns to Haru, Chrome, Hana and I-pin who each nodded with the same innocent smile. But the boys know that behind it there's some ulterior motives that being hidden with the smile.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'll be taking those addressed to Chrome. I'll be visiting them myself," Kyoya suddenly joins the conversation. His eyes somehow resonating with Kyoko's as if they have the same feeling about those letters right now.

"Kyoya! You can't do anything to our allied famiglia!" shouts Tsuna already imagining what he's gonna do.

"No I'm not doing anything illegal. Your girl have a point. They're the one doing illegal things when we already denied them."

"Kufufufu...I'm with you this time Skylark-kun."

"Oh God…" Tsuna facepalmed himself. They already losing some of the allied famiglia by this weird case and somehow he have a hunch that the number gonna be decreasing again soon.

"Just...don't forget to give your reasoning to them before okay? That will make them feel guilty at first and by that I hope they could let whatever you wanna do pass without breaking our alliances," Tsuna added.

Kyoya smirking at the brunette's request, "Hn...of course."

"Oh, but I don't know about Takeshi-kun and Mukuro-kun's part. Maybe they wanna keep it?" Kyoko add in again, tilting her head trying to think.

"Ahahaha~ you can do whatever you want to them Kyoko-chan! I never read them in the first place! There's just too much of them!" says Yamamoto still laughing.

"Kufufufu...I don't interested in mafia's daughter or anyone."

Kyoko smiling at their answer and faced the butler back, who now seeing the girl in a whole different light, "As you heard. I guess it applied to all of them except Chrome-chan's one."

"O..okay mam. I'm on it soon," and with that he turns back out the door with the boxes and never be seen again.

Kyoko returns to her seats happily while humming some song and resume her chat with the girls as if nothing ever happened. Shira who have been watching what Kyoko have done looked at the girl with sparkling eyes, soon she bombard her with her praises and admiration like some fangirls, but still in her usual polite manners. Kyoko only laugh nervously at that. The boys could only sweat-dropped at the scene that have befallen and make mental note to themselves. Make sure the mail man NEVER delivers something like that again to this grounds EVER again!

* * *

**A/N : Because I feel like the last chapter didn't really have anything going on except some more information about the alliances, I decided to add this new chapter today too. Hope you guys enjoy it like I do ^^ I'm a bit worried about Kyoko's character at the end tough. I seems to be making her looked like Dark!Nana. I hope I didn't make her OOC, since she never looked mad in the manga so I didn't really knows what to do about her being jealous XD **

**Mayumi : Well this is what happened, hahahaha ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

To take the girls mind away from the 'love letter' incident that morning, the boys (Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryouhei and Enma) took the girls under their care for a walk around the town. The rest of the guardians are already working on the case with Timoteo's right hand man, and the kids is having supplementary lessons from Reborn. God bless them…

Because they're gonna go to pedestrian area by walk, all of them changes their clothes to their normal teenagers clothes. For Shira who didn't bring any change of clothes, Kyoko and the rest easily take care of the problem. Now, looked nothing like any mafia related, the 8 teenagers went their way out of the big mansion.

It took about 15 minutes just for walking out from the mansion building to the gate, but the girls didn't seem like they mind it at all. The guards that notice them soon opened the big gate and bid them farewell, tough he a bit worried seeing his future boss just walked alone without any guards, even he knows no one could protect him better other than his guardians.

With Kyoko by his side, and the rest just making a big group around him, Tsuna lead them from the quiet pedestrian area to the market not too far from there. Because it's already late afternoon, the air is not too hot, and with some wind blowing making it a perfect day to take a walk.

Kyoko happily walking beside his boyfriend, while admiring the rural town that looked so peaceful even tough it's right outside of a mafia base. The kids could be seen running around happily with each other, teenagers talking happily in some open cafe, and the elder ones with their kids or other friends and family could be seen smiling troughout the town.

"Oh! Tsuna-sama! You're back!"

Kyoko's eyes turned to their front and found a group of elders approaching them with a big smile on their face. She turned to her boyfriend and see him smiling back at the elders with his usual warm and kind smile.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all so healthy!" greet Tsuna as he give a hug to each of the elders. Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"It's good to see you too boy, we all missed you! It's been a month since you last came here," said one of the lady as he keeps hold of Tsuna's arm. "You sure keep growing, and more handsome too. I'm so proud of you."

Tsuna make a nervous laugh at the praise and mutter a shy "thanks".

"Oi Hayato-boy, Ryouhei-boy! Still standing strong I see!" shouts one of the elder man to the two boys.

"Of course gramps!" shouts Ryouhei back.

"I told you don't call me 'boy'!"

While the elder man just laughing at the two's bickering, a small shouts heard from far off their side.

"Tsuna-nii? Tsuna-nii is here?!"

"Ah! It's Haya-nii and Ryo-nii! Enma-nii is here too!"

"Really?! Ahh~~! It's really Tsuna-nii~~!"

Suddenly the group of kids that have been playing tags before, now running towards them and crashing their bodies to the four boys with a smile bigger than the elders, making the boys stumble at the impact.

"Whoa..whoa..there guys! Don't wanna make you guys hurt okay!" Tsuna said as the kids hugging him on his feet, too tall to go for his shoulder.

"Oi kids! Didn't I already told you guys about your manners? You're gonna make Jyuudaime fall!"

"You kids are extremely energetic today!"

"Tsuna-nii won't fall! He's so strong! Didn't you say so too Haya-nii?" shouts one of the kids as he keep hugging on Tsuna's feet, not wanting to let the said man go.

"Well of course, but...oi! Stay your hands away from my box weapon! This is not a toy!" Gokudera quickly cover his boxes that hanging on his belt with his hand, away from the kids hands that's been trying to touch it.

"But I wanna play with Uri! Make it out Haya-nii!" shouts one of the kids.

"Uri is not you playmate!"

"Er...are you okay up there. I'm worried you're gonna fall," said Enma as he keeps his balance while a small boy climbing from his back and now hugging his neck and shoulder, trying to sit on his shoulder.

"I'm okay Enma-nii! I'm the best tree climber in this park you know!" he said happily, but actually struggling to try to make his way to the top of the red haired boy.

Enma just sighing but can't help to smile at the boy. In the end he help the said boy and lift him up to his shoulder. Who now's sitting happily there and ruffling his soft red hair. The girls and the elders just laugh at the scene from other side. When the kids crashing into them they immediately ran from the boys and went to the elders side.

"And are you girls with the boys? You girls must be their girls who they have been bragging about so much," one of the elders ask to Haru with kind and caring smile.

Haru went blush over the question, and the elders taking it as a 'yes'. Kyoko, Hana and Shina laugh at Haru's reaction and making Haru pouts at them.

"You girls are so lucky to have them. These boys are just really kind and caring. They even care to us elders as if they're our own grandchild," said other grandma with his eyes watching over the boys who each now already have one kid in their shoulder or arm. "Tsuna-sama especially, we were really shocked at first when finds out that the boy was Vongola's heir. We thought the heir gonna be someone ruthless and all."

"I'm sure you do," said Hana with her eyes rolling, she could imagine what would happened if someone like Xanxus really taking up the throne.

"But Tsuna-sama is really kind and caring to us townspeople. He always take times to walk around the city whenever he's here and asking all of us if we have any trouble or is there something we needed."

"He even once sent Ryouhei-kun to care for me who got sick, and have no families here. I can't thanked him enough for that."

"Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun could always be found playing with the kids at the park here. The kids get attached to them so much because of that," an elder man laughing when he remembers Hayato growls but keep playing tags the with the kids once.

"Although Tsuna-boy used to be so timid and looked scared when he walk around the town like we're gonna bite him or something! Hahahaha!" laugh other elder man.

"Don't tell them that gramps!" shouts Tsuna with blushing face. Both of his hands are now being pulled to different direction by bunch of kids around him.

The girls could only smiling wide hearing the elders praises to their friends and boyfriend. They never thought being a mafia boss would make town's people love them. They always thought of the opposites. But with Tsuna as the boss, guess this is what happened.

Kyoko face her boyfriend again, who still struggling with the kids all fighting over who gonna sit on his shoulder next with love and proud feeling. Tsuna who tried to stop their fight notice Kyoko from the corner of his eyes, and smiling back shyly at her. Making Kyoko blush too.

"Well how about this then. We're gonna take this lovely ladies for a tour, you're gonna all go with us and we'll get some ice cream along the way. How's that sound?"

The kids quickly cheered at Tsuna's offer and now pulling him to the market. The little girls that from the group now approaching Kyoko and the rest with their big smile and pulling them along too. They just laugh at it and let the kids drag them, after waving a quick farewell at the elders.

The kids are now leading the group, telling what each stores sells, what the most delicious foods in the food stall that they passed, and which stores have a kind cleric that sometimes give them free cookies. Kyoko who now have a little girl around 6 years old in her arm smiling while listening to the kids explanation that happened so fast. The little girl in her arm sometimes added more info about flowers and beautiful clothes that the boys missed from their explanation.

"Tsuna-sama is really loved by the people here. I'm amazed by how the townspeople seems to never missed his presence wherever we are," said Shira with a little shy girl holding her arm. Other girl walk on her other side, grabbing the hem of her long skirt. Because as they walked through the market, everyone they passed always make time to greet the young boss with big smile. Some stores even give them free food from their stalls, that Tsuna gave to the kids in their group.

"Yeah...everyone could see Tsuna-kun's kindness. Even the police here are already in terms with him," Enma said still with the same boy in his shoulder.

"Eh? Isn't the mafia not in a good terms with the police?" ask Hana surprised. She didn't hold any of the kids, since she still not happy with them, but not as bad as before. But unknown to her, some girls walking right behind her with amazed and respect face to her, seems fazed by her beautiful and adult like feature and manners.

"That's what makes Jyuudaime different! He already try to erase all of Vongola's dark business ever since he got permission from the ninth, and even trying to spread his good influence to other allied famiglia. The Carvallone, Giglio Nero and Gesso's already follows his example, showing that being a mafia could trough the good ways too. But the others are just too thick headed or still hesitant to make the decision."

"Hahi~ Tsuna-san is really great desu~"

"Of course! Tsuna-nii and the other nii-chan and Chrome-nee is our hero!" shouts one of the boys who walked in front of them. Waving both of his hand happily in the air.

"Hero?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Ah...about that…"

"KYA!"

The sudden shriek make the group frozen and the boys quickly change their expression.

"W..what was that?" ask Shira, holding the little girl hand a bit tighter.

"Jyuudaime, let me take a look," said Gokudera as he let the boy he's been holding down.

Tsuna gave a nod, and let Gokudera ran past him to the center of the voice.

"It sounded like it came from the central market. We extremely should go there too Tsuna," said Ryouhei as he walk beside him, filling the empty spot that left by Gokudera.

"You're right. Girls, stay between us. You kids, you should get back. We'll get your ice cream later."

"No way Tsuna-nii! We want to help you too!" shout one of the girls, followed by the other kids approval.

Tsuna could only sighing and smiling at them tenderly, "Okay then, but stay between us."

The kids all nodding happily, and those who have been walking ahead now standing between the boys, along with the girls. Tsuna who now walking in front lead them to the way Gokudera had dissapeared too. Some people already there, making some big circle surrounding something. But when they notice Tsuna's presence, they quickly make some big space for the boy's group to pass. All of their tense faced suddenly turned relaxed at the Sky's arrival.

In the middle of the crowd, Tsuna saw Gokudera with a young woman falling on the ground behind him, looking hurt and some blood spilled from her arm. Tsuna follows Gokudera's gaze and see a group of big man, literally, who glaring back at the boy, looking angry.

"Move it kid! What do you think you're doing there?" said the man who stands in front of Gokudera. Glaring at him.

"Tch…why would I even do that," growl Gokudera, glaring back at him.

"Hayato, what happened here?" ask Tsuna as he walk approach him. Leaving the girls with Ryouhei and Enma.

The tallest man in the opposite group that seems like the leader glaring at Tsuna. Clearly mocking him. "Another kids? Just go home you all! This is adult's problem you know!" he shout at Tsuna while shoving his hand at Tsuna's direction.

The boys raised their eyebrow, looked surprise at the man's reaction. The man didn't recognize Tsuna? Now that's a rare thing. Usually everyone already cowering at him at this point. Especially if they looked like a bad guy, like this guys here.

Tsuna show them his usual smile and tilting his head innocently at the man, "I'm sorry. Could you tell me what happened? This young woman here seems like she got hurt."

"Tch...suits her right! You know what kid? This stupid woman here have just ruining my precious and expensive suit! There's no way she could pay for this so I'm taking her with me!"

Tsuna take a peek at the said suits, and could only see a little bit of spilled tea in his hem of shirt. Not really noticeable unless you looked REALLY carefully at it. He turn around at the still cowering woman and eyed him questioningly.

"I..It's an accident Tsuna-sama! I just bumped into him accidentally when they ran past me and my tea got spilled at the impact! I even said sorry already!" shout her desperately. A cup of tea that have been spilled laying on her side.

Tsuna give her reassuring smile and turn back to the man. "She already said sorry didn't she? Couldn't you just forgive her?"

Suddenly a thin man appeared from behind the leader and glaring at Tsuna with his not really scary face. "Oi kid! Don't you know who this man is? You're gonna get into a BIG trouble if you keep butting around here you know!"

Once again Tsuna tilting his head and asked, "Sorry, I don't know. Who is he?" that is the truth. He already memorize every famiglia important peoples, and he definitely never saw this guy here.

"Well then listen well! This man here is the Cavallone Famiglia's boss's son! The next heir! The big family that is REALLY CLOSE to the powerful Vongola Famiglia! You sure ever heard of Vongola right?! If you make him mad you're gonna get you butt kicked by the most powerful famiglia in this country!"

All of them have their eyes widen and eyebrows raised in total surprise and confusion. Even the girls shows the same face. The man's group thought that was the face of them scared, and they smirking evilly at the kids.

"You see now? So hurry up and get the hell out of here now kids!" shoute the leader again, never looked ever so proud before.

Tsuna's bangs cover his eyes, as he pull out his phone from his pocket and started dialing a number. Ignoring the loud complain from the group of man in front of him. After a few of waiting tone, there's the 'click' sound and an answer heard from the other side.

"Hello little bro! Good to see you calls me! What's up?" Dino's usual cheerful sound could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Dino-san, have you recently adopted some ugly 25 year old man into your family and make him you heir?" Tsuna ask innocently still with his smile. The man could only stare at him confusingly didn't have any idea who is on the other side of the line.

There's a few seconds of silence heard before Dino suddenly shouting, "What!? Of course not! Why would I ever do that!?"

"Then have you and Bianchi-san been having a son all this time, not told us at all, and now he's already around that age? Don't forget the ugly part too," he ask more, still keeping his innocence face. The man in front of him seems really angry somehow now.

"What the?! Tsuna! I'm freaking 27 years old! How on earth could I have a son that old?! And Bianchi and I haven't even married yet or do anything!"

"Thought so," Tsuna rolled his eyes back to the man. "I gotta go, I'll tell you everything later. Came to our mansion tonight okay Dino-san?" and with that he turned off the phone, not waiting for his answers.

"Well it seems like the Cavallone boss had just denied that he have any son or heir at all. So who are you people again?" he ask them still nicely, but his guardians and Enma could already seen a hint of danger from Tsuna's eyes.

"What the..? How dare you mocking us!" from behind the man, three other guys quickly running past him and running to Tsuna, ready with his fist.

"Tsuna-kun!"

But before Kyoko could step from her feet, Ryouhei already arrived in front of Tsuna with his fist raised. The three man who didn't seems affected by the teens presence keep running and ready to throw their fist to the two teens. But before they could even lift their hand, Ryouhei swiftly punch each of their stomach with his bare hand, and just with that the three big guy now struggling on the ground, holding their stomach in total pain. One even knocked out already.

"Don't you extremely dare hurt my little brother!" shout him at the three guys on the road.

"What the?! How dare you kids..!"

"Oh no you don't."

Before the rest of his lackey could step out to his boss, Gokudera quickly pulled out his bombs and throw them at the rest of the man. Those man who didn't see that coming could only watch as the bombs landed and exploded right at them. A thick smoke now covers those guys, and when it clears out they could already be founded unconscious on the ground.

"Don't worry, it's just a sleeping gas Jyuudaime," said Gokudera assure him while he still glaring at the man's boss who manage to get out of the way and now standing quite far from them.

The man definitely not like this. He's starting to feel dread now that all of his mans are down on the ground. This kids that he face are definitely not normal! He snapped his head to the brunette who looked like their leader. The said boy is now still standing innocently behind the white haired boy who seems knows boxing. How the hell can he still keep smiling at the scene?

"Ne~ mister~ It's bad to lie you know. Maybe I should punish you for this. I don't like someone using my so-called big brother's name like that," said Tsuna.

"What brother?!" shout the man, still trying to looked scary.

"Dino-san of course. The one who you said to be your 'father'."

That man sure don't looked happy. But with his mans all passed out, he didn't wanna be here anymore. So he steps back a little, then turned his way out of the street. Shoving away ruthlessly at people who still making a crowd around them.

"Oh no, you can't do that." Enma raised his right hand at the man who tried to escape from them. Soon a big black gravity ball appear above that man, and he's now forced to kiss the ground, not able to move his body even an inch.

Shina who seems to never watch Enma on action before staring at the gravity ball and it's effect with sparkling eyes. She then faced Enma with amazed look and says, "That's so cool Enma-san! I didn't know you could that kind of thing!" she holds his free hand and grasp him tightly, still with her eyes staring amazingly at the red haired boy's eye.

Enma's face turned deep red like his hair and quickly turned his face away and covers his eyes with his bangs, trying to hide his total embarrassment. The boy who still clinging on his shoulder trying to take a peek at his face and ask in his innocent tone, "What's the matter Enma-nii? Your face is so red! Are you having a fever?" Which makes Shira thought he really did have fever and trying to get a hold of his face, wanting to check his temperature.

Tsuna laugh hard at the scene and can't believe he could see his shy friend blushing madly like that. Well, it's a good things that things ends well.

"What's going on here!?"

The crowds quickly opened up, making a way in for three policeman who must have heard of the big commotion. They eyed the scene and raised their eyebrows at the mans who knocked out, unconscious, and forced to glue himself on the street. They quickly moved their heads trying to finds out who's the one behind this and even more surprised seeing Tsuna and his group standing in the middle of it.

"Tsuna-sama?! You're back already?!" the guard captain quickly going to his direction and giving his salute to the boy. Only responded by a laugh from Tsuna.

"Just this morning. By the way captain, could you do me a favor and bring these mans to our mansion? I'll make a call there and tell them to prepare a 'special' room to keep them for a while."

The captain looked confused at that, "Sure, but why? Have they done something? We could just bring them to our office and let them get their punishment later."

"Sorry, I can't allow that captain. This guys here just fraud themselves as my friend's fake heir. They definitely haven't just done this today, so I'll let the said man to take the decision on what to do with them himself."

The captain nodded at him, "Sounds fair. Mans! Get this guy out of here! We got some delivery to do!" the other police just laugh at the order, but do it anyway.

A few moments later more policeman came and took all of the mans to the Vongola mansion. Gokudera already called ahead, making sure the guards there knows what to do with them.

"What are you stupid scum doing!? How can you just believe what these kids saying!? I'm not guilty!" the boss seems haven't lost his guts to stands up for his feet.

"Hahaha! Sorry but you just took the wrong guy to fake yourself. You just faced with the 10th boss of Vongola himself here you know," said the captain while two of his man straining the man from both side.

"What the..!?" he eyed the brunette again and now seems to recognize the defying gravity hair, and his other feature. And thank God, he finally just realized what a stupid thing he have just done.

"I'm still the future boss you know, captain," said Tsuna laughing.

"Yeah whatever Tsuna-sama. You're gonna be the boss anyway, right? What's the difference?"

Tsuna just shrugged him off and turns his attention back at the girls and kids. Haru and Hanna now helping the young woman standing, and because her hand still dripping out blood, Ryouhei quickly went to their side and heal her wound with his sun's flame. Kyoko and Shina standing not too far behind them, looked worried themselves. But can't help much since they still each have a little girl clinging on them, still looked scared on the scene that they have just seen.

The crowds now has gone, but not before they throws praises at Tsuna and the rest, only making Tsuna smile shyly at them. But little did he knows that his reaction actually making a lot of fangirls screaming on their minds. But they can't shows him their reaction, since they realized of Kyoko's presence and somehow they feel that showing it will get them into trouble.

"Are you okay miss?" ask Tsuna to the lady.

"Yeah, thank you so much Tsuna-sama! I owe you a lot!" she bowing herself at the brunette with teary eyes.

"Don't do that. Those guys are the one at fault. He even fraud himself, I'll make sure Dino-san gave them a proper punishment for that," Tsuna said while smiling gently at her.

Even though the lady is a bit older than them, she can't help but blush at Tsuna's smile, and only manage to smile back with a bit of tears still in her eyes. After Ryouhei finish mending her wound, she quickly bow thanks again to all of them then walk to her kids who have been watching scaredly from the sidelines with their grandma.

Kyoko taking a glimpse at Tsuna who still sending his smile to the lady and her family who waving at them from afar, shouting their gratitude. Now she see why these townspeople says he's a hero.

"Well, still up for the ice cream offers kids?"

* * *

**A/N : Hello all, thanks for all of you who follows and favourite this story of mine, hope you all enjoying this ^^ This chapter is mainly to shows how the townspeople looked at Tsuna and the rest, I really love imagining them loved the townspeople and being loved back~ And I especially sure they're gonna getting along really well with the kids, hahahaha! Maybe some of you already realized that I haven't shows you Shina's famiglia and her ability. Well, you're gonna get it in the next 2 chapter (I think, maybe sooner or later). Depends on my story flows~ **

**And I've been thinking to give the girls their flames too. I always imagine Kyoko as the rain, Haru as the sun, Hana as the cloud and I-pin as the storm, just like his master. Lots of fanfics already portray Kyoko and Haru having those flames, and I agree with it. Tough I never saw any that shows Hana and I-pin's flames, so I'm thinking this up myself. I just accidentally tought with Hana's personality, she portrays the cloud perfectly. And it's funny that somehow I make Ryouhei's beft friend(?) and girlfriend having the same element XD For Shina, you just have to see later~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night, after they have changed their clothes to the more formal ones, all of them split up to do their own things while waiting for dinner time. Ryouhei and Enma stays with the ladies and meeting up with the kids in the lounge. While Gokudera and Kyoko decided to stick with Tsuna, who have some job to do.

"You don't have to accompanied me you know, Kyoko-chan. It would just be a boring thing to watch me working," Tsuna says while they walking to his room. Not his bedroom, but the room where he do all of his workpaper or have a small meetings privately with his guardians.

Kyoko shook her head and send her smile at her boyfriend, "No, I want to see all of the things you do here. As grandpa said, I do will become your wife in the future, right?" a hint of blush could be seen in her cheek.

Tsuna can't help but smiling sheepishly at her and blushing too. Even Gokudera who have been escorting them from behind had to turned his face because somehow he's been affected by the scene too.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. Though I don't want to let you see ALL of the things I have to do. It's not all that pleasant to see," Tsuna says with a small voice. A hint of worried still shows from his face.

"I understand that. You could just tell me when you don't want to let me see something. But just don't hide anything from me, and know that I will always trust you Tsuna-kun," Kyoko took Tsuna's right hand beside her and gently holding it. Tsuna could feel her warm feeling flowing from her hand went through his hand and spreading in his body. He then smile back at her and hold her hand back. Letting them walking hand-in-hand through the rest of the corridor. Not realizing Gokudera's deep blush behind them.

Tsuna's office is located quite far back in the mansion. Tsuna's and his guardians bedroom is located in the right wings of the mansion, while the Ninth's guardian's room is in the left wings. All of the Ninth's personal room and office is in the central back of the mansion. Tsuna and his guardians gonna take up those room after they take over, but for now, they still all being located in the same wing.

His office is not as big as the Ninth, but not small either. His mahogany desk and big red chair placed straight at the end of one's view when they first enter the room. At the back of the desk only a whole big of window being the separator between that room and the balcony that shows the beautiful backyard of the mansion. Making the office get the full shines from the sun on the day, and the soft sparkle from the stars and moon at night. A tall red curtain folded neatly in both sides of the window, making some grand feeling at the room.

Between the desk and the door, theres a sets of comfortable sofas with a table surrounded by it. That's usually where the guest sits or where Tsuna take his nap time when he gets too lazy to go back to his room downstairs. A big bookshelf stands in the other side of the wall, with all kinds of books seems putted neatly and in alphabetic orders.

On the other side of the room, there's a door connecting to the restroom. A small snack bars with some jars of water and cookies looked at the corner of the room near Tsuna's table. The maids usually put them there constantly, and when they knows Tsuna's been hanging on the office for the whole day, they always took time to check every few hours and bringing in the new refreshments for him.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan, I'll finish this soon. You can sit wherever you want," said Tsuna as he approach his desk and sitting on his chair. Soon his eyes already scanning through all the papers that's been put at his desk even before his arrival with a serious eyes.

Kyoko looked at him from afar, and looked at him happily. She secretly always love taking a peek at Tsuna's serious side like this. It's not because his usual face is bad. But Tsuna rarely showing her this kind of face, and she actually likes it. She even sometimes find his eyes glinted with shining gold colours without him noticing it. And she couldn't help but thought of his eyes as beautiful.

While Gokudera attending his boss, helping him with some paper, Kyoko walking around the room, trying to see what is it that Tsuna's been putting here. She looking through the bookshelf, and found a book called "Vongola Historia". With a big curiosity she took it from the shelf, and started busying herselves with the book in the couch.

When she finish reading the history of the generations of Vongola Primo, she can't help but giggles to herselves. Vongola Primo's face looked really like her boyfriend, except their hair and eyes colour. Now she understands why a lot of people been saying that he was his reincarnation, because he really do like one! Then she reads the explanations about the Vongola rings and the 7 types of flames. She already knows about all of this from Tsuna's and Reborn's explanation, and can't help but wondering wether she have one too or not.

She took a glimpse at the two boys who still struggling with a piece of paper in Tsuna's hand. It looks like there's some problem that they haven't gotten a clue on how to settles it. Tsuna's face shows total desperation, like he's stuck between two options that he didn't want to take at all cost.

Kyoko quietly closed the book in her hand and put it in the couch, while she swiftly walking through the room to the snack bars, not caring wether the two boys notice her or not. After pouring two cups of tea from the jar, she carry them to Tsuna's desk and putted them silently in front of them, making both of them just staring at it speechlessly.

"Maybe you'll be able to think it through after taking a little breath and a cup of tea. You too Hayato-kun," says Kyoko while beaming smile at them.

Although looked tired, Tsuna smile back at her and thanked her as he took a sip from his cup. The same with Gokudera, though he actually prefers coffee, but drinking one before dinner is definitely not a good choice.

"So what's the problem?" ask Kyoko when they have relaxed already.

Still with the tea cup in his hand, Tsuna sitting back at his chair and staring at the ceiling with pissed eyes. "Well, there's this ally famiglia that we need to negotiate with in 2 days time. But the problem is, Takeshi and Chrome who I usually send to this kind of mission is gonna be busy with their investigations with the Ninth's guardian. While Hayato already have other mission out of the town that day. I can't go there myself since I already promised grandpa to help him with other important meetings in different place. And I definitely not gonna let Kyoya go there ALONE."

Kyoko blinked at it, that was the problem? "What about Onii-chan? Can't he go there instead?"

"Sorry Kyoko, but Onii-san in prohibited by Reborn to go to any meetings for the next 3 years. He once losing control of his voice and make some...er….problems...at the ally mansion."

"How about you send me instead then?"

Tsuna suddenly spouted the tea that he's been drinking and looked at her face with widen eyes. Did he hear correctly at what Kyoko said? She's still looking at him innocently, and waiting for his response.

"W..what? Kyoko, this is a meeting with the other MAFIA family you know," Tsuna ask back. Thinking that his girlfriend somehow forgotten about the fact. Even Gokudera gaping at her silently with shocked face.

To his surprise, Kyoko just nodded her head like it's the most natural things of all, "Of course. You could send me with Hibari-san, in case you worry about my safety. Reborn-kun already tutored us about the politics and some family's situation. So if you give me the files, I think I could do this just right."

"Bu..but…" Tsuna turned his head to Gokudera, trying to get some help. But to his surprise, Gokudera looked shocked but somehow agreeing with his girlfriend's suggestion. He seems trying to think about the possibilities while touching his chin.

"You know Jyuudaime, that's actually a good suggestion. With Hibari along, we don't need to worry about anyone doing anything to her. Heck, they even won't take a second glimpse at her if they don't have to."

"But I'm still worried, Kyoko-chan. Are you sure about this?" It's not that he underestimated her negotiation's ability.

"Yeah, let me do this Tsuna-kun. I'll show you what I can do. And I want to help you as much as I could do too," she says still smiling.

Tsuna still gaping. He tried to consider the idea himself, and now that he thinking with calm head, Hayato is right. Kyoko would be a good negotiator as long as she have the protection and enough information. She have her calm but critical mind, which would really helped in the negotiation. Although a part of him still feeling bad to let his girlfriend to other's mansion without him, with Kyoya's presence there, he could feel at ease.

After a minute of silence, Tsuna finally released his breath and facing the said girl. Giving her his approving smile. "Then, I'll count on you with this Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiling brightly at Tsuna's answer and nodded happily, "Sure! I'm not gonna dissappoint you Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna just smile at her and pick up his phone on the table, "Let's call Kyoya and inform him about this."

From the other side of the door, Reborn who have been listening all along smirking at the result. Tsuna's finally able to make such a hard decision himself. It's not that easy to let his beloved one go even on an easy and not live risking mission like this. With this, he's gonna make some supplementary lessons for Kyoko to start preparing her as the next boss's future wife.

A few minutes after Tsuna called him, Kyoya arrive from the door still wearing his suits and purple tie. Now that he's alone, Hibird nested itself at his shoulder and just accompany him everywhere he goes. Silently he walk to his boss desk, taking a glance at Kyoko who stands beside him, and back at the brunette.

"Are you sure about this? You're gonna make her go to other's mansion who's not really on a perfect terms with us," said Kyoya with his usual tone.

"She's the one who first proposed it. I'm against it at first too, but she insisted, and with you going with her, I'm sure there's nothing wrong gonna happened. Right Kyoya?"

Kyoya just stares at the brunette's smile that's directed to him, and smirking back. "As long as they didn't break any rules. But I can't guarantee their safety if even one rule is broken there."

"Oh, I'm with you about that. If they try to do ANYTHING to Kyoko-chan, you can do whatever you want with them. I don't care," Tsuna still smiling as he said this, but Kyoya could take a glimpse of sadistic from the brunette's eyes.

Satisfied with the condition, Kyoya faced Kyoko who have just been watching from sides and said, "I'll be looking forward to your work. Don't dissapoint me." And with that he went back out without saying other words.

Tsuna sighing in relief and face his girlfriend again, "Seems like you'll be having a tutoring lessons from Reborn again tonight."

* * *

Right before dinner is served, Dino came to the mansion with Bianchi, who now already became his fiancee, as Tsuna had called for him that afternoon. The girls looked really happy to see their 'Big-sister' figure and quickly ran to hug her. Bianchi who haven't heard the news that the girls is coming with them give them the same big hug and quickly making a long make up conversation with them. With the exception of Hana and Shira.

After they finished their dinner, Tsuna took all of his guardians and Dino to the prisoning house outside the main mansion. Although it is called a prison, it's actually looked like a normal house with many rooms inside. But with lots of guards in each room door and more in the mansion's front door.

They have just walked out from the mansion's door when Tsuna feels like he forget about something. Suddenly from behind him a loud shriek and crashing sounds was heard. He quickly turned around and couldn't help but face palming himself.

Dino is now sitting with his butt on Lambo's body below him, while he rubbing his head like just got hit by something. From Lambo's condition, looks like their head just bumped to each other when Dino somehow fell. Tsuna haven't got any clue how he has fallen in the first place. But after seeing Dino once more, he finally realized what's missing.

"Dino-san, where's Romario-san?"

Dino who now already standing straight again but still rubbing his head, while Lambo's being helped by Takeshi and Chrome, just stared at him confusedly, "Huh? He's still at the car, waiting for us. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, great...aneki is not here either, so that's why," growl Gokudera from Tsuna's side. Ever since Dino-san fell for the Deadly Scorpion, he somehow managed to get rid of his clumsiness when he's in front of her. At first they thought he already healed from it completely. But it seems he still someone from his famiglia, or someone soon to be his famiglia, to get rid of his clumsiness.

"Are we extremely gonna be okay?!"

"Not while this bucking horse still alone without his subordinate," said Gokudera.

"Kufufufu...should I make this skylark here looking like that old man?" Mukuro suddenly calling out his trident by his mist flames.

"Don't you dare even raise your hand," Kyoya now pulling out his tonfas and already in fighting stance. Ready to defend for his face.

"Mukuro-sama! Kyoya! Put down your weapon!" Chrome glaring at both of them with her big round purple eyes. Not making them feel intimidated at all, but the exact opposites actually.

"Kufufufu… I'm just joking my dear Chrome," said Mukuro as he make his trident dissapeared again.

"Hn...I don't believe you," Kyoya already off from his stance, but still keep his tonfas in hand. Just to be safe.

Tsuna sighing in relief, it's a good thing his female guardian now's already able to take control over the two biggest troublemaker. At least now he's not alone in handling them. But what now? It will take time to pick up Romario from the car lot, which located around 1 kilometer from where they stand now. And taking Dino-san just like this risking a lot of things for them.

"Boss!"

Suddenly like listening to Tsuna's pray, Romario came running towards them. Tsuna and the other, even Dino himself, looked confused at the old man's sudden appearance.

"Romario! What are you doing here?!" ask Dino when the man came up to them.

"I'm the one who bring him here."

Tsuna move his head again, and this time found Kusakabe standing tall behind Kyoya who still standing at a distance from them quietly. It looks like Hibari's the one asking Kusakabe too pick up Romario. But wait, why is Kusakabe's here in the first place?!

Kusakabe who seems to know what Tsuna's thinking talk before someone could ask them, "I've been called by Kyo-sama to help with his work here, Sawada-san. I've just landed this afternoon."

"Oh…" that's all Tsuna could say.

So with the clumsy horse's problem solved, they continue their walk to the prison house. The man that claim himself as Dino's son is being held in the second's floor farthest room. away from his subordinates who being held in the 1st floor. As they get in front of the door, Dino suddenly put his hand in front of Tsuna who already about to make his way inside.

"Would you let me handle this? Afterall, he is claiming to be MY son and heir. It's my famiglia's pride at stake here, not yours."

Tsuna stay silent for a few seconds, but give his approving nod to him. Dino smile widely at him, and now walking inside with only Romario following him. As soon as he gets in the guards immediately close the doors again, leaving them alone inside. Gokudera and Yamamoto automatically stands in front of the doors both sides, just making sure there's no trouble inside. Or else they'll just came barging in and settles the problem. But with the Bucking Horse's power, they don't think they'll need to do it.

"Bossu...why are you calling us here too?" ask Chrome as she and Tsuna stands leaning at the wall just in front of the door. While Mukuro and Hibari standing far, in two different sides of the corridors. Making the most distance they could get from each other, while keep outsiders away from this.

"Well, just in case the man is too thick headed and he's refusing to say any words to our's interrogation. If that happened I'll allow you and Mukuro to do whatever you want to make him speak or just taking the information straight from his head."

"Are you sure bossu? Mukuro-sama's not gonna take it easily…"

Tsuna laugh at the girls concern. "Sure if he's someone I would tolerate too. But with how he act and speak this afternoon, I don't think I have any toleration to that guy. Just make sure he doesn't kill him."

Chrome looked still a bit hesitant, but she nodded anyway. Suddenly there's a sudden screaming and whipped sound coming from the the other side of the door. Seems like Dino already out of his patience on making the man talk.

Tsuna, Chrome and Gokudera just stand still like they didn't hear anything, while Yamamoto somehow able to find the humor in it and now laughing at who knows what. Even the guards who have been watching the door before flinching when they heard the sound, so they're now getting other dread feeling on how these group of youngster who's age far below them able to take this creepy sound just like that.

The screaming and whipping sounds still continue for another 3 minutes, making Yamamoto's already tired in laughing at it and now just keep his smiling on his face. Tsuna's about to take a peek inside when suddenly the horrible sound halt and silence now filling the air.

Tsuna then turn to her mist female guardian, who face him back as she realize that her boss's attention are now in her.

"Go and call Mukuro. Now it's you guys turn."

* * *

**A/N : Good day all! (night actually at my place) I've been hectic with my classes assignments that I already feared I can't finish this to post this today. But who knows! I actually finish this! This time I'm trying to make Kyoko feel more about the mafia world, by sending her to a meeting. I think KyokoXHibari collaboration in a meeting will be so cool! fufufufu~**

**As for DinoXBianchi pair, I don't know why but because they're both the 'big brother' and 'big sister' figure of the group, I always think that they will ended up together in the end. I don't really like her with Reborn, sorry :s **

**And about the mysterious man's interrogation, I'll be letting Chrome's sadistic side that she gets from her master and boyfriend to came out in the next chapter, hope I won't make her OOC ^^! **

**Also I'll be tell you about Shira more in the next chapter. Sometimes I almost forgetten about her existance ==a**

**Drop a review to tell me what you think about the story! I want to know is my story interesting enough? Did the pace feels right to you guys? Especially tell me if I make them OOC . Though they've grown, I still trying to keep their real personality. **

**Megumi : Thanks! Glad that you like it! Though I don't think I will be able to post 2 chapter in a day frequently XD **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The interrogation trio, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari, went inside the room as soon as Dino went out with pissed off face. Seems like all he did to the man not giving him any result that he hoped. Hibari sure the stupid horse is now whining outside to the small boss. Not that he cares, his only purpose of being in the same room as the disgusting male mist is just to keep his hands off from Chrome.

Hibari leaning on the wall beside the door, eyeing the big man that is now being tied in the middle of the bedroom on a small chair that's clearly not fitting his big body. Chrome walk behind Mukuro approaching the said man. Both already get hold of their own trident, and Mukuro already thinking thousands of ways that he would do the man that's already covered in blood by the Cavallone's boss previous treatment.

When he see the 3 teens walking inside the room, he shows them disgusting smirking with his ugly face and bloodied mouth. Clearly mocking them and didn't recognize who's them. At that time, even Chrome thinking that this man is really stupid that he faked himself as a mafia, but didn't even recognize Kyoya. As far as she know, almost all of the mafia knows of his boyfriend's ruthlessness by now.

"More kids? You guys just don't learn huh?" says the man, seems already forgotten about that afternoon's incident that's also been done by a bunch of 'kids'. "What are you guys planning? Sticking those fork at my bodies? You better knows that I won't say anything. And if you kids kill me you won't get any information." He still smirking so proudly, not knowing what could happened to him.

"Kufufufu...seems like someone requested for his own death sentence."

"No one call me kid," add Kyoya, already gripping his tonfas.

Chrome quickly went in front and face both of them, "Let me handle him." Somehow she get the feeling that the two boys are already planning to kill the man. Her boss won't like that.

Mukuro twitching his eyebrow at the female mist. But Chrome just stare at him back with her big round eyes, not showing any intention to back down. "Kufufufu...I don't mind dear Chrome. It's been awhile since I see you in action too." With that he make his trident disappeared with his mist flame.

Kyoya reluctantly put his tonfas back and turn back to his former position, "Just make sure you give him the proper punishment."

Chrome nodded at the two, and turn his face to the man. He's still keeping his smirking face and now looking at Chrome with disgusting face. But Chrome manage to keep her cool and stand in about 3 feets in front of him. Mukuro making some distance and now standing not too far behind her.

The man whistle at Chrome, commenting her cute and beautiful figure that's portrayed perfectly by her black blouse that shows her white and smooth legs. Still with her calm face, Chrome straighten her trident in front of her and ask, "What's your purpose in being in this town?"

"To get my hands on weak girl like you." he says still with the smirk. Not showing any intention to speak the truth to the girl.

That does it. Chrome make a spin with her trident then stick it's end to the floor. The man's eye widen suddenly as a wall of fire suddenly emerge from the floor and now trapping him inside. He gape at the scene, feeling burned in his skin and started losing some air because of the fire. He turn to Chrome, who still stand calmly with innocent face although she's as close as him to the fire, with her hair waving by the flame's air effect.

"Wh..what the!? What have you done?!"

Not minding his question, Chrome ask him back, "Once again. What is your purpose of being here?"

"Ha...hahaha...who knows," the man still try to stand strong. Still believing that they won't kill him. While the truth was his mind already shivering from the burning feeling throughout his body.

Chrome who seems to get what the man's thinking change her interrogation method. Instead of asking every time, she'll just make the man ask for his own death himself.

Chrome making a "thud" sound to the floor with her trident again, and this time hundreds of snakes filling the floor. Hissing at the man, all of the snakes make their way to the man that still tied in his chair, can't escape from the snakes grasp. Soon all of his body is covered by the snakes and he could feel every inch of his skin being bitten and wrapped around painfully in addition to the burned feeling that's seems getting worse. Horrible screams could be heard echoed in the room. Shaking his head, trying to toss the snakes around his face away, only successful to free his mouth area. He screaming at her to stop whatever she's doing, but not with a polite tone. But his face totally shows complete fear. Making Mukuro and Hibari who's allowed to see the illusions by Chrome smirking at the man's suffering.

But Chrome is not finished. She spins her trident once more, and this time he make the man recalling all of his past nightmare within his own mind. The man is now struggling in his chair, his head tossed up like something invisible forced him to face the ceiling. His eyes starting to turned white, painful and crying screams now echoed from his mouth, begging for her forgiveness and shouts of just kill him instead. After the man struggling to say that he'll talk, more with desperate tone, Chrome swing her trident and released him from her illusions.

The man's condition is now looked really horrible. He's sweating a lot in his clothes, his mouth still gaping open, trying to get some air after being stuck in the middle of fire plus the snakes grasp. His eyes who's opened wide still have his tears shows in the corner of it, and his pupil looked almost white from the shock and trauma. Still gaping for air, he slowly raised his head,only to find the purple haired girl still looking at him calmly.

The man can't hide his fear from his face even though Chrome is just standing still and didn't look like she's gonna do anything. He's already getting traumatized by the girl innocence face right now, and barking around for her don't do anything anymore while begging. Chrome smile sweetly at him, happy that she could finally start the real interrogation.

From the door, Hibari can't help but smirking widely seeing the man cowering at his girlfriend. Chrome have done it quickly and effortless, not making the man could forget about it for a while now. Oh how he really love his sometimes carnivore girlfriend.

* * *

"Seems like it's over now," Gokudera said as the screaming sound stopped.

"Ahahaha~ that's quicker than usual. Must be Chrome's doing then," said Yamamoto still laughing as usual. Mukuro's way definitely not gonna be a second, since he enjoying his victim's desperation so much.

Tsuna just nodded and sighing. The only people left in the corridor are him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, plus Dino and Romario. Ryouhei have to take Lambo and the guards away as somehow they have been affected by the man's scream as if they could see what illusions is being displayed inside.

He somehow have the feeling to laugh at their condition now. He really do have the best interrogation team in the whole Italy, heck maybe in the whole world. No one could stop those three from getting what they want. How he really thanked God that those three are on his side, and not the other.

Not too long, the door creaped open, with Hibari came out first, followed by Chrome then Mukuro. They still have their calm and natural face, not looking like someone who's just finished turtoring people to death.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask their result when Mukuro beat him to it.

"Kufufufu...you won't like to hear this Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

Kyoko and the other girls have been hanging out in the lounge, telling Shira about their life in Japan, and a bit of Japanese words. Shira listening to their explanation about Namimori with lots of sparkles in her eyes. Already wishing to visit the said town as soon as possible.

"So what's your famiglia like Shira-chan?" ask Haru curiously. They're now sitting in a small round table in the lounge area, with lots of delicious cakes in front of them.

"We are all real brother and sister, and our adopted siblings. My real family is consisted of me and and my two brothers. Our parents died when we were still a kids, leaving us to stay in an orphanage that belongs to our parents friend. The old lady that took care of us there is so kind. There's so many kids living there, but she cares for each and everyone of us like we're her own children." Shira lowered her head and smiling softly to her lap, twingling her finger upon it.

"As we get older, all of us there already like real siblings. That's when I found out that our late parents left us a lot of money as their legacies, along with the mansion that we lived in before. Now that we are older, we got the right to get those legacy for ourselves."

"But my brothers and I can't leave the orphanage alone. And recently the city's situation is really bad because of some mafia families causing trouble to the townspeople. That's why we decided to make our own famiglia. Along with our 'siblings' from the orphanage, my brothers and I now intended to protect the town where we live using what's being passed by our parents. We have just also founds out recently that our ancestors once were a mafia famiglia too, that's where our big mansion originally came."

"He~ it's really like a one big family~" says Kyoko.

"But how you deal with the politics and administration stuff? It's not that easy to make such a new famiglia right? Especially none of you have the experience about it," ask Hana. She can't help but wondering how a bunch of teenagers founded such things in the first place.

"I have a childhood friend who also belongs to a big famiglia helping me about it. She kindly teach us about lots of stuff and helping us taking care of the necessary things we needed to do." answer Shira with a smile.

"That's good for you. Not all mafia famiglia is really kind with their ways like us and your friend there," says Bianchi. As soon as she laid her eyes on the princess, she already developed sisterly feeling for her.

"Yeah, she also's the one who suggested for me to make an alliance with Enma-san and Tsuna-sama's famiglia. Saying they will definitely able to help me."

Bianchi nodded her head, "I agree. They will make a good ally for you. And you guys are around the same age too. I'll make sure you will get an alliance with the Carvallone too."

Shira smiling happily at that, "Thank you Bianchi-sama! I really appreciate that!"

As they laughing together, suddenly the lounge door was opened and Tsuna and the others walk in. Kyoko quickly face their way, and her expression fell as she looked at their expression. They looked somehow grim and forced a smile at the girls.

"You guys haven't sleep yet?" ask Tsuna with tired look. His guardians now scattered around already. Some already went off to go to bed, leaving Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryouhei and Dino with the girls. "Enma-kun's not with you girls?"

"Enma-san is calling Adel-sama at my mansion, informing about us going to stay for the night in here," answers Shira.

"Oh, I see."

Kyoko then walk to Tsuna and stroking his with her hand, her eyes looking at him with concern, "Are you okay? You looked tired."

"I'm fine don't worry Kyoko-chan," says Tsuna, showing a tired smile.

Although she's still a bit worried, she smile back and holding his hand, trying to make him better by doing so. "Reborn-kun said tomorrow I have to stay all day in the mansion. He said I'll be having another private tutoring lessons for the meeting."

Tsuna could only sighing at it, "Yeah, I understands. Good luck on it okay?"

"Yes!" Kyoko nodded with her bright smile.

Shina then walk to the two and somehow fidgeting on her feet, "Ano...Tsuna-sama. Is it okay if my siblings came here tomorrow? They kind of worried about me leaving the mansion without them, and they wanted to meet you in person."

"Ahahaha...I don't see the problem of them coming. Though I don't understand why they wanted to meet me."

"You're really famous and popular among our generations Tsuna-sama, everyone wanted to even once have a talk with you. Almost everyone already knows of your past fight and we all admire you for that! Not everyone could do that in your age. Being able to be in your company for the whole day like this is already like a dream for me!" says Shina.

Tsuna never realized he was THAT popular. Sure he knows everyone always trying to speak or approaching him whenever he attended a party, but he thought they were just trying to be nice because he was the next Vongola boss.

"Well, thanks for the compliment Shira-san," Tsuna says with a hint of blush, still embarassed by the sudden revelation. Kyoko and the others just laughing at him for that.

"Oh? What's going on here?" ask Enma as he returns back from his call.

"Tsuna-san is blushing because he just realized how popular he is desu~!" says Haru still laughing.

"Haru! Don't say that!" Tsuna shouting with a more blushing face.

Enma chuckle at the face Tsuna showing, now understanding what happened. "Oh, but they're right you know Tsuna-kun. Everytime I says that I knows you personally, almost everyone gonna bombarded me with questions about you. Some even begging for me to introduce them to you, saying how great you are. Especially those boss's son that arounds our age"

"Wow, looks like you already could make a big fansclub of your," tease Hana with smirking face.

"What?! No way I won't allow that!" shout Gokudera. He'll never wanted to share his boss to just ANYONE other than the member their famiglia.

"Didn't some of them already met me before? I don't think they shows those kind of reaction when I met them," says Tsuna trying to deny the things.

"Some of them getting too shy when they're around you. Maybe you should hold a special party for our generations so they could talk to you personally," Enma says with teasing tone.

"Enma-kun!"

"That's a good idea."

Suddenly Tsuna feels the dread. Oh no, please not… Slowly he turn his head to the door where the voice came, and could only swearing inside his head as he saw his 3 years old tutor standing there, sending his usual smirk at him.

"You should hold that party. That will be a good way to getting to know other's famiglia future boss. Especially since it's not that often you're here in Italy."

Tsuna already thought Reborn would say that. It's not that he never attends Vongola's party before, but making such a party like that…

"I don't know Reborn. Is that a wise thing to do? We have the girls here. Not to mention that I have to ask the Ninth permission too."

"What's the problem? You guys are strong enough to defend them. And it's a good chance to show those girls out there that some of you already tagged out from the competition. As for the ninth…"

"I approve of it."

Suddenly Timoteo's figure appear from the hallway, smiling to all of them inside the lounge. Tsuna feels the dread getting worse inside of him. "G..grandpa?! You approve of it?! Why?!"

"This will be a good learning lesson for you to host your own party. And like Reborn said, a very good way to spread your connections and deepened your relationship with other future famiglia's boss."

Tsuna face palmed himself. Now that the Ninth himself approve it, there's no other way out for him. He just have to face this, and make sure all of his guardians could keep their manners.

"I understand….we'll have that party."

* * *

**A/N : Well this one is shorter than my usual chapter, but hope you enjoy it ^^ I've telling Shira's background a little here. More of it gonna come in the future chapter. Chrome being sadistic~ fufufu~ And the party! I'm gonna make it a last event of the story. The next chapter gonna be more of what the guardians do in their free time in the mansion. While Kyoko preparing for her first meeting. Please look forward to it and leave a review to tell me what you think about it ^^ **

**Mayumi : Eh? Am I being a pedo here? X0**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun haven't come out yet, and the mansion haven't shows any signs of people walking around it like it could be seen in the day. A thin mist covering the garden, because of that night's rain that last quite a while. Making some part of the garden covered by white color.

At that time, Tsuna was having his morning jog routine around the mansion's yard, or could be called forest. Wearing a white training pants and his usual jacket, his breathing turns white every time he exhales on his step. The Vongola's mansion's yard is equal to Namimori itself, making it easy for him to do his usual routine without have to re-count the distance he have to do anymore.

The forest where he have his jog is really quiet, only the tree's rustling sound could be heard when the wind is blowing, and the chirping sound from the birds that have just woken up from their slumber. Don't expect to find 'wild' animal in that forest though, because they don't keep those kinds of animal here. Well, actually they USED to have it. But with the hectic sounds from the mansion whenever the guardian is having their usual quarrel (they're still so hard to control by Tsuna that time), and their training in the forest, all of the animal got stressed out, that the Ninth take the decision to take them to the real forest instead for their own sanity. At those times he secretly wished he could go along with those animals.

Even though he's running with the speed that could rival's an olympic athlete, there's no rustling sound of the grass heard from where his foot stepping. From the past 2 years Reborn had thought him enough to not leave any sign of his whereabout, so now running in total silence, even in the grass is already not impossible for him. But don't think it was an easy thing to learn. Especially with his hell tutor way of teaching. More like he learn how to run like this to stay alive from Reborn, who tried to kill him everytime he hears his footsteps around him. So many times Tsuna was unable to sleep in his own room because Reborn will just shot him down when he's only reached the doorknob. Good thing the sofa in the living room is comfortable enough.

Tsuna was about to jog out from the woods area when he could hear slashing sound from afar. He stopped his track and faced back to the other side of the forest, where the sounds was heard. Silently he step forward, and take a peek at the sound's source.

In the small open area inside the forest, standing alone Yamamoto with his usual Shigure Kintoki in his hand. He wears his blue yukata and hakama, which he always used whenever he's training in the dojo. With his eyes closed, his head faced the ground, but Tsuna could feel his intimidating aura from where he's standing.

Tsuna staring at him from afar, not wanting to disturb his training. Even though from afar he looked like he just standing and closing his eyes, not moving an inch, even Tsuna could tell that he's doing the meditation phase of his training.

His eyes suddenly opened, then in a blink of eyes he drew his sword and slash it through Tsuna's direction. Not expecting the attack, Tsuna shriek his old "Hie~!" quietly and leaped himself up, landing in the tree branch right in top of him and letting the slash past through him and the tree's around him. He jumped down quickly as the attack passed, right before the tree he's been standing and the one on his other side start cracking and falling down to the ground. Tsuna turned to looked at the cutted tree, and could only admire the smooth cutting Yamamoto's sword has done. He turned his eyes back at the swordsman, only to find him grinning at him with his sword puted on his shoulder like how he used to hold his baseball bat in the past.

"Ta..ke..shi….!" growl Tsuna at the former baseball player.

"Gomen Tsuna. The baby ask me to attack you if I ever encounter you in my morning training, ahahaha~! I should say I'm surprised, I almost didn't feel your presence there. But it sure feels really nostalgic to hear you shriek like that again, " Yamamoto just keep his grinning face.

Tsuna pouted and a little blush could be seen in his cheek. He already tried to stop his old habit, but sometimes it just slipped out. He should have known his tutor will be the one behind this. "Yeah, more like try to kill me huh? Don't forget to apologize to the gardener later. He won't like what he sees here."

"Ahahaha! Yeah I better be prepared for that. I've cutted down enough trees to make a small wood house he said," said Yamamoto scratching his head. "But your reaction is really fast Tsuna! I used my full speed there you know."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that, but couldn't hide his happiness from his eyes. Making Yamamoto grinning widely at his expression. "Really? I never even realized it. Guess the training pays off then."

"Ahahaha! Sure do! Let's get ourselves cleaned before breakfast shall we? You've finished your training already right?" Yamamoto put his Shigure Kintoki back to it's former shape and put it in it's sheets.

"Yeah, sure."

Yamamoto have just reached Tsuna's place when Tsuna suddenly feels his Hyper Intuition flaring at him. By instinct and his danger sensor he swiftly turned to face his back and in an instant entering his Hyper Dying Will Mode, countering a pair of tonfas that suddenly appeared and directed to hit his face just in time before it landed.

Tsuna's now orange eyes staring at the prefect's grey eyes, who is now smirking at his boss with his ever sharp eyes, holding the tonfas that was aimed at him before and now. Tsuna feels like he wanted to face palmed himself at the time. How could he forget that today's menu included a spar with the skylark? Somehow he wished that the prefect forgetting that as they're now in the Italy.

But seeing the bloodlust in his cloud guardian eyes, Tsuna knows that's just a mere dream for him.

"Seems like breakfast have to wait..." growl Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto came to the dining room with more bruises than they should've had because of the 'extra menu' from Hibari. Yamamoto who actually didn't have any business with Hibari got mixed up in their sparring somehow, as their spar extended almost in every inch of the forest. And the sparring session ended with a 3 people trying to attach each other. Hibari who's quiet in a similar conditions with them decided to just get straight back to his room, not caring for his breakfast.

After the breakfast is over, Reborn quickly took Kyoko away for her tutoring lessons, along with Gokudera to help her around. Tsuna and the others who's not having any work to do that day decided to just have another sparring time between them to pass their time. So here they're now, in one corner of the backyard that's quite spacious without any tree around.

Shira sit together with Haru, Hana, and Bianchi in a bench, wearing her usual white dress. Ryouhei and Dino stands behind them, watching the same scene as the girls. In the flower garden not too far from them, Lambo and I-pin could be seen playing around happily. Looked really free now that Reborn is not nagging them around. On the other side a big pond is giving another colors to the place, making it the place where Tsuna loved to spends his free time in the mansion.

In front of the group in the bench, Tsuna and Enma is having a spar with both entering their Hyper Dying Will Mode. Tsuna's orange eyes and Enma's red scarlet eyes flaring in the afternoon air, looking so bright and beautiful even under the sun. They keep exchanging blows to each other fist, flipping around in the mid-air, and sometimes just flipping through each other's back in the ground, trying to knock the other down by just using their speed. None of them use their special technique, since this is just a spar, and because they're trying to train their physical combat abilities.

The spar have passed 20 minutes already, but both of them still moving at the same speed since they start, Ryouhei even thought that they're actually getting faster each time. Making him eager himself to be sparring to someone now.

"Both of them are so fast, I can't even follow their moves," Shira gasping while watching the sparring goes on.

"Well, they're in their Hyper Dying Will Mode and that is to be expected," Dino give a small laugh. He never thought his little brother will able to become like this in just two years. Even with Reborn as his tutor too, it took him longer before he is this strong.

"Ugghhh…..I'm extremely envy! I want to have a spar too!" Ryouhei clenching his palm and trying to hold his sound, not wanting to shouts and disturb the two's concentration.

"Calm down. Your turn will come after this," said Hana still with her calm composure. She doesn't get surprised by this scene anymore. He already see the boys training while they're still in Namimori, so this is not new anymore.

Ryouhei could only sighing and say "Hai~" quietly at her girl.

Haru is keeping a look at her watch, and when the time already tell that their spar have going on for 30 minutes, she quickly clapped her hands and wave at the two, "Okay! That's enough!"

Tsuna and Enma who's about to punch each other's face halted with their fist facing each other, and slowly pulling themselves back. Both are sweating and losing their breath a little as their Hyper Dying Will Mode fade off, making them laughing at each other.

"Yossha! Finally my turn! Extreme sparring!" shouts Ryouhei excitedly as he walk to the open field, while Tsuna and Enma walk to the bench.

"Watch out for your jaws there. He seems to store too much energy lately," said Hana to Dino.

Dino could only sighing seeing the Sun Guardian, and pulling out his whip out before following Ryouhei. With Bianchi here watching him, he don't need to worry about slipped out anymore.

"Good work both of you," said Shira as the two reached their place and now sitting on the grass besides the bench.

"Ah...thanks. That's a good sparring session Enma-kun. We should do it more often," said Tsuna wiping his sweats with his shirts. He's still wearing his orange colored shirts with the tie loosen up. His black suits hanged in the bench.

Enma who wear similar attire, only with red scarlet colour and more neat tie gave his small smile, "Anytime Tsuna-kun."

"But don't Vongola have their own training room? Why are you sparring outside Tsuna-sama?" ask Shira.

Tsuna laughing at her question, "Oh, we do have one. But sometimes I prefer to do this outside. I feel like the training room is feels too 'strict' sometimes. Afterall, it's such a waste for a nice weather isn't it?" Tsuna still laughing while watching the new sparring session in progress. It's not often Ryouhei found good spar against middle range fighter other then Gokudera to test his strength, so he looked really excited at it. And if his guardian is happy, then he is happy too.

Shira make a small 'o' with her mouth, then face the three girls beside her. They all just give their usual smile at the brunette's answer, not looked really surprised.

"That's just how Tsuna-san is, Shira-chan!" Haru pat her shoulder and give her wide smile.

Shira can't help but smiling too seeing their reaction. These guys have been involved in the mafia world longer then she is, but they're not even a bit looked like the other famiglia she's been seeing. They act like usual teenager around their age when they could, but act professional when they have too. She really envy them, how she hope her own famiglia could grown up like this too in the future.

"By the way Shira-san, when is your brothers gonna come?" Enma walk to her and stand beside her side on the bench.

"They should be arriving soon I think. Do you think I should wait for them in the mansion's gate, Enma-san?"

"No need for that Shira-san. I already told the maids to take them here when they arrived," said Tsuna still watching the sparring that's still going on. A couple of times Ryouhei's speed beat Dino, and make Dino's jaw at danger because it seems thats where Ryouhei been trying to aim the whole time. Tsuna and Bianchi can't stop laughing whenever Dino felt the danger and hurried flip back with fascinating face. He looked really frightened that his precious face is at risk from that fist. Tsuna then catch a glimpse of people approaching them from the mansion, and smiling at Shira, "Looks like they're here."

All of them on the bench quickly turn their head to where Tsuna pointed. With a maid walking in front, a group of three boys in the usual black attire the mafia people always wear could be seen walking to them.

One boy who looked like the oldest have the same golden hair as Shira, but his eyes colored green, with hairstyle almost resembles Gamma, but a bit longer. He give this calm aura around him, and just keep his smile and calm composure as they walked.

The one in his right looked a bit younger than Tsuna and the rest, with his brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He seems to always fidgeting around and looking around as he walk, like he's afraid something will suddenly try to attack him even if there's no place anyone could hide around him.

And the last one of the group is the youngest from them all, maybe around Lambo's age. He have black short hair and same black eyes. He looks really happy and jumping in one or two of his step, while looking around the garden happily, unlike the one on the other side of the small group.

"Brother! Clark-kun! You've came!" Shira stand up from her seat with big smiling eyes, seeing his family's presence.

The youngest one on the group was about to dash forward to them if not for the oldest holding his shoulder, whispering something to him, making him sulked a bit and walk with the same pace as before untill they arrive in Tsuna's group place.

"Tsuna-sama, I've bring the guest," said the maid while bowing to him.

Tsuna stand up and give the maid his smile as a gratitude, "Thanks Margaret-san. Could you bring some refreshment for our guest here? I'll appreciate it."

The new maid named Margaret seems a bit surprised that her boss already remembers her name even though she have only worked at the mansion for a week. She already hear about her young kind nature boss from the other maid, but seeing his kindness herself making her smiling so widely on the inside. She struggling even hard as she finds his smile really warm and like melting her heart, and decided to quickly bowing to cover her blushing face, "Of course Tsuna-sama. I'll be back soon then."

When the maid turn back to take the refreshment, Tsuna faced the three guest in front of them. Not noticing Shira, Haru, Hana, and Bianchi giggles from seeing the young maid reaction. Haru then whispering something to Shira's ear, making her holding her laugh into louder giggle.

"Welcome to Vongola's mansion. Though I think you've already been here before right? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice too meet you all."

The oldest one bowing slightly at the brunette's smile, "Thanks for allowing us to come here Tsunayoshi-sama. I'm the Shira's right hand man and also her brother, Clamonte Ramon. This is our little brother, Daymorn, and our famiglia's member, Torono Clark."

Tsuna nodded and smiling as the two boys bowing to him, one with frightened face like how Enma used to looked people around in the past, while one with his cheerful smile, reminding him with Yamamoto.

The youngest, Clark, suddenly ran to Tsuna and standing with his happy face in front of him. Tsuna eyed him curiously, as the small boy stares at him widely with his sparkling eyes, "Tsuna-sama! I'm really happy I could meet you again! Thank you so much for what you have done for me in Japan before!" He bowing a few times to Tsuna while Tsuna just staring at him confusedly.

"Er...have we met in Japan before?" ask him.

Clark give his fast nod still with the smile, "Yeah! It's me Tsuna-sama! The one who came to thanked you in place for our family!"

Tsuna's eyes widen at the boy's exclaim, while he try to remembering the said person. When his memory of the incident finally return, he suddenly gasping and eyed the boy from top to bottom, then shriek a loud "WHAT?!", making Ryouhei and Dino slipped in their feet and ended with them falling to the pond just beside their feet.

Hana shook her head at the two who's now looking around confusedly while keeping their heads in the water. She should have warn them when they get too near the water, but it's useless now.

* * *

**A/N : Hello all, welcome and thanks to those of you have just followed or favorited this story recently! I'm so happy~! I'm sorry I can't updated as often as I used to in the past week. I'm an University Student, and this is my last year, so I'm having quiet a hectic time schedule along with my usual classes assignments starting this week . But I loved writing this, so I definitely won't stop until this story is over ^^ **

**This time there's no real conflict happened, just their usual morning. But I used this to put the Santos famiglia into screen, and added one mystery about them. Those of you who still remember about the 'incident' in Japan before, should already knows what the 'mystery' is XD That also connecting to Shira's power that will be revealed later. **

**I have one QUESTION though. What was Uri's power except her ability to see the future? Is there any? Cause somehow I can't remember it. And I neede more preferences on how flames power could be used other than in combat, for the girls flames in later chapter. Please tell me if you know or you have any idea~! m(_ _)m**

**And like I always says, if you have any comment about how I portray the characters or how my story flows please review~ I wan't to make this fic as good as possible. And really sorry about my grammars! I'll try to fix them when I have time . **

**KhrFan : Thanks for the review~ I don't know this kind of story is new :0 Don't worry, I'll make 1896 scene in time, as I already hinted them as a pair, and they're my number 1 pairing in KHR :3 Yeah, sorry for the mispelling and grammars. I sometimes still slipped and messed up . Don't stop telling me when I'm doing wrong okay? I don't mind, and it actually helps me in improving this fic's quality too ^^)/**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kyoko walk through the hallway with Gokudera on her side. In her arm is a binder full with the notes and files for tomorrow's meeting, which she have just finished discuss with Gokudera and Reborn. It will be a big lie if she says she's not nervous at all for tomorrow. Sure she have attended some meeting at school as the excecutive comitee and class comitee member before, but this meeting have different weight of responsibilities and topic than those she have attended before. And that make her nervous just by thinking about it.

From what Gokudera have said to her, this meeting is determining whether they gonna keep their alliance with the said family or not. Tsuna have been hesitated to keep the alliance going, as that family keep breaking the rules behind their backs. But since they haven't found any real proof about it, breaking the alliance with minimum risk is still a hard thing to do. If they do any wrong moves to them, it could lead to a fight between the two family, even worse, a war. Even though Vongola is definitely winning in strength and ally number, Tsuna never wanted the fight to begin with. He's just too kind for that. Tsuna already said to her to avoid any unnecessary conflict, so that's what she gonna do. She's not gonna let him down. But now she's not really sure if she could really do this on her own.

"Don't over thinking it."

Kyoko snapped from her deep thinking and turn her head to Gokudera, who still looking straight ahead, but definitely saying that before. "What?"

"I said don't over thinking it. Just do what you think is right, and everything's gonna be okay," said Gokudera. "Jyuudaime and us believe in your decision. So whatever tomorrow's meeting result, it must be the best."

"But didn't you said that it's an important alliance to keep?"

"Only if they could stick to our rules and agreement. That famiglia's influence is quiet large in the underground world, and they acted as the police in that world, not as big as Vindice of course. That's one reason we still want them in. But in reality, they already broke some of their own rules, so it's like the chaos for the world itself. I wish I could just kicked their butt out from the alliances, but Jyuudaime said not too. Darn, they're too good for Jyuudaime's kindness," Gokudera gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Kyoko stares at him for a while, then faced her front again, "Say, if this famiglia is really no good, then why are we have an alliances with them in the first place?"

Gokudera growl to himself again before answering, "We're not the one proposing it. Not our generation to be exact. That alliances is one of the oldest, if I'm not mistaken since the reign of the Quattro. So one of our reasons to keep them is because of the old relationship between the two famiglias. It was said that they used to be a really humble famiglia, and the reason they became the underworld police is too try to suppresed that world's influences to the upper world, where people doesn't supposed to know. Guess as time goes on the famiglia is getting corrupt itself from the inside."

"Is there no one in that famiglia who's still in good nature?" Kyoko staring straight at his eyes with her question.

Gokudera who a bit surprised at the sudden stares stumble for a second, "Er...I don't know. The one who's leading the family now is actually not the direct decendent of the previous and first boss. He was the previous boss nephew. Because at that time the previous boss is getting sick and he didn't have any children yet, so he passed the famiglia just before his death. But just a few weeks later they have just founded out that the previous's boss was actually already pregnant, but it's too late. And no one knows where that kid is now."

Kyoko took that bit of information, and somehow something passed on her mind. She smiles widely at herself, and then faced Gokudera again, who have been watching her with confused face.

"Hayato-kun, I need to talk to Hibari-san again. Now."

* * *

Chrome walks out of the meeting room with Yamamoto at her side. They have just finished another meeting with the Ninth guardian. Chrome is reporting what Mukuro found while he's wondering around the alliances mansion that they've suspicious on. So far, nothing is worth to report or have any connection to the information that they wanted. No one seems to do anything suspicious, and that makes the Ninth's right-hand man quiet pissed off. Not that he put the blame on Mukuro, but on their lack of information in the first place.

What they're aiming now is finding the place and time of the mysterious alliances next meeting. By slipping Mukuro inside, they hoped to find out what that alliances is about. But so far, no clue. So now, Mukuro is ordered to stick into the boss of one of the famiglia that have betrayed them, but not controlling him. Only stick to know whatever he is doing and thinking. Since this famiglia didn't have any flame user, Mukuro didn't have to use the complex method like what he used in the Future World to spying Byakuran.

"That didn't went really well," said Yamamoto with not his usual smiling face. His face is a bit scowling at the ceiling, with both of his hands holding his head in the back. Chrome can't help but think that this face is really not suitable to the raven haired boy.

"Yeah. I'm worried with bossu..." said Chrome quietly.

"Me too. Somehow I have a bad feeling about all this. Like Tsuna somehow gonna get hurt or something," add Yamamoto. "By the way, is it really okay not too tell the gramps and the other about that guy's information?"

Chrome got quiet at that, and remembering that interrogation night.

_They were all making a small circle in front of the prisoner room. Mukuro have just finished telling all of them (excluded Lambo who didn't have enough courage to went back at the scene) what that guy have just spilled out. _

_Tsuna's face turned grim at his mis guardian words, then faced them with not his usual face, "So you say their real aim is Shira-san's family? More spesifically their so called 'treasure'?" _

_"Kufufufu...it seems so. But he himself didn't know what kind of treasure that is. And he didn't know from what family the one who hire him too. What a useless guy, fufufu~" _

_"Treasure...Could it be something like Vongola and Shimon Ring?" Gokudera raised his suspicious. _

_"Or maybe it was something like Lambo's family? You know, that...er...10 Year Bazooka? Is that the name again? Ahahaha~" _

_"Maybe Shira-chan is an extreme person itself!" _

_Gokudera facepalmed himself hearing his fellow guardians. It's not that they're stupid or wrong, but the way they said it making all of this conversation looked like a game or something._

_"Well, all of it could still be true, or maybe it was all wrong. We didn't have any clue now," said Tsuna. "But this is definitely not good. If we don't know what that 'treasure' is, we can't make a decision on how to handle this. Shira will definitely be safe while she's here, but I doubt her family is. Especially with how she said that her family is still struggling to stand for themselves." _

_"Is it possible that Shira-san herself doesn't knows about this 'treasure'?" ask Gokudera. "If they do have one, they should have published it to raised their value in other family's eyes to make their alliances attempt easier right?"_

_"Maybe she's just too shy about it~ Or she didn't have enough confidance to protect it herself if she lets anyone else knows."_

_"Hmm...Takeshi have a point there. That could be true too. In that case it will be even harder for us to protect them if we can't find out about it." _

_"Why are we trying to protect them in the first place?" said Mukuro. _

_"BECAUSE they are our friend. And my intuition said they're not a bad people, so I will trust them so," Tsuna glaring at the mist again. "The other personal reason is because of Enma-kun," Tsuna suddenly smiling slyly at his guardian. His guardian suddenly shivering at their boss's face. Since when did Reborn's bad side rubbed on their warm sky? They never knew. _

_"Kufufufu~ whatever you say Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro tried to looked not affected by his face by closing his eyes._

_"So what are we gonna do now Sawada?" ask Ryouhei. _

_Tsuna thinking about it for a seconds, then turn to his cloud who's standing quiet far from them but could still hear them clearly. "Kyoya, could you put some CEDEF member to guard Santos mansion secretly? I know the Shimon is staying there too now, but as we can't tell them yet about this, I still wish to do this in secret." _

_"Hn..." is only Kyoya's answer. But it's enough for Tsuna. _

_"We will keep this to ourselves too for now. I don't want too many people know about this while we still haven't got any clue. Not that I don't trust all the people in Vongola of course. We'll try to find out about this 'treasure' as we see fit. Chrome, I hope you could spare a little time in your investigation for this too."_

_Chrome nodded to her boss, "Hai bossu." _

_"Kufufufu~ don't you dare put all the work to her Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_"Then half of it will be yours Mukuro," Tsuna smirking to the purple haired man. Making him quiet at the brunette's words, just realizing his own mistakes. He's been had by the boy!_

Chrome return back from her memories, and nodded. "Bossu said so, I'm sure he didn't want to make others worried for now. And mentioning it to the Ninth will make Shira-san's position hard." Leaving out something like that when making an alliances is a big NO, since it could be seen as untrust between the two, and alliances is build by full trust to each other. 

"Hmm... I don't think Shira-chan looked like any bad guy. Did you found something about them?"

Chrome shook her head slowly. "Nothing on the library as I can found."

"Ahaha~ sorry I couldn't help you with that. Hayato is forbidden me from entering the library."

She just nodded her head understandingly. Chrome saw him herself when the boy first enter the library and that incident happened. Yamamoto who never really good with studying somehow got dizzy over the books that filling all the library wall, and soon enough losing his consciousness while standing. It will be fine if he just passed out or something, but no he didn't. Instead his inner self unconsiously pull his blade out, and going rampage inside the library. It's such a horror for them to see the swordman still with his usual smiling and happy face slashing his sword around uncontrolled like a broken robot.

They needed Reborn himself to tie the boy up and get him out, but not before some racks of books got slashed over and destroyed. Good thing that those racks is containing not a really important books. But that is enough to prohibit the boy from entering the place ever again, especially since he can't remember it too.

"It seems like their family is out of Mafia business for a long time, so no record could be found there," add Chrome.

"Eeeh? Isn't that a problem then? Where could we know about something that no one ever know?!"

Chrome snapped her eyes at the rain's word and then face him timidly, "...there's one person. But I need bossu's permission."

* * *

Tsuna and the other is having a small picnic in the same spot they have been sparring before. The maids have brought them a big sheet for them to sit on the grass. The cookies and tea is ready in the middle, with all of them sit encircle it.

Ryouhei and Dino who fell to the pond a few minutes ago threw their shirts off to let them dry under the sun, making their chest visible to all people. That turned out as a bad action to do. Because it make the maids almost didn't make it to their spot when they bringing their refreshment.

When the 3 young maids came a few minutes ago, not long after both took off their shirts, they spotted the two boys sitting in the grass and notice their shirtless body. The three girls suddenly frozen in their spot a few meters away from Tsuna and the rest, and their face turned REALLY red and they mumbling something uncomprehensive with their body still frozen still.

Hana and Bianchi that notices the maids reaction just shook their head and facepalming, while their boyfriends still didn't realize anything and still laughing together at something near the pond. Not that they found their boyfriend's body not appealing, but seeing them everyday is capable to minimizing the effect on the Vongola's girlfriends. Guess the same can't be applied to others, cause when some innocence maid accidentally met with the Vongola's 10th generation male shirtless, this is what happened to them. And they will stay like that for another 15 minutes or so. Others even passed out the moment they laid their eyes on them, making Tsuna add a rule to his male guardians (and himself) for not wondering around the mansion shirtless. But somehow, Shira is the first one out of the family that didn't show any reaction to the boys.

Hana, Haru and Bianchi then decided to just pick the refreshments from the maids, not wanting to wait another 15 minutes or risking their foods away because they passed out on the spot still holding it. Shira just staring at the maids confusedly, not knowing what happened to them. Enma then took the job to explained to her, only with her says "Heeh~" as a response. She then took a glance at the two shirtless boy, and just tilting her head innocently. Trying to understand what the effect feels like, but not succeded.

"I wonder why Shira-san not affected by them," ask Haru suddenly as she pick one cake and started eating it.

Tsuna groaning under his breath when he hears his friend's curiosity, "I can't believe we're gonna discuss that."

"Discussing what?" ask Dino so innocently. They're still shirtless, and because the maids have gone (while squeling and holding their nose) now they didn't have any problem with it.

"Don't ask. Just put your shirt on as soon as they've dried," Bianchi shove a plate of cake to her fiancee. With him eyeing it for a second, making sure it's not purple coloured. "I didn't make those, you know that."

Dino laughing nervously at her while receiving the cake, "Yeah, sorry. Just getting cautious, you know."

"But I'm curious too. Is it because she is gorgeous in the first place?" Hana grinning at Shira who turned deep red.

"Ha-hana-sama! Don't say that! I'm not that-that pre-pretty..." Shira's blushing face is now facing her cake in her lap. Making all of them just laugh at her.

Her three famiglia's member just laughing smally under their face, with all of their mouth full with the delicious cake. It's not that often they got delicious cake, and more for their sister/boss blushing face.

"Or maybe~... You have seen something more awesome already that you're already immune from it," Tsuna's tone suddenly turned sly as he eyed his besfriend just beside him.

Enma choke on his tea as he notice Tsuna's tone and eyes on him.

"Enma-san! Are you alright?!" Shira fussed over him, and Tsuna's laugh getting louder than before. Making Enma glaring death at him.

"See? So what have you seen from Enma-kun, Shira-san?" ask Tsuna casually.

Shira just tilting her head to Tsuna while she rubbed Enma's back. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Enma who have recovered took over the question from her, "Well... She have seen me shirtless...once..." he mumble with blushing face.

"Well that's explains it," Hana grinning at him along with Tsuna. Both have become really loved teasing this cute couple in front of them.

"Eh? Is that true? I didn't remember it though," said Shira.

"That's because you passed out the moment you see him my dear sister," said Ramon still laughing a bit. He can't help but find this famiglia amusing to him.

"That aside, I still want to hear about this 'brother' of yours Shira-san," Tsuna turn the conversation over. With Enma's gratitude sighing beside him. "I'm really sure the one I meet in Japan is a man aged more than 25 years old. So what is this mean?"

"Ah...about that-" Shira's words got cutted out by her older brothers hand in front of her.

"Allow me to explain Tsuna-sama," said Ramon. When he got Tsuna's nodding permission, he continued Shira's word. "You have heard from my sister that our family once used to be a mafia famiglia right? Well as we have found out recently, the reason why our family dissapeared from the mafia world was because we lack the heir for it."

"Eh? But you guys are the heir right? How is that possible?" ask Dino while eating his cake.

"Our boss's requirement is not only he or she is the direct descendent from the previous boss, but that person also require to have the power the that only a boss from our bloodline will have."

"Like Tsuna-san's sky flame you mean?" Haru pointed out.

Ramon nodded his head at the brown haired girl, "But it's more strict for ours. Because this power really could only be wield by one person each generation, and so far only our famiglia have it. That is, an 'awakening' power."

"Awakening power?" all of them said simulatinously.

"It's more like a power to awaken somebody else's power that he or she didn't know that they have it themselves. Of course there is some rules and restriction with this, but that is generally what that power is."

"And so you mean what we see in Japan is because Clark-kun's awakened power?" Tsuna eyed the little boy again, only to find him still savoring his cake with such a happy face.

Ramon nodded, then he tap Clark's shoulder, making him turned his face away from his cake. "Show it to them."

"Okay~!" Clark happily put his cake and then jumped to his feet. He then close his eyes, and turned silent. A moment later, his body is covered by sun's flame, and along with that his body started to grow up, like they seeing him aging thousands time faster than it should be. His body getting taller, his muscle is visible, and his hair growing long a bit.

They all gaped at the scene as the aging started to slow down and the sun flame dissapeared from his body. Revealing a now grown up man that they have 'captured' before in the Japan Base. Clark smiling happily with his kid's smile at the group that is still gaping at him.

"THAT'S TOTALLY EXTREME!" Ryouhei who snapped out the first can't hold his voice and making his left and right neighbour turned deaf by his voice.

"Senpai! Lower your voice!" Haru shouts back at him while covering her ears.

"I do have to agree with him though, that is EXTREME," said Bianchi still eyeing the now grown-up man.

"I..incredible..." Tsuna said quietly, still can't get out from his shocked even by Ryouhei's voice.

"So it's like she power up his original sun flame?" Dino tried to analyze the mysterious power that he have just seen with his own eyes.

"I think it was something like that. I can't understand completely though. Because everyone ended up with different power, even those who have the same flame attribute," said Shira.

"But this is a really strong power. You could make an entire famiglia have this kind of power, then you'll be invincible. And everyone would pay you high to be awakened like this," pointed Hana.

"That is where this power restriction is," Ramon cut in. He then says for Clark to return back as he continued his explanation. With that Clark release his sun flame again and this time shrinking in his shirt. "This power could only be applied to Santos Famiglia's member. And even among our famiglia's member, only those approved by the boss and deemed worthy and loyal enough to our famiglia is able to receive this power. So far, only 5 of us is able to receive our power."

"Ah~ it's like a power that's given to your trusted family member huh? Now that's reassuring as not just anyone could have this crazy power," said Dino.

"But how you value someone's worth and loyalty? It can't be just by Shira-san's own judgement right?" ask Tsuna.

Ramon shook his head at that, "That is still a mystery even to us. We have tried it to our famiglia that even Shira-san deemed worthy, but they still lack something that we didn't even know. It's like there's some bigger power that controlled us from above."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that, _bigger power?_

"Hahi~ That is mysterious. But sounds cool desu~"

"Maybe you just got an extreme limited number to give power to!" said Ryouhei. Hana and the other raised their eyebrow at the boxer words. It's a rare thing for him to say something that smart!

"I couldn't be the case. Because he was tested before Ramon got awakened. And we trust him enough as we trusted Ramon."

"...It's because he's a jerk." Daymorn mumbling his first word ever since they sitting there.

"What was that my brother?" ask Ramon still with his calm smile, but Daymorn shiver at the sight and quickly turned away his face while saying "nothing".

"But this sure is new, I'm sure if you mention this in your alliances meeting they will consider this enough as your famiglia's value," said Tsuna.

"So far that's what we've been doing. As we have nothing else to blabber about," Ramon sighing deep from his own words.

Tsuna laugh at his face, "Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will be okay. And if you have any problem don't hesitate to ask us. We're friends right?"

Ramon and Daymorn's face snapped open suddenly at the brunette's exclaim, while Clark still busy with his 3rd plates, not caring about other things around him.

"F..friends? Aren't we just your ally..?" mumble Daymorn slowly.

"Our famiglia maybe an ally. But as a person, we are friends. Or at least that's what I think about it," Tsuna grinning shyly at them, making their face turned bright at the sight.

The others face turned bright too at their boss/friend's claim and face. As always, he is their beautiful bright sky. Even with his big title, he never lose this side of him.

"My brother's friend is my friend too. So don't hesitate to ask me too whenever Tsuna is not here in Italy. I'll always make time for you guys. Even though we may be not an ally, but I'm sure we will be soon," add Dino with his grinning face too.

Ramon turned back to his calm side and bowing his head at the two boss, "Thank you so much for your kindness. We will never forget this kindness of yours."

"Hey, don't get too formal. As I said, we ARE friends," Tsuna say again.

Ramon face the younger boy again, and this time smiling slightly, "Yeah...friends."

Shira's face turned really bright at the scene, and she faced Enma with that glowing happy face, showing him her big happiness. Enma smiling kindly to her with a small blush as he nodded his head for her happiness. He brought them to Tsuna to have them know that they're not alone in this dark world, and he is happy that his objective has been completed. Shira's face now is enough for his satisfaction.

Tsuna was about to ask another question when his phone suddenly buzzing in his pocket. He then excused himself from the group and walk quiet a bit far from them to receive the call.

"Hello Chrome? What's the matter? ...what? Fuuta?"

* * *

**A/N : New chapter again~ Hello again to those of you that have just added this fic to your follow/favourite list. Hope you happy here ^^ I wanted confess one of my BIGGEST MISTAKES here. Somehow, as I write this I forgotten about Fuuta's presence, and almost never remember. I myself have just only realized this a few days before Seithr-Kary pointed out this to me. So I actually have planned to make him appear a few chapter after I realize it, and now he have been mentioned (finally!) in this chapter and he will make his appearance in the next one. **

**About Santos Famiglia's power, do you guys think it's weird? I hope not, cause I try to be original here, but still using the flames attribute nature. I'll let more power revealed next time, and give me your thoughts about it! **

**Also, I've been thinking to make drabbles about this story but not connected to this main story line, but this is just an idea. What do you guys think? It will be like what they do in their free times or some scene in a meeting where everything turned upside down cause of the Vongola. **

**I think that's from me. See you in the next chapter (I hope I could finish it soon) and give me your thoughts about this chapter okay~? ^0^)/ **

**Guest : Thanks~! I hope you like this chapter ^^ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As lunch time nearing, the picnic group walked back to the mansion for some of them (Ryouhei and Dino) took a bath to cleaned themselves before eating. The two of them was reluctant to do that, but with a black haired and a magenta(?) haired girl nagging both of them, they were forced to do it unwillingly. More like dragged out unwillingly.

Tsuna and the rest then took the new guest toward the lounge area, where they usually wait while the maids prepare their food. By now Lambo and I-Pin is already getting friendly with the happy-nature Clark, and they could be seen laughing around in a corner of the lounge, with lots of sweets around them. Tsuna have to keep shouting at them to not overeating it, since it's almost lunch time.

All this time, even when his brothers have come, Shira still not getting far from Enma's side. She keep walking or seating beside the shy boy, making him blushing unconsciously at that. A few times Tsuna want to tease him, but his happy feeling for his best friend defeated that idea. After all, this is his first time seeing Enma look so caring at a girl.

Haru have ran off before they enter the lounge to search for Gokudera and Kyoko, worried that they get too absorbed at the discussion and forgetting lunch time. So that leaves Tsuna with the Santos siblings and Enma.

They were just having small conversation about Tsuna's and Enma's life in Japan when a knocking sound came from the door. Tsuna turned his head to the door to find one of the Vongola's administration member ask for Tsuna's permission.

"Sure, is there something wrong Teo-san?" Tsuna question him.

The man named Teo smile at the young boss as he walked inside with a stack of paper in his clutch. Tsuna's face frowning at the white things in his hand, and Teo chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"As you predicted Tsuna-sama, there's emergency report that needs to be done now if you don't mind. This won't take long."

Tsuna sighed at him, and shot an apologetic smile to his guest, "Sorry, could you guys wait for a while?" as they nodded in understanding, Tsuna received the stacked and started reading all of them with Teo stand still in his place. Waiting for Tsuna to finish it so he can take it back as soon as he done.

"Oh yeah, Teo-san," Teo snapped out at his name being suddenly called by the boy. His boss still continue reading the report in his hand as he speaking, "Your wife have just gave birth to a boy right? I haven't had time to congratulate you as I was at Japan that time, so let me congratulate you now," Tsuna beamed him his big warm smile, making the man melt in his warm radiance inside.

"T..thank you Tsuna-sama. But how did you know about that?" Teo was sure he didn't state anything about it in his file or report, and only some of his close working partner knew about that too.

"Hm? That's a secret~. I always try to know about all of the Vongola staff's life and any news regarding everyone working with me here. After all, we are a family. Oh, and I think the present I bought will be delivered today. Give my regards to your wife and son okay?"

Teo just gaped at his words, and suddenly bowing straight at his boss, "Thank you so much Tsuna-sama. I really appreciate your kindness."

"Ahaha...don't be like that Teo-san. As I said, we are family. You guys have helped me a lot when I first came here, so it's natural for me to treat you back," Tsuna already get used to people suddenly bowing at him, exeggrating at almost everything he do. Even though he already told them no to do that thousands times.

Teo straighten himself and smiled at his words. The young boss didn't say them as a 'family' with a casual tone, he could feel that the word really came from his heart and he really mean it. Even though they're called a 'famiglia', it's such a rare thing for the boss to actually consider the famiglia's member as if they're really their family by blood. And Teo can't thank God enough that he ended with such a caring and precious boss like this. At that moment, he swore to his self that he will loyal to the brunette no matter what happened. Even if the world turned their back at them.

"By the way Teo-san, what is this 'cake', 'decoration', 'dresses', and other things similar to that doing in the financial expenses plan?" ask Tsuna as he pointed some paper.

"Oh, those are for your party. Aren't you supposed to held one soon before you go back Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna facepalmed himself for forgetting about that. Oh yeah, right. The one about inviting his whole generation. "...and the one submitting this report is..?"

"Reborn-sama."

He should've guessed that his tutor will make the attempt to remind him in the most unefficient way. "But what is this dresses is about? He's not planning to make me wearing one right?"

Teo chuckled at the boy's scowl face, "No Tsuna-sama. Those are for Kyoko-sama and the rest. I was told that they didn't bring any since you didn't plan to have this event at the first place. So I already make an arrangement for them to meet with one of our designer tomorrow to choose their dress."

Tsuna nodded his head understandingly. Usually, Gokudera is the one taking care of this kinds of things with him. But as he was busy at the moment, Teo took the spot as his direct man. "Make it into tomorow night. Kyoko-chan gonna go out for the whole day tomorrow, and I'm sure the girls wanna do these things together. Also, about the invitation, I want you to send the guest list to me tonight first. You could then send the one I have approve tomorrow morning. As for the decoration...somehow I don't like what is being listed here. Meet Kurokawa Hana and consult this with her tomorrow or tonight as she see fits. I will approve whatever she came out with. As for the food, you could send out the usual, but consult with Haru and Takeshi to add some Japanese food. I'm sure everyone would love it. And for the guards in ring one and two, only listed those that have been approved by both Kyoya and Onii-san. Send their names in to me too, along with those two signatured approval. The rest is okay."

Teo write Tsuna's instruction in his notebook and nodded his head as he speak. "I understand Tsuna-sama, I will prepare all of it soon."

Tsuna thanked him and started signing in the papers that he already in agreement with, and leave out the one about the party. As he gave them back to Teo, he caught sight of his friends staring at him from across the couch and giggling at him.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Tsuna when Teo already left.

Enma just shook his head and eye him amusingly, "You should see your own face. Your serious face is really a sight to see you know."

"I have to agree to Enma-sama," add Ramon. This is his first time meeting the young Sky himself, but in the past hour he could already see why he is called the "Broad warm sky" by other people. He could act as a great leader even when he didn't realize it himself. How he addresss other people with equal nature could tame even the most coldest people naturally. And when he unconsciously entering his serious mode, his eyes glinted orange color and could hypnotize other people around him like a warm magic and feel safe just by his presence around.

Tsuna just sighing and sitting back at his couch, "I wonder how that is amusing."

Shira giggles at him, and speak to him with her usual polite and soft manner, "I really enjoyed seeing your interaction with the famiglia's member, Tsuna-sama. I could learn a lot just by seeing you work, and I think there's still more I could learn from you. I hope you don't mind me keep watching you to learn a thing or two in being a boss."

Tsuna give her his dry smile, "There's nothing like that Shira-san. You're just imagining things."

Shira shook her head and stares him again with her honest eyes, "My eyes can't deceive me Tsuna-sama. You're really an ideal boss for our generation. I hope everyone could see how you do your job properly and still keeping other's people sake in your mind. You would make a great change in the mafia world, and into better direction too."

Tsuna blushed at the princess's praise and rub his nose shyly. Good thing the maid then came to inform them that the meal is ready, rescuing him from anymore compliment or whatever they're gonna say again to him.

When they enter the lounge, Tsuna found his friends have wait for them inside. Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome have sitted in their perspective seats while chatting happily. Almost all of them to be exact, because the still shy Chrome just sit in her chair and rubbing his Owl Box Animal, Mukurou, who she have summoned and now hanging in her shoulder.

The snow coloured owl have captivated Daymorn's eyes as he first caught sight of him. Because now the shy boy just keep staring at the box animal with sparkling eyes equal to Shira-san when she get excited at something. Tsuna chucled at the scene and Chrome who noticed the boy's stare at her owl started to get uneasy in her seat.

Even though it's not that long since they last meet, he can't help but always feels lonely without his friends in his side. He watched as Haru have another bickering session with his boyfriend in front of their seats, with Yamamoto in the middle of them, smiling like nothing going on around him.

"Didn't you already promised me you won't be smoking anymore Hayato!?" Haru pointing at Gokudera, with one of her hand holding the ciggarete's box that she have just confiscated from the said boy a few moments ago.

"T..that was just for emergency..." growl Gokudera, didn't dare to look at her in the eyes.

"What kind of emergency need ciggaretes desu!? You're just making an execuse!"

"I'm not! I still need those when I'm stressed out!" Gokudera started to shouting back at her, not losing in voice's volume.

"Hahi! You DO still smoking behind my back!" Haru's glare turned deadly in a second and she stares at the silver haired teen with both of her hands in her hips.

"O..only occasionally..." Gokudera quickly face the other way.

"Ha..ya..to..!" Haru was ready to choke at her boyfriend if not for Yamamoto stopping her by stepping into between them.

"Maa~ Maa~ Haru-chan. Just let him pass for this time okay? He is having a difficult day today~ Oh, Tsuna~! How's your morning?" Yamamoto turn their attention to the brunette who still standing in front of the door, watching them all along. He happily went to him and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Ah! Don't beat me in reaching Jyuudaime you baseball freak!" shouts Gokudera as he hurriedly walk approach the two. Already forgetting the previous problem. Haru just sighed with still pouting face, and return back to her seat. But not before she clunched the ciggaretes box with her hand and throw them away harshly into the trash bin near her. Not knowing Gokudera's sweatdropping at the sight he caught from the corner of his eyes.

"Hahaha~ What's the problem? It's your fault for missed a step behind me," the Rain Guardian grinning at the now furious storm. He really like teasing him and somehow that have become his habit. It's also one of his way to calm his comrades, like how he did just now.

"What the?! You will pay for that!" Gokudera was about to reached his (whatever) weapon in his pocket when Tsuna's hand slipped to reach him in a second, making both Gokudera and Yamamoto stare at him.

Tsuna face his not that furious anymore storm with his usual smile, but a bit of darkness could be seen from his corner of eyes, "Hayato~ what did I say about weapon inside the mansion? Especially the dining room?"

Gokudera gulped before answering, "T...to not put them out.."

Tsuna nodded to his answer, then face his Rain who's not grinning anymore, "And Takeshi, refrain from teasing Hayato inside the mansion okay? I don't want to see any of you guys name in one of the repairment report in my desk EVER again."

"S...sure Tsuna, ahaha~" Yamamoto tried to give his usual laugh, but with no success.

When Tsuna satisfied with their answer, he then step aside to let the other see their new guest, "Guys. This is Shira-san's brothers and family member. They will join us for the day."

The Santos member give their greetings, as it being answered by Gokudera, Kyoko, Chrome and Yamamoto who have just met them now. As they eat their lunch, the rest of the guys, including Hibari who came seperately after everyone, is present in the dining room, and they went with the lunch with only Mukuro missing. As the Ninth and his guardian is away, Tsuna now sit in the head of table, with his guardian follow suit around him.

The lunch is going peaceful for Tsuna, except that Daymorn can't help but keep eyeing Mukurou that still hanging in Chrome's shoulder even as she eats. Hibari who notice him, glaring at the shy boy coldly, making him shiver in his seat even though they sit quiet far apart.

"Chrome, put the owl inside," he said quietly to her who sits beside him.

Chrome who's about to put his cutted piece of burger steak inside her mouth putted her fork back to the plate. "Why? It's not like he's gonna harm me by just staring." Of course she realize the boy's stare. But because she didn't feel any milacious intent in it, she let him be.

Hibari stay quiet for a while, keeping his deadly aura spreading far to make sure no one dare to eavesdrop at them. Even the loud sun guardian in his other side already know that he better keep his one ear deaf for a while, if he didn't want to have a 'sparring' with the skylark soon.

"He sure didn't stare straight to you, but he still staring 'through' you. So put that owl now and let him eye it however much he want later, but not now when he's in your shoulder."

Chrome smiling softly at him hearing his reasoning. Kyoya is just being hard in telling that he's jealous for something that didn't even exist. But she understand and love that part of him too, so she didn't protest, and put the owl back into the ring without saying anything. A dissapointed sigh could be heard from the other side of table, and Chrome can't help but feel a bit guilty at the boy.

After both finished eating their food, Chrome took a glimpse at the raven haired boy in her left, and noticed his mood is still not in the good one because of the previous scene. She then silently hold Hibari's right hand with her left under the table, where no one able to see, and just continue drinking the rest of her drinks with one of her hand entangled, like nothing is going on.

Hibari didn't say anything, but didn't let her go either. Instead, he's the one holding her hand tenderly under the table now, but still keeping his usual cold face outside. Chrome just giggling softly when the Sun in his left asking curiously as why Kyoya is drinking with his left hand, with him just saying that he's being loud and gonna bite him to death later.

But those scene didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna. He of course can't hear their conversation, but he could see their expression changed a bit and could feel Kyoya's deathly aura spreading around. He also noticed Kyoya's face turned soft 'a bit' and can't helped but smiling happily himself inside.

His loner skylark found someone that could go along with his rule and his different way of showing his affection, while his shy mist that didn't have the courage to show her true self to other people before is getting more courage to standup for herself as she know Kyoya more. Their interaction maybe a bit off for some people, but for Tsuna, who knows his family the most, he can't ask for anything more than this. He accept them as who they're, and they did the same for him. Their life maybe not as peaceful as other teenager around their age, but this life is what makes them together and makes them family as they're now.

When he see that everyone is finished with their meal, he started to speak to all of them, "About that party 'I' was supposed to held in 3 days. I have some things I need help from you guys. Kyoya, Onii-san, Yamamoto, Haru, and Hana-san, I've asked Teo-san to asked somethings by your approval. You guys could just give him any answer you see fit, he will explained everything to you later. For now I just need you guys to know. And for you girls, a designer will come tomorrow night to bring some dress that you can pick out for the party. I already asked for it to come after Kyoko-chan came back from the meeting."

Kyoko and Haru started squeling at the news and holding their hands happily. Tsuna just smiled at them, and continuing on, "Kyoko-chan, Kyoya, Takeshi and Chrome, will you meet me after this? I have something to talk about. Hayato, please attend to Shira-san and the rest while I'm at it."

"Of course Jyuudaime!" Gokudera nodded at him.

Tsuna smiled his thanks, and then standing up, pointing at his friends to follow him. The four that have been spoken their name follow suit, with Kyoya not saying a word as they walk out the dining room and through the hall. He of course have let Chrome's hand go before they stand up, but both still walking side by side. They then reached Tsuna's office, and now sitting in the couch, with Tsuna sit with Kyoko, Yamamoto in the single couch, and Chrome with Kyoya across Tsuna.

"I just want to ask, how is it going with you guys today?" Tsuna started out.

"Not really good actually~" Yamamoto said still so nonchalantly. "We still haven't found anything, so Mukuro still stuck with one of the old man in a family."

"That's not good. We can't took to much time. We are scheduled to go back in 3 days time after all," Tsuna rubbed his nose bridge with frustation in his face.

Chrome then raised her hand and took his attention back, "I could spy into other family too if you want bossu."

Tsuna smile at her and shook his head, "No, I don't want to send you out into those kinds of job Chrome. Not that I don't believe in your ability, but if you gone we can't communicate with both of you and that will be a problem if anything happens to either of you." _The other reason is because the death glare that Kyoya been shooting at me now._

Although she looked dissapointed, Chrome nodded her head. She understand that her boss just worried about them, as he always make sure that in each mission everyone could be contacted any time in case of emergency. "Then what should we do bossu?"

Tsuna hold his chin and thinking through inside his head, "For now, let Mukuro do his job. He knows what he must do. If nothing happens till tomorrow, then I'll think of something."

Chrome and Yamamoto nodded at him, and will do just that.

"Now, how about you Kyoko-chan? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tsuna turn to his left and face his girlfriend.

Kyoko shrugged and smiling tiredly remembering all the things she have learned that morning. "It's a lot harder than I thought, but I think I could manage it. Hayato-kun and Hibari-san have been helping me too."

Tsuna laugh as Kyoko send her smile to the still quiet Kyoya, "Of course they are. And I guess nothing to worry about with you. Right, Kyoya?"

Tsuna furrowed as Hibari suddenly smirking at him, "Nothing with me. But your girl there have a plan, and I just following what she told me to do. It will be interesting to watch though." Hibari shows his evil smile at Tsuna, who didn't understand what happening.

"A plan? For what?" Tsuna ask Kyoko in total oblivious.

"That's a secret Tsuna-kun~" said Kyoko with her usual smile. "I needed your permission though. Will you approve ANYTHING I propose in tomorrow's meeting?"

Tsuna eyed him curiously, but he didn't feel anything wrong gonna happened, so he give his nod at her, "I believe in your decision. So you have my word. Though I don't understand what's happening here."

Kyoko giggle at him, "Just you see tomorrow. I won't dissapoint you."

Tsuna just sighing and gave up trying to pray the secret plan out from his girlfriend's mouth. "Oh yeah, I've informed Fuuta about your request Chrome. He said he will came as soon as possible."

Kyoko's face turned bright at the little boy's name being said, "Eh? Fuuta-kun gonna came here?"

Tsuna nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he sounded really excited too. And one more thing..." Tsuna then told all of them about the Santos family power that they have just shown this morning.

"Wow~ That's so cool~" Yamamoto laugh at the revelation. "But now that we know this, do we still need Fuuta-kun's help?"

"I think we still do," Tsuna nodded. "I understand's Chrome point, and with Fuuta being here it will help us a lot. Though I don't feel really good in asking for his help suddenly like this." Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm sure Fuuta-kun is more than happy if he's able to help you in any way," Kyoko hold his hand and smiling at him.

"Yeah...I hope so." he smiles back softly at her.

* * *

The elementery section of the dormitory is crowded with kids walking in the hallway and sound of laughter and conversation in the lounge area in a corner of the hall. The kids still wearing their uniform, a long sleeve shirt and vest, with a long pants for the boys and a knee length skirt for the girls. The school's crest that symbolized by a rose is embbed in their left chest part on the vest. Because that school is intended for children from big influental families, mafia, and even some royalty, the security arond the school parameter is number one in Italy and some guards could be seen in the dormitory front gate, complete with their weapon.

Have just finished his school and duty that day, a boy with straight brown short hair walk past the guards on the dorm's gate while greeting them as usual. His school bag is being hold in his left hand, while his right hand still holding the old big book that he always bring wherever he goes. He wears the same uniform as other students around him, but a big full blooming red rose brooch in his right chest giving out his authority that didn't belong to anyone else other than him in that school. The boy was about to turn to the hallway that leads to his room when suddenly he hear people calling into him.

"Prince Fuuta~! Welcome back!" a group of girls walk to him as quickly as they could without running, since running in the hallways is prohibited.

Fuuta turned to face them and then beamed them with his usual angelic smile, making the girls blushing madly at the cute boy who's oblivious from the whole things, "I'm back everyone. Thanks for welcoming me."

Some of them stuttered and not able to mutter anything because of the smile. Even though they have receiving this ever since the boy came to the school, it is still greatly affect them.

"H..how is the meeting with the principal goes? I'm sure you handle them well as usual," one of the girl manage to get her voice back.

Fuuta chuckled at her, making her almost fell in her knees from the scene, "I think it went well. The principle said he will consider our proposal for the next school event."

"As expected from our Prince Fuuta~!" says one of the other girl.

"I already said don't call me prince please," Fuuta tilting his head in embarassment. A hint of blush could be seen in his cheek.

"But you are our prince~! No one deserve to hold that title except Prince Fuuta!"

"You're the top of the grade, the school's idol, and even the school comitee leader! No one in the school is greater than Prince Fuuta~"

Fuuta smiling shyly at the praises. "Thanks everyone, but you girls didn't have to go that far. We are all the same student in this school after all."

The girls have to hold their breath in order not to squeling at the scene in front of them. The boy's face is just too cute and he is too kind hearted to be true.

"Prince Fuuta, what are your plan for tomorrow? We are planning to do some gathering in the dormitory with the almost graduates students."

"Ah...I'm sorry. I have to leave this evening for a few days. My brother is calling me you see," Fuuta smiling brightly at the mention of his brother.

The group then gapping suddenly and their eyes snapped open widely at him. "Your brother..? The "Broad Warm Sky" of Vongola?! The famous Tsuna-sama?!" the girl then started to squeling at the imagination of the said young boss.

Even in that school, Tsuna's popularity have spread from the elementary grade till even in the university section. Everyone especially those who came from mafia families knows of the name, and of course the past history behind the name. As for those who not involved in the mafia things, Tsuna is known because of his leadership in one of the Vongola company involvement that he started to took care of since last year. In his young age, he have came to some of the meetings with Timoteo or Iemitsu and shows everyone his capability even though he's not that smart yet at the time. But with his kind hearted leadership and attitude, everyone fell for the boy in a flash.

"Prince Fuuta is really is amazing~ To be brothers with the famous Tsuna-sama~ I still can't believe all of this is true~"

Fuuta chuckling at the girls who started to fangirling over his big brother. He knows of his brother's influence in the school and really proud of it. Ever since he attended the school last year, he have done his best and somehow he was chosen to become the school comitee leader. With his position and his somehow popularity around the school, he manage to learn more about the other's families and making large connection with people outside the mafia, in hope to be more helpful for his big brothers who already started to work their way inside the family. He maybe still small, and not a guardian like Lambo, but he have other abilities and he wanted to used it to the max.

After another praising sessions from the girls, Fuuta excuse himself to his room to prepare for his depart. His room as the school comitee is a bit different than the rest of the rooms in the dorms. Aside from larger bedroom that included a small chair and round table, there's also bigger bathroom that connect directly to his room, and a racks full with books and other things he like to keeps could be seen in one side of the room.

Fuuta put his bag and Stellar Book(?) in the small table, and walk to the rack, grabbing a rectangular frame that's placed in front of a stack of books. He smile happily at the picture, it was when he decided to leave Japan and attend this school last year. In the picture he was surrounded by his big brothers and sisters in front of the Sawadas House. Even his 'mother' is there, smiling happily behind him. His brother is holding both of his shoulder and smiling warmly to him from the picture. It's been a year, and he really missed them all.

It was his decision in the first place to attend the school. When Mamma planning to entering Lambo and I-Pin to Namimori elementary school, he was asked to go with them too, in higher grade of course. But he made different decision. He consult to Tsuna-nii about his plan to attend this school, that ranked number 1 in "School where you could make lots of connection in mafia world". Tsuna was hesitant at first, since that means Fuuta will be separated from them and alone in Italy.

But Fuuta manage to convince Tsuna to let him go. His reason was because he wants to be more useful in the future for his brothers and sisters, and since he's not a fighter, this is what he have decided to do for his future. After Tsuna finally give in, he called Iemitsu and the Ninth to told them about Fuuta plan. In the end, they all agree that Fuuta's school expenses gonna be covered by the Vongola as he was already considered as famiglia's member. And with Iemitsu and Timoteo promise to look after him while he's in Italy, Tsuna able to let him go more easily.

Fuuta can't say he's not surprised when he saw Tsuna's name on his phone screen an hour ago. Tsuna occationally called him to ask for his health and how he's doing in school, but never he called in the afternoon when he knows Fuuta might still be in school. But when he called and ask if Fuuta could came to the mansion immedietly or not, Fuuta didn't need to think twice before answering. If his brothers and sisters need his help, then he won't waste a second to go to their place. Because he is part of Vongola Famiglia, and they are his important family.

* * *

**A/N : I just realized that this story have been viewed 4000+ times already! Thank you all! I'm really happy when I saw the number~! . And with this chapter, Fuuta have finally appeared formally in the story~ Gomen ne for forgetting about you before Fuuta-kun _ Somehow I'm attaching the "prince" title again to him, but in here he's really considered as a prince XD With how he acted when he was small, I'm not surprised if he's grow up to be prince-like teenager X3**

**I have so many ideas for them to interact with each other, but it's hard for me to decide when to put them in between the story plot I hope I'm not messing around with my own story here. Please tell me how you guys think about the story! If it's getting boring tell me IMMEDIATELY okay! _ **

**Guest : Ahahaha maybe I'll make on Omake about it later if you really want to see it ~ ^^ And about Yamamoto, it passed my mind suddenly and I can't help but typed it XD Yamamoto needs more flaws for himself~ He's too good to be true /**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tsuna snuggling his body between his soft and fluffy bed in his bedroom. These days his life haven't been as hectic as it was in his early year as middle schooler, but he still always missed the comfort his bed will give in night like this. It's still totally dark outside, and his body still telling him that it's not his time to awake soon.

Suddenly a heavy force hit his body that's being wrapped by the blanket. He quickly gaping for some air as something clutch him tightly from above his body and wrapped itself around his waist. Silently cursing his instinct that seems to switched off somehow his eyes snapped open and widen at the figure that have able to came to his room without being noticed by anyone at this time of hour.

"Fuuta?!" Tsuna stare at the brown haired boy who smiling at him while hugging him in the bed.

"Good morning Tsuna-nii! I missed you so much!" Fuuta who have abandoned his character in school latching into his favourite brother. Not wanting to let go him after not seeing him for a year.

"H..how did you get in?! And the heck...what time is it now?" Tsuna just realized how heavy his eyes is and glancing at the clock beside his bed, it shows 02.00 number. "It's not even morning yet!"

Fuuta just giggle and glancing at him from his position, "It's already past midnight, isn't it called morning already?"

Tsuna just sighing at the not so little anymore boy and ruffle his hair in affection when his room door suddenly blasted open to show his right and left man arrived with shocked face. They must have heard of the commotion before, because soon the rest of the guardians appeared behind them, all with their serious face. When they saw a person is holding their boss in the middle of the dark room, Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly pull out their weapon and ready to launch to him.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" shouts Gokudera.

Fuuta just giggles at them and still clutching tight into his brother. Tsuna shook his head in amusement, and then reached for the small table beside his bed. He push one of the button on the table, and then the light finally came to his room.

When they finally able to see clearly on the room, all eyes snapped at the sight of the mysterious person who still clutching tight into their boss.

"FUUTA?!"

Wearing a shirt with thick jacket covers it, and his usual smile plastered on his face Fuuta turn to his brothers and sister, "Tadaima. Sorry to wake all of you up."

Tsuna furrowed, "You didn't say sorry to me."

"Ahahaha...oh yeah, sorry too Tsuna-nii. I'm just too excited to see you again."

Tsuna smiled at him and ruffle his hair again, "Apology accepted lil bro."

"Ahahaha~ You looked healthy there!" Yamamoto put his sword back as his body relaxed at the familiar figure.

"Tch...don't came like an assassin like that you little brat," Gokudera scowling at the still smiling boy.

"Hahahaha! He's just extremely missed his brother octopus-head!"

"But not by waking us up in this kind of hour too! And don't call me octopus!"

In their back Chrome just tilting her head between the two bickering boys to see the little surprising guest. When Fuuta noticed her, he wave his hand and smiling wide at her. Chrome smiles back and nodding her head, then went back to her room without saying anything. Her business with Fuuta could wait till sunrise. Mukuro already disappeared as soon as he know who's the one in responsible for the commotion.

"How did you get in here?" Hibari suddenly walk up with piercing eyes. He was one of the person in charge of the mansion's security, and to have a small brat with no fighting abilities to pass his security is definitely a big no.

"Oh, around this time is the number one time when all of the guards are off guard and the security system having a blink of delay. But don't worry Kyoya-niisan, only I knows of this, and it's just for a brick of seconds so no one accept me will be able to get to use this information," Fuuta said innocently.

Hibari twitching at the new information as he quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Tsuna groaned at the sight, cause he knows Kyoya will definitely walk straight to the security room and give them some biting for this. Well at least now they knows another flaws in their security and Kyoya will definitely make sure it was fixed by the morning.

"Did you have just arrived?" ask Yamamoto as he and the other left walk inside the room.

"Yeah, the car picked me up a few hours ago, and when we arrived I just can't wait till morning to see Tsuna-nii!"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to just leave the school like that? It's still in the middle of school year right?" Gokudera took a sit at the chair near the bed as he relaxed himself from the previous cautious.

Fuuta nodded at the bomber, "The school was actually delighted at that. They always approve anything Tsuna-nii is asking them too, seems like the chairman is Tsuna-nii's fan too."

Tsuna sweatdropped at the again new information. Just how much his popularity spread too? "Why don't you go and get some sleep till it's really morning? We can then talk again with the other. I'm sure Lambo and I-Pin missed you too."

Fuuta's face brighten at the mention of his siblings, and he nodded enthusiastically. He then crawl closer to Tsuna and face him with pleading eyes. "Can I sleep here with you for tonight?"

Tsuna smile at his spoil brother again, "Sure. Just for tonight okay?"

Fuuta nodded happily and soon threw his jacket off and went inside the blanket, reaching for his brother inside it.

The three guardians just smile at the scene. Fuuta is actually the less spoiled one between him, Lambo and I-Pin. But seems like away from Tsuna for a long time could change it. Tsuna then faced his friends and bid them goodnight again as they walked out of the room. He turn to Fuuta who already fell asleep beside him, clutching onto him tightly in his sleep, and can't help but smiling at the sight. It's always feel good when your family came back home.

Silently he turn off the light again, and joining Fuuta inside the blanket, giving a small pat on his hair as he close his eyes.

"Okaeri, Fuuta."

* * *

When Tsuna enters the dining room with Fuuta beside him, they were immediately tackled by Lambo and I-Pin who have heard of their brother's arrival from the other who arrived first in the dining room. Tsuna just laugh at his 3 siblings around him hugging each other, with Lambo shouting at Fuuta how mean Gokudera has been to him all this time with teary eyes. Tsuna could only watch in amusement as Haru tries to hold his boyfriend from tackling the cow boy.

The breakfast then going cheerfully with Fuuta now filling his position again between Lambo and I-Pin. Tsuna watch them passing around the food they hate and like to each other plate, like how they used to do in Sawada House's dining table. He really miss these scene, and how he hope Fuuta could stay longer and even go back to Namimori with them for a while, because his mother definitely missed him too.

After breakfast, the Santos family excused themselves as they went back to their own mansion. It seems like with Shira's have been staying longer than planned at the Vongola mansion, making their schedule quite messed up, so she have to go back for a while to do her work. Enma accompanied her back, as he also worried about his guardians. But mostly because Shira's been showered him with silence pleading eyes as she explain about her returning.

Dino and Bianchi also went with them. As they planned to form an alliances with the Santos too, and since they have spare time now, they think it will be better to do it soon. So that leaves the Vongola family all by themselves again in their mansion. And with that, Tsuna gather all of his family members for a meeting.

In the 10th generation's meeting room, Tsuna sat in the head of the table. The rest of his guardians sits around him, and the other follow suit. Tsuna stare at all of his completed family member (Mukuro went back by his order that morning) and smile at them, "It's good to see us gather like this again. Especially now with Fuuta is here," he give a look at the boy seat at the other end of the table, and he smiles back.

"Okay, let's start filling each other what we have found in the past couple of days."

All of them then filling the other about their new information. About Santos family's power, Chrome and the other's update about their missions, and Kyoko's preparation for today's meeting. This kind of meeting is common to happen between the 10th generation ever since Tsuna and his guardians starting to get missions from the Ninth. Tsuna always held this kind of meeting when they have been busy with stuff and he still want to make sure everyone in the family knows what the other member have been doing. With this, they could share information to each other to ensure everyone's safety and well being.

"Are you extremely okay with always being inside the man's mind like that?" Ryouhei ask Mukuro who sits in his left.

"Kufufufu~ I actually enjoyed watching over his mind. The small person think nothing but mischievous stuff all the time, and he even gave me some new inspiration for my illusions," Mukuro smirking evilly to no one, but everyone could feel the smirk means nothing good for the next person that assigned to be interrogated by the male illusionist.

"What kind of stuff do you mean?" I-Pin ask innocently from other side of the table.

Mukuro was already smirking and ready to open his mouth when a sharp glare suddenly pierce through him from Chrome who sit just across him, and I-Pin's ears suddenly being covered by Kyoko and Haru who sits right around her. Both of them glaring at the pineapple head too, adding to Chrome's glare. Mukuro then shut his mouth with widen eyes at the scene. His earlier experience already told him not to make any trouble with the Vongola's girl.

"Shut your damn mouth," Kyoya added his glare with his tonfa raised.

"Oya..oya...since when I accept any order from you Skylark-kun?" his smirk not leaving his mouth. If Hibari is his opponent, than he will be more than willing to comply.

Kyoya was sending more death glare at him when suddenly a petite hand raised in front of him from his left, and he stare at his girlfriend who stare back at him. Chrome give silent word to Kyoya, then face his master who have turn his attention to her too.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't say anymore word," just with the short words, Chrome beams her smile at him, looking so sweet and innocent. But Mukuro catch her other intentions behind the so sweet smile, and not planning to drag this trouble further..

"Kufufufu~ whatever you wish dear Chrome."

"You too Kyoya, it's not good to make any trouble in the middle of meeting like this," Chrome stare at her boyfriend, who then didn't say anything except sit back in his former position.

Now that the situation is in control again, all eyes turn back to the person on the head of the table, who have been silently watching over the scene from his big seat.

"Thanks for the help Chrome," he smile his thanks to her only female guardian. "Now, we shouldn't waste anymore time. All of us gonna be busy today. I'm gonna telling everyone's schedule for the day then. First is for today's meeting with the Cuardio Family. Is everything ready Kyoko-chan? Kyoya?"

When all eyes turn to her, since Hibari just silently closing his eyes as usual, Kyoko nodded with her smile, "Yeah, we've got it covered. You'll see good result from us, Tsuna-kun."

"Okay then, good luck both of you. Just make sure you guys okay there. I'll trust you on that Kyoya," he turn to his cloud guardian who still in his former position.

"Hn...you don't have to remind me."

Tsuna just smile at that as he continue on, "Next Chrome, Mukuro, and Takeshi gonna continue their investigation on our former allies family. About that, I think Takeshi needed to be sent out as well as a cover in other famiglia, since Mukuro have found nothing on the one before, and we can't waste more time. Oh, and skipped that guy from now on, I think he's just a waste of time," Tsuna face Mukuro and his eyes turned cold at the mention of the man who Mukuro claim to only think of indecent stuff. All of them didn't comment a word about it, just silently agreeing while holding their cold sweat from seeing Tsuna's eyes. No one want to make any problem with Tsuna showing that eyes.

"Whatever you say Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro able to hide his cold sweat and manage to answer calmly.

"I think Chrome could handle it just fine by herself. What do you think?"

Chrome then nodded to her boss, "I can do it. I already have plan for that."

"That's good then. So next is about that party, ugh…" Tsuna's face turned like he feel disgusted at the mention of the event. Making some people laugh at the sudden change of face.

"Those who I mentioned before could use today to take care of the things with Teo-san. It will be good if everything could be settle by tonight. As the party will be tomorrow night. I've approved the guest list last night, but if anyone want to add someone to the list it's okay. Oh, that reminds me. Fuuta, you want to invite your friends from your school?" Tsuna turn to Fuuta who stare back at him confusingly.

"Is that okay? I thought you already knows about the fangirls in the school," Fuuta shows unsure face. "If I invite only the mafia related family, I think it will be no problem though."

"What kind of fangirls do you mean? The one like those who sends the proposal letter and stuff?" ask Hana that sits on his right. Since Fuuta is not really acting like spoilt kid she somehow okay with his presence around her.

The boys suddenly tensed at the mention of the letter again. Each and every one of the 'taken' group quickly stole a glance at their partner, making sure nothing blows up anymore.

Fuuta giggles at the question and his brothers reaction, "Similar, but a bit different I guess? Since the one I acquainted more in the school is others from mafia family They admire Tsuna-nii and the other's strength and capabilities in battles more, rather than for their looks. Of course there are some who admire them because of their looks too, but the one impacting more is their strength. The story about our past battle even already being told like some history event in every mafia class every year. The girls especially admire Chrome-nee the most~!"

Chrome's face suddenly turned deep red at the news and she shyly lower her face, trying to cover her embarrassment with her bangs. The other boys who didn't expect of the news giving different reaction. Tsuna and Yamamoto just smiling with little blush on their face, Gokudera and Mukuro just saying it's obvious, Ryouhei shouting something about extremely taking students from the school to spar, Lambo laughing hard about his greatness, while Hibari just silently smirking with a smile on her face.

"Well, whatever it is, I welcome your friends to attend our party this week. Just remember to only invite those from mafia families okay?" when Tsuna received Fuuta's understanding nod, he continue on.

"Now, that leaves me, Hayato, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta. I'll be attending a meeting with Hayato too today. And I want the three of you to come with us," he faced Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta whose face quickly brightened at the news.

"Are you really mean it Tsuna?!" Lambo stand from his feet and stare at him in disbelief. When Tsuna give his nod Lambo quickly smiling big. Yeay! I'm allowed to attend a meeting!" Lambo jumped from his seat and jumping around his chair while waving his hand up..

"Not just you! But us too!" shouts I-Pin with angry tone, but she looked really excited herself. While Fuuta just smiling at the scene but looked happy himself. Afterall, this is the three's first time to be allowed to attend a meeting with other family other than with the Simon, Cavallone, Giglio Nero, and Gestreo.

"Lambo, sit down properly. If you do that I'll reconsider this," Tsuna scold him but he was smiling happily at their reaction too.

Lambo freeze suddenly and he quickly sit back properly and putting up a pose like a diligent kid. Receiving a laugh from Yamamoto and Ryouhei who sits across them.

"Tch...be grateful kids. Make sure not to embarrass the Tenth or the Vongola. And remember, this is not a picnic!" Gokudera glare at the boy beside him.

"I already knows that Ahodera!" shout Lambo back.

Tsuna sighing and massaging his temple at the scene, "Hayato, Lambo, I will really appreciate it if you guys didn't do that in today's meeting." He already reconsider about sending both of them in the same meeting now.

THey quickly stop their bickering and turn their attention back at the brunette, "Of course Jyuudaime. My apologies!" Hayato bowing at Tsuna with his head touching the table.

"Hahaha, it's good for you kids. Good luck guys!" Yamamoto making guts pose at them, followed by the more energetic one from Ryouhei.

"It's not like they're gonna do anything on the meeting though. They will just be watching as me and Gokudera doing the meeting. It will be a good learning for them. So I hope you guys get ready for it. We will depart right after lunch," Tsuna tell the three, and they give their enthusiastic nod.

"Now, for the sensitive topic," Tsuna looked uncomfortable, and hugging himself like he's feeling cold as he stare at the empty table in front of him. Everyone could only watching in confusion of what is the matter.

"About Santos Family, as we already know they have quite a unique power, and someone is targeting them. As we don't know who is it right now, I was somehow have the feeling it will not be far from Chrome, Mukuro and Takeshi's target. So I want you guys to keep your eyes on it too," he stare at the three of them, and receive nod from Takeshi and Chrome.

"And I want to confirm again with everyone, that we are gonna support and protect the Santos as they are now part of our family. Is anyone object that?" he looked around the table and seeing no complaint. He smile his gratitude for that.

"So with that, we plan to investigate about their 'treasure' ourself because from what we have seen the past few days, neither Shira nor her family member knows about this so called 'treasure'. That's where Fuuta came," he look at his little brother and gave his apologetic smile. "Sorry for making you came for something like this."

Fuuta shook his head and smile at the Sky, "It will be my pleasure to be any help for you Tsuna-nii. So is that what you want me to find out?"

Tsuna gave a look at Chrome, who looked at him back, and give his nod at her. Chrome then face the little boy on the other end, "Um...could you look into what the most precious things for the Santos Famiglia is?"

Everyone gave their understanding "ooh" at Chrome's request. Now everyone finally understand what Fuuta is coming for.

Fuuta think about it for a second, then face her back, "Should I look into the one that have been in Santos Family's possession since they're founded?"

Chrome nodded, "Yes...that will be good."

"Okay then~" With that Fuuta stand up, and stared at the ceiling.

As Fuuta enter his ranking mode, his eyes turned into what seems to be outer space. The papers and empty chairs started to float up, along with the glasses and drinks.

"Hahi~! I should have drink that first!" Haru stare at her juice that's already floating high above her.

"Shut up! You could just drink another later!" shouts Gokudera.

"Ahahaha, this is always fun to see~"

"I hope I could extremely floating too!"

"Onii-chan, you're too heavy you know that," Kyoko said to her brother.

True, because everyone is growing up already, even Lambo and I-Pin didn't floating around anymore when Fuuta enter his ranking mode. And seems like they displeased at the fact.

Everyone keep their stare at Fuuta, who still staring at the ceiling like he's communicating with someone they couldn't see.

"It's me, Fuuta. Yes, yes I can hear you Ranking Star. Yeah….for the most precious thing in Santos Family. Number 3 is…" he turn his eyes to Tsuna, who gulping at the scene.

"...Their mansion…" Fuuta continue on.

"Huh? Mansion?" Hana furrowed her eyebrow.

"Sshh! He's not finished yet!" growl Gokudera.

"...number 2….is the family member…"

"Well, that is almost to be sure," comment Ryouhei while nodding his head.

"and Number 1 is…."

Everyone stay silent and wait for the revelation.

"...their boss."

Total silence. No one move and giving their comment about the rank. Fuuta then return back from his ranking mode and stare at everyone who looked really shocked somehow.

"Everyone? Are you okay?" ask him innocently.

"...what the hell?! That's all?! Nothing like ring or other treasure?!" Gokudera release his fury and frustrated shout.

"Ahahaha~ Guess they didn't have anything like that," Yamamoto just relaxed back on his chair.

"Now that is disappointing," Mukuro smirk at himself.

"Hn...useless."

"So what is this extremely mean!?" shout Ryouhei in confusion.

"T...this mean…" Chrome suddenly voice out, making everyone's attention revert to her. "That the target is really Shira-san…"

Tsuna furrowed, he somehow have a hunch about it. And he really didn't like it if he was right about it. Good thing he have told Enma to stay sharp and inform him if anything happened while they're away. If someone targeting other's boss and he's Vongola's ally, especially Tsuna's acquaintance, that means he have asked for a death sentence from them.

"That makes a new plan for us. Hayato, tell Yuni, Byakuran, and Xanxus that a meeting needed to be held today."

* * *

Kyoko wear a kind of clothes that she not used to wear today. Hana have helped her to choose something that will make her looked more adult and give professional aura around her. But Tsuna says to her not to overdo it, as they would usually keep a bit of teenager aura in their clothes. That makes Kyoko choose for a white short blouse, with an orange ribbon attached on her waist, and a black vest jacket as the cover. She let her hair that have grown till her shoulder goes as it is, and wear an orange boots that Tsuna gave her as pair for one of his own.

After exchanging 'good luck' with the other girls, Kyoko left to the limousine that have waited outside the mansion. Right outside the mansion door, stood Tsuna waited for her with Kyoko alongside him. They seems to talk about something before Kyoko came and took their attention. Tsuna stare at her dress, and give a shy smile with a bit of blush on his face.

"You look great Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiling happily while walking down to him. Tsuna himself have changed into formal clothes for his meeting, where he wear his usual orange shirt with black tie, suit and pants. A Vongola emblem attached on his right pocket on the suits, and his orange shoes match with Kyoko's one. One look at him and you wouldn't think twice with him being the boss, as he release his not usual aura around when he's dressed like this. He looked more calm, and his stare could melt any girl unwillingly.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun. You look great yourself."

Tsuna laugh at her, and with Kyoko's surprise he suddenly grab her into a hug and Kyoko could feel a warm feeling engulf her body, making her feel safe and calm. Tsuna keep the hug for a while and then whispered to her.

"Good luck ne? Don't worry about anything, just be yourself and you'll be okay."

Kyoko shook her surprise and hug him back, giving him the same comfort and warm touch that she receive. "Un...good luck with you too okay? It's not easy bringing three kids to a meeting."

Tsuna release the hug while laughing at her word, "You're right about that." He then opened the car door for her, and let her slip in with Kyoya already waiting inside. Not saying any word as he didn't want to disturb the two.

As the door close and Tsuna waving goodbye at them, the limousine started to move with Hibari's word. Kyoko face her hand on her lap, and feeling more calm than she feels this morning. I can do it. Tsuna-kun believe so, so I will too.

The journey is really quite, as both of them almost didn't say anything to each other even though they sit right across each other. Kyoko busying herself with the paper report, while Hibari just silently sit with closed eyes. But even Kyoko knows that he didn't sleep at all.

When they have arrived at the said mansion, the driver open the door for both of them, and Hibari swiftly walk out first. Kyoko have been told about the protocol stuff, and as she is the future boss's future wife, Hibari already say that he will treat her the same as he treat Tsuna. Which means total protection and security for her is confirmed already.

Hibari looked around in front of the limousine, and see some butler lining in front of the door's big mansion, waiting to welcome them. When he already sure that everything is in order and no danger lurking, he step aside to let Kyoko walk out.

Saying Kyoko a real beauty is overstatement, but saying her an ugly is definitely an extreme understatement. She maybe not as beautiful as Shira, but she carry her own characteristic, especially with the smile that always plastered on her face, making her looked so shining and giving somehow a similar vibe with her Sky.

So when the maids seeing the skylark that have visited a few times in the hallways not accompanied by the usual famous sky or her mist, they thought of her as another usual family member. But after seeing the protocol he use to guard her, even a maid would know who the girl is. Only someone with future high position gonna receive that, and the only position left is the next Boss's wife. That makes a lot of jealousy cry and sob heard in some far part of the mansion. It's not a secret that Tsuna have a lot of fangirls around everywhere.

"Hn...looks like you have broken some girl without doing anything," Hibari give his smirk to Kyoko who walked behind him.

Kyoko smile at him without showing any surprise, "I'm aware of that, and it will keep them from their day dream."

Hibari keep smirking at the girl's evil intention inside. Today's meeting gonna be interesting after all.

* * *

**A/N : I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days! _ My program for my final thesis is not going smoothly, and I've spend a few days lack of sleep lately. I can't even find times to watch any anime that I have downloaded, it's a choice between more sleep or watch it But the hectic week have finally passed and here is the new chapter~! Hope you enjoy it ^^ **

**A guest ask about Varia's, and I think this chapter answer it. Yes, they and the other family gonna make an appearance ^^)/ Well, maybe not ALL of them, especially for Yuni and Byakuran's family. Only both gonna represent their families, since I'm not really that familiar with their family member ==a But I hope you guys would still enjoy it. **

**Please drop comment and review~! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kyoko sits with her simple but elegant look in one of the chair on a big round table. There are 4 other chair that's occupied by the Cuardio Family's member in the same table, in which all of them are man much older than her and Hibari. Hibari standing right in her left back, guarding her with his look that no one ever want to defy.

Since usually Chrome was sent in replacement of Tsuna to the meeting, Metius didn't really that surprised anymore seeing another young girl sitting in the chair across him. But after learning that she is Tsuna's girlfriend, he can't help but feel a little bit curious about the girl. He is wondering what kind of girl that able to take the heart of the young Vongola Sky, who famous for rejecting many beautiful and rich girl. He have just finish telling the report on their usual patrol in the past month, and now waiting for the said girl giving her comment.

Kyoko look up from the paper report she's been reading as the Cuardio's boss explains, and face him directly to his eyes, "I'll go straight to the point then. We have been receiving report of your mens doing some illegal stuff themselves. What your saying on this?"

The 40 year old boss gulping when he heard the question and faced with Kyoko's cold face. Her face still giving the same smile she's been showering at them since her entrance, but her now serious eyes looked directly into his eyes, as she waits for his answer. Complete sincerity and pride could be seen from her eyes, making Metius knew that lying to this person is not a really good option since she could catch you on your act.

"Well..about that. May I know where you get the information from?" Metius sweating as he glanced at his 3 councilor around him. All of them showing almost the exact same expression as him. No one dare to say any word. But Metius didn't want to show his weakness, so he stay looking hard and strong on his position.

"With your position and job, I'm sure you could already tell where we get it from. Unless you want to say that you didn't trust our information," Kyoko added with a smooth tone.

"NO. I mean, of course not lady Sasagawa. It's just that even among us only a few people knew about that."

Kyoko still smiling at him, "Then what do you say about it?"

Metius shut his mouth for a second, before opening them again, "We have learned about it, and have give them the proper measurement for it. No need to worry about anything, since we won't let them do anything like that again in the future."

"Oh? Is that mean anyone else is allowed to do it then?"

"O..of course not! We will make sure no one in our family do that again!" Metius started to raise his voice.

Kyoko then turn to Hibari, who bowed a little to give her a stack of file. The Cuardio's just watch in confusion as Kyoko open the file and started reading it.

"But from our information it seems that you have been doing the same stuff for almost the whole span of your reign. If that's so, then how could we be sure that you will stay to your word this time?"

Metius's face turned into pale white as he mutter, "W..w..what? Bu..but how..?"

Kyoko raised her eyebrow as she eyed him, "I'll take that as a confirmation for this information." By this point, Metius no longer fascinated by the smile she give to him.

By then, one of Cuardio's counselor who looked like he's the oldest speak up, "I'm sorry Lady Sasagawa. But I think this is out of your concern."

Kyoko turn to him and shook her head, "Apparently it is not. In your case, our boss seems to rethink about our alliances as he have seen this report. We can't put our trust on someone who's been doing something against their own code on our back."

"But that could just be a false information!" another counselor speak up.

"Are you questioning my data?" Hibari finally voice out while giving his death glare at the man. Making all of them silent on their seat.

Kyoko look at all of them again, before she return to her file and reading it out loud, "Illegal human trafficking, drugs dealer, assassination on common people, covering of upside's world crime. I thought you were supposed to control all of this, not doing them yourselves." Kyoko face Metius again with rather displeased face.

"Do you have any proof for that?" Metius trying to held his position higher as they know no proof have been shown so far. "If you don't, we can't just let this accusation aside, Lady Sasagawa. After all, you are questioning our loyalty."

Kyoko sighing as she closed the clear file again and put them neatly on the table, "True to that, we don't have any proof for all of these things."

Metius smirking widely at her words, while his counselor sighing in relief. "Then..."

"BUT," Kyoko continue on. She now giving them another smile , "I have proof that you are doing OTHER illegal thing."

Metius and the other man on the table can't hide their disbelieved face and show their wide eyes. "W..what do you mean by other thing?"

Kyoko turn to Hibari, who pull out another clear file and started reading something. "According to our past generations agreement, we have the privilege to support a candidate to sit in the Cuardio Famiglia as a proof of our alliances."

Metius blinked, "Yeah? What with it?".

Hibari smirk, and continue on, "And one of your famiglia's rule for being a boss is he or she have to be the previous boss direct descendant."

"Yeah, but as the late Mario-sama didn't have any son till his death, Metius-sama took over as his nephew," says the youngest council member.

"True that he maybe still counted as the first generation's descendent. But technically, he is not the previous's direct descendent right?" ask Kyoko.

Metius starting to show his hate towards the orange haired girl, "What are you saying here? Do you want to questioning my eligibility as the boss?"

"You could say so," Kyoko still smiling as she innocently tilting her head.

"Why you..!" Metius was about to launch himself at her if not for the death glare from Hibari and his tonfa came out as a warning for him. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly stomping his big body back to his chair and crossed his arm.

"Are you wanting me to step down from my seat here?" ask Metius rather calmly now. But his face clearly showing that he didn't like the girl at all now. His three councilor can't say any word and just keeping up with the conversation the grown man and the young lady's throwing to each other.

Kyoko nodded, "We are wishing you to do so."

Metius spitting at his side, "You didn't have any right to do that, little girl. And what do you think will happen to Cuardio Family if I step down? After all, as you said, there's no other direct descendant to be the right candidate for the seat."

Kyoya smirking at him again, "Sorry. But this agreement paper we have includes the right to throw down the current boss if we have the support of 3 other families that's allied with both of us."

Metius smirk gone and he shot up, "What?! I've never heard of those kind of rules before! You just made that up!"

"Maybe you should look into the original alliances agreement paper then," Kyoya throw the paper copy to one of the councilor and they quickly examined it.

"I..it is true..."

Metius looked really fury at the fact. But Kyoko haven't finished yet. "And with that we present to you the Cavallone, Giglio Nero, and Gesso's family signed paper that support to our demand." She held up 3 pieces of paper, and show it to the 4 other male on the other side of the table.

The council looked really flabbergasted by it and could only frown in their position. With all of this shown into their face, nothing they could say anymore to defend themselves.

"So you're intending to make Cuardio Famiglia defenseless with no boss huh?! I never thought that the Vongola would be this sly!" Metius couldn't hold himself anymore as his fury exploded from him.

Kyoko smiling sweetly at him, "Oh don't worry, we never intended to do that. After all, Tsuna-kun will always wanted the best for his family and his allies." Kyoko turn to Hibari again. Seeing the sign, Hibari walk to the door, with the other people confusion. After he opened the door, he looked like he was saying something to someone just outside the door, and then stepping aside to let the said person into the room.

"Let me introduce you. This is Collono di Cuardilo." Kyoko gestured for the young man to stand on her right, to let the other room occupants seeing him clearly.

Metius and the other man widen at the man's appearance and name. The 25 year old man looked exactly like their previous's boss, only his eyes color is different, the same as his mother. And with his name, even dumb person could tell who he was.

"Bu..but how? Mario-sama hadn't left any son!"

"Well apparently, his wife was actually pregnant when he face his death. And there you have his son now," Kyoya claim his position back while smirking at the dumbfounded people.

"What?! No one told us about that!" shout the eldest counselor.

"Ask your current boss yourself then. He is the one sending the wife away from this mansion after his husband died right?" Kyoya pointing his face at the now paled man.

All of the eyes now focused on the said man, who could only stare in disbelief at the young man's arrival.

Seeing the boss wouldn't tell a word, one of the councilor face the young man again, "Are you really Mario-san's son?"

Collono nodded, "That's what my mother told me. Although I never know about our family was actually a mafia until these guys found me."

"And your mother is?"

"Maria Solean."

"Do you have any proof to what you claim to be?"

"I have my birth certificate right here," he shows a paper and handed them to the counselor.

They scanned the said paper for a while before returning their eyes on the fidgeting young man. "Hmm...this is real. So you really are Mario-san's son. I can't believe we have missed you for the past 25 years!" the eldest councilor now face him with a rather caring look, making Collono blushed a bit.

"Welcome home boy. This will be the day you claim back what is truly yours," say another counsilor as he stand for his seat.

"What!? You can't really do that can you?!" Metius angrily smashed the table and sending his death glare at his counselor.

"Sorry Metius-sama, but with this Collono-sama's alligability as a Cuardio's boss is proved already. Not even you could defy that. In fact, if we find out you are hiding the true heir on purpose, we could throw you out rather easily."

Metius's face paled into total red, mixed with his fury. But as he can't do anything anymore with his position he just smashed his fist to the table angrily, making a big crack on the thick mahogany, and then stomped out from the room and smash the door while he's at it.

Kyoko sighing at the scene, it's a good thing the furious man didn't make any more trouble before he left. She then smiling at their accomplishment to Hibari with satisfied face. Hibari smirked back, pleased with the young girl's first meeting that ended quite dramatically.

In one of the meeting room, Tsuna sit in the head of the table that have the usual Vongola Crest ornament attached at it's head. Gokudera standing on his right back, holding a stack of papers and wearing his reading glasses that he always use in a meeting. He wears his usual red shirt and Vongola suits, silently claiming his position as the storm guardian and the future boss's right hand man.

Lambo and I-Pin sit with nervous face on their chair at Tsuna's right side on the table. Both wearing quite formal black suit and blouse. While Fuuta looked rather calmer with his black and white suits than his two siblings on the other side. Sitting straight in his position, he looked at their guest they were having the meeting with.

An old man that give dignified look sits right across Tsuna on the other side of the table. He wear the usual black suit and white shirt inside it. His hair is arranged neatly, while his hand full of rings that showing his legacy and wealthy status. Behind him is his two subordinates, both wearing similar cloth with their boss, but with the exception of the family crest that only attached on the boss's right suits pocket.

"I think that covers everything for today's agenda, Sawada-san," Rodo give his satisfied looks.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, thank you for your time, Mr. Rodo. We are really sorry that not the Ninth himself who greet you personally today."

Rodo smile back at him and nodded, "I'm fully understand. As a matter of fact, I have been wanting to meet you personally too. The Ninth have telling a lot of stories about you and your friends adventure."

Tsuna chuckled, "I won't be really calling that an adventure, Mr. Rodo."

"Going to a world 10 years later and backward to save the world and you didn't call that an adventure? Your life must be really harsh then young man," Rodo and his subordinates laughing with big smile at him.

"Ahahaha...well, you could say that," Tsuna rub his nose temple with a bit of blush. "And thank you for letting these three joining us too today. We are really grateful."

"No problem at all. I'm happy that the youngster already taking interest in this at early age," he send a smile at the three, which they receive with happy face.

"We have learnt a lot Mr. Rodo. And your plan to build an orphanage for mafia disputes victim's children is really admirable," says Fuuta.

"Thank you Fuuta-kun. I just want to do something for the children that didn't have any fault but receive the impact from our problem. If I remember correctly, Lambo-kun is originally from Bovino family right?" Rodo stare at Lambo with concern face.

Lambo's eyes widen at the mention of his old family. Fuuta and I-Pin quickly realize the sudden change of mood, but couldn't react quickly enough before he speak up. "I am, but now I'm Tsuna-nii's family member and guardian! I have no business anymore with that family who send me to die in the first place," Lambo looked pissed off and turn to face his lap.

"Lambo! Don't say that kind of things in front of a guest!" I-Pin hissed at him.

"Lambo, I thought we have talked about that already," Tsuna said with soft tone while pulling himself closer to the boy who still won't look up.

"But Tsuna-nii, that's the truth..." mumble Lambo with face that showing he's been holding his tears.

Mr. Rodo and his two subordinates blinked at them, "Sending him to die? What do you mean?"

Tsuna return to his position and scratching his nose with uncomfortable face, "Well, about that... When Lambo first came to our house in Japan almost 2 years ago, he was originally given the order to kill Reborn, my tutor. Everyone involve in mafia at that time should already know of Reborn's power, so that task is definitely an impossible one for a 5 years old boy. When Lambo realize it he take it as him being sent to die by his own family's order, and grown hate at his original family."

"I have never heard of it before," Moloc, one of Rodo's subordinate say.

"That's because the Bovino have apologized to him a year ago and we didn't want to make it a fuss."

"They are only apologizing because Tsuna-nii asked them so!" shouts Lambo.

"Oi, control yourself in front of our guest!" Gokudera shouts as he approach him, but he give a gentle pat at Lambo's head, contrary to his voice tone. "We all understand your feeling."

Lambo sulking under Gokudera's hand, but didn't say anymore word. Fuuta and I-Pin looked at him with concern face, and already planning to comfort him after the meeting is over.

Lambo pulling his courage to face their guest again, and bowing his head at them, "I'm sorry." in which Rodo answer with a warm smile.

Tsuna looked troubled himself, but then faced Rodo again, "Sorry for the commotion Mr. Rodo."

Rodo shook his head, "I'm sorry too for bringing the matter up. But now I can see how much you care for each other. It's a really beautiful thing." Rodo smiling in amusement.

"That's because we are all a big family!" I-Pin says with happy face.

"Yeah we are! And as Tsuna-nii always say, family always care for each other," Fuuta added.

Tsuna smiling shyly at his siblings. Rodo chuckled at the scene with amused face, "You have a great family member Sawada-san."

"Yeah, they are the best I could hope for. And you are one of my family too Mr. Rodo."

Rodo and his subordinates widen their eyes at Tsuna's smiling face, with Gokudera looking so proud behind him at his boss words. He said it so naturally and like it's the most usual thing in the world. Rodo face both of his subordinates, and they all share the same amused face. He face Tsuna again, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we are. Now I understand why the Ninth really fond of you. You will be the perfect boss for Vongola in this day of time. You really pictured the great vast and broad sky like your ring is."

Tsuna chuckled with a blush, "I just want for my family to be always together Mr. Rodo. That's my biggest and only priority."

Rodo nodded, "You should keep being that way. Don't let this world stain that pure intention of yours."

"I will."

Rodo than stand up and tidying his stuff back, "Well, it have been a great pleasure to meet you Sawada-san. I hope we could continue this in the future." he walk to Tsuna who already standing up too and shook his hand.

"Me too Mr. Rodo. Oh, and I hope your son could come for tomorrow's party."

"Hahaha...he already really excited when he received your invitation. I have to say a party to gather your own generation is a new and an excellent idea."

Tsuna frowned inside, "Well, it's not really my idea though."

Rodo just laugh it off, as he and his subordinates saying goodbye and heading out of the room. But not before they shook each of the kid's hand and saying good luck to them.

After their guest have leave, Tsuna return back to his seat and loosen his tie. He then face his family who still standing and looking at him. He notice of Lambo who still looked guilty and send him his smile as he stretch his hand out at him, "Lambo, come here."

Lambo peeking at his brother to make sure he didn't looked mad. And after seeing his favourite smile, Lambo slowly went to his side and grab his brother hand.

"I'm sorry for shouting out like that Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna smiled at the small boy, and pat his head with his other free hand, "I'm not mad at you, Lambo. I understand your feeling, we all are, but I want you to keep that feeling just within us. It's not good making other people worry about you like that."

Lambo blinked, "But I make you worry right?"

"Family exist to worry about each other isn't it?" Tsuna smiling big and pulling him into a hug. "Congratulation for your first meeting. Both of you too, I-pin, Fuuta."

Fuuta and I-Pin smile at the brunette and quickly joining in the big hug. Making Tsuna chuckled in the middle of them. Even Lambo laughing out hard too already. Gokudera just sighing with a smile on his face as he watch the siblings hugging and laughing together in the big chair. These three kids are still young and unique in their own way. And the only place they wish to belong is in the arm of this sky.

* * *

"No! There's no way I would approve this one!" Hana slam the paper in her hand to the table as she shout at the now terrified Teo. "Can't you see that all black is too old style these days?! And using too many colour like this one making this looked like some little brat's birthday party!"

"T..then...what you suggest Kurokawa-sama?" ask Teo with small voice.

Hana huffed at the man. She then took a blank paper and pen and and started to write something in it, "I'll list everything. Just prepare it as I listed them so. Sawada already said to leave everything to me right?"

"Ye..yeah. Tsuna-sama said he will approve anything you suggest."

Hana smirk at the word. Finally something interesting to do, "Good. Just leave it to me then. Go consult other things with the other while I'm at it." she wave her hand at the man without facing him as she continue writing.

"O...okay..." Teo then turn to the brown haired girl beside the previous girl, "So what you suggest for the food Miura-sama?"

With a cooking book opened in front of him, Haru scowls as she thinking hard, "Hmm...Yamamoto-san already say some sushi and sashimi is a must for japanese food. But as maybe some people not used eating it raw, mixing some maki that have cooked topping in it will be good. I heard in foreign country that kind of maki is popular desu. As for other, I'm thinking of adding ramen, soba, and udon. Does the cook here have any experience making one desu?" she looked at him for answer.

"Yamamoto-sama have already teach the cooks about how to make sushi and sashimi before. But I don't think they ever make any japanese noodles before. Is using the prepared noodles one acceptable?"

"Hahi! No can do! A real japanese noodle have to make by hand! I'll show them how to do so then!" Haru rolled her sleeves and making guts pose with her hand.

Teo chuckled at her pose, giving her a blush when she have just realized of her own doing, "Very well then, I'll inform the cooks. Is there anything else?"

Haru tried to think about something more, but didn't came up with anything anymore, "That's enough from me."

Teo nodded his head and then turn to Ryouhei who have been sitting with impatience, shown by his keep tapping feet. "Sorry to keep you waiting Sasagawa-sama. Then what do you say about the guards?"

Ryouhei quickly snap his eyes open and standing up abruptly, shocking Haru and Hana who sits just beside him. "Finally my extreme turn! Teo-san! Call all the guards who wish for the position to the field! I'll be waiting for them there!" he turn his feet and walk out to the door without waiting for his response.

"Eh? What? To the field? What for?"

Ryouhei stop in his track and turn his head at him with confused face, "To test them of course! What else?!"

Teo sweatdropped at the sun guardian's word. He never thought he gonna test them all himself. Didn't he knows how much the guards in this mansion is?!

Hana chuckled at his boyfriends antics as he ran out of the room, "Ryouhei have been storing too much energy lately. You should let him have his fun."

Teo could only nodded in total confusion, as he ran out to chase after him while giving the instruction out with his phone.

Fifteen minutes later, in the big open field at quite far back from the mansion's building, Ryouhei standing with crossed arm right in the centre of the field. He still wearing his usual yellow shirt and Vongola suits, in which he didn't buttoned at all. In front of him, in the big field that equal to a soccer field, lined up around 300 hundreds man with their black suits, all facing the sun guardian.

Ryouhei looking excitedly at the big group, it consist of man on different ages. Those who younger than him and much older than him could be found inside the group. Everyone looking eager to get the position, and especially to be acknowledge by the man before them.

Even among the Vongola, Ryouhei's fighting ability is acknowledge already to everyone. As the most favourite student of the rain Arcobaleno, Ryouhei already completed Colonello's spartan training and even acknowledged by Lal Mirch to be in equal ground to those once in COMSUBIN. Because of that he was given the position as the head of trainer for Vongola's recruit, and have give them the best result they could have hoped for. Now, even the older and much experienced member of Vongola would come to him to get the taste of his training and get them stronger.

Teo stand in the sideline, watching the field from the safe distance. He just have to wait for what gonna happen next and what the result will be.

"Good! A lot of people are here! I'm extremely excited with this!" shout him at the big group. "I will now test all of you for the first and second ring guard position! Just for you know this extreme test is accepted by Hibari too! So if you passed, you also get the permission from him!"

Teo could see some mens already murmuring in excitement of what it's gonna be if they actually able to pass the test. After all, Hibari is one hell of a guy that everyone scared of but want to be acknowledged too in the same time.

"And the test will be...!" Ryouhei make himself the centre of attention again. "to survive from my fist for 5 minutes!"

A dead silence occurred on the big field as the guards trying to understands what he means.

"All of you will attack me together at once, and I will attack all of you back non stop for 5 minutes! Those who still able stand after 5 minutes will be marked passed!" Ryouhei started to took off his suits and throw it to Teo who catch it with shocked face. "Just so you guys now, Hibari told me not to holding myself, so that's what I'll be doing!"

The big group could only gulped in nervousness as they see Ryouhei started to stretching himself in front of them. 'This person is known for his deadly and shining punch, don't count till 5 minutes, won't we all die on his first punch?!'

"If you guys cowering, better leave this field now. But don't regret it!" Ryouhei smirk at them, making them snapped from their stance and started scattering around to surround him, preparing their own weapon out.

Ryouhei smiling happily at the scene, "That's the way! Okay then, here I go!"

He started his boxing stance, and immediately dash out to the group in front of him. Some that equipped with guns started shooting at him as he getting closer. But Ryouhei easily dodge them with swift move as he keep moving forward. As he nearing them, he started storing his energy on his right fist, and prepare to launch his attack, "Maximum Cannon!"

Teo watch in awe as a big explosion happened in the middle of the crowd. The ground shaking hard, and some people could be seen flying from the effect of the direct hit. Another gunshot was heard, but soon followed by other 'Maximum Cannon!' shouts and another explosion. Some mens started screaming but the other being thick headed and keep trying to attack the lone boy directly themselves. The total chaos keep happening as the explosion never stops and Teo almost couldn't see the sky as Ryouhei keep throwing out people one after another to the air.

In 2 minutes, almost half of the original number could be seen scattered on the field ground, not moving an inch because of their injury or because they're unconscious. The rest that still surrounding the guardian is not unscratch themselves. All of them is bleeding at some point, and already panting hard, while the trainer still standing strong and didn't looked tired at all.

Ryouhei grinned at them, "Extremely Good! Keep this going guys!"

So, another round of whole 'Maximum Cannon' and more people flying in the air. Teo just watch as the scene keep continue on, Ryouhei really didn't hold his punch at all, and it's pretty amazing to see a young boy overthrown hundreds of people just like they're some pillow weighted punching bag. He then decided to just sit out under a tree in the side of the field, and just waited until the 5 minutes pass. 'I wonder how many would live through this?'

After the time is up, Ryouhei stop moving and looked around the field. Almost all of the field's ground coloured black now, because of the mens unconscious body scattered around. Around him, quite scattered around, stood 15 people that barely able to stand anymore. All of them bleeding in their whole body, and some even stumbling in their feet.

Ryouhei grinning at the 15 man and throw both of his fist into the air, "Good! You guys passed! Nice sparring guys!"

The standing man sweatdropped, 'More like annihilation than a sparring. We can't even took him down when there are 500 of us!'

But they soon changed their mood into rejoice and bump fist each other for being able to pass. At least now they have something to be bragged about with their colleagues. Not everyone could taste the strength of the Tenth Guardians and still standing.

* * *

**A/N : I wanted to update again in weekend since I got the feeling my next weekdays gonna be another hectic one. And so here are the new chapter~! Sorry if I still messed up the grammar _**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In normal situation, Yamamoto isn't one that Tsuna gonna send to go on a undercover or stalking mission. Why? First is because he is not the kind of person that could act like he was someone else perfectly. Sure he used to be acting all goofy and happily even though deep inside he is not, when he haven't met Tsuna and the others. But that is more like hiding some part of himself, but still act like him. The second reason is, because Yamamoto would attract too much attention. Like at their school, even in Italy his smiling face could charm every person that caught sight of him, especially female. So why don't he use it to gather information as intelligent? Because he would just say anything inside his mind, and when you try to pry for information without other people notice your intention, that's definitely a big failure.

But as always, Reborn have his way to deal with it. He have been drilling Yamamoto with tactical speaking lessons, and intended on making Yamamoto a first class assassin that could pry for any information he wants with just some conversation engagement, with Tsuna's protest of course. He still didn't like his friends being shaped up into a killer. So Reborn cut the title and saying he just gonna make Yamamoto into a "First class swordsman and sweet talker". Making Tsuna just gaping at the title and Yamamoto just laugh it out as usual. But even Reborn haven't been able to drill any of it into the thick headed swordsman's head. For the time being, Reborn's only lessons that he could do very well is "Don't make any sound when in infiltrating enemy's territory". Which he could do very well as long his mouth is shut.

Remembering the baby's words, Yamamoto roaming around silently through the corridor of the Tolasro Famiglia mansion. Sometime maids and other employee of the mansion passed him, but thanks to Chrome's illusion, he didn't have to worry getting caught as long he didn't make any sound or touched anyone. Because the illusion maybe cover him visually from other people's eyes, but not his 'presence'. He wear his usual blue shirt and Vongola suits, and his Shigure Kintoki hanged in his right shoulder, ready to be used in case of emergency.

He try to remember Chrome's instruction again, and originally intending to head straight to the Boss's office like how he is planned. But somehow his bad habit came out and he found himself lost in the unfamiliar place. He was supposed to be finding his way through the hallway to some grand room in the 2nd floor where the boss office is, but now he find himself stranded in a red bricked corridor that lighten only by some torch that's stuck in the wall's side. He didn't even remember how he gets there in the first place.

Yamamoto wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, but since his voice could be heard by others and that could make trouble, he managed to only scratch the back of his head and grinning stupidly on his own. Gripping his sword's cover sling tightly to make sure it didn't make any sound when he's moving, Yamamoto walk around some more in hope to find someone worth to be stalked to. And maybe by luck, would lead him to the room he was searching for.

As he started roaming through the somehow old looking corridor that make him feels like inside an old castle, he caught a slight sound from the other side of the corridor. By habit he make his presence disappeared even though he is already invisible right now, and letting his shoes didn't make any sounds on the brick as he step closer to the source of the sound. After turning in a T intersection, he grin because he finally found someone. Yamamoto observe them from afar, and found them on an argument with each other in the secluded place.

"Just what are you planning on doing here? You know we aren't supposed to be seen outside! And you just came from the front door!"

"It can't be helped! I can't wait till the next meeting! Those damn Vongola already kicked me out of my own mansion!"

Yamamoto twitched at the name of his family being spoken out. Seems like he hit the nail. With that thinking, he move forward and step a bit closer. With the two men didn't even notice him at all.

"What the..? You really are useless. Can't you even came up with some argument to defend yourself?"

"How can I when they shove the real heir in front of my face and those stupid damn counselor?! I swear if I ever see that damn chick again I'll crush her and that annoying smile of her!"

Yamamoto almost leaked his deadly intent out as he heard the possibilities of his family in danger, even though he still didn't know who they are referring to. But somehow he was able to calmed down and relaxed himself. Now is not the time to be snapped, the baby and his father once said that patience and calmness is needed in times like this. He breathed long, and focusing his attention back to the two men.

"So what now? I can't cover ourselves anymore now. What about our plan?"

The other men touch his chin as he tried to think, "It's not a problem. We already finish with the preparation anyway. All we have to do now is just to launch the final phase."

The man that have been talking about Vongola before grinning mischievously at his comrade, "Then! Tonight is it!?"

The other men nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow will be the end of Vongola long reign in this world."

Yamamoto hold himself for some more time to get more information. He really wanted to slash the two men in front of him right now. But knowing Tsuna, he won't like the idea at all, and killing them here won't stop the problem afterwards. After he sure he have learned enough from the two, Yamamoto turned back and now running his way to get out from the mansion and meeting up with Chrome that's waiting on the outskirt of the mansion's yard.

His friends is in danger, and he won't let those people pass by for even thinking about it.

* * *

Tsuna never really know what he feels whenever he was presented with this scene before him. Nostalgic? Scary? Traumatizing? Feels like everything fall together perfectly inside of his mind. He have been in the same room with all of these people for a couple of times for the last year, but can't help to feel weird that they ended up able to stay together in a room without destroying anything after all that have happened between them.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ aren't you gonna start this meeting soon?"

Tsuna came back from his trance state and stared at the white haired teenager with purple tattoo under his eyes who's not too much older than him. As usual, a pack of marshmallow never leave his hand, and his smile never waver from his face.

"I was about too Byakuran. It's just that sometimes I still couldn't believe we are really sitting here like this in the same room like nothing ever happened," he chuckled.

Uni give out a small giggle from Byakuran other side, "I couldn't agree with you more Tsuna-san."

"Just cut the useless talk and get to the point trash! I don't have all day for you!"

Tsuna turned to the same furious looking Xanxus on the other side of the table and smiled apologetically. Ever since the situation have calmed down, Tsuna have somehow gain some respect from Xanxus. Now, ever since he started working inside of Vongola mansion, Tsuna occasionally asked for Xanxus's presence to help him identifying some families and solving some underworld's affair. Since Xanxus born and raised in the dark world of Italy, he could give the perfect opinion on such matters when Tsuna didn't have any clue on the matter. Tsuna trust him for every word he say about it, and seems like that trust was the one that attaching Xanxus to the brunette unconsciously. Sure Tsuna could just ask Reborn about it, but since he wanted to make Varia in more 'family term' with them, he chose Xanxus for the role instead.

Recently, Tsuna started to consider Xanxus and Varia to be added into his "External Advisor" along with CEDEF. Not that he didn't think the organization is not enough, but somehow he feels that Xanxus will have some important role for him. With Kyoya managing CEDEF in the future, information is already a guarantee for them. But when they have to act in the underground world where they are not familiar about, Varia is the best choice. He trust that they would be a great ally for the family, and know what the best act would be on that world. But that still far in the future, so he just let the idea slip by for now.

"Right, sorry about that Xanxus. I want to ask first, have you guys heard about the Santos Family?"

"Hmm~? Is that the new established family I have heard about? They do have send proposal for alliances with us, but I haven't met them personally."

"I know them personally. They are a good family right?" Uni clap her hand and smiling brightly at them.

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes they are. Their boss have just left this mansion this morning. We have some friendly chat for the past 2 days and I think we have already in term with each other."

"So what? You didn't call me out here just to brag about some trash family right?" growl Xanxus, still with his hands crossed in front of his cest.

"Of course not. You will definitely kill me if I ever do that!" Tsuna laugh followed by Uni and Byakuran's giggle.

"Tch...so what?!"

"Well..."

Tsuna then told the 3 of them about all the Santos power and their information that they have found regarding the ambush attempt.

"...and that is what happened. I have a hunch that this problem is bigger than what it looks like and gonna involve some other rival families. I already receive Ninth's permission to handle this fully, and I need help from you guys."

"hmm~ Don't you think ALL of us a bit too much? Enma-kun and the others already tending them, if you added us it will be a full massacre for them you know~" says Byakuran while munching his fluffy marshmallow. He say the 'massacre' thing as if it's the most cute thing in the world.

"Humph...suits the trash right."

"Well, Yamamoto have just came with new information this afternoon," Tsuna explain again. "Apparently, those families that have turn their back on us is grouping together and attempted on a joint attack to take down Vongola and took Shira-san at the same time. What they aim is the chaos within the Vongola being under attack and use that moment too kidnap Shira-san who they already know under our custody. They thought by attacking us first, the Shimon gonna run to aid us and give them some space for looking on Shira-san. And seems like the now fallen Cuardio boss used to cover up the group's activity on raising funds for this attack."

Byakuran whistle, "Wow, are they looking for their own death? Now that we knew of this just let Enma-kun and the others stay in the Santos mansion. Instead we will help you out here. If you needed any that is~"

"Byakuran, they didn't know we knew of their plan. So of course they're not," the smile Uni radiating is contrast with the sinister tone she used on her words.

"I say we just eradicate them now."

Tsuna shook his head at Xanxus, "Nah, I don't want to go into the trouble of finding their base and all."

"So what is your plan Tsuna-san?" asked Uni.

"Let's just wait for them and give them the best greetings, shall we? I have planned things out."

* * *

With the Varia in the mansion, that night's dinner is already promising to be a total chaos. Tsuna now envy the Ninth and his guardian that is scheduled to be back tomorrow, as that was when all of the chaos would already ended.

Since the Ninth is no longer in the condition to fight, his guardians and Tsuna already agree to put the Ninth away from any fighting and keep him safe. Tsuna care so much for his grandpa, and didn't complain at all on the term. But this is different matters. From his position in the head of the table, Tsuna massaging his forehead as he listen to the chaos around him. How he wish he could switch place with his grandpa now.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII...! YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE HERE!"

"Ahahaha. I thought you guys already knew?"

"Kushishishishi...I see some little lamb is being brought here."

"Hahi! Hayato! That guy is creeping at us again!"

"Oi you prince freak! Get your own woman for God sake!"

"Kushishishishi... The prince will get any princess that he wants. I'm not listening to you."

"What did you say!?"

"Ara~ ara~ you girls are still as cute as ever~ too bad you're not a boy. Right Ryouhei-kun~?"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND, BUT MY SISTER AND GIRLFRIEND DOES CUTE!"

"Onii-chan! Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!"

"I think you need a smack or two to shut your mouth hah?"

"WHA..WHAT?! NO I DON'T NEED THEM HANA!"

"Yare yare, I'm not being pay to be deaf."

"Nee...nee...when will we get to start eating?"

"I-Pin is hungry too."

"Be patient Lambo, I-Pin. We will soon."

"If you people don't shut up soon, I will bite you all to death."

"Oya oya... but you didn't shut up too Skylark-kun."

"What did you say again?"

"Waaa... Master is gonna be beaten into a pulp again..."

"What did your mouth just say, Fran?"

"Kyoya, Mukuro-sama, please be quiet. Bossu is looking at us."

At her cue, all of the table's occupant turn their head to the brunette, only to be shocked finding the young boss already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode while sitting in his chair. Both of his hand crossed in front of his chest, as he closed his eyes and facing the table. When Tsuna open his eyes to face his family, even the Varia gulped at the scene. The pair of orange eyes gazing at the people in front of them, giving out silent warning and displaying total authority to those boys he stare directly into the eyes. In just a split of second all of the commotion stop, and they all freeze in their position. Whether they are sitting or standing near the table.

"You all done? I thought you guys wanted some exercise first before dinner," says Tsuna with his calm voice, still with his eyes gazing at them.

"Kushishishishi... No thank you. The Prince wants some good dinner with good hands still functioning."

Tsuna smile as he wear off his Hyper mode state, "Of course you do Bel. I guess we could start eating now then?" he turn to the maids that have been waiting with blushing face in the corner of the room. After seeing Tsuna's cue they immediately bring the foods inside, covering their red face for being able to see the boss in his famous Hyper Dying Will Mode state. Now that face and his deep eyes will definitely haunt their dreams for the next couple of nights. The other people just sighing that the dinner started without any trouble.

After all the foods is served, the dinner started with loud conversation around the table. But since this time they still continuing their dinner as they bickering and no live is threatened, Tsuna just let them be and focusing on his own food.

"Seems like you already handle all of them well."

Tsuna who have been eating silently turned quickly to his right, to find his tutor standing there with his usual innocent look.

"Reborn! Where have you been?! I didn't see you for the last 2 days!"

Reborn smirked, "I have my own mission from the Ninth too you know. And I love what I get."

Tsuna tilting his head at him, not getting what he means by that. "By the way, tonight..."

"I already know," Reborn cut his words. "I'll take care of the girls and kids. Just do what you have to do."

Tsuna smile. His tutor always understand without him speaking his worry out, "Yeah."

With that, Reborn took the empty seat beside the girls, and started eating too. But not without his smirk that's covered under the shadow of his fedora. After everyone finished, with still some small bickering happened throughout the dinner time, Tsuna stand up from his seat. He gaze to all his friends, who have mixed expression. Some with confused and worried look, while the rest with their serious looks, already know of what gonna happened.

Tsuna took a long breath, before start talking, "Guys, I'm afraid we're gonna have some commotion tonight on the mansion."

"Commotion...do you mean war?" ask Kyoko with paled face.

Tsuna smiling at her and the other girls, trying to assuring them, "It's not that big, Kyoko-chan. I do hate this too, but there's nothing else we could do to stop this. And I prefer to finish this sooner to prevent any casualties in the future."

"So they gonna came here tonight? Is that why the Varia is here too?" Gokudera looking at Tsuna with his serious face.

Tsuna nodded, "I want to ensure the safety of everyone in the mansion. So I'm asking them a favor, since they seems to be bored too recently."

"VOOIIIII...! Are you saying we are too lazy these days?! You were the one who ban all killing mission and make us jobless like this!"

Tsuna shrugged, "Well, that is true. That's why I invited you guys tonight. So you could have fun. Oh, but still don't kill them okay? If it's just torturing I won't mind though."

"Kushishishi... I'll take your word on that. Right Mammon?"

"Yare yare. Killing them is easier to do."

"Boss! I will definitely make you proud!" shout Levi at Xanxus who just sitting with bored face.

Xanxus growl at the man beside him. Still focusing on the wine on his hand, "Like I care."

Tsuna just sighed at them. The Varia still didn't change after all. "So for the time being, I want you girls and the kids to stay on our underground room with the other maids and staff. Just to be safe, Reborn will be with you guys for any emergency. Also, Chrome and Mukuro, I want you to make the way towards the underground room hidden. And create large scale illusions to make it looks like the mansion's functioning normally."

"Kufufufu... I'll let Fran do the one for the whole stuff. He can't battle upfront anyway."

"Eehhh... That is a lot of trouble to do," Fran pouted with his chin on the table.

From his sit far on the other side, Mukuro materialize his trident and stabbed it to the monoton boy's apple head. Only for the boy to not care a bit about it. "Do you rather choose to be thrown out to the enemies instead?" Mukuro smiling eerily at him.

"Master, this is my new hat," he say with his usual monotone.

"I don't care. Didn't look any different with the previous one anyway."

Fran pouted at him, "...Fine."

"Kushishishi... I want to play darts on the apple boy too." Belphegor already pull out his knife and ready to throw them out if not for Tsuna's interference.

"Hey, stop that you two. Fran, I'll trust you on that then, okay?" Tsuna smile at the still pouting boy, who looked a bit better after seeing his smile.

"Well that means we have another 3 illusionist to aid us in front. Let's stir things up shall we guys?"

* * *

Enma staring at the night sky alone on the balcony of his room on the Santos mansion. He just wear simple shirt and baggy pants, comfortable enough to sleep, but still looking okay when he needs to go out of the room to grab something. Even as he admiring the shining stars above him, his mind drifting away from the scene.

He open a piece of paper that have been clenched inside his palm and re read the whole thing. Just a few hours ago Jirou, Yamamoto's box animal, arrived on the mansion to deliver the message to him. To them using box animal instead of texting it meaning it's a really important and secret message to deliver. Enma didn't waste any second to read the whole message.

As he finds out about the plan, he quickly inform all of his family member to tell them of the plan. The Santos is being kept in the dark about this, as they have never been into a fight before. And Adelheid worried they gonna be reckless if allowed to fight. After All, according to the message, a really reliable ally gonna aid them, and they're capable enough to defeat anyone dare to come.

Now, Enma just have to wait till they got the cue from Tsuna and the others to act. Shira's safety is supposed to be his responsibility, and he gonna make sure of that tonight.

A sudden knock from the door snapped Enma from his deep thought. He turn to the door, and found the mansion's princess peeking from the opened door. Looking hesitate to go inside.

"May I come in, Enma-san?"

Enma smiling tenderly at the shy girl, and nodded at her, "Of course Shira-san. Come here."

Shira smiling brightly at him, and stepping forward from the door to where he stand. Enma blushing at her, as he get the full view of the girl appearance. She wear her white satin night gown that stretched till her knees, and a white scarf is being held around her shoulder to keep her from the night's air. Her hair is being let loose as usual, but looked a bit messier than usual with it scattered on her shoulder. Giving more innocent looks on the girl. With her usual smile she stand beside the red haired boy, not realizing his deep blush.

"What are you doing? Not able to sleep yet?" Shira's question snapped Enma from his gaping expression. He quickly cover his face with his bangs and turn back to the fence on the balcony.

"N..no. Just wanted to get some fresh air for a while. And I thought you were already ready to go to sleep."

Shira giggle at him, "I do, can't you see?" she spin around to let Enma see her whole appearance, only making him blushing even more. "But somehow I have a bad feeling, and wanted to see you first."

Enma stare at her. Shira doesn't supposed to know about the plan. The only one on the Santos know of it is Shira's older brother, because they needed someone to control of the Santos younger member. So maybe it was just Shira's instinct as the boss.

"Somehow, I feel that something is gonna happened. Enma-san, do you know anything about it?" she stare at him with both of her hand clutched in her chest. Her worried is showed in her eyes,

Enma silently stare at her. After a while, he smile at her again, and then wrap his hand around the girls palm. Shira blushing slightly at the touch, and looking at the boy in front of her from the corner of her eyes.

"Shira-san, I want you to trust me on this. I won't let anyone hurt or even touch you. You are already like a little sister for me, my precious family member. I will protect you as long I'm still standing here, along with your brothers. So you have nothing to worry about. Can you do that for me?"

Shira stare with wide eyes at him. She then turn to her hand that is still being hold by both of Enma's hand. His hand is bigger than her, and radiating soft but deep warm through it. He have holding hand numerous times with her brothers, but he never feels this kind of warm from other people's hand before. It's like he is giving his full security on her just by touching her hand.

At that time, Shira knew he like this feeling and wanted to keep it to herself for as long as possible. So she look back at Enma who still stare at her, waiting for her answer, and smile. "I can, Enma-san. I trust you."

Enma smiling with a glint of blush, and unconsciously wrapped her hand more tightly than before. Not wanting to let her go.

"By the way," Shira continue on, followed with a bit of confusion on Enma's face. "Please don't say I'm like a little sister to you. I already have enough brothers, and I want you to see me in different light. If you don't mind."

Enma tilting his head confusingly as he stare at Shira who now hide her face under her bangs, and facing downwards. "What do you mean?"

Shira hesitate to continue on, as her mouth keep opening and closing for a couple of times. "Li...like...like a...wom..."

BAM!

* * *

**A/N : Wow, I think this is the first cliffhanger I make in this story XD And I think I suck at romantic scene. Is this okay with you guys? .**

**Thanks for those that following and reviewing the story! I really appreciate it! Please keep leaving review to tell me what you think of the story progress! ^^)/**

**And once again, I'm story for my REALLY bad grammars and typos m( _ _)m**

**Next one gonna have some action. Hope I could portray it well _ See you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The night is calm, and the sky is clear from any clouds, making the stars shines brightly in the sky. On the gate of Vongola mansion, the two guards stand still on their post. Looking around the now quiet city, their job is to make sure no one suspicious came by or even enter the premise. One of the two guards yawning with his hand covers his mouth. Looking tired from the night job. Today feels like any other night on his shift. Peaceful and calm. Well it is obvious. After all, who would be stupid enough to attack the strongest mafia family head on?

But the peace was soon disturbed by a screeching and stabbing sound. The yawning guard frowned when seeing a blade from out of nowhere came flying straight to his partner's throat. His neck bleeding and his body shaking before he fell to the ground with no resistance.

"O..oi! Are you okay!?"

Another screeching sound was heard, and before he was able to approach his partner, another blade stab him right in his heart. Without able to say anymore words, he fell to his partner's side and leaving the gate unattended.

A group of man quickly came out from their hiding spot in the city, running past through the gate with complete weapon in their hand. A few cars and big truck came follow, breaking the night's silence and giving out more people with weapon that immediately follow their companion.

The first group that have passed through the gate running on their way to the big mansion in front of them. Some group scattered to make their way through the forest on both of their sides. Planning on ambushing the mansion from all side.

The group that going through the road could already see the mansion and getting ready with their weapons. Suddenly their eyes caught sight of something else in front of them and make them halt on their ground.

"Ahahaha~ they really came~! And lots of them too!"

"Tch...these scum sure giving out trouble for Jyuudaime."

"VOIIIII...! WHO WANTED TO HAVE A TASTE OF MY BLADE!?"

"I will make Boss proud by stopping them here!"

The man on the front soon cowering at the sight.

"W..what are the Varia doing here?!"

"Hey! Isn't that Vongola Decimo's storm and rain guardian!?"

"Oh no...we're doomed!"

"Don't fret! We got more numbers! Attack them!"

Yamamoto scratching his head as he see them pulling out their weapons. Katana, guns, knife. Nothing out of ordinary. "Hmm...I think there's around 500 of them or so. Now how to stop them?" He pull his Shigure Kintoki from it's sheets and turning it into sword in one move. His cheerful eyes soon replaced by narrowed and serious eyes. He's not gonna playing around on those who planning to hurt Tsuna.

"VOIIII! They won't get away for pointing their weapons at me!"

"Oi stupid shark! Remember not to kill anyone! Jyuudaime's order!"

"My boss is the only person I obey," Levi said quietly as he step forward.

"What?! How dare you punky old man!"

"I'm not an old man!"

"Maa~ maa~ they're already here guys."

As they turn their attention to their ambusher again, the front group already getting close to them, slashing their sword at the boys. Bad choice, for they are facing both the rain guardian. Wincing their eyes, Yamamoto and Squalo easily blocked their attacks and with one slash, breaking their opponent's sword into two. Yamamoto just grin as his opponent cowering before him with their useless sword in hand.

"Sorry guys. Bad moves~"

A group with guns on their hands then shooting at them from the distance. But again, normal bullet is easy to slash through by both of the swordsman. Especially Yamamoto who have trained with Reborn many times before. Gokudera throwing out some bombs with his cannon from the back, and making some chaos and explosion to the middle crowd in front of them. Levi follow suit, his umbrella already flying around, surrounding their opponents. And after Gokudera bombs on, he add some more damage to them. Burning some people into crisp but not enough to kill them.

"It's killing time!" Squalo use the chaos to dash forward and slashing through the opponent's formation.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna not gonna happy hearing you say that." Yamamoto dashing forward on his side, but not stop attacking too.

Together, the two of them destroying every weapon on their sight and slashing their hand. Making them vulnerable and harmless.

"I..It's useless... I gotta get out of here!"

When some man started to ran out from the massacre, a bomb shot hit them right on their feet and sending them flying before they fell again to the ground. They turn to the source of shot and frowned seeing the bomber boy staring at them from afar. Gokudera growl at the sight, clearly pissed off.

"And where do you think you are going? No one is forgiven for trying to hurt Jyuudaime."

He loaded some more dynamite, and ready to aim some more. The night have just begun.

* * *

The group that passing through the forest running between the trees without any worries. They believe this mission's secrecy is guaranteed, and no problem except some usual guards around to encounter. With their numbers, such a guards like the one on the gate is not a problem for them.

They have been running for quite a while, before someone on the group finally voice out his mind.

"Hey, aren't we've been running for a long time now? How come we haven't found the mansion yet?"

The one leading the group stop in his track and looking around. Now that he mention it, it seems that the scenery is keep repeating around them. But this is a forest, such thing is normal to happen.

"We supposed to be going through the right track. Hey, check the compass!"

One man pulling out a compass from his pocket, and frowning at the small round thing. "Captain! It's not working!"

"What?!"

He snatch the compass from his subordinate and looking at the thing himself. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the compass keep spinning around like a wheel and didn't show any sign to stop. What the hell happened here?!

A sudden roar breaking the forest silence, and gaining full attention from them. Without any warning a group of tigers suddenly walking out from the darkness. Bearing their white fangs at the man, looking hungry and ready to charge at the fresh meat in front of them.

"C..captain! We are surrounded!"

"There's so many of them!"

"Don't be afraid! There aren't supposed to be anymore wild animals here! This must be the work of one of their illusionist!"

"A...are you sure captain?! They looked real to me!"

"Kufufufu..." an eerie laugh suddenly echoing around them. Giving creepy feeling in the air.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Kufufufu...let's see how real they are, shall we?"

At his cue, the tigers started attacking the man from all direction, like a predator aiming right on their prey. The cowered men couldn't react fast enough and ended up getting bitten or scratched by the tigers sharp claws. Those with guns started shooting at the predator. But every time the bullet reaching the tigers it just went through like it was made by some mist. And when those tigers attacking the man the damage they did feels real.

"C..captain! What is this creature?! We can't hurt them at all!"

"Tch...those damn illusionist! Fall back! Retreat from the forest!"

"Are you sure you know the way out? Fufufufu..."

The armed men stopped on their track as the scenery around them started spinning around, like the world is suddenly being turned upside down and distorting inside. Getting dizzy by their visual, some men started falling to their knees and screaming around. The ground under their feet then crumbling down, showing the lava ocean just below them. More people falling down and screaming on the edge. Some screaming to beg for their lives, while the other looked already damaged mentally.

Far away from the scene, Mukuro standing calmly with his trident in his hand. His right red eye showing the kanji number 1, as he smiling evilly at the group of man in front of them. The young Vongola say he can't kill anyone, making it even more reason for him to torture them till he satisfied. Unknown to him, on the forest in the other side of the mansion, the group that encounter Mammon get almost the same treatment from the hooded Arcobaleno.

Mukuro look at the clear sky above him, and seeing a flare of fire passing above his head. "Oya oya, seems like it's time to release my other work."

* * *

Tsuna sitting back comfortably in the stairs of Mansion's front door. From afar he could see some spark and screaming sound echoing in the air. He turn to Xanxus who stand in front of him with his arm crossed and call him out.

"Seems like it has started. Sure you don't want to join them?"

Xanxus snorted, "I don't give a damn for those insect."

Tsuna laugh at him, "Yeah, sure." That's just Xanxus way of saying that he want to stick with him. He dusted his pants as he stands and then face a guard behind him. "We're gonna go now. Don't forget to call out Hayato in front or Onii-san if anything came up. Don't even think about asking Bel. He's not gonna leave the mansion."

"Sure Tsuna-sama! Please be careful!"

Tsuna give his smile at him, "I will. Come on Xanxus. Let's finish this soon." He wear his X-Glove, and then enter his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

After Xanxus pull out his gun and they standing side by side, Tsuna started flying out to the air, followed by Xanxus behind him. They circle around for a while to check on the other's condition from the air. Gokudera and the rest still bombing and slicing around in the front part. While a terror voice and some mist flame could be seen surrounding both sides of the forest. Tsuna didn't want to prolonged this battle, so he just gonna head straight to the mansion's gate and beat the hell out of the leader. He figures the leader won't step in before he sure everything is safe inside.

From above he saw some people still lingering around the gate with a mass of vehicle behind them, blocking away the streets with their body. From their position that surrounding a group of small people with armed man, it's easy as pie to know who the leaders is. Tsuna give out sign to Xanxus, and started soaring to the ground. Still above his head, Xanxus stopped mid-air and then shooting at the intruders with his bullets passing both of Tsuna's side.

When they realized they were being attacked, it was too late. Xanxus's shot hit right at the cars surrounding them and and making them blasted off around them. A wall of fire break loose on their every direction. Loss with their own escape route, they started running to the mansion's yard to protect them from fire and preparing to counter attack.

With their opponent lured right into their yard, Tsuna landed swiftly right in the gate. His orange eyes staring right to the intruders in front of him with dangerous look. "Surrender now or you will regret it."

"Don't listen to him! He's cornered! Shoot! Shoot!" someone shout from the back.

Tsuna twitched. Surrounded? Him? Wasn't it the opposite? He just sighed as he saw them started to dash forward to attack him and shoot him at the same time. "There's no other way, huh?"

He dash to them too and started beating around those who attack him with high-speed thanks to his flames, and making them unconscious with just 1 clean hit. He was being surrounded and about to swirl to attack all of them together when suddenly a bolt of fire hit the ground just beside him and sending those who surround him flying. Tsuna himself got hit a bit because of the lack of space around him.

He shot his head up and glare at Xanxus who aiming his weapon right at him, his guns still smoking out because just being used, "You almost kill me there Xanxus!"

Xanxus spitting and then aim a bit far from him, "Then don't stand in my way, trash." He shot another one and sending more of them around. Tsuna could only sighed as he hope none of those men killed inside the chaos.

"VONGOLA DECIMO!"

The sudden shouts turned Tsuna into surprise, and even Xanxus halted his attack. From behind the injured man, a man Tsuna have met a few times before walking forward and stand in front of his lackey. His face show total anger and hate, but he smirked at Tsuna with disgusting look.

"Metius-san, so you really are behind all this." Tsuna gazing at the fallen boss with eyeing looks. He have heard of the meeting's result from Kyoko. And even though he didn't show it, he have his own suspicious on this man even before his crime is sprouting out.

Metius laughing hard at him, "Yeah right. That's not important anymore isn't it? I am already standing here right in front of you anyway. Aside from that, you should rethink about attacking us. You don't want your precious 'family' to be hurt right?"

Tsuna and Xanxus twitched at his word. "What do you mean by that?" His voice is calm and deep, but it is obvious Tsuna giving out a warning to him.

Metius ignore the warning sign and continue on, "I have placed my men around the city, and by now they should be in their position. With just my command, they will kill each and every last one people in every house and you won't even made out of gate before the first kill happened." He grinning evilly as he took out his phone.

Tsuna's eye hardening at the threat, and send deadly glare at him. Metius looked satisfied by the look he received and grinning even more. "More of us should be arriving soon, and you better give up yourself by then. Or else, you know what gonna happened."

This man is total scum, is what Tsuna thinking now. He is not one who usually say those kind of thing at other people. But with what this guy just throw at him, he really wanted to scream out that word right now. Metius look at his watch and then to the brunet again. "So what do you say, Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna just standing silently, still staring at the looking-so-proud man in front of him. He eyed Xanxus who still soaring above him, and glad the Varia leader didn't look like he gonna snap out soon. It isn't time yet.

He was about to voice out something, when suddenly his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without breaking his eye contact with Metius, Tsuna answer the call.

**_"All clear."_**

Tsuna face turned into big smile as he hear the voice from the other side. Metius looking curious at his sudden change of mood. As he thanked the other person on the line, a 'beep' sound was heard and he switched to his other caller.

_**"All intruder have been taken care of!"**_voice out the person on the other side of the line, making Tsuna smiled more brightly than before, much for Metius's even more angry face for being ignored.

"Sorry, but no one gonna be killed tonight," Tsuna says as he pocketed his phone again.

* * *

**A little flashback**

After Metius and his lackey ran to the mansion's yard, the front gate is left empty, with only the dead body of the two guards that have been killed first time. A smoke of mist suddenly emerge from both of the dead bodies, engulfing them with it's thickness. As the mist dispersed, the two guard's body have been replaced by the one and only Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro. Both with their weapon out, looking perfect and ready to battle out.

"Tch...I won't let the Omnivore making me do this anymore," grumble Hibari as he throw out the knife that supposed to 'kill' him before.

Chrome staring to the sky above the city, and showing worried look. Hibari didn't miss this and look at her, "What is it?"

Chrome look at her boyfriend with his big purple eyes. Concern filled her eyes as he look stare back at him. "Mukurou found some of the intruders in the city. Looks like they hide in some parts of the city to attack the town's people," answer Chrome.

Hibari's eye narrowed at the information, "I'll bite them to death for disturbing the peace." He really despise those who abuse weakling. Carnivore should just face other carnivore if he think he is one. It's a good thing the Omnivore already prepared by putting both of them outside to guard the city.

"And more people coming from outside the city," Chrome added while gazing at the sky. "What should we do Kyoya?"

Hibari froze for a while. "Which one stronger?" ask him.

Chrome blinked at his question. "The one coming from outside is around 300 people I guess."

"I'll take that one. You take care of those inside the city." With that he jumped around the wall of fire around them without saying another word and disappear from her sight.

Chrome just sighed at his boyfriend's act. He just too bloodlust sometime that it is hard to understand him. But guess that's just Kyoya being Kyoya. With that thinking Chrome smile on her own, and dispersed into the mist. Starting her hunt around the city. She needs to do it quickly and flawlessly for her bossu.

Hibari jumping around the house's roof as he make his way to the town skirt. As he pass by he notice some bloodlust man linger around the street, but he just ignore them. They are not his prey, but his girl's. He smirked as he imagine what those stupid herbivore gonna receive as punishment from her. Too bad he can't stay around too watch.

When he arrive at the only road leading to the city, a convoy of cars could be seen coming from afar. He smirked again as he calling out Roll from his ring. The hedgehog giving out a small "piii~" as he take his position beside the skylark.

"Roll, don't let anyone pass you." With that, he dash forward and clashing his tonfa to the engine cap of the first car. As he pull out and jumped back, it started burning and explode. The people on the car quickly make their way out before the fire, and the other cars behind it halted, with their passenger coming out looking angry.

"Who are you?! Are you one of the Vongola's?!"

"S..Stupid! That is Hibari Kyoya! The Decimos's cloud guardian!"

"Are you kidding me?! He's just a kid!"

Hibari frowned. He didn't like being called a 'kid' by anyone. With his stance ready, he stare at them with deadly intent as they started surrounding him with their weapons. Behind him, Roll multiplying and blocking out the way to the city. When all of his prey have get into his reach, Hibari didn't waste any second and started knocking them out.

"For breaking in illegally. I'll bite you all to death."

With not too much resistance, it only took him a couple of minutes before the pool of blood and body surrounding him. Even with many guns and other weapons against him, Hibari manage to swiftly get through it all and smacked his tonfa to their skull. For those positioned far from him, the chain from his tonfa could hit them perfectly with perfect precision. As much as he despise following other people's order, he stay to his word to not kill any of them. If he do that, his fun sparring moment with his favourite Omnivore might get affected.

After the cost is clear, with some people could be found passed out from his needle around him as they try to escape to the city, Roll return to it's ring state, and Hibari wiping out his Tonfa when a cloud of mist emerging beside him. He waited till the body image is clear before he call out the illusionist. "Took you long enough, Chrome."

Chrome tilting her head with innocent look, trying to find the best answer to that, "I'm in lost on how to silently and quickly stop them without killing them."

"So? What did you do?"

"I just make an illusion to them that leads all of them to the cliff over the forest. They thought they were brought to some um...what do you say? Playhouse? Where many girls waiting. I have to wait to make sure all of them fallen first before coming here."

Hibari narrowing his eyes at the mention of a 'play house', "Who taught you that?"

Without realizing the danger to the said person, Chrome innocently answer, "Dino-san told me about that kind of place. He say it was quite common in both Italy and Japan and recommend me to come so I could learn one or two thing, though I don't understand what I must learn there."

"Don't. Just stop listening to what the stupid horse is saying. He is the epitome of dumbness." Hibari make a note to himself to smack the bronco's head once he see him again as he pull out his phone. After a few dials, the other side pick up with wary tone.

"All clear."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the same time in Vongola mansion**

Ryouhei and Lussuria stood back on back on the brick roof of the Vongola mansion. Ryouhei stood in the edge with his arm crossed, watching over the battle that have been going on in front of the mansion. He saw his little brother took off a few moment ago, and took that as a sign for him to start getting cautious. Lussuria hanging with his hand on the lightning rod in the middle of the roof. He swingin around the rod as he watching over the other side.

Suddenly Lussuria halted when he saw a group of light from a far. "Ryouhei-kun~~! look at that~!"

Ryouhei turned to him, and looking at the direction he pointed. He narrowed his eyes, and could see the group of small light that he was talking about. "What is that? Is that our extremely opponent?!"

"I'm sure it was a group of helicopter~! Seems like they really planned to ambush from the air too~"

Ryouhei snorted at the thought. The situation really was like what Sawada assume gonna happened to them. He was glad his little brother have good instinct about it.

"How many of them do you think is there!?"

"Mou~ Ryouhei-kun. Don't you see I'm wearing a sunglasses here? I can't see that well in the dark~" lied Lussuria.

"Then just EXTREMELY put it off!"

"Eh~? That will make me not beautiful~"

Ryouhei just groaning at the Varia member as he watched the group of helicopter is getting closer to their sight. "Whatever! I'll just take all of them down!"

"Aw~ as impatient as ever aren't you~?"

"Shut up! I won't let them get close to Kyoko and Hana!"

Now is the good time as those people is still inside the heli. With his fist ready, Ryouhei jumped forward from the roof edge and head straight to one of the heli in front of him. "MAXIMUM CANNON!"

With his one punch one helicopter in the front formation exploded, and it's passenger hurry up escaping from the burning heli using parachute. "You guys! Take care of those people!" shout Ryouhei to his subordinate in the ground.

A group of Vongola guards that stationed around the mansion ready with their weapon to capture the intruders once they landed on ground. They shooting at the parachute, making their enemies fall to the ground and easily surround them. Ryouhei looking up again, and could still see another 4 helicopter approaching.

"Oi! Lussuria! Don't just stand there!"

"Mou~ okay, okay." He take off his black coat and jumped off to one of the helicopter. Smoothly he land on top one of them, and breaking through the glass to the cockpit with his kick. Those pilot didn't even stand a chance against him as Lussuria knocked them down, and letting the heli falling to the forest area while he jumped to the other helicopter and do the same.

From the roof, Ryouhei sending out punch to the other helicopter. The air gust from his punches hit the heli's swing and broke them, making it falling out to the ground. But before it fall, a group of man swinging out from one of the heli and break through the window glass and get inside the mansion.

"Oh no!" shout Ryouhei.

The 10 men that get inside the mansion quickly running in the hallway and intended to found anyone to become hostages inside. Too bad for them the one they encounter on the first intersection is the bloody prince.

"Ushishishi...I get a playmate~!"

The mens halted on their ground once they saw the Varia member, and started shooting at him. With his wide grin, Belphegor throwing out his knife that easily slice through all the bullet coming for him before it hit the wall.

"Hey, give me more exciting game. The prince is bored playing with the frog here."

Another sets of knife flying from his hand and slicing through their skin, making their screams echoed in the hall. Bel grinning even more widely as he throw some more and slicing all guns in their hand into pieces.

"It's no use! Fall back!" shout one of them.

"Ushishishi... I won't even take one step ahead if I were you."

"Arghh! My face! My hand!" they halted when the front guy suddenly falling to his knees with his body bleeding from unknown cause. They looking around and found out that they have been surrounded by deadly wires in all direction.

"Ushishishi... Game over."

"Oi! Is everything okay..waa! What's extremely here!"

Bel turn his head and see the loud sun guardian standing across him with his hand bleeding a bit because he didn't see the wires.

"Is this wires!? You should have extremely told me before!" shout Ryouhei.

"Ushishishi...and you should report your presence when you came in front of a prince."

"What?! That's too much of a hassle!"

Belphegor's grin disappeared as he staring at him from behind his bangs. "Why you..."

"Maaa...anyway all have been taken care off right?! Time to report to Sawada then!" he pull out his phone and dial his number. "Eh? It's busy..? Oh! He pick up! Sawada! All intruder have been taken care of!"

* * *

"...and that's how it is. Seems like you won't be getting any backup soon." Tsuna smiling at the cowering Metius.

"W..what?! How dare you Vongola!" abruptly he dashing forward with his fist ready to punch at the younger boy in front of him. Tsuna easily step aside to let the punch pass by, and then hit his vital in the neck. Metius coughing out and then passed out on the ground.

Tsuna stare at the rest of the man that didn't look like they want to continue the resistance any longer. "Please be a good boy and put out those gun away okay? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

They gape at the bright smile the Vongola boss radiating at his enemies, and unconsciously letting their weapons slip out from their hand, making bumping sound as hundreds of weapon hit the ground almost at the same time.

"Thank you," said Tsuna as he send out another smile.

From above, Xanxus spat at the weakling surrender, and without anymore words flying back to the mansion. The ruckus has been taken care of after all. Nothing else to do there.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the same time, at Santos Mansion**

"Hmm~ these guys didn't give me any sweat at all~" say Byakuran as he standing around hundreds of unconscious bodies. "Thanks for the help by the way Enma-kun~ Sorry to intrude you earlier~"

Enma that stand didn't far from him, still in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, blushing at his words. "W..what do you mean? It is natural, I can't let them hurt anyone."

"Hm~? do you mean anyone or someone specific? Cause I'm sure I kind of get in your way when I came barge into your room earlier~"

"Byakuran-san! Stop that!"

Byakuran laughing his heart out seeing the furious blush from the Simon's Boss face. "What wrong with falling in love? Tsuna-kun have Kyoko-chan too isn't he? Just remind me when you decide to get marry or something~"

"Mou~! I told you it's not like that!"

"What is not like that?"

Byakuran turning around and smiling more widely seeing the two girls that approaching them, "Nothing Yuni-chan~ Just some talk between men~"

"Byakuran-san! I told you it's not like that! Mou~"

Yuni and Shira just staring curiously at Enma who now pouting at the smiling brightly Byakuran.

"Anyway~ The bad guys have been taken care off. Let Gamma and the other take care of the body while we drink some tea and sweets, shall we?" He put his left hand around Enma's shoulder and drag him to the mansion. "I have some interesting thing to discuss to as we eat our snack~"

"BYAKURAN-SAN!"

* * *

**A/N : Uwaaah...I don't know, is this satisfiable for you guys? I don't like explaining the battle scene too much, so sorry for you guys who don't like it . Especially Byakuran's fight. Somehow I think I don't need to explain any further, we all know what the battle gonna end with Byakuran on their side :|**

**Guest : Hmm… I'll try to make the party as interesting as possible ^^ I hope I could reach your expectation :)**

**So I wanna ask, do you guys prefer more conflict on the party or the peaceful one? (Like anything gonna be peaceful with the Guardian, Varia, and Byakuran combined =_=)**

**Please leave review to tell me what you guys think! ^-^)/**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

Tsuna enters the empty meeting room with sleepy face, still wearing the same suit that he've been wearing that night. He have just came back from checking all part of the mansion after the battle last night and giving out instruction to his guardian and the famiglia members. Thank God that the damage to the mansion is only caused by some intruder that breaking through the glass and Bel's knife mark in the wall near it.

But taking care of the unconscious body and the rest of the men is not an easy deal. No matter what, he seems to be still the same kind boy that used to be living peacefully in Namimori. He can't let the wounded just as they are, and ordered Ryouhei and other sun flame user in Vongola's premise to heal their wounds, much with the Varia, Hibari, and Mukuro's protest. But in the end they given up and let their enemies be healed at least till their wound is not life threatening anymore.

After that, the only thing Tsuna have to do is just to 'throw' them back to their former vehicle and let the unwounded one drive them back out of the town. Oh, and to remind them to pick up their friends in the cliff while they're at it.

Although Tsuna didn't give out anymore instruction after that, he knows that Hibari and Mukuro, out of their own will, standing by on the town border to make sure they really didn't came back until it was dawn. Tsuna holding himself not to comment at their sometime compatible action, while they always bickering when they meet face to face with each other.

The bird was chirping outside as Tsuna throw his body down to his chair on the head of table. He yawning again, haven't got any bit of sleep and definitely need some before the party that night. He was already closing his eyes and about to fell asleep when something loud awaken his consciousness again.

"TSUNA-NI!" the door burst open and Lambo came running with I-Pin and Fuuta in his tail.

Tsuna almost fell from his chair from the 'surprise' visit. How long has it been since Lambo last breaking through the door?

Tsuna yawn again and face his siblings that already arrive in front of him. "What is it Lambo?" He can't really see their expression as his eyes still have a bit tears from the sleepiness.

To his surprise Lambo jumped to his lap and started touching all his body parts, "Are you hurt somewhere?! No wound?! No scar?!" he says with worried face while attempt to pull up his shrit to check inside..

Tsuna blinked. All his drowsiness seems to disappear as he watching his brother weird act. He then turn to Fuuta and I-Pin who giggling at their brother's act. When Tsuna asked Fuuta what happened silently, he just shrugged, but still giggling. Tsuna turn back to Lambo who still busying himself with his body and pat his head, "I'm fine Lambo. Why are you worry so much?"

"But they said the enemies is over 1 thousand! We were really worried!" shout him.

Fuuta and I-Pin then came closer to him and each held one of his arm. "We are all worried Tsuna-nii. Thank goodness you looked okay," say Fuuta with relief face.

"I-Pin is sure Tsuna-nii gonna be okay! Tsuna-nii is the strongest after all!" add I-Pin from his right.

Tsuna chuckled at his siblings concern and pat both of their heads too. He then let his arm hanging around their shoulder as he smile back at them. "Thanks for your worries guys. As you can see, I'm alright. You have guarding Kyoko-chan and the rest properly right?"

"Of course! I am your lightning guardian after all! It is my job to protect the family!" Lambo put his palm in his chest with proud eyes. Unlike those days where he recklessly put his ring on his afro head, now the Vongola ring could be seen hanging properly in his neck. He actually wanted to wear it like the others, but couldn't since the size is still too big for him now.

Tsuna chuckle again as he ruffle his hair, "Yeah you are. Now why don't you guys go ahead and do something till breakfast time. I think I need some shower first." He finally give up the idea of getting any sleep for the day. Better freshen himself up.

* * *

Today's breakfast is to Tsuna's delight, quiet peaceful from him. Since the Ninth and his guardian have came back, and the Varia have went back to their own mansion too before dawn, now everything seems to went well as they eat.

After they fill their stomach with the delicious food, Tsuna and the others called by the Ninth to his meeting room for last night's report. So they spend their morning with their report to the Ninth, his guardian, and Reborn.

"...and later I receive news from Enma-kun that Byakuran and Yuni arrive in time, and they able to protect Shira-san and the others just fine. That's it."

Timoteo who have been listening to their report smiling gently at his 'grandchild' after he finish, which always make Tsuna blush in embarrassment of the affection.

"Thank you, you all have done it well. If I recall correctly, tonight is your party right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ye..yes grandpa."

"Then you better prepare for it right? Not wanting to disappoint your guest on your first party and all."

Tsuna chuckle, "I don't think they expect anything much from me anyway," he rub his nose with a bit blushing face.

Timoteo smiling amusedly at him, "Oh I'm sure they are. You better go and prepare for it now, thanks for your hardwork."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay grandpa. Let's go guys." With that Tsuna and his guardians left the room, leaving Timoteo, his guardian, and Reborn in the room.

"Your boy really have grown up huh, Reborn?" say the storm guardian with amused face. He still can't believe the once cowering boy now could protect the mansion all by himself from enemies raid.

Reborn smirk under his fedora, "Of course. No one who once my student will end up disappointing. I am the best after all."

"And you still your cheeky usual self," the rain guardian laughing at him. "But still, that really is a great achievement. I think your decision is correct Ninth."

Timoteo smiling to himself. "Yeah, I really proud of Tsunayoshi-kun. His growth and leadership have grown so much in just a year, and making me feel even more sure on my choice."

"Then, you really gonna do it? Tonight?" as his storm.

"I didn't like to break my promise, but seems like I can't wait any longer than this. What do you think, Reborn?" ask the Ninth.

"I think he's ready, although he won't admit it himself. From what I see the past year and these past few days, he already showing the quality to graduate from my tutoring."

Timoteo seems satisfied by the answer, "Okay, I will announce it at tonight's party then. That will be the perfect occasion."

* * *

"No! No! Put that vase to the corner! A flower near the food may seem nice, but it interfere with people reaching for the food! And the table need to be spread more! Don't make people bumping into each other for it!"

Tsuna could only watch in amusement as he and Kyoko watching over Hana giving out instruction to the maids and butler with high spirit. They are now in the Mansion's ballroom, and as you can guess, they are doing the last minute preparation for tonight's party. The other are spreading on the mansion, doing their own job.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru are in the kitchen, preparing for the food and making sure the other food is satisfiable. Well, for Gokudera case, he only there because Haru drag him there. And since he can't do any help he just standing on the wall, watching over them working. Tsuna have to hold his laugh when he came by to check on them earlier to find his right hand man chewing on gum to release his frustration for not able to smoke anymore.

Ryouhei is checking on the selected guards for the last time, and making sure they are on their perfect condition for the night's job, especially after last night's battle. While Hibari patrolling around the mansion, making sure the damaged area have been repaired and nothing is missed. And Chrome is in the lounge with the kids, keeping them busy while teaching them manners for that night's party. As for Mukuro, no one have seen him since the meeting over. But Tsuna guess that he is wandering around the town, looking for any thugs that he could 'play' with, and escaping from the preparation's job.

"Oh yeah, have you girls able to do the fitting last night?" ask Tsuna to Kyoko who giggling at her best friend scolding one of the butler.

"Yeah we have. Don't worry, just wait till tonight if you want to see!"

Tsuna chuckle, "I'll wait for the surprise then."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to make you pop your eye out~"

"Um...that is a bit scary, Kyoko-chan."

"Mou~ Tsuna-kun! Don't take the word literally!"

"Ahahaha, yeah I understand."

"Mou..." Kyoko pout at him, making Tsuna chuckled at her.

He then turn to Hana who still busy shouting at her instruction to the maids and butler. "Hana! Need some help?"

Hana stop her shouting and then turn to them with her glare, "No! I don't need anymore people to messing around here! Just go somewhere do something useful. I'll call you when we finish here."

Tsuna shrugged at Kyoko who just keep giggling. "That's what she say. So what should we do?"

"How about you do your work in the office while I make you some coffee? You looked like you need some."

Tsuna groaning at the mention of his paperwork, "Kyoko-chan, can't that wait until tomorrow? I'm too sleepy to even understand any of it."

"That's why I said I'll make you some coffee didn't I?" she say as she push him toward the door. "Off you go now. I'll take the coffee from the kitchen first, and maybe rescue your right hand man while I'm at it if Haru let me to."

Tsuna blinked at her. Since when did Kyoko have overpower him like this? Must be something with Reborn's teaching. "Okay okay, I'll go. At least with Hayato there I don't have to work on it alone."

Kyoko giggle at her boyfriend's pouting face. "Okay, see you there soon then!"

And that is how Tsuna found himself walking alone to his office while other maids and butlers that pass him running around the hall or to the ballroom to do more of Hana's instruction. Tsuna keep on yawning as he walking through the hallway. When he alone, his drowsiness came back to him. He didn't even think he could reach his office like this.

So when he actually made it there, and finding his office empty (well of course), and the couch seems like stretching out their comfortness to him, he can't stop himself from walking towards it and letting his body slumped to the couch. Well, he could at least take a nap until they come with his coffee, right?

* * *

Tsuna hearing paper sound around him as he asleep. Groggily Tsuna open his eyes, and trying to see who seating across him. "..um...? ...Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko turn from the book she been reading the past hour and turn to him, "Ohayou sleepy bum. How's your sleep?"

When he saw the coffee cup on the table he realized what he should have working on and abruptly standing up, ending up with him falling from the couch.

"O..ouch.."

"Jyuudaime! You okay?!"

Tsuna rub his head as he saw his storm guardian running towards him. He was wearing his reading glass, and a piece of paper is in his left hand.

"Hayato..? Ouch... How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, it's been around 2 hours since we came and found you sleeping in the couch. Your sleeping face is just too cute that I didn't dare to wake you up," say Kyoko as he giggle, to Tsuna's embarrassment.

"2 hours?! Then, the paperwork?!" he didn't plan to sleep that long, and he remember the stack that he saw on his table before he fell asleep.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime. I already sort all of them, and you just need to give your sign. Though I still need you to read some because I can't decide it myself."

His storm guardian's words give tears to Tsuna's eyes as he spontaneously hug him, "Thank you so much Hayato! You're the best!"

"J..Jyuudaime?!"

Kyoko just giggle at them from his seat. "Tsuna-kun, you better hurry and finish all of them soon. We already missed lunch, so I ask them to just bring it here later. We still need to prepare for tonight's party after all."

"Hai~" lazily Tsuna sit in his desk and started working on his work.

Kyoko just watch him with amused face as she turn back on her books. An hour and half later, Tsuna finally finish all of his work, and not long after that their late lunch came. The three of them then eating together in Tsuna's office until Hana came by with Ryouhei behind her.

"So this is where you guys have been! Tsuna! I've finished with the decoration, you better check it out first later!"

"My men have extremely ready too!"

Tsuna smiling gratefully at them, "Thanks guys. Where is the other?"

Hana flop to Kyoko side, while Ryouhei still standing by the door with his arm crossed in front of his chest. "I think Haru and Yamamoto still in the kitchen. And I just passed Chrome earlier with the brats. She say she gonna help them preparing themselves for the party. I don't know about the other though."

"I think I EXTREMELY saw Hibari on the roof earlier!"

Tsuna laugh hearing it. "That's Kyoya for you. Could you go up and tell him to prepare soon Onii-san? We only have 2 more hours till the guest coming. And please tell Chrome to call Mukuro back. He's been gone for too long now."

"Sure Tsuna! I'll be going now then!" shout Ryouhei as he dashing out from the room.

Tsuna could only watch as the door being closed with loud bumping sound and hoping Ryouhei doesn't bump into anyone with his enthusiasm.

"Well let's go too then Hana. After that we could prepare ourselves for tonight too."

* * *

**A/N : Well, this is just filling the time between their battle and the party. Nothing really going on, but also a clue for future event. So it's quite short of a chapter. That's why this update come with double chapter~! ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Enma walking around the ballroom that now full of people with a glass of juice in each of his hand. He wear the same red burning suits that he wear when he pick up Tsuna and the other from the airport the other day. Trying not to catch anyone's attention, he slip through people that busy talking to themselves while trying not to bump anyone. He turning around his head as he looking for a group of people among the many people in the big room. He have just been separated from them for a minute and it's already this hard for him to find them again.

"Enma-san!"

Enma flinched at the unfamiliar sound, then hesitantly turn his head to the source of sounds. He screamed mentally when he found three girls around his age approaching him with their big smile. Somehow feeling intimidated and have this bad feeling, he step back a bit from the girls. As they stop in front of him, he recognize them as the daughters from the families he have just allied with the other day. He have met each of them when he visited their respective family to form an alliances. They only introduce each other and didn't talk much though, especially since Julie was with him that time and took over the conversation for him.

"Ah...Christy-san, Teal-san, May-san, good evening," he try to hide his fear by bowing a little and greet them politely.

"Good evening to you too, Enma-san," they bow back at his greeting. "We're so happy to be able to attend this party! It's been our dream to meet Tsuna-sama himself! Enma-san, have he arrived yet?"

Enma cursing himself to be caught by another one of Tsuna's fangirl. When he is alone too!

"I..I don't think so. I've just arrived here myself."

"We heard that Tsuna-sama have just been attacked last night, is he hurt?"

"Kno...knowing Tsuna, I'm sure he's okay."

"Really?! Thank goodness... I don't know what I'm gonna do if Tsuna-sama is hurt..."

"I know, right?"

"Did you came alone Enma-san?"

"N..no, I'm with my friends."

"Who is it? Are they your famiglia's member?"

"Can we meet them too?"

Somehow Enma find himself surrounded by the three girls in all direction and they keeps closing their distance to him. Enma have to hold himself not to stutter, but can't help but to keep stepping back. But it's no use when the girls is stepping more intimidatingly at him.

"A..ano...I kinda lost them myself.."

"Then how about stay and chat with us for while? We always want to know Enma-san better!"

Enma sweat dropping. This isn't good. He have just realized all this time he always attend this kind of party with Tsuna alongside him, so the girls attention have been just focused on Tsuna. Now that he finally alone, he finally understand Tsuna's point of view. And he didn't like it at all.

"E...er...I...I'm..."

"Enma-san!"

Enma feels like hearing the sound of heaven. All of their attention now turned to the source of the sound. Enma couldn't thanked God enough when he saw people moving aside to make way for the Gesso's and Giglio Nero's boss who walking calmly to him. With curious face Shira walk behind both of them, seems trying to find out why people getting out of their way suddenly like that.

Byakuran is wearing all white suits with a bit of purple lining that match the colour of his tattoo around his chest and arm. He walk to him with both his hand on his pocket, sending his smile to him without caring at other people's stare at them. Behind him Shira and Yuni following his step. Yuni still wearing his usual clothes with the big hats, and waving at him happily. She didn't seem to mind her out of place clothes, and even let her hat bounce once in a while as she walk. While Shira letting her hair down and wearing light purple slim gown that perfectly shows her body curves. Enma could see some boy gaping at her figure, and somehow he didn't like it at all.

"So this is where you are~ We've been looking everywhere for you~"

Enma relieve now that his companion has come to save him, and quickly stepping to their side. "You're the one who's going around! Didn't I told you guys to wait there?"

"Hm~? But Yuni and I are thirsty too~ I'm sure you can't bring enough glass for all of us right~?"

Enma sighing at him, "Then at least wait till I came back will you?"

"It will took too long~" And Enma give up the idea to argue even more with him.

"Byakuran-san, he is right you know. And you already said you're gonna wait for him too," say Yuni.

"But Yuni-chan~"

Shira then let both of them argue while she walk to Enma's side and receive the glass that Enma give to her, "Thank you Enma-san. Sorry for the trouble. I should've get it myself."

"Don't worry Shira-san, I'm getting thirsty myself," there's no way in hell he ever let Shira walking around the ballroom alone like that. Especially now that he see how other men looking at the girl now. Someway or the other, he have gotten protective at her.

"E..Enma-san..."

Their attention is now being drawn back to the three girls that Enma almost ignored since the arrival of Byakuran. "Ah, I'm sorry. Have you girls met Shira-san yet?" ask Enma to them, with them shaking their head.

"Then let me introduce you to Santos Famiglia's boss, Shira Clamonte."

Shira smiling politely at them and bowing her head, "Good Evening. Nice to meet you all."

The three girls suddenly gasping at her and introducing themselves at her before they curl up and talking to themselves.

"She's so gorgeous!"

"I know, right?!"

"Did you see the spark between her and Enma-san just now?!"

"Agh! I really envy her, but they really do look perfect for each other."

"Aw~ How come the cool and young bosses keep getting cute girls around them?"

"Byakuran-san is still available from what I know."

"No way, I still know my level you know! Tsuna-san and Byakuran-san is totally out of our level!"

"Then didn't Enma-san included too?"

"Well...now that you say it..."

"I don't want to admit it, but we won't stand a chance against her."

"But they seems to talk like normal friends just now."

"Does it mean they haven't going out officially yet?!"

"Then there's still chance?"

"You're still at it?!"

"No way, can't you see how good they are when they standing together?!"

"How about asking him about it then?"

Enma just staring oddly at them, getting confuse on their act and almost jumped back when they suddenly turn their attention back at him.

"A..ano...Enma-san? Can we ask you something?"

Enma blinked, "Sure..?"

They keep sending glance among themselves before finally May stepping forward, "A...are you two dating?"

He blinked again. "We..? Do you mean..."

She nodded, "Yes, you and Shira-san."

There was a silent between them before Enma started blushing and found himself gaping. **What the..?! What with the sudden question?! It's not like I didn't like Shira, but to date her?! Like Tsuna-kun with Kyoko-san?! How did they even reach that kind of conclusion?!**

Desperately he looking at Shira from the corner of his eyes, trying to get some help. But he frozen instead when seeing her covering her mouth with her free hand, while her face seems like blushing too. She then look at him too and giving this kind of cute pleading look to Enma.

Enma dead pinned. He didn't understand Shira's hidden message, but something in his mind telling him that answering recklessly will be bad for him. REALLY BAD. He face palmed mentally and cursing himself. How did he get wrapped in this kind of situation in the first place, he didn't even understand.

"We...well...I..."

"They are~!"

Enma almost jumped from his feet when Byakuran suddenly came between them and put his arm around Enma and Shira's shoulder.

"B..Byakuran-san~!" shriek the three girls with red blushing face.

"Byakuran-san, what are you saying...?" Enma got cutted off when Byakuran tighten the grip and making him stumble to Shira inside his embrace.

"Like I said, they are going out~"

Enma and Shira's face blushing really red at his statement. "W..what are you saying Byakuran-san?! We are-"

"Maa...Just play along for now~" whisper Byakuran to his ear.

Enma staring at him oddly. Can't understand what he is planning at all.

"I..is that true Enma-san?" ask Tiel still with blushing face from seeing the Gesso's boss.

Enma stutter at the question again. He glance at Shira who standing so close to him right now, and shocked when seeing her nodding her head a bit at him and shower him with pleading eyes. "We..well...yes we are..."

A heavy sigh and "Awww" sound could be heard from the three girls as Enma say it. Enma who still clueless just staring at them oddly while Byakuran and Yuni giggling in his back.

"Well, we suppose we won't disturb you any further. We'll be going our way then. Good evening Enma-san, Byakuran-san, Shira-san, Yuni-san. We'll see you later."

And with that the group found themselves on their own again as the three girls disappear among the crowds.

"What was that all about?" ask Enma.

"You still don't get it? Enma-san, you could be so dense sometimes," Yuni sighing at him with sad face.

"Eh? What do you mean? And Byakuran-san! Why are you making me say that?!" He turns to Byakuran who just smiling while eating a plate of cake that who knows when he took.

"Eh~? But it saves the trouble to explain anything to them right? Besides, it's not like you guys have nothing going on at all too." he pointed the fork he hold at them.

"E..eh? There's nothing going on between us!"

"Aw come on, look at your blushing face~" tease Byakuran. "And Shira-chan seems to agree with me~"

Enma turn to Shira and notice she has been quiet for a while with her head facing the floor. "Shi..Shira-san? You okay? Sorry about that..."

Shira quickly shook her head and facing up at him. Enma now notice the blush on her face is still there and can't help but to blush again too.

"N..no, I don't mind! I.. I mean...really! I do!"

Enma staring at him oddly. Seems still clueless on what she trying to say. Yuni shook her head with amused face, and then took a step to her friend's side. Byakuran just watching at them with amused face while munching his lovely cake.

"Enma-san, what Shira trying to say is that she don't mind even if you really mean it."

Enma blinked again. "Eh? About what?"

Yuni feel like to face palmed at the timid boy's act, "About when you say you two are going out."

There's a deep silence among the four after Yuni say it. Other people around them are busy talking and chatting around, and making some noise around them. But Enma somehow couldn't hear anything in his ear. When he turn to Shira again and find her staring back at the ground with deep red face, that's when his senses seems to came back at him.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Tsuna turn his head and staring oddly at the wall behind him.

"Tsuna-kun? What's wrong?"

"No, I thought I heard Enma-kun's voice just now."

Kyoko tilting her head with confused face, "I didn't hear anything."

Tsuna still hesitate, but then turn back on her, "Must be my imagination then."

Both of them are now in his room, fixing themselves before they joined up with the other. As the host of the part, Tsuna is obliged to wear his best clothes. That's why he's now wearing a formal Vongola suit, which contain of orange shirts, black tie, black suits and pants with Vongola Emblem in his left chest pocket, and a big pattern on his back that symbolizing the sky. In front of him, Kyoko wearing a sparkling orange long gown that match with Tsuna's shirt. Her hair is elegantly tied into a loose bun, and in her neck is a necklace with sky emblem hanging on the chain.

"There, you look great!" Kyoko smile at him as she finish fixing up his tie.

Tsuna smiling back at her, "Thank you Kyoko-chan, you look great yourself," he then giving a small kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. "Let's get to the others, shall we? Can't let the guest wait for too long."

He offer her his arm, which she gladly accepted, and then making their way to the lounge where everyone else is waiting. As they passed the hall, they just sending their smile at the maids and butler who quickly walk aside to make way for the pair.

Silently Kyoko giggling at the maids that keeps blushing when they caught sight of his boyfriend. Sure Tsuna is getting cooler and more handsome this past year, but when he's in this clothes, no one will be able to resist his charm. Even she was stunned when she first enter the room earlier.

When they enter the lounge, they found everyone already present. Haru, Hana and Chrome is sitting together in the couch, talking happily to each other with a glass of tea in their hand. Haru and Hana wearing a gown that similar to Kyoko's except Haru's color is bright red, while Hana's one is shining yellow. It's just simple gown, but perfectly showing their petite body. Haru just let her hair fall, while Hana braided her hair and turning it into a bun. Since Chrome is one of the guardian, she also wear the Vongola suits instead of a gown. Her set of clothes is a indigo coloured shirt with black tie, and black suits that similar to Tsuna's, except showing her body curve, and short black skirt with long black boots that reaching her knee. And instead of a sky, a mist pattern is showing in the back of her suits.

The other guardian wear the same suits as Tsuna, with their shirt colour and back patterned according to each of their elements. Yamamoto and Gokudera sit across the girls on the couch, Yamamoto just laughing in the conversation while Gokudera keep grumbling about something. Ryouhei standing straight beside the girls couch, while Hibari and Mukuro leaning against the wall on different side of the room.

Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta running around happily around the room, but seems distancing themselves from certain Cloud and Mist guardian. Lambo also wear his smaller-in-size Vongola suit, while I-Pin wear a chinese red dress, and Fuuta wearing a suit with Vongola emblem, but not having any element attached to his back.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," say Tsuna as he and Kyoko enter the room.

Their attention quickly turn to their boss on the door, and all of them that previously sitting now properly standing up. The kids also stop running around and head to their brother.

"No worries Jyuudaime!"

"Hn...don't take too much of my time."

"Kufufufu...finally you arrive."

"Ooh! You look EXTREMELY great in that Tsuna!"

"Ahahaha~ just need a cape left to make it perfect huh?"

Tsuna blushing at them. "Thanks Onii-san. And Takeshi, I only allowed wear the cape when I'm officially the boss. You know I'm not yet."

Yamamoto just grinning at him, "Oh yeah? I already feel like you're the boss now!"

Tsuna just chuckle at him, "Never mind that. Let's get going, shall we guys?"

* * *

In the ballroom, all of the guest have already arrived and enjoying the refreshment. The oldest one in the room is in their late 20's, while the rest is below it, and even some small kids could be seen walking around with amused face. Not everyday those who not positioned high like a boss or the right hand man of a famiglia could come to the famous Vongola Mansion. So when this opportunity come, it's like dreams come true for them.

All that attended is either the future heir of their families, the son or daughter of the bosses of the allied famiglia, or other mafia related person that aged around it. None of them hold important title as of now, exclude a group of 4 people that hold the title of the bosses from different families that coming. When they arriving together, they quickly gaining the attention from the other guests as if they're as important as the host of the party. Though the butlers and maids is used to them, since they are frequent visitors to the mansion.

Enma is already famous for being the best friend of the future Vongola Boss, and on his attempt to revive his family's pride over the year. His and Tsuna's strength also known widely in the mafia world, making him quite fearful person even though he didn't know it. Yuni is already popular for being the Boss of the legendary Giglio Nero famiglia in such a young age that it's history is as deep as the Vongola. And when Byakuran came up with a new famiglia and they allied themselves quite closely, the news about his power is already spreading among other families. While Shira who just attend her first party gaining quite a spectator from her stunning beauty, she herself ended up being the centre of attention too, as he could suddenly joining up with the 3 other bosses like they're old friend or something.

Lots of them trying to open up conversation to the 4 bosses to try deepening their relationship. Enma being his usual self didn't have the heart to ignore or decline them, making him captured in a talk between him and two son from other famiglias. Byakuran is just smiling and answering around lots of question people throw at him like it was nothing important to him. While Yuni trying to make Shira more comfortable by opening up a chat with some girls from other famiglia.

They were all busy with each other when suddenly a woman in her early 20's came up to the small stage in front of the orchestra band and gaining their attention.

"May I have your attention everyone?"

With her voice echoing in the room, all conversation halted and all eyes now focused on her.

"Thank you. Good evening, and thank you for your patience. We will now presents to you, Vongola Decimo and his guardian!"

All eyes now focused on the big door that opened up, and revealing a group of people walking from behind it. The one entering first is Tsuna, with Kyoko by her side, followed by Gokudera and Haru, then Yamamoto with Lambo beside him, and then Hibari and Chrome, lastly Mukuro with I-Pin and Fuuta tailing behind him.

All of the guest swiftly bowing at them when Tsuna appear from the door, and making through his way between the guest that already lined to make a way for them. From the corner of their eyes, they could see the young brunet walking with big pride and confidence in front of his guardians that famous for their fearful and strength. His aura is calm, and soothing to people who he passed. Almost everyone in the room captivated by the smile Tsuna showing at them, even though they standing far from him. Nothing intimidating coming from him, instead it feels like they were being wrapped up by a gentle feeling that radiating from the young boss. For some of them, this is their first time seeing the Decimo, and they definitely have being attached to him by just being in his presence.

The girls that caught sight of Kyoko and the others sighing heavily as they realized the young boss and some of his guardian is already taken. Nothing they could complain though, because even though they didn't recognize the girls, from how they hold and staring at each other even while they're walking, enough to convince them that there's no chance for another person. So now they focused their attention to the still available one, The Rain and the male Mist. The Lightning guardian is too young to even be seeing as a potent for the moment. Yamamoto shiver at the feeling he suddenly feel, like he was being targeted by some wild animals. While Mukuro just ignore them even though he could see their stare as clear as the day.

When they arrive at the centre of the room, all people straighten their backs again and focusing their attention to the group. Tsuna found Enma and the rest among the crowd, so he wave and sending a smile at them, accidentally making some 'unlucky' girls that standing behind them fainted from seeing his innocent smile 'directly' at them. A butler then came up and offering a mic to him, which he took with a smile.

"Good evening all. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future 10th boss of Vongola Famiglia. Thank you for coming tonight, and I personally welcome you all to the Vongola Mansion."

A roar of clap is echoing in the room, and Tsuna waited till it stop before he continue on.

"By holding this party I hope all of us could get to know each other better. I know not all of you are the future boss in your own family, but I welcome everyone regardless of their status, families, or even wealth, especially if they want to become my friends."

Tsuna beam them his famous smile, and making some of them gaping before another clapping session is heard. His guardian just snickered around him, already guessing before that their boss gonna saying something like that.

"First let me introduce you to my family member. Beside me is my partner, Sasagawa Kyoko."

Kyoko stepping forward and then bowing elegantly at them, gaining some clapping for herself.

"And then my Storm Guardian and right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, with his partner, Miura Haru. My Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. My Lightning guardian and my brother, Bovino Lambo. My Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryouhei, with his partner, Kurokawa hana. My Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, and his partner that also one of my Mist guardian, Dokuro Chrome. My other Mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. Lastly my brother and sister, Fuuta and I-Pin."

They all clapped their hands again as each person bowed when they're being introduced. Well for Yamamoto case, he waving at them and smiling big instead of bowing, making some girls screaming their squeal at him. Chrome just nodded her head timidly, while Hibari and Mukuro didn't even flinch.

"Well, enough for the talk. Let's all have some fun tonight, and keep your weapons to yourself, okay guys?" he secretly sending glare to his cloud and mist guardian as people laughing, thinking he was just joking around, while his guardians sweatdropped mentally.

After that, the band started to play their instruments, and playful song is heard around the ballroom. Tsuna took Kyoko hand again, and walking on his way to Enma and the rest. Gokudera, Haru and Yamamoto tailing him, while the other spreading around the room.

"Hello guys. Glad you made it," say Tsuna as they arrive in front of them.

"Of course~ There's no way I'll miss Tsunayoshi-kun's first party~"

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna enjoy teasing me all night."

"Hm~ I wonder about that~"

"You guys okay last night?" ask Yamamoto with big smile on his face.

"Yeah, no one hurt and nothing to worry about. Gamma already return their bodies to their own famiglia this morning," answer Yuni.

Tsuna staring at her oddly, "Bodies? They're not dead right?"

Enma chuckled at him, "No they're not, don't worry Tsuna-kun. I have make sure no one was killed. Byakuran-san just making them unconscious."

"But I don't know when they will ever woken up though~" chirped him while eating his 4th plate of cake of the night.

"They should be grateful enough that they were allowed to live," say Gokudera.

"Hayato! Don't say such a mean thing!" squeak Haru from his side.

"Ano...Tsuna-sama," Shira stepping forward with her hand clutched in front of her chest. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I've heard from Enma-san and Yuni about what happened. I can't believe we've gotten you into big trouble like that."

"Don't worry Shira-san! They are attacking my family too. And like I said, we're friends right? That's what friends are for."

"Yup! It's just like Tsuna say!"

"Well of course Jyuudaime always right!"

Shira smiling brightly at them, "Thank you so much Tsuna-sama."

"Like I said, don't mention it. By the way, have you guys eaten anything yet? I'm starving."

"Mou...and you have just eat your late lunch." say Kyoko.

"Well, being in the centre of attention like that always stressing me out." Tsuna laughing as he scratch the back of his head.

"Then let's grab some sushi! Yamamoto-kun make all of them himself desu~!" say Haru.

Shira clasping her hand with bright face, "Sushi?! I'd love to try it!"

"Then let's grab some Shira-chan, Yuni-chan. You boys could wait here while we grab your share okay?"

"Okay then," Tsuna let Kyoko slip from his arm and watch as she walking towards the food table along with Haru, Shira and Yuni.

"Um? Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?" Enma ask with worry face.

Tsuna turn to his Rain guardian and notice he was showing a strained smile in his lips, while his face sweating cold. And even though his eyes look okay, he could see it twitching a bit sometimes.

"Tch...did you eat something wrong sword freak?"

Yamamoto smiling sheepishly, "Ahahaha, nothing. Ne, Tsuna. Do you mind me sticking around you till the party end?"

Tsuna blinked. "Sure...? But why?"

Yamamoto grin and put his arm around the smaller teen, "Thanks! No particular reason."

Tsuna and Enma just tilting their head and staring oddly at the swordsman. Not realizing the stare that Yamamoto been getting since their entrance from all the girls in the room. His instinct told him that something or someone will ambush him if he ever be alone in the room. So he gonna stick to his friends side for his own safety.

Too bad he missed Byakuran's stare at him too. If only he realized, then maybe he would've seen the mischievous glint from his eyes.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for people that following and favorited this story~! I'm really happy since this is my first fanfic ^^ Hope you guys enjoy the story ne~**

**And here comes the party~ It will be more than 1 or maybe even more than 2 chapters, depends on how I could extend the story. I'm having 2 weeks of exam starting next week plus I'm gonna be gone tomorrow for 4 days on a long vacation with my family, so it seems like update gonna have to wait for a while. Though I tends to running away from studying by writing update instead. Not really good for my grades :P**

**There will be more of the 'Guardian's point of view' in the party in later chapter. Especially Yamamoto and Mukuro one, since they are the only older male that still 'available', I really want to write their story~! Well mostly the ruckus will be caused by Byakuran :P**

**Please leave review to tell me what you think~! I came to love review!**

**EDITED (16/10/2013) For forgetting to mention Ryouhei and Hana at the party introduction. I'm really sorry for being too stupid -_-**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The party was going merry, with people could be seen laughing and talking happily in all part of the big ballroom. All boys and girls gather around, sharing their own stories or simply admiring the host family between themselves. The butlers scatter around the room, giving out drinks for those who seems needed one or ask for it. The maids busy with the used glass and plates to switch them with the clean one, not wanting to make the room looked dirty even a bit. But one corner of the room seems to missed the busy atmosphere. Those who passed that specific corner by accident or just too curious to death to step away from that section murmur around themselves, watching over three figures leaning their back against the wall, away from the crowd of guest. Even though they're considered one of the host of the party, their face and aura showing the looks that didn't welcoming anyone getting close or even opening up conversation with them. Making the guest unconsciously create a gap between them around 10 feet or more.

Chrome could only sighing in her position as she notice the situation around her. After their 'grand' introduction before, she automatically and almost unconsciously followed Kyoya who walked away quickly from the center of attention before their boss even notice, and then stopped at a corner where not many people could be seen. They have been standing there quietly for a while, nothing uncomfortable feeling, because both not really the type to talk much anyway, and they comfortable with that. But she knows problem was bound to come sooner or later when she notice her former master was following them from the start and now standing on the other side of her.

She take a peek on her left, and see Kyoya just leaning quietly with his eyes closed and his arm crossed in front of his chest. Chrome didn't need to check if he was awake or not, since this posture is already like the trademark of Hibari Kyoya. Even with his eyes both closed, he could still feel or maybe smell enemies when they're near him, and his tonfa will appear out of nowhere to his hand.

While in her right, Mukuro is looking around the room with his usual smirk. Mischievous could be seen in his eyes as the heterochrome eyes keep wandering around the room and sometime to her and Kyoya. Chrome trying to see what he looking at the people around them, and somehow missed the groups of girls that eyeing the male illusionist from afar.

"Ano...Mukuro-sama?" Chrome broke the silence between them as she tilt her head to face the illusionist better. Kyoya didn't miss this as he opened his eyes a bit and glancing at them from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it my dear Chrome? Getting bored with the Skylark already?" ask Mukuro with caring look that he only shows to the female guardian.

"Don't even dream you damn illusionist," grumble Kyoya from the other side.

"Kufufufu...are you forgetting that your girlfriend is also an illusionist?"

"She's not a damn illusionist, just an illusionist," correct Kyoya with another smirk.

Mukuro looking at Hibari with a 'are you stupid?' face. "You're just justifying things for your own convenience you know?"

"Like I care for your opinion."

They was about to turn the glaring competition into the bloody one if not for Chrome interference. "Mukuro-sama, please don't tease Kyoya any further. Bossu wouldn't like it if you fight in here."

Mukuro back out as he see Chrome took her position between him and his enemy. No way in universe he will ever want to face the girl as enemy. "Kufufufu….I'll be quiet now for your sake then, my dear Chrome."

"Humph…" Kyoya turn back to his former position and let his eyelid closed again. He too didn't want to get into Chrome's bad side. But he didn't miss the conversation between the two illusionist beside him.

"So Mukuro-sama, why did you stay behind here with us? Not that I didn't like your presence though…" She knows too well how her former master didn't like the presence of her boyfriend, and the other way around. So whenever they're together like this, she can't help but imagine that her boss gonna get some trouble again.

Mukuro stay quiet for a second. He turn his eyes away from her but immediately turn back to her. Chrome staring oddly at him when seeing him frowning for a blink of second. "For tonight, I'll make an exception. The ferocious skylark's presence is useful for me now."

A snort could be heard from behind Chrome. "What? You can't even protect yourself from loud herbivore?" comment Kyoya with a smirk. He too realize the girls stares around them that being directed secretly to the male illusionist.

Chrome tilting her head with innocent look to him, "What do you mean Kyoya? I don't think I saw Sasagawa-san around here."

Kyoya raise one of his eyebrow, "Not that annoying loud herbivore."

Chrome blinked, "Then who?".

"Kufufufu… you don't need to know, Chrome. Just know that I'll stick with you for the night."

Kyoya glaring death at him when he hear that, "Like I'll let you do that."

"Oya oya? Why don't you try me then?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome stepped in front of them again as they turn to face each other with their weapon almost reached their hand. But it disappeared from the sight as fast as it out, and they backed out almost in a second to avoid the girl's anger.

Chrome sighing in frustration of the never ending conflict between the two. Both are precious for her, in different ways of course, somehow she hope she could get them along someway. But these days, she feels like it's an impossible task.

"I'll get something to drink for us. Please don't do anything till I came back. Really, don't do ANYTHING. Or else I'll ignore BOTH of you till we arrive back in Japan."

Both of the boys twitched at the threat, but didn't answer back. Chrome took that as a yes, and walk away to look for the drinks table. As she walk, she Ignore people around them that looking at her with both awe and fear. Chrome find the stares a bit disturbing at her, but she just act like she didn't realize it and just keep on walking.

When she reached the table she was looking for, realization hit her. She couldn't hold three glasses at the same time and bring them back herself across the room. Sure she could hold 2 glass in one of her hand, but it will looked inappropriate in front of the guests and the risk of it spilling is also there. She already separate 3 glasses for them in front of her, and now contemplating what to do with it.

Creating illusion to help her? Nah, it will freak people out. Boss also say not to use it if not for emergency. She also couldn't ask another guardian to help her, since it will only make the matter worse as Kyoya didn't like 'crowding' when it isn't needed. She was almost decided to just forget her share and just bring two glasses for Kyoya and Mukuro when suddenly someone tap her shoulder from behind.

Still having her old habit, Chrome squeaked a little as she turn around. She was surprised seeing a girl maybe one or two year older than her standing there behind her, looking a bit startled too by her reaction. The mature looking woman have a long straight red hair that being let loose, and sharp looking blue eyes. She wearing dashing red long gown that showing her long legs in the left side. No accessory could be seen in her hand and neck, only making her natural beauty shining even more.

Chrome unconsciously keep staring at her without saying anything, before the lady waving her hand in front of her face, looking worried that she frowned suddenly.

"Are you okay Dokuro-san? Sorry, did I startle you?"

Chrome snapped out of her trance as her name was being called. Not many called her 'Dokuro' these days, so when she hears someone calling her that her awareness risen up automatically.

"A..ah...I'm okay. So..sorry for startling you too."

The red haired girl smiling at her, "No, I'm sorry too. I just wanted to greet you, but seems like I surprise you instead."

Chrome feeling awe. She never saw that kind of smile before. This woman's smile is different from what she usually receive from Kyoko and the other. Kyoko's smile is warm and tender, making you feel at ease. Haru's smile that always looked energetic is like throwing out energy to her, who from Haru's opinion always seems to lack some. I-Pin's smile is full of consideration and appreciation. While Hana's smile is like giving out confirmation and agreement.

But this woman's smile, it feels similar to the sisterly smile from Bianchi, but feels different too. It's not giving out new feeling at her, but she didn't know what this is.

The woman in front of her frowning again seeing Chrome standing still again. "Um...Dokuro-san? Are you sure you okay?"

Realize she's being impolite, Chrome quickly bowing at her with flustered face, "I..I'm sorry! I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Chrome straighten herself again and face her with a bit of blush on her face. She feels so embarrassed now, being like this in front of a guest.

"No, don't worry about it. By the way, you looked troubled earlier. Could it be you're planning to bring this three glasses by yourself?"

Chrome blushed even more hearing her guessed her problem accurately like that. "A..actually, I'm about to leave with just my companion's glass..."

But before she could finish her words the tall women just passed her and suddenly grab one of the glass from the table. She turn around to face Chrome, and holding back not to laugh at the girl's confused face.

"This settles your problem right? Let's get back to your friends now."

Chrome blinked. She never thought the red haired girl would help her suddenly like that. Bowing her head in gratitude, she quickly pick up the rest of the glasses and face her again, "Thank you...um…."

"Elsie. I'm Torona Elsie."

"Oh, right...thank you Elsie-san."

The girl named Elsie just nodding a bit back at her, "Let's go then? Oh, I'll get one for myself while I'm at it."

After she pick another one for her own, Elsie walk besides Chrome, with both holding 2 glasses each. Chrome too nervous to say anything to the girl she first met, so she ended up quiet along the way and just focusing on not bumping into other person while making their way. Elsie didn't seem to mind her quietness too, as she silently following her.

When her mind think back on the new girl, Chrome frowning when she realized she didn't recognize her nor ever heard of her name before. True that she have only worked in intelligence of Vongola for a few months, but she supposed to be already knows about everyone involved with her famiglia. She take a peek at her from the corner of her eyes, and see Elsie just walking silently with gracious and aura of her own as she walk. This girl is not a mere mafia related person like Kyoko and the rest, somehow she feels it. But she didn't give out dangerous feeling, and everyone in this room is already approved by her bossu, so she sure nothing is suspicious from the girl. But nevertheless, she still feel curious about her.

As they reach the place where the boys is waiting, Chrome just realized that she bring a stranger to the two most unfriendly people in the Vongola. Chrome face palmed herself inside for forgetting that fact. Now how is she supposed to make Elsie not feeling bad after helping her out like this?!

Kyoya open her eyes at the presence of Chrome around her, and notice the expression on her face. He turn his face a bit, and see the red haired stranger behind her. He was about to open his mouth to say something about it when Chrome quickly came in front of him and shove him his drink.

"Here, Kyouya. Elsie-san helped me taking one of the glasses." she says to stop Kyoya from saying anything rude.

Kyoya still frowning as he took his drink, "Elsie-san? Who?"

"You supposed to tell me if you're troubled by anything, dear Chrome," says Mukuro as he took the other glass from her hand. He then turn to face the new person, and quite impressed that she didn't look intimidated by the two boys presence. Everyone else would have backed out, like what happened since they took their place there.

"So, 'Elsie-san' is it? I don't think I ever heard your name before," says Mukuro with suspicious face.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Surprisingly, Elsie didn't look surprised or scared by the glare she receive from both Mukuro and Kyoya, and still smiling calmly. "I'm not surprised about it. Not many people supposed to know about me anyway. But your boss seems to know me, as I get the invitation to enter this party as you can see."

Kyoya glaring at her. He didn't like that fact. How come there's someone the Omnivore know but he not? It's supposed to be the other way around. "Who are you?" ask him with deadly tone.

Elsie turn to Kyoya, and bowing a bit to him as she introduce herself again, "Like I've said to Dokuro-san, my name is Torona Elsie."

Kyoya still glaring at her. That's not the answer he want.

"What family did you came from again?" ask Mukuro.

Elsie give out a playful smile as he walk closer to the male illusionist and make him stutter at their distance.

"Hm~ I wonder. Maybe you should ask your boss if you're that interested about me."

Mukuro frowned at her, "And why don't you just spill the bean yourself?"

Elsie step back a bit, and then looking straight at his eyes, still with the same smile, "That will be boring isn't it? And like I said, not many people supposed to know about me anyway."

Without caring the glare she receiving, Elsie then give Chrome one of the glass, and smiling at her, "It's nice meeting you Dokuro-san. I'll see you later then."

"A..ah, thanks for your help Elsie-san. And please, just call me Chrome."

Elsie chuckled at her shy face, "Okay then, Chrome-san. Well, I'll see you later then. Take care not to get bitten by the two wolf okay?" With that she walk away from the three, leaving them still clueless about the new girl.

"Chrome, you have met her before?" ask Kyoya after Elsie disappear from their sight.

Chrome shook her head, "No. I've never seen or heard about her before too. She just suddenly came to me."

Mukuro smirking widely, and can't help to feel intrigued by the mysterious girl, "Oya oya, she's really pissing me off. I'll definitely blow her cover."

Chrome widen her eyes when she feels the mischievous aura flowing from him as he walk away, "Mu-Mukuro-sama, where are you going?"

Without looking back, he answer. "Looking for the little boss. I'll make sure he regret ever keeping anything from me, kufufufu~"

Chrome was about to stop him when Kyoya hold her hand to stop her, "Let him be. It's good enough that he's away now."

"Bu..but, Bossu is gonna-"

"It's the Omnivore's fault to keep the secret in the first place," says Kyoya with a bit of pissed tone. He would have confronted the brunet too if Mukuro not stepped in first.

"But isn't it normal for a boss to have a secret or two?" debate Chrome.

"No. He didn't have that privilidge."

"But why?"

"Because he is not the boss yet."

Chrome sighing at his words. She can't debate that, and arguing with Kyoya will only ended up with her loss. She could only hope her bossu won't get any trouble from this. In reality, she too wonder about the girl's secret. Well, she could just ask Mukuro when he back later.

* * *

**A/N : Hello all! A short update in the middle of my exam week~! I'm really frustated and finally giving in to study anything today - Writing this give me refreshing feeling, that's why I decided to finish this and post it today~! I'm planning to make the chapter a bit shorter than before to know your opinion on the stories.**

**And here comes the next OC for Mukuro. How is she? is it okay? I'm worried here _**

**I'll be updating again next week, or maybe tomorrow if I already desperate with my study :P**

**Don't forget to leave review on what you think okay ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Yamamoto is used to be surrounded by many people in his life. Before he met Tsuna, everyone always seems to crowd around him because of his achievement in baseball. After he met Tsuna, what surround him is the group of unique and interesting people he never see before, and he like it! Now after their official introduction in the mafia world, what surround him variates even more. Diplomates, assassin, bosses, fighter, it seems like he have met every occupation in the world. But being surrounded by one particular group have never been his favourite.

One time, Tsuna asked him to attend to a party in his place. Thinking he will just need to stand around and could eating the food as he wants, he happily agreed to come. What happened next is really out of his imagination.

The moment he stepped into the party room, a chill feeling passed his neck in a flash. He quickly looking around, expecting someone showering him with deadly intent. But what he found was a stare from almost all the female race in the room.

Yamamoto that never really have any experience with woman just staring back at them oddly, thinking they have something to say to him. So, innocently he approach one of the girl and flash her his usual grin.

"You need something from me?" ask him.

But that ended as the worst step to take. The moment he says that, all the girls that the second before hesitate to approach him now surround him from all direction and squeeze him around.

"Are you the famous Yamamoto-san from Vongola Famiglia?!"

"We heard you're really great with sword!"

"And Baseball too!"

"You're so tall~ and have a nice body too."

"You're so handsome~ I think I fall in love with you!"

"No! I fall for him first!"

"No you don't! I'm the one see him enter first!"

"That's not true!"

"Yamamoto-san, are you still single?"

"What kind of girl do you like?!"

"How about dance with me Yamamoto-san?"

"No, please! Dance with me!"

"Ah! I want to dance with Yamamoto-san too!"

"Me too!"

Yamamoto that didn't even answer a single question as he trying to calm the girls ended up being drag around and passed around to dance with each of the girl. He didn't even get to say any word as they keep cutting him and he afraid to be rude to them. In the end, he ended up dancing all night till the party end and didn't even get to greet the host of the party.

Tsuna that saw him came home that night shocked seeing the happy-go-luck guardian enter with exhausted face behind his smile and messed clothes.

"Takeshi?! What happened?!"

Yamamoto give him tired smile as he put his arm around the shorter boy and leaning his body to him. "Ne, Tsuna. Sorry, but I think I'll have to passed any party after this."

Tsuna blinked, "Why? You got into some problem?"

Yamamoto grinning nervously, "Well, let's just say that I have made too many acquaintances tonight."

Tsuna didn't understand what's wrong with that, but he notice Yamamoto scared of something so he complied. Yamamoto never being sent to any other party for the rest of the year after that.

So now, being in this ballroom and feeling the same feel he felt that dreadful night, Yamamoto already could picture what gonna happened if he ever being left alone. Especially now that those with girlfriends have been introduced, it make all the group that didn't target him before now turn to him too. It will be the worse. With that in mind, he followed Tsuna wherever he go in the room. As he give the safest place to be in the room.

Now, he was just standing behind his boss, with his usual grin in his face. Beside him, Tsuna was talking with one of the son from allied famiglia, with Enma by his side. Gokudera is standing not too far from them, discussing something with younger boy that seems interested with how his box weapon works. While Byakuran disappear to who knows where.

"By the way, Where's Dino-san? He hasn't arrived yet?" asked Tsuna as he looking around for the tall blonde.

"Eh? You didn't know?" ask Enma.

Tsuna turn to the red hair boy and blinked, "Know about what?"

Enma sighing and looking guilty at his best friend, "Dino-san is stucked in his room and can't move an inch because his foot is wounded badly and his nose broken."

Tsuna widen his eyes in surprise, "WHAT?! Who attacked him?! Don't tell me those guys from last night…"

"No! No they're not!" Enma quickly calm the brunet. "It's not those guy. Well, actually...Romario said Hibari-san visited just this morning before he got hurt."

Tsuna frozen, "Kyoya? In Dino-san's mansion? HE HURT HIM?! KYOYA DID WHAT!?"

Enma flinched at Tsuna's scream of terror before he continue on, "It seems Hibari-san found something that Dino-san say to Chrome or something, and he punish him for that. Well at least that's what Romario-san could get from their conversation while they're fighting."

Tsuna facepalmed with desperate face. Oh God….why Dino-san even trying to make trouble with the prefect in the first place, he never know. That blonde always seems to have a knack to tease his 'pupil' everytime he could. Even though this is not the first time he got 'bitten' because of it.

"That Kyoya...how can I didn't realize he went there? I thought he was patrolling around the city this morning. Oh wait, I forgot about his agility speed when he's angry. Yeah, that must be it."

"Hahaha, Hibari really is fast when he is angry. He's like a cheetah!" shout Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, I don't think he will like being called like that. Skylark is pissing him enough already."

Enma chuckled at Tsuna's frustration face, "At least he's not dead."

"True to that," Tsuna join in his laughter and they just laughing together at topic that actually weird to be laughing at.

"Tsuna-kun!"

The three boys stop their laughter and turn around to see a brown haired boy around their age coming their way with big smile in his face.

"Ah, Tonio-kun. It's nice seeing you here," Tsuna shake the Geranio Famiglia's future heir with almost the same happy face as he is.

"It's nice seeing you too! Thanks for inviting me by the way, It's been a long time since I last met you here in Italy."

"Oh yeah, you attend the same boarding school as Fuuta right?"

Tonio nodded with proud face, "Your brother is really something, you know. Even in Middle School division he is quite well known. Not just because he's a Vongola of course. His grades and abilities already making him the School Committee leader not long after he enter the school. It's not that easy to be acknowledge by our school you know."

Tsuna blinked, "He's a what?"

"Hm? The Elementary School Committee leader. He didn't tell you?" say Tonio like it was the most obvious thing.

"He didn't! He only told me about the school's lessons and other extracurricular activities. He never mention anything like that."

Tonio laughing hard at it, "Nah, he must be just shy to say it out loud. Then I bet you didn't know too that he's called 'Prince Fuuta' by all the girls in his grades right?" Tonio show a smirk at him.

"They call him what?!"

Tonio can't keep his laugh again, and this time Yamamoto and Enma joins him. Leaving Tsuna feeling degraded by himself between them.

"Guys, this is no laughing matter!"

"Why? I don't think it's a bad thing to be called a 'Prince'. Though I think Belphegor wouldn't like that someone being called that other than him," say Enma with teary eyes because of the previous laugh.

"Fuuta must be more popular than him then, hahaha!"

"Ugh...don't even mention it to him Enma-kun, Takeshi."

"Anyway," Tonio cut in with a more serious tone. "I just met some of my friends before I greet you and they say they want to have a chat with you Tsuna-kun. Is that okay?"

"Well of course. This party was for us to talking around anyway," say Tsuna with a smile.

"Good then! Hey guys! Come here!"

Tsuna turn to where Tonio was facing and see another three boys around their age walking with hesitate face to them. He recognize their face as the younger son from 3 different famiglia. None of them is the future Boss like Tonio as they each have older brother or sister to take the place, but Tsuna know their face nonetheless. Well, Reborn nag him to know them to be precise.

"This is Randy, Kortove and Dane. I don't think you ever met them yet."

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, but I do know them. I did invite them here right?" he give a small laugh.

"Eh? You know us Tsuna-sama?" ask the one named Randy.

"Of course. And please just call me Tsuna. I don't really like being called with -sama. Especially by those around my age." Tsuna scratch his nose with a tint of blush in his cheek.

"Eh?! No! No! We can't do that!" This time Dane shouted with horror face. Followed by agreement from his two friends.

"Hahaha, what's so hard calling Tsuna without -sama? You guys are funny!" Yamamoto laughing with oblivious face.

"Err... I don't think that's the problem here Yamamoto-kun," say Enma.

"It will be rude of us calling you casually like that. We're not even in the same level as you," say Kortove. This time his face looked a bit sad as he say it.

Tsuna sighed at them. "You don't have to have to hold the equal title as me just to call me that you know. I just want to be friend with you guys. Isn't it enough reason?" He smiling shyly at them.

The three of them loss at words and could only stare at the brunet. They then turn to Tonio who have been watching them with amused face as they talked and send him 'is-this-real?' kind of face.

Tonio chuckled at the three's expression and say, "I told you he's not like other bosses aren't I? He say the exact same thing to me when we first met last year too."

Tsuna tilted his head at him, "I do?"

"Yes you are!"

"Tsuna-kun, you say that to EVERYONE who insist on calling you 'Tsuna-sama' you know?" say Enma with amused face.

"Eh?! I do?! I don't think I say THAT often."

"Hahahaha. You say it quite frequent when we are in Italy."

"Wow. I didn't even realize it "

"So, there you have it guys! From now on it's just 'Tsuna' for you!" Yamamoto grinning happily at the three still dumbfounded boys

The three still looked hesitant to comply. "Can't we just call him 'Tsuna-kun' like Tonio?"

Tsuna laughing hard inside his head. This method always succeed in making people not calling him with -sama. Well, except the maids and butlers.

"Sure you can!"

The three looked really happy and smiling to each other.

"Then Tsuna-kun, can we ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure. What is it Randy-kun?"

"Actually, I have heard about the attack that happened here last night from one of my famiglia's member. And there's this thing that all of us find it weird and want to ask you."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. He found nothing weird in last night event, so he couldn't figure out what the boy is talking about. Hd turn to Yamamoto behind him and see him have the same opinion as himself.

"What is it that you find weird?" Ask Tsuna.

"Well, all of us is raised in mafia family, and we always being told that the boss's live is the top priority in the famiglia. That's why when we heard you and your guardians battle against the enemy yourself and even let the guards and other army forces get behind you we find it very weird. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Tsuna and the other wide their eyes in surprise. Enma try to think it and see that he has a point there. For normal mafia famiglia, what Tsuna do is out of usual method. But that's what makes Tsuna as himself.

"Ah...I get your point. To be honest, I never learn about art of war or many battle strategy before. I have only just learned about it the past year, but to be honest nothing in that book I ever apply, because I don't like it."

Klovote stare at him oddly, "You don't like it?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah. Tell me, what do you guys think a famiglia is for?"

This time Tonio join his three friends and the four of them staring at each other with the same confusion in their face.

"I don't think it's the same for all famiglia. But generally it's to achieve the family's goal right?" Say Tonio.

"Well that's not wrong. But when you're in a mafia famiglia, you will protect each other when someone harm them, right?" The three nodded at him. "Well, that's what I do. I just wanted to protect my family from harm."

"But by endangering yourself? Isn't it make them lacking in their job to protect you?"

Tsuna smiling warmly at him, "That's where you're wrong Dane-kun. No one was supposed to protect me. If I'm the boss, then I'm the one who should be protecting and making sure all my family member is safe. Their job is to help me making sure those who are weaker than them is safe and help me running the famiglia. Those who fight are the one who asked for the job themselves and I already acknowledge their battle capabilities. But even so, I never would send someone out when a risk of them dying is there. I believe that no one supposed to die protecting other people, no matter what the reason is."

"Even your own guardians?" Ask Dane again.

"Well, they're a bit different. The reason I send them in front is because I trust they could handle it just fine. Putting out guards randomly in front just to winning in number is useless and could endanger them too. And I won't let even one of my family member get into danger that I know he can't handle. That apply to my guardians too of course."

"Hahaha...I still remember you were so against me when I'm insisted on doing that one particular job that one time," say Yamamoto.

"Well of course! What they're after is me! I can't send someone out to hunt someone down when their target was me in the first place."

"But you insist on doing it in place of me. And we all know how you hate to hurt other people," Yamamoto's face turned softer as he smiling fondly at his 'boss'.

"Well, it's better than making you guys do it in my stead," Tsuna mutter in soft tone as he pouted at him.

Yamamoto grinning at him. This is one of the reason he never want to left the shorter boy's side, "That's what we are here for Tsuna. To do the things that you aren't supposed to do. You're our sky, so we won't let you be tainted by anything. Your job is just to make sure we are around as usual and smiling happily."

Tsuna just sigh at him and then send a shy smile at him. Enma looking at them fondly and then turned to the three who still looked dumbfounded by what Tsuna have said.

"Well that's Tsuna-kun for you. Like he said, being the boss doesn't mean you supposed to be protected by everyone. But you're the one with responsibilities to protect everyone, and I agree with him on that. Our family member isn't just some chess piece that could be thrown away for convenience reason. Each and every one of them is precious for us. They are our family after all."

The three looking awed by Enma's words and looking at themselves with a new light. They have never heard or see this kind of boss before. But now they see Tsuna and now they understand why EVERY member of his famiglia love and willing to protect him with their live. It's because they knows he did the same thing to all of them with genuine feeling and feel that they could trust their live on this person.

"That's enough about me. It's starting to embarrassed me," say Tsuna to Enma.

"It is? I don't think I ever say anything to embarrass you."

"Yeah but somehow I get the weird feeling."

"Whatever you say Tsuna-kun," Enma chuckled at him.

Tsuna was about to say something again when suddenly a loud voice echoed throughout the big room.

**"GOOD EVENING GUYS~! HAVING FUN IN THIS PARTY~?"**

Tsuna turned to the stage with horror face and see the person standing with a mic in the stage is smiling his usual sly smile. His out of place hair color could be seen obviously even behind these crowds of people as all their attention turned to the Gesso's boss.

"BYAKURAN?! WHAT IS HE DOING?!" shriek Tsuna.

**"As one of Tsuna-kun's close friend, I want to make this party more exciting. So I want to propose an event to all of you."**

"An event? Do you know anything about this Tsuna-kun?" ask Enma.

"How should I know?! I don't even know he have anything like this planned in his head!"

"Ahahaha! It sounds fun! As long I don't have to be separated alone," Yamamoto mutter the last sentence with soft voice, making him the only one who could hear it.

**"Since this party is to make us know each other better, let's play a game!"**

Enma blinked, "a game?"

Tsuna facepalmed with desperate look. Not good, this is not good. His hyper intuition already telling him this not gonna end well. And even without his intuition, Tsuna know anything that Byakuran planned is never gonna end nicely for him or someone else.

* * *

**A/N : Another update because I'm stressed out from never ending study night session. I'm getting crazy here! But this fic really could boost my energy somehow XD**

**Thanks for you new follower and favourite! Enjoy the story and tell me what you think okay? ^^)/**

**Thanks for those who put review too! I'm happy that you all like the story progress and the OC ^^**

**I planned for Yamamoto's partner to came up in this chapter but decided to postponed it for 1 or 2 more chapter. Just to make her appearance more interesting. Kufufufu~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turn his attention from the marshmallow lover to his left, and see the girls came towards them. Each of them holding two plate of different food. Their face looked confused as Tsuna get closer look, and he bet it's because the announcement that Byakuran have just made.

"Tch...what took you girls so long just to pick up some food? It's not even that far," say Gokudera to Haru who handed him a plate of spaghetti.

"What?! No thanks for me?!" Shout her with pouting face.

"I..I'm sorry Gokudera-san. It was my fault, I got too caught up and somehow lost time," Shira say with guilty face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ask Enma.

Yuni giggle seeing Shira looked so embarrassed, "When Shira get her first bite of sushi, she just ended up too love it and couldn't hold herself to dig in some more there."

"Yu-Yuni!"

"Yeah, you really looked like you love it so much that we find it hard to tell you to stop," add Kyoko while giggling too.

"Kyoko-sama, you should have told me to stop..." Shira blushed even more and can't put up enough courage to see them.

Enma blinked with surprised face. He take a peek at the plate Shira hold, and chuckling hard himself when see one of the plate is full with different kind of sushi and sashimi only.

"Well, you do seem really love it," Enma say still chuckling as he took the other plate with 'normal' food in it.

Shira pout a little at the red hair boy, making him blushed a little at the rare scene. "I can't help it, Enma-san. They just looked so pretty sparkling like that, and their taste! Oh I really love it!"

All of them laughing hard at Shira's comment.

"Hahaha...glad you love it! If you want I can make it for you again sometime!" Say Yamamoto with happy face. He always love it when other people like the food he made.

"Really! I'll be really happy if you could teach me how to make it too Yamamoto-sama!"

"Sure thing!"

"Eh? You're the one who make all of those sushi there Yamamoto-san?!" Shout Ryan with shocked face.

Yamamoto grin at him, "Sure does! My pops own a sushi restaurant in Japan you see."

"Uwah! I never thought it! Those were really delicious! It's my first time eating raw food, and I expect them to taste weird. But it really delicious! Beyond my expectation!" Ryan showered him with sparkly face.

Yamamoto grinning even more hearing it, "Glad you like it too!"

"By the way Tsuna-kun, what was that announcement earlier? I don't recall anything like that in the schedule," say Kyoko while handing Tsuna his plate full with different kind of food.

Tsuna sighing again, "I don't know either. He just suddenly came up front like that. Guess we'll just have to hear what he planned on doing."

They turn their attention to Byakuran again, who seems like waiting till they finish talking before he continue on.

**"Hmm….since Tsuna-kun and the rest have finished regroup with the girls, let me continue this on. As I say earlier, let's heat this night even more by playing a games~ The one that involve Tsuna and his friends as the host of course~"**

"Ughhh….just what is he planning?" growl Tsuna as he see people started to murmur around them in excitement.

**"The rules is easy! Each and every one of you have the chance to challenge Tsuna's family member in a contest! What kind of contest is your choice! You can also pick the opponent yourself! And the prize if you can win in your own contest is….." Byakuran put his hand inside the pocket in his suits and then show up some piece of paper with different kind of picture in it. "Special photoset of Tsuna and his guardians!"**

A loud squeal and screaming echoed from all the female face in the room. Even the boys gapped when they realize they get the chance to hold the photo of the mysterious but cute female mist Guardian. Everyone's excitement raised to the top bar in the presence of those photosets.

Tsuna gapping with widen eyes at what Byakuran hold in his hand. In one of the pictures he could see his photos when he was studying in class with serious face, and another one when he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode when they're training. All of it in close up too. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! AND HOW HE THE HELL DID HE GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Is he serious on handing those to them?" growl Gokudera with almost the same frowned face.

"Ahahaha, I guess that is what he's been doing when I spotted him a few times in Namimori huh?"

Tsuna snapped to his rain guardian, "You realize he's been taking photos of us?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Yamamoto rubbed his nose nervously. "I didn't know he took photos, but I do see him occasionally in Namimori. I thought he was just visiting Shoichi-kun or Spanner," answer Yamamoto while laughing nervously.

Tsuna cursed himself for not even realizing the Gesso's boss been in his neighborhood at all. Reborn gonna kill him if he ever found out about this for sure.

**"Of course, to get someone's picture, you have to defeat the person itself. But since Tsuna and some of his guardians is already taken, you will have to bear on their pictures only in their normal activities and already censored by those in authorities~ But don't worry, you will still get the pictures of them in their school uniform in Japan and other things you usually can't see~"**

The girls "aww"ed quickly in the first announcement, but their tension raisen again at the mention of them in school uniform. Especially the boys. Tsuna can't even understand where they get their excitement from.

**"And for those who targeting the untaken one, rejoice! You get the chance to hold their photos in even the most secret situation! Such as these!"**

Byakuran showed one of the photos he hold, that make Tsuna and the rest gaped with widen eyes, especially Yamamoto. In that particular picture, is Yamamoto after one of his baseball practice session in Namimori Middle. The picture shows his toned body drenched in sweats, with nothing to cover it, except his baseball uniforms pants that showed a little in the below part. He was drinking a bottle of water while his other hand rested on his waist. He looked really hot himself on the picture, and he faced right to the camera.

The other one is a photo of him sleeping in his own room at Namimori. He wear only a shirt and short pants. His shirt is messed because of his sleeping habit, and showing lower part of his body till his chest.

A loud scream of excitement roared again throughout the ballroom, all the girls almost fainted from that two example of the photo, and now they really on the full determination to at least get a hold on one of it.

Tsuna turn slowly to his right, and shocked to see his happy rain guardian frozen like a stone in his feet with his eyes widen and his mouth shut. His eyes didn't leave his own photo in Byakuran hand, and a drop of cold sweat started to appear around his face.

"Ahahaha….this is bad….for me at least…" he say with shaky voice. If he knew Byakuran was there beside him taking his pictures and know it was gonna be used for something like this, he would have slaughter him right on the spot.

"The hell? Is he a freaking stalker? And what the heck he mean our photos have been censored by the authorities?!" growl Gokudera.

"Oh, that is us," Haru raised her hand.

"You girls in this?!" shout Tsuna with shocked face. He can't believe his girlfriend even have a plot in this.

"Well Byakuran e-mailed us some of the pictures he take and ask us which is 'safe' enough to be let out to public. He didn't say anything that it was gonna be a prize for a games though," Kyoko say with innocent face.

"...and the 'unsafe' one is?"

Kyoko showered him her usual smile before she answer his boyfriend, "Oh don't worry. They are safe in our place. We won't let ANYONE get a hold on those one."

Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped mentally. They didn't know if they should be happy or afraid with that. One thing for sure though, they glad they didn't have to deal with their 'unsafe' photos being prized like Yamamoto one.

"Wait. Does Hibari even know about this?" say Gokudera suddenly.

Tsuna snapped, "Oh God, I forgot! Kyoya gonna kill me for this!"

"Do you forget too that they have to defeat HIM to get his pictures? I don't even think anyone will dare enough to challenge Hibari-san," say Enma.

Tsuna blinked, "Oh, right. I guess you're right. But what about Chrome?! Kyoya definitely not gonna like it if someone else have her pictures in their hand!"

"Well….I can't say for sure about that one…But Chrome is not that easy to defeat too. To be honest, none of you seems like you will lost. Well, that depends on what the contest is."

Tsuna frowned again. This is turned as bad as he thought. No, this is even worse. "You're lucky you're not in this Enma-kun. I don't even know what photos of me he have in his hand there."

Enma just chuckled at his friend's depressed face. "You got a point there."

But Byakuran seems to know just how to make the thing even worse.

**"And what's more, I have this special pictures too!"**

This time he put out another set of pictures of different pose of one person. Now it was Enma's time to be widen eyed seeing himself in those pictures. Heck, there's even his picture sleeping with Tsuna beside him in the grass back on Namimori ground! Both of them looked so innocent and cute leaning side by side like that and making some girls almost nosebleed.

**"Since Enma-kun is such a close friend of Tsuna-kun, I have his pictures out for prize as well! Uncensored too! You have to challenge him to get this of course! And there's also this limited one where Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun together in one picture~! Defeat both of them in one game, and the picture is yours truly~!"**

Roar of excitement echoed again, and this time the two Decimo frozen in their state.

"...Tsuna-kun, I think we're in this together now."

"...Yeah. Just remind me to kill Byakuran after this."

"Okay...Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'll help you on that."

Yamamoto just laughing out their depressed face even though he's as depressed as them.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna stiffened. He sweatdropped at the tone and the voice that have just called him, and curse himself again. When he turn his head to behind him, he didn't surprised seeing his male mist guardian standing there with both mischievous and frowned face. Heck he didn't even know how that guy manage to do two expression at the same time like that.

"I came to ask you something, but after that 'announcement' just now, I change my question. What is the meaning of this?" he say with suppressed anger in his tone.

"Ask Byakuran himself, Mukuro! I didn't have anything to do with his plan! Heck, I'm in the same position as you!"

"Kufufufu...you get to have someone censored YOUR photos. What about mine?"

"Well...about that…" he can't do anything about that too can't he?! It's not like he can just blurted out 'Then have a girlfriend!" or something to the illusionist! It will just be an invitation to never ending nightmare for him.

"Ahahaha, I'm in the same boat as you Mukuro! Guess we just have to keep winning to protect our own photos right?" Yamamoto's grin came back as he realized he just have to win to survive.

"Kufufufu….like I'll let someone beat me anyway."

"Yeah, just keep winning to keep our dignity huh?" Tsuna sighed heavily at their situation. If he stop this game, all the guest gonna disappointed (from his point of view they seem to enjoy it) and he don't like it if they do.

**"Well, now that the rules have been out! Let's start the game! Those who want to challenge them register yourself to the MC here and we'll call you one by one~!"**

As he finish and walk out from stage, the guest quickly gather around the poor MC girl and bombed her with their request to challenge the host.

"Wow! I'm gonna go signed in!"

"Me too!"

"Hey wait for me guys! Well then see you later Tsuna-kun! Let's have a good game!"

"EH?! What?! You guys gonna participate too?!" shout Tsuna as he see Tonio and the others started running to the MC.

"Of course! Your pictures is as valuable as gold! No way we're gonna let this chance slip out!" shout him back while he running with his friends.

Tsuna gapped at their answer, along with the other. He never knew their pictures is THAT valuable for the male too.

"Ahahaha~ this is gonna be so fun~" say Byakuran when he return to Tsuna and the other's place.

"Yeah, for you at least," growl Tsuna.

"Oh come on Tsunayoshi-kun~ This is a good event to show up your abilities to them right? And they will be entertained too~ It's killing two bird in one stone~"

"And we are the stone right?" Tsuna show him his pissed off face.

"Hm~ You could say that~"

Tsuna give up. He just have to deal with this now and protect himself on his own. "And what do you plan about Kyoya's and Chrome's photos? Surely you know my Cloud Guardian's temper right?"

"Hm~? Ah~ Hibari-kun huh? Don't worry, I already bribed him for letting Chrome's photos out. About his own photos, both of us sure he could protect himself just fine~"

"Eh? You bribed him? With what?" ask Enma.

Byakuran give out his playful smile, and again, Tsuna feel his instinct kicking in, "That Tsunayoshi gonna give him one hour sparring session for each photos Chrome lost~"

"I knew it."

* * *

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna almost choked on his food when the loud shouts ringing and someone bumped his arm around his shoulder. He coughing out his food while sneering at the intruder, only to found his Sun Guardian grinning hard at him.

"Onii-chan! Where have you been?! And don't startled Tsuna-kun like that!" say Kyoko to her brother as she handed Tsuna a glass of water, which he gladly took and quickly drink.

"EH? I didn't startle him! Right Tsuna!?"

Tsuna gulped down the water in his glass first and sighing in relief before he answer the boxer, "Er...a bit. But Kyoko-chan is right, where have you been?"

Hana then joined them from behind Ryouhei and sighing with tired look, "This dumb bumped into one of his so called boxing friend in the crowd and they ended up doing a bit of sparring in the garden over there."

"Eh? You serious?!"

"Of course! It was extremely fun! But I heard about the extreme game! That's why I came back here!" shout him with high excitement.

"Ah….yeah, about that huh?" Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"So this is what those e-mails is about huh? Well, not like I care if they have his photos or anything. Most of his photos are him in boxing match afteral," say Hana.

"I have to thanked that Byakuran for doing this extremely fun games! So when do we start!?"

Tsuna gave out some hearty laugh, "I think you're the only one enjoying this, Onii-san."

"Omnivore."

Tsuna paled. He knew that he gonna came to him sooner or later. He turnaround again and this time found the cloud-mist pair behind him. Chrome looked restless with worry look, while Hibari just sneering at him as usual. Not to mention that Mukuro standing not far from them too.

"Bossu...you looked pale. Are you okay?" ask Chrome as she walk closer to him.

"Ahahaha...I'm find Chrome. Just a bit...shocked by this game we're gonna having."

Chrome titled her head, "Why? It's just photos."

Sometime Tsuna wish he have the same innocent ignorance that Chrome always have in her head.

But this time Hibari sneered at his own girlfriend. "Don't you plan on taking this game easy and ended up losing."

Chrome turn to him with the same innocent face, "I don't. But I'm not that talented in all aspect, so there's still possibilities that I will lose if the game involve something I'm not familiar with, Kyoya."

Hibari huffed, "Just do it seriously. Well I will have fun either way." He smirked at Tsuna on his word, and Tsuna could only sighing again at what his guardian is thinking about.

"Kufufufu...don't let them get your picture that easy my dear Chrome. They're too low live to even saw you."

"Um….okay?" say Chrome hesitant.

"Tsuna-nii!"

For the third time, Tsuna turn around and this time his three siblings ran toward them with excited face. "Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin! Where have you guys been?"

Fuuta smiling big to his brother, "I met some of my school friends and I introduce Lambo and I-Pin to them. We just talking and playing together in the back there, until Byakuran-san came and announce the game."

"Hey! Is my photos included in them too!?" ask Lambo to the Gesso's boss who continue munching down the desserts in his plate.

"Hm~? Of course~. Though I doubt anyone want your pictures anyway~" he say with teasing tone.

"What do you even mean by that!"

All of them laughing at Byakuran's comment and Lambo's shocked face for not being acknowledge, unlike his brothers.

"Tch...You're lucky in some way you know cow-head. If only I could protect Jyuudaime's photos myself!" Gokudera say with frustrated face.

"Don't call me cow-head!" shout Lambo back.

"Too bad you can't do that Gokudera-kun~ You just have to trust that your Jyuudaime can protect himself~" say Byakuran.

"Of course he can! He is Jyuudaime after all!"

Tsuna didn't even know what to say anymore. Somehow all of his guardians have gathered again around him because of Byakuran's game, and he can see chaos is bound to come to them.

**"Ladies and gentleman! We're now gonna announce the first game!"**

Tsuna snapped at the MC's excited voice. He need to check later why his own famiglia member even sounded so into this. The girl really looked like she enjoying herself there.

**"We have closed the registration, and here is the first contest for the night. The first challenge is miss Yuni from Giglio Nerro's famiglia! She challange Tsunayoshi-sama on a cake eating contest!"**

Tsuna gaped and turn to the ally family boss near her with wide eyes. She just stood there beside them innocently while eating her sliced pie. Didn't look bothered by the announcement that involves her in it.

"WHAT?! YUNI?!"

* * *

**A/N : Another chapter because this just somehow came in the middle of my midnight study session and I can't stop myself to write it now! Seems like inspiration came easier to me when I'm in depressed mood because of the never ending exam -_-**

**If you guys want to have a spesific contest for Tsuna and the rest leave a review about it! If I love your ideas I might put them for the next chapter ^0^)/**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mukuro watching with amused face as the tenth future Vongola Boss walked to the stage with the little girl with a 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this' on his face. He didn't like that his photos, and that white hair said there's some secret photos of him too, being prized out like that. But if he can see the young boss distress like this, maybe this will be a nice show for him.

To be honest, Mukuro still a bit pissed off because of that mysterious girl before. Especially when he went out from Chrome's side to look for that boss of him, he forgetting about those loud girls waiting for him in the crowd, and ended up surrounded by them, making him lost on some time to reach the brunet's place. And then, this stupid game start.

He was ready to just watching around, with the other guardian not far from him, all watching at at the stage. But then something caught his eyes. He felt an eye watching him from afar. Not those stupid stare from the rich girls, this one feels different, a deadly intent is mixed in it even if it's just a bit. That's why he turn around to see who dare to send him that stare, and almost widen his eyes seeing that Elsie girl watching him from the corner of her eyes while her face facing the stage. She stood there among the crowd with her elegant and a bit arrogant look, far from him.

After sending a smirk to Mukuro when he found her, she turn around swiftly and disappear from his sight. Mukuro smirking himself, This girl is looking for trouble, he think. With that he silently followed where her presence go and looking for the mysterious girl. No way he will let anyone mess around with him like that. And while everyone's attention is on the popular boss's 'contest', he didn't need to worry anyone will get in his away again.

* * *

"You know that I didn't have those kind of sweet tooth that Byakuran or you girls have right?" Tsuna sighing as he took one of the seat on the stage. On the table in front of him, 10 piece of cake in different plates waiting to be eaten by him. Across him, there's another identical table and chair where Yuni take her place.

"Of course I know that Tsuna-san. That's why I pick this game in the first place," she said as she seated herself across him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at her, "Why you even participate in this anyway? You know you could just ask for my pictures anytime you want."

Yuni giggling at his frustrated face, "Aww~ but that will ruin the fun of the game. I want to be fair you know."

"Byakuran didn't do it fair on getting those prize anyway," Tsuna pouted.

Yuni just can't keep giggling seeing his friend's face like that, "Cheer up Tsuna-san. Let's just enjoy the game, shall we?"

"Yeah, because it's definite I'm gonna lose anyway."

"Okay then! Both contestant have taken their place!" the MC took her place between the two table on the stage. "The rules is easy! The one that finish 10 plates of these cakes first win the game! If Yuni-sama win, he get the right to choose one of Tsuna-sama's picture!"

Tsuna groaned at the prize again, while people cheering Yuni around. From the corner of his eyes he see his friends gather around and Kyoko waving with a smile at him. Her mouth saying "Good luck!" without a sound. Tsuna smiled a bit, and think that maybe he should try his best first on this before he gives up completely.

"Okay then, take your place! Ready…...GO!"

All the guest cheering and shouting their encouragement as the two young boss struggling in eating their plates of cakes. Actually, only Tsuna is struggling. Because Yuni looks like she enjoying her moment a lot even though she's eating the cakes at a speed much faster than Tsuna. She was nearing her 4th plate while Tsuna still trying to swallow his 2nd one.

"Jyuudaime! You can do it!"

"EAT IT WITH EXTREME SPEED TSUNA!"

"Ahahaha~ Look at those cream on his face~!"

"Tsuna-san! Fight desu!"

"Ganbatte Tsuna-kun!"

"Oi Tsuna-nii! Eat it faster will you?!"

Those cheering from his friends didn't really affect Tsuna's progress as he started to slowed down even more after his 5th plate. He was about to get sick from all the cream in his mouth when Yuni announce her last plate is empty.

"And the winner is, Yuni-sama~!"

All the people cheering excitedly at the first win from the Vongola famiglia. No one looked disappointed even though the Boss is lost, heck they even looked happy. Now one person get the chance to hold one of the precious photos in their hand.

"Agh….No more cake tonight…." growl Tsuna as he let his face stick to the table.

"Awww~ but the cake is so delicious you know," Yuni say happily as she approach him.

Tsuna lift his face up and face the little girl with annoyed face, "Yeah, and I'm the type that appreciate food when I'm eating it, thank you." Yuni just giggle again at that.

"And as promised, Yuni-sama get to choose one of Tsuna-sama's photos as a prize!"

A jealous sound could be hear echoed around the room as Byakuran walk up and put out all of Tsuna's photos on the now cleaned table. "Choose one Yuni-chan~"

Tsuna groaned even more on the presence of those photos of him in different situation. Some are located in Namimori, and some when they're here in Italy. Those two place really give out two different atmosphere and showed two different sides of Tsuna completely that even he feels shy seeing it.

"I choose this one~!" Yuni pick out one picture with a big smile on her face.

"Ooh~ You sure know which is the rare one Yuni-chan~"

Tsuna get behind the girl to see what kind of picture is it, and frowned at the sight. It was his old picture in kindergarten time, a close up version of his little self wearing blue cap and small school uniform. His big eyes face the camera shyly as a pink tint of blush could be seen in his cheeks, while both of his hand holding the strap of small brown bag hanging in his back.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Byakuran laughing hard at hearing Tsuna's shout, "That's a secret Tsunayoshi-kun~ Kyoko-chan was hesitate to let this one out, but after I gave him even more picture of you in those time she happily agreed~"

Tsuna's eyes widen in horror, "YOU HAVE MORE OF THOSE?! AND KYOKO-CHAN NOW HOLD IT TOO?!"

"Now, now Tsuna-san, don't think too much about it. Let's get back shall we?" Yuni push Tsuna out of the stage and lead him to where everyone is waiting.

"But this is serious Yuni-chan! My pride is at stake here!" shout Tsuna while being dragged by the little boss.

"Hahahaha~ Didn't your pride on her already shatter when she see you only in boxer those old days?"

Tsuna suddenly frozen on the spot and depressed by Byakuran's word, "Please don't remind me…."

"See? This pictures are nothing compare to that~" Byakuran tap Tsuna's shoulder and happily walk ahead of him. Leaving him depressed on the floor, not minding confused look the guest had on him.

"Okay, one picture already out, who wants some more?!"

All the guest cheering again at the MC's provocation.

"Then let's start the 2nd game! Oh, this is another battle between 2 boss! Our next contestant is Shira-sama from Santos Famiglia! She challenge Enma-sama on a Sumo Match!"

All japanese in the room plus Enma and Gokudera widen their eyes and snapped their head at the now embarrassed Santos boss, "WHAT?!"

Shira looked at all the people staring at him with confused face, "E..eh? D..did I do something wrong?"

"Shira-san, when did you enter the contest in the first place?" ask Enma with horrored face.

"Ah...Yuni and Byakuran-sama told me about it the other day. And then Yuni mailed me that she will participate by registering ahead to Byakuran-sama, and ask me if I would do the same," she says with guilty face.

Enma turn to Byakuran with deadly eyes, which Byakuran just ignored while humming happily.

"Er...do you even know what Sumo is?" ask Gokudera with frown on his face.

Not surprisingly, Shira shook his head, "No, Yuni is the one came up with it. She say this contest is the one that I will win for sure."

All of them facepalmed at the girl's too innocent trust on people. In some point it is true that this is a game that Shira must surely will 'win'. Enma sighing heavily as he raise up his hand to the MC and say out loud with almost the same depressed face as Tsuna still have now, "I forfeit."

* * *

Following his instinct, Mukuro walk away from the crowds and ended up in the garden connected from one of the balcony on the ballroom. A guard that being stationed there by Hibari approach him to ask what he needs. But he ended up being ignored by him as Mukuro keeps walking away from the room.

He walk up on the road sideways from the ballroom, where he could still see the crowds inside from the big windows on his left side. Not long, he reached the window that shows the perfect view on the stage, and stop below a big tree beside the road.

He smirk as he look up on the tree and say with out loud, "You sure are suspicious enough to watch over from here."

A rustle sound plus a small giggle was heard above him, and the beautiful figures emerge from one of the big branch. "And you are suspicious enough to follow a woman out when she's alone like this."

"Oya oya~ aren't you're the one inviting me?"

Elsie give out a playful smile at him from above, "That depends on how you see it. So, finding something about me yet Mr. Illusionist?" ask her while sitting on the branch and let her feet dangling around.

"Kufufufu...you should have seen with all those commotion going around the weak boss is too busy for an interrogation session."

Elsie twitched her eyebrow, "Weak boss? So you think your boss is weaker than you?"

"Oya oya~ I never remember giving out my loyalty to him."

Elsie chuckled, "I guess when Tsuna says his guardians is not all that friendly is true huh?"

"We don't need to be friendly to him, kufufufu~"

Elsie laughing a little at that, "Yeah, sure. But you still here anyway. Are you sure you should be out here? Someone might challenge you on a contest soon."

Mukuro cross both of his hands in front of his chest and smirking at the stage where his 'boss' has just admit his defeat from the little boss, "Kufufufu~ I don't care anyway. Someone who insult me is more important to be handle." he look at her from the corner of his eyes and sending out playful smirk.

"Ow~ Nice to be considered important by the so called mist guardian of Vongola~" Elsie say with sarcastic tone.

Mukuro didn't look happy at the claim, "So who are you? And you better not intent on dodging again."

Elsie looking away to the ballroom again, as he let out a soft 'Humm~'. There was a short silence between them before she open her mouth again, "I'll give you a clue then. I didn't belong to Tsuna-sama's alliance, but I'm always welcomed to their alliances meeting."

Both of Mukuro's eyebrow twitched at her clue, "Are you taking this as a game?"

"Why not? We're playing another game in this party after all. What's hurt in adding one more?" she said with a playful laugh. "Then, see you later Mr. Illusionist~" She then jumped off the branch and disappear among the trees.

Mukuro hold himself not to laugh, but ended up letting out his usual eerie laugh, "She's REALLY looking for trouble with me."

* * *

"Yosha! I win again!"

All the boys in the room cheered Yamamoto for his 4th consecutive winning, while the girls voicing out their sadness for another loss on their side and not able to attain even one photo from the rain guardian.

"Wow, Takeshi is doing really good up there," Tsuna laughing at his rain Guardian giving out peace sign to them from the stage.

"Yeah, it's not really surprising that many would challenge Yamamoto-kun. But I never thought he could winning them all. Especially that last one, I didn't know he's good in poker," say Enma with a chuckle.

"Tch...he's just being lucky, that sword freak. That woman he just defeat is one of the best player in the mafia too," growl Gokudera.

Enma look at him with surprised face, "She is? Wow, then he must be really lucky then."

Tsuna laughing again at him, "Yeah, Takeshi is somehow always lucky in his own way."

After Enma's withdrawal from his contest, somehow Yamamoto got 4 challenge in a row, which includes another eating contest, Jenga game, eye staring contest, and the last one is poker game. He win all of them with ease somehow, even though he admit he never play poker before. But for the eye staring contest, he win by default because the girl ended up passed out from nosebleed for too long staring at the handsome swordsman.

"Are you sure this is your first game Yamamoto-sama? This feels too good to be true," say the woman he just defeat.

Yamamoto grinning happily at her, "I'm just being lucky I guess."

She sighing at her defeat with a smile, "Having a game with you is enough I guess. Thanks for playing with me, Yamamoto-sama." She handed out her hand to him, which he shake happily.

"Sure thing~! It's a fun one too!"

After the woman satisfied with being able to shook hand with the popular guardian, she walk out from the stage but looked more happy than the 3 previous girls that walk out before her. Yamamoto was about to walk down too when the MC stop him again for the 5th time.

"Ups, Sorry Yamamoto-sama. You still have to stay here for the next contest!"

Yamamoto stop on his track and laughing at the MC girl, "E~h? Again?"

The girl hold himself not too smiling too big at the cute face the rain guardian is showing, and continue on. "The next contest is another challenge for Yamamoto-sama! The challenger is Aki-sama from Dourment Famiglia! She challenge him on a Kyudo contest!"

Yamamoto raise his eyebrow at the contest name, and can't keep his smile when seeing a girl with black ponytail hair walk up to the stage with a thin long bow sling in one of her arm. The bow is kept neatly inside a tube that cover half of the bow length, and some wood arrow could be seen inside the tube as well.

"Ooh~! A Kyudo? I never expect to see another japanese here except of us!" Yamamoto say to him in Japanese with happy face.

The said girl smiling back at him shyly as she bow at him out of politeness, "Nice to meet you Yamamoto-sama. My name is Hiraga Aki. My parents are japanese, and they worked as one of the councillor for Dourment Famiglia."

Yamamoto looked happy and grinning his smile at her, "You should have visited us! It will be nice having another Japanese around!"

Aki chuckled at him, "I haven't got the chance to, sadly."

"So? How is this contest gonna be?" He reverted back to Italian and now facing her seriously. Unlike when he face the 4 girls before.

Aki nodded with almost the same serious face as she pull out a small bamboo made target with tube shape out to be seen by him. "I'll let you use my bow and arrow. We each get 3 shots chance to hit this target from 30m far. There's 3 round area as a point mark here. The one with the total higher points is the winner."

Yamamoto hummed at her explanation. He never use a bow before, as Gokudera is the one who hold it as a weapon. But this seems interesting for him. "Sure! Ladies first I guess?"

Aki smiling confidently as she handed the target to one of the Vongola butler, who positioned the target in the table on the far away corner of the room. The space between the the stage and the target is cleared out from audience, and a lighting barrier is being put between them and the audience by Lambo after being requested by Tsuna. Yeah, Lambo can do that now. Or to be exact, it's the only thing he could do consciously for now.

After the stage is set, Aki walk to the 30m distance spot, and put on a leather glove on her right hand. She then pull out her bow and one of the arrow and positioned it towards the target. From not too far behind her, Yamamoto watching over her every move, trying to studying it as he admiring the swiftness and graceness in her move.

Aki pull out the string till it reached behind her ear, and hold it for a few second to aim it carefully. The arrow let out "psiuu" sound as it being released from her hand, and going straight to the center mark.

The audience cheered loudly at her first perfect mark, with Yamamoto whistling in amusement. Aki didn't put out her concentration as she pick up another arrow from the tube on her back without breaking eye contact with the target. She prepare to shoot another arrow, and this time it hit the centre again, right beside the previous one.

"Wow! That girl is good!" say Enma with astonished face as the people around them cheering again at the girl.

"Yeah, she looked experienced enough with the bow," said Gokudera without letting his eyes off from the new archer.

"I didn't know there's another Japanese girl here," say Kyoko to Tsuna who smiling with guilty face at her.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about her too to be honest. I've only heard about her when I visited the Dourment's mansion some months ago, but I never get the chance to meet her personally."

"Hahi~"! Looks like Yamamoto-san might lose in this desu!" say Haru with worried face. "That girl didn't look like she gonna give any point out except perfect score out there!"

"Well, Yamamoto seems happy though," Tsuna smiling as he watching his rain guardian still keep his eyes on the archer girl with amused and happy face behind his serious facade.

Not long after that, Haru's prediction come true as Aki release her last arrow and it stab both of the previous arrow and making it bend to let the new one claim their place.

The audience cheered, especially the girls, as Aki turn around and smiling to the swordsman behind her. "Your turn~"

"Ahahaha...you didn't hold back at all do you?" say Yamamoto as he took the bow and arrow tube.

"It will be a disgrace to my teacher and my opponent if I hold back isn't it, Yamamoto-sama?" answer Aki with determined face.

Yamamoto smiling amusedly at her, "You got that right~! Let's see how I can do in this, shall we?"

"Do you know how to use it, Yamamoto-sama?" ask Aki as she passed the leather glove to Yamamoto who walked passed her to his spot.

"I never use it, but I've watched you enough to learn the basic moves," say him with grinning face.

When Yamamoto stand in his spot, everyone went silent, like when Aki stand on this spot earlier. He took a deep breath, and then focused his attention on the small target far away from his spot. After he feels comfortable enough with his grip on the thin wood, he wear the leather glove and pull out one of the arrow.

The target is now cleaned from the previous arrow as the butler have taken them off, and Yamamoto focusing on the red center of the target. He pull the strings as he watched Aki do it, and try to aim the head of the arrow to the spot he wished. After a few seconds of silence and Yamamoto sure of his aim, he let it out with confident and the head of the arrow hit the centre of the target, right on the edge of the perfect score.

The audience roared in awe at his achievement while Yamamoto laughing sheepishly himself. Even Aki looked stunned at Yamamoto's first shot being so lucky.

"Uwa~ I barely made it!" he said with a laugh.

"It's awesome enough that you could hit the target from this far in your first shot, Yamamoto-sama," say Aki still stunned.

Yamamoto grinning as he took another arrow, "Really? Then I really am lucky tonight~"

After the crowd went silent again, he positioned the arrow on the string again, and prepare for the next shot. He try to aim it even more to the centre from the previous one, and this time it hit a bit closer to the center.

The crowds cheering again, and now some girls starting to worry the contest gonna end in a draw and Yamamoto's photo gonna be lost again. Yamamoto just ignore them all as he keep his concentration and prepare his final shot.

He took more time to prepare this time, because his shoulder started feels weird after pulling the heavy string. It feels different from using sword, and he become more amused at the archer girl for using this so easily before.

After he feels like he could do this one more time, he put the arrow on the string, and pull the string to his ear level. He took a second to calm his breath, and then release it. All eyes followed the final arrow as it reached the target, and different kind of scream roared in the room.

"Ooohh! Too bad it didn't hit the centre mark! This makes the first loss for Yamamoto-sama, and Aki-sama get the right to choose one of his photos as a prize!"

"Ahahaha~ It does feels different than using a sword," Yamamoto say with a grin as he handed the equipment back to Aki.

Aki laughing with amusement as he put them back in order again, "You're amazing enough to be able to hit the mark almost perfectly like that for your first time. I feel so happy to be able to see you do that in person!"

"I'm happy to be able to try one too! Thanks for the match!" say Yamamoto with a slight bow.

"Yes, thank you for the match too," she answer with another bow in respect.

"Now, it's time for Aki-sama to choose her present!"

"Ah...I almost forgot about that," Yamamoto rub his nose nervously at the mention of the prize again.

All the girls in crowds screaming in another jealousy as Byakuran appear again on stage, and this time hold out different kinds of pictures of Yamamoto in his hand and then put them in a table for Aki to see. "Pick whichever you want~ It's your choice~"

Yamamoto trying to keep his smile as he see Aki browsing through the different kind of photos with interest face. Her face then lit up at a certain spot, and she take it with confident face. "I take this one please!"

Byakuran took a peek at the photo, and quite surprised to see the picture she choose is quite normal. It was a picture of Yamamoto wearing his training blue dogi and black hakama in his training room behind the sushi store. He hold his sword in front of his serious face and in the middle of doing one of his moves when the picture is taken.

"I participate to get this for my little brother you see. He's such a big fan of yours, and your swords skill especially," say Aki with proud face as he showed the picture he choose to Yamamoto.

"Oh, I see!" deep inside he thanked God enough that the one he lost is the one he didn't mind letting out and the one holding it is a safe one too.

"Well, too bad for the other girls who wished for your other kind of photos to be out~ But there's always next time~" say Byakuran as he walk out of the stage still with his playful smile.

"I hope that didn't happen though," Yamamoto laughing nervously at him as he watch him gone. He then turn to Aki who have just finished tidying up her equipment and flash her another smile. "Let's go to Tsuna and the others! I'm sure they will love to meet you!"

Aki looked surprised at the invitation, but she smiled at him anyway, "It's my pleasure!"

* * *

A/N : Yes! My mid exam has finished so I'm celebrating by releasing another chapter! \(^0^)/ For those who didn't know about Kyudo, it's one of the martial arts from japan that uses long bow and arrow. If you ever watch Inuyasha, it's the same style that Kagome uses. A "dogi" is like a yukata that used by those martial arts user in Japan, and Hakama is the black pants that also being used by martial arts user. Hakama is the one they use in Bleach, I'm sure you guys have seen one ^^ I'm an Aikido learner myself, so I'm quiet familiar with this stuff, but it was hard to describe them in word ^^)a

So the OC for Yamamoto has been out! And another clue for Elsie! Next chapter will still have some 'contest' going on as the two OC deepening themselve to the two guardian and another problem bound to happen to Tsuna and his friends ^^

Thanks for the review and those who follow and favourites my story!

Edited 26/10/2013 for some mistype and grammar issue m(_ _)m


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Now that he took a better look on her, Aki is actually quite tall for a girl on her age. She stand on the same height as Hana, and her head reached his eye level. She wears a gown resembles a kimono, with the left side's end in the front side. Her waist being hold neatly by a black long ribbon as the obi, and it showing her perfect body curve. The silk gown is dark blue coloured, with light blue nadeshiko flower as pattern on some part of the gown. Her right cleavage that covered by black tight could be seen as the right side of the gown being made to show them. Yamamoto had to admit that the girl looked elegant but didn't showing any vulnerable side with her choice of clothes.

"It's nice to finally able to meet you Sawada-sama! I've heard about you a lot from my father!" Aki bowing at him with excited look after she arrive at Tsuna's group.

After Yamamoto take Aki to meet his friends, the next contest was announced, and surprisingly, it was another challenge for Enma. So now Enma is in the stage, trying to win the juggling game against a 13 years old girl, while his friends busying themselves with the new girl.

"It's nice to meet you too! You can just call me Tsuna, don't be too formal with me, we're the same age after all. Though I didn't know that you're good in archery. Hayato here also uses crossbow as one of his weapon you see."

Aki looked at Gokudera with acknowledge face before she return back to face Tsuna, "Then please call me Aki, Tsuna-sama. Yeah, I've heard about you and your guardians. So far I've only learn how to use my weapon normally though. I didn't familiar with the use of flames and stuff."

"So you don't know what your flames attribute is?" ask Gokudera with curious face.

Aki shook her head with sad smile, "Sadly no. No one in my famiglia is an expert in this flames thing you see. We are not a really big famiglia after all."

"Why don't I teach you then! You don't mind right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto ask him with a grin.

"Hmm...If her family didn't mind then I won't mind too. You should ask for their permission first before teaching her anything, Takeshi."

Yamamoto grinning even hard at him, "Got that! Just contact me if you have their approval! Though, we're going back to Japan tomorrow, so I don't think we could see each other again soon." he said with disappointed face.

"Oh, I didn't live here in Italy. My brother and I live with our grandparents in a city right next to Namimori you see. It's just a coincidence that I'm spending the golden week here like you guys."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at her, while the others looked as much surprised as him.

"You do?! Then you're quite the same as us then?" ask Kyoko with excited look.

Aki nodded with a big smile, "Yeah, we just live normally in Japan, while sometimes I came here to visit my parents and attending stuff like this."

"Wow, that makes things easier then! We could just meet anytime when we get back!" Yamamoto say with now happy face.

Aki laughing at him, "Yeah we do! I think we could get along well, Yamamoto-sama."

"Just call me Takeshi like the others! Both of us are Japanese style martial artist too!" he said as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Eh?! Are you sure? Though Tsuna-sama have said the same thing earlier…."

Tsuna and the others laughing at how Yamamoto seems to fond at the girl so much. Maybe because as he say, both of them use traditional Japanese martial arts as their weapon, so something sync in them.

"Just call him as how you feel comfortable with, Aki-san. All of us didn't really like to be called with -sama you see," Tsuna said with a chuckle.

Aki nodding at his advice, "Then, is Takeshi-kun okay?"

Yamamoto grinning in approvement at her. The fact that she didn't even stutter or blushing madly at him when he embrace her like this is already making him comfortable around her, even though they have just met for a few minutes. "Sure! Then I'll call you Aki-chan!"

Suddenly Aki blushed and stepping away from his arm, making Yamamoto somehow feels bad and sad at the same time. "W..w..why with the -chan?!" she said stuttering.

Yamamoto widen his eyes at the question and at the sudden change of expression on the girl. But somehow unlike when other girls blushed on him, Aki's blush didn't make him feel scared or give any dread feelings. In contrary, he feels something tickling in his stomach as he see her blushing face that makes him wanted to smile.

"Ahahaha! What's the problem with that?" he trying to laugh normally as if nothing happen inside his stomach.

"N..no one call me with a -chan before! It's somehow too cute for me..." she pout a bit at herself as she say it.

The other girls giggling at her reasoning and Kyoko then put her hand on her shoulder while smiling. "It's normal for a girl to be called like that, Aki-chan."

"Well, when other girls call me that I didn't really mind. But when boys use it...somehow it feels weird."

Yamamoto give up on the urge that coming from inside his stomach, and let himself laughing at her blushing and pouting face that now being shown at the same time. The bad feeling disappear quickly from his body, as he hear her reasoning. "Why not? You're cute enough!" Tsuna raise his eyebrow as he realize the 'different' smile that Yamamoto is giving to the girl.

Aki blushing even more at Yamamoto's word, "Please stop that Takeshi-kun!" She shout while trying to hide her embarrassment.

All of them laughing at the two's somehow cute interaction. Even though he didn't understand why, Yamamoto feel even more fond on the girl that seems never want to be called 'cute'. It just came naturally at him, but he like the presence of the archer girl.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Ask Enma as he walk to them again, with Byakuran tailing him with his usual smile.

"Oh Enma-kun! I forgot! How was the match?!" Tsuna have just realized he didn't pay any attention at all to his friend's match.

Enma sighing heavily at the question, making them already could predict what the answer is. "She got my picture in swimming suits...from all of the pictures why did she have to pick that one?!"

Tsuna and the others turn to where Enma pointing, and see a group of young girls making a circle with the girl that have just winning the photo showing it in the middle. They giggling and blushing at a little piece of paper, while sometimes glancing back and forth to Enma.

"Ara~ they looked really happy there," Yuni giggling at the scene.

"Adele will definitely kill me if she knows I lost against a 13 years old…." Enma said with dread face.

"That's..EXTREME..." Ryouhei said out of nowhere.

"She was trying so hard because it's one of the rare one Enma-kun~" Byakuran say as he tap the depressed boy's shoulder. "Even Shira-chan knows which is the good one when she chose that photo of you in Hyper Dying Will mode. Right Shira-chan?"

Shira squeaked in embarrassment as she was brought in on the topic, "I..I'm sorry!"

"No, you don't have to apologize Shira-san." Enma assure her with a forced smile and then turn to glaring at Byakuran from the corner of his eyes, "I swear I'm gonna make you pay for this."

Byakuran just smiling back at him, ignoring the deadly intent he received, "Sure~! I'll give you 10% of the sales profit~!"

Tsuna snapped at the marshmallow boy with shocked face, "You intent to sell them?!"

Byakuran that somehow have hold another plate of cake in his hand eyeing him a teasing look, "After this party is over, why not? The demand is quite high~"

"Don't you dare...!"

**"Let's continue to our last game before we take a short break!" **The MC's voice cutted in Tsuna's threats. Tsuna stop in his words and ended up only glaring at him. With Byakuran didn't even mind him and continue eating his cake. **"The next contest is from Dean-sama from Tormeo Famiglia! He challenge Chrome-sama on a arm wrestling contest!"**

Tsuna and the others eyebrow raised at the contest's theme. All of them turn their face to the illusionist girl who standing not far from them besides the skylark. A bit of worried look could be seen from her face, while Hibari just staring at the stage with his usual look.

"Chrome-chan, can you do arm wrestling?" Ask Haru.

Chrome titled her head a bit as she face her boyfriend, "I'm not really sure myself. What do you think Kyoya?"

Kyoya's lips smirking on the question. He then looking at her from the corner of his eyes, and give her amused face, "That herbivore is underestimating you."

Chrome blinked, "You think so?" Personally, she didn't think that she's that strong.

He nodded. "Just try him."

Even though she didn't looked that sure herself, Chrome nodded back at him, "If you say so." She then leave his side and walking to face Tsuna, who looked a bit worried about her. "Then Bossu, I'm going now," she said to him.

Tsuna smiled assuringly at her, and nodded. "Yeah, just be careful not to hurt yourself, okay Chrome?" Chrome nodded at him, and then started to walk to the stage where Dean is waiting.

"Good luck Chrome-nee!"

"Beat him down you hear me!"

"You can do it!"

Chrome smiling fondly at the kids cheering on her as she walk pass them to the stage.

"Kufufufu~ This should be interesting~"

Tsuna turn to his right and suddenly saw Mukuro standing behind him with his smirk. "Mukuro! Where have you been?!"

The illusionist looking at him from the corner of his eyes, and just smiling playfully, "Enjoying the party?"

Tsuna looking at him with suspicious look, "You didn't do anything weird or make any problem right?"

"Oya oya... If there's any problem, I can assure you that I'm not the one responsible. Don't you trust me Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

"And do you?" he ask back. With Mukuro just smirking and turning back to watch Chrome. What he said just now is true. He's not the one responsible for any trouble that will come, if there's any that is. It's the girl's responsibility.

"Wow! I've never seen Chrome use her physical strength before!" Yamamoto say with both of his hand behind his head. Making himself comfortable to watch the show that will be going on.

"Is Chrome-sama gonna be okay? Her opponent looked stronger than her," Shira say with worried face.

"As I thought, Chrome-san really is so cool~" squeal Aki under her breath after she see Chrome passed her before and flash her a short smile as a greetings.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at the comment, "Eh? Cool? Chrome?"

Aki nodded with excited face, "She always looked so calm and level headed in every occasion, but her attitude and action displaying that she took everything into consideration. That is so cool! She is the true combination of cuteness and coolness!"

Yamamoto laughing as he listening to Aki boasting about Chrome's 'greatness' with awed face, "Ahahaha. I never thought you would be Chrome's fangirl."

"Chrome-san have a lot of fangirls here in Italy you know! She's quite popular because of her graceness in battle!" Aki say, which Yamamoto answer with another laugh.

Gokudera twitched at the conversation about Chrome and then turn to the still quiet skylark. "Oi, are you really okay with this? Don't rampaging out if Chrome lose okay," he said to Hibari who just watching over Chrome's figures walking up the stage without any comment.

Hibari just smirking in amusement, "Don't judge her lightly you Herbivore. Unlike you, she is qualified enough to stand by my side."

Gokudera growling at the mention of him as 'Herbivore'. "Tch... whatever. She better win, or you will only give Jyuudaime another problem."

"Guys, Chrome's match is gonna start soon."

Tsuna turn their attention back to the stage, where Chrome have seated face to face with Dean in different side of the table. Chrome's small body and her shy looking aura making her looked even more smaller compared to Dean who have the same height as Hibari with a bit more muscle. Both of them nodding their head to each other in greetings before the MC start to speak again.

**"Okay, both the contestant is ready on stage! This contest is a one match only! And sorry Chrome-sama, but you're not allowed to use your flame in this match. Is that okay with you?"**

Chrome nodded her head without any concern look, contrast to his friends face who looked even more worried with the match condition.

"Hahi~! Is Chrome-chan could really win without using her flame?!" Squeaked Haru.

"Ma~ ma~ Hibari said it's gonna be okay~" Yamamoto said happily.

"Does Chrome-san have a strong strength? I have only heard about her skill in illusions," ask Aki to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turn to her and grinning, "Who knows? Like I said, this is the first time I will see her using her strength."

"Eh?! Is Chrome-sama really gonna be okay?" Shira started worrying over the purple haired girl again..

"Shut up and just watch you Herbivores." All of them immediately stopped talking and focusing back on the stage.

**"Then, take your position!"**

Chrome and Dean put their right arm's elbow on the table on the cue, and then clasped each others hand. Dean blushed a little when their hand intertwined and he could feel the guardian's soft and small hand inside his.

He was unconsciously gaping at the sweet sensation in his hand when he felt a sharp feeling struck him from behind his neck as the skylark shot him deathly glare from a far. That scary feeling shot him out of his trance in a second, and making him focused on the match again. Fortunately he didn't realize it was the effect of Hibari's gaze, or else he would have fainted from the terror of knowing it.

In front of him, Chrome looking straight at him with her big and innocent looking eyes, completely unaware of the uncomfortable feeling her opponent is having inside his head and the effect of her stare at the innocent man.

"**Are both of you ready?" **The two nodded their head without breaking eye contact. One of the butler get to their table and hold both of their intertwined hand as the referee. "**Then, on my mark! Ready….go!"**

The moment the butler let go both of their hand, Dean use his full force and intending to slam the weak looking girl's hand to the table surface in the first second. Surprisingly for him, Chrome's actually stronger than she looks, and could actually hold spar to his strength and making both of them struggle in the middle area without losing her calm face.

"Ganbatte, Chrome-chan!" shout Kyoko from beside Tsuna who watching with excitement look on his face.

"Chrome-san! You can do it!" Aki added with both of her hand clutched like a boxer pose.

"Fight desu!"

"Win to the EXTREME!" Ryouhei shout with his hand punching the air.

Dean starting to panic as Chrome started to add more power, and he realize she starting to dominate him. He clutched his left hand stronger, and trying to push more power into his other hand.

With a bit surprised look, Chrome's hand was being pushed back to the middle area. She realize she didn't have that much stamina, so even if she could hold spar to him now, who knows how much it will last.

Secretly she took a peek at the audience area, and found all of her comrades looking at her with their full attention. A bit far back from the crowded group, Hibari looking straight at her with his usual calm façade. But Chrome took his eye message that said, 'See? I told you.' While on the other side of the group Mukuro smirking at her, with a bit more gentleness than the one he send to other people.

A small smile curving in her lips as she turn her focus back to his opponent, who looking so desperate trying to dominate her little by little. Chrome took a deep long breath, and then send all her strength to that one specific push that send Dean's hand to the table's surface in a second.

The crowd cheering loudly at the result as Chrome sighing with a bit tired look and swinging around her right hand to release the pain of being clutched strongly by Dean. She never thought her new activities of sparring with Kyoya would give her some physical ability aside from agility. Although rather than brute force, she was more on using angle technique to win this match. Guess it all turned out well in the end.

"**Chrome-sama winning the challenge! What a surprising result! Too bad Dean-sama, you didn't lucky today!"**

Dean could only chuckling in defeat at the MC's. He then turn to Chrome who already standing from her seat, and bowing his head back at Chrome who give him silent greetings before she walk out of the stage without saying any words to him.

"That was amazing Chrome-san!" Aki say to her as she arrive at their place again.

Chrome blushed a little at her and give a small shy small, "A..arigatou…"

"Congratulation on your win, Chrome-chan!"

"You're so strong desu~!"

"Hm..that's a good way to show those stupid monkeys a lesson about underestimating woman."

"Chrome-sama, are your hand okay? It didn't hurt?"

"It's good that you could win this, Chrome-san."

Soon enough all the other girls surround her and starting to congratulate and checking her hand on the same time. Chrome stutter between them, but let them do their check up on them as she knows they were just being caring to her. A small smile curved again at her lips as Shira took her hand and starting to examine it with concern look, while Aki still jumping around with excited look on her other side.

"Oya oya, how dare they keeping my dear Chrome to themselves like that?" Mukuro was about to step to them when Tsuna stop him.

"Let them be Mukuro. Anyway, didn't you said you want to ask me something earlier?" he said.

Mukuro stopped and then turning around to see the brunet. "Ah~ now that you remind me~" he stepping closer to him and stop when their face only stand a few inches from each other.

"Who is that girl named Elsie?" he say in a low voice so that no one else could hear him.

Tsuna raise his eyebrow at the name, giving out confirmation that he really do know the name. "How did you know her?" he ask with the same volume and a suspicious look.

Mukuro was about to open his mouth in response when he was being cutten in by "And DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT CAMERA TO TAKE ANYTHING HERE BYAKURAN!" Tsuna shouting suddenly without breaking his eye contact with Mukuro. Byakuran who already pulling out his camera in secret, give out an 'Eeeh~?' before he put them back in his pocket with pouting face.

Mukuro who only in a centimeter range from Tsuna when he shouted receive the after effect of the loud shout as he didn't get to step back in time. His ears are ringing ferociously inside his head now, and started to turn into a headache for him. But of course he didn't show it.

"E..ehem…she's the one came to us first earlier and introduce her name, but nothing else."

Tsuna frowned again, "Us? Who else met her?"

"Chrome and his skylark. Chrome was the one she greet first."

A thinking look could be seen from Tsuna's face before he stare at the male illusionist again, "And she didn't tell you guys anything else aside of her name? That means I couldn't say anything either."

Mukuro twitched in annoyance, "Oya oya…are you playing secret here, Tsunayoshi-kun? Should I get inside your head and finds out myself then~?"

"Don't you dare do that. And why do you want to know her so badly anyway?"

Mukuro pull his head back and straighten his back as Tsuna eyeing him with curious looks. "Why you ask….hm…a good question. Why I wonder~?"

Tsuna looking at him with a more confused looks, "You're so weird, you know that?"

"Kufufufu….am I not ALWAYS weird in your eyes?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Yeah, now that you say it. Anyway, like I said, I can't tell anything without her permission either. You have to find out yourself if you want to know."

"You're making her looked even more suspicious than before now."

"No, because you are more suspicious looking than anyone else in this room," Tsuna cut him. "And I still curious on why you want to know more about her. Did she do something? Because she isn't supposed to do anything while she's here."

Mukuro raising his eyebrow at the new information, "She isn't supposed to do anything?"

Tsuna closed his mouth with his hand after he realize he have just slip up, "Ah, I think that one is fine. Well, consider it as a clue I guess."

A more annoyed face could be seen in Mukuro eyes as Tsuna give him his usual smile like he didn't do anything wrong. "If she's someone that important to be kept secret, aren't you supposed to keep me away from finding out?"

"Nah, she's not that kind of person. It's up to her to reveal anything, and how much she would reveal. And it won't matters if her identity is out, as long she kept to her contract."

Another smirk came in Mukuro's face as he started to see the whole puzzle pieces shape, "Oya oya…this really does a promising games."

"A game?" ask Tsuna as Mukuro started to walk away from them.

Mukuro turn his head to face him without stopping in his track, "Fufufu….Sorry, but you're not invited in this game, Tsunayoshi-kun~" he said still with same smirk.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for the review guys! I'm glad and happy that you all like it! And welcome and thank you to this story's new follower and favourites! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Uwah! It's getting harder with more character appearing! But I think this party 'arc' will last 2 or 3 more chapters only. Well, there's still chance it will stretch a bit if something interesting struck my head suddenly and give me new ideas. After that, hmm...there's one 'arc' again before they went back to Japan and this story ends. I didn't intent to make this into a God Knows When It Will End kind of story, I hope you guys understand ^^ **

**But I kind of fell for the interaction between them and the OC's as well, so after this end I think I'll make the drabble version of this story to tell their after stories or about the event that was mentioned here but I didn't tell explicitly (like when Shira saw Enma shirtless X3). I hope I could make this story ends nicely~ **

**Well then, see you on the next chapter~! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You should loosen up a bit Kyoya."

Hibari turn away his gaze from the mass of herbivore in front of him and turn to the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi that standing in his right and smiling at him with the kind of smile that only he could produce. Hibari didn't say any words to him, and giving out the expression like he didn't understand what the boy have just said to him before.

Tsuna pouted a bit at the response and giving a bit of glare at his guardian, "Don't think that I can't feel your presence that's been spreading across this room ever since we enter here. You should rest a bit and let the guards handling the security."

Hibari just stare at him, without replying and then return his gaze back at the crowds in front of him. "Something is coming."

Surprisingly, Tsuna answer calmly. "I know."

Now it was Hibari's turn to glare at Tsuna who's looking back at him with his previous smile. "And you just gonna let it be?"

Tsuna shrugged, and then turn his face to watch the girls who have gathered around with the other girls from other families and seems to be talking happily with each other. "My instinct says that it's not gonna be too bad. Well, I somehow have a hunch on what it would be."

Another few seconds was spent by Hibari to observing the smaller boy, "And what it could be?"

"Hmm…I think I'm not gonna tell you. It's better that way."

"I don't like being kept from a secret," his glare becoming more intense at his supposed to be boss. "You already keeping information about that Elsie girls from me, and I won't tolerate anymore."

"Ah…about that…" Tsuna fidgeting with uncomfortable face and scratching the back of his head. "Information about her is classified you see. Only us the bosses could know about it. I hope you could tolerate that one."

Hibari just stay silent and didn't avert his gaze, making Tsuna even more uncomfortable.

"Pretty please?"

Tsuna's persuade didn't seem to affect Hibari, as he still didn't flinch from his position and didn't utter any word.

"Kyoya…I beg you…"

But he still didn't reacting.

Tsuna sighed and looking at him with desperate face, "I'll give you another sparring session."

Surprisingly, it still didn't make him reacting. Even Tsuna surprised at his level of stubbornness this time.

"How about a new animal?" Tsuna says half-jokingly. But he can't keep his surprised face when seeing the skylark twitched at the new persuasion.

They stay quiet and didn't move, just like that for a few more second before it's Hibari who turn his gaze away back to his front.

"….rel."

"Eh? What did you say?" Tsuna couldn't hear what he just mumble and step closer to him.

Hibari eyeing him with irritate face before he say it again and this time with a bit louder and clearer sound.

"A squirrel. And don't forget to include the spar in your schedule."

Tsuna was laughing out heartly to hear that the cold skylark actually want to add a squirrel into his pet list. But as his mind register the second phrase, he freeze.

"You want the spar too?! Don't be greedy Kyoya!"

Hibari smirk, "That's the condition. Take it or leave it."

"I'm the one who should be saying that! Not you! Oi Kyoya, don't ignore me!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna and Hibari turn around and see the storm guardian almost running to them with flustered face. "What is it Hayato?"

"This is bad. The Varia is here." He said with low voice.

Tsuna shows his surprised look for a second, but it quickly disappear to Gokudera's surprise. "Ah...I've thought they will came sooner or later."

"So they're the problem?" sneer Hibari.

"Not exactly. And where are they now Hayato?" Tsuna turn to face him again.

Gokudera stuttered for a second before he answer, "That's the problem...they're now threatening the MC and demanding for the rest of the contest's right for them."

Now Tsuna's face turn into complete pale as Gokudera finish talking. "And no one stopping them?!"

"The sword-freak is there to try to calm them, but I think it's futile. Those guys seems really determine to do it."

Tsuna facepalmed, "Why the hell they determine to get our photos?!"

"Who cares. Just shove them away, Omnivore."

"I can't do that, can I? They're listed as a guest too."

Hibari giving him another cold stare, "See? That's because you're too soft on them."

Tsuna growl in annoyance, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Hayato, stay with the girls will you?"

"Sure Jyuudaime! What are you going to do?"

"I'll try to talk to them. Let's go Kyoya. It will be bad if Mammon get hold of any of those."

* * *

"VOIIII...! JUST LET US PARTICIPATE WILL YOU?!"

The loud scream echoed in the hall and pulling out all of the people's attention to the sound source. Almost all of them flinch and backed out immediately when seeing the infamous Varia group somehow grouping together in the MC stands and threatening the poor girl. Everyone knows of their ruthlessness, and even though rumour says that they have submitted to the Tenth Vongola Boss, it still didn't erase their scary image on people's mind. Not like the rumour was 100% true after all.

"Calm down Squalo~ You should have come here early if you wanted to participate," Yamamoto say with his usual laugh. He stand between the Varia group and the girl that cowering behind him. The girl with non-battle ability is unlucky enough to be confronted right after the assassin group first enter the room.

"Ushishishishi...we came here right after the rumour about the contest is spreading out. You peasant should report to the prince first if you gonna hold this kind of match in the first place," said Bel with his eerie laugh.

"Aaahhh...and I was enjoying my fried apple too..." mumble Fran with sulking face from behind the group.

"Those apple is cheap comparing to this photos. I bet I could sell those in high price," the now growing Mammon showing her wicked smile as she floating near Fran.

"Ahahaha~ Not like we want to do this in the first place. And please don't sell them around will you?" Yamamoto laughing nervously as he scratch the back of his head.

"WHO CARES WHAT WE DO TO THOSE?! JUST LET US PARTICIPATE YOU DAMN GIRL!"

"Mou~ Squa-chan~ That's not nice you know~" Lussuria say from behind him.

"AND WHY SHOULD I BEING NICE?!"

"It's because Captain Squalo's hair is nice..." Fran says with his usual monotone.

"VOOOIII..! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Ahahaha~ You guys are as lively as usual~"

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T LAUGH AT ANYTHING HERE!"

"Hey, guys. Don't scare the guests would you?"

Yamamoto turn around and grinning happily as he see his friend came towards them from the crowds that spreading out as he pass, where they looked really relief at the presence of the Decimo. "Oh, Tsuna! Glad you finally here!"

With Hibari tailing behind him, Tsuna smiling back with a bit of apologetic face and then face the Varia. "Good evening guys. Glad you could make it."

From the wall near them, Xanxus who have been leaning there quietly as the others Varia member threatening the girl, now staring at the Decimo. "Trash."

Tsuna smiling at him as if it was natural for him to be called like that, "Hello there Xanxus. Haven't seen you since yesterday night. So, what's the ruckus here?" he asked innocently as if he didn't know the problem.

From behind Yamamoto, the MC girl tilting her head to face her boss and then speak with low voice, "Tsu-Tsuna-sama, the Varia groups want to challenge you and your guardians. But, as they have just arrived now, we already scheduled the rest of the contest for the whole night."

"VOI! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! JUST CHANGE THE WHOLE DAMN THING!" shouts Squalo.

"Now..now..Squalo, it will be rude to the other guests if we do that right? Unless they want to give their challenge right to you of course," Tsuna say.

Xanxus smirked at his words. "We'll do just that than."

Tsuna's eye widen at the sight of the Varia starting to pull out their weapons and Yamamoto and Hibari quickly responding by taking their stance too. "Wha..?! Wait! Wait! That's not what I mean! You CAN'T threaten them on that Xanxus!"

"We will give it to them!"

All of the previously ready to battle people now halted, and turn their head to the mass of crowds that's been watching them from safe distance. Tsuna tilting with confused face as he see Dean standing a bit forward than the rest of the people around him.

"What did you say again Dean?" Tsuna didn't sure he hear it right.

Dean gulping his saliva in nervousness of the Varia group in front of him before he repeat his words, "We will give our right's to the Varia."

"VOOIII! THAT'S THE WAY BOY!" Squalo grimacing as he hear it, while Dean ended up flinching at the loud shouts and scary face.

"Oi! Tone it down will you?! And why the sudden decision Dean?" Tsuna turn from Squalo back to Dean with even more confused face.

"Because they have more opportunity in defeating you and your guardians," he answer with a bit of mischievousness in his lips.

Now Tsuna, Hibari and Yamamoto frowned while the other guests started voicing out their opinion too.

"He's right Tsuna-sama. This way we will get to hold your picture even though we will have to buy it."

"I hope Xanxus-sama challenging Tsuna-sama.."

"Please don't think bad of us Tsuna-sama, this is for the sake of the photos."

"We will give all of our chance if that means more possibility on winning!"

Tsuna can't believe on what he just heard as his eyes still widen in shock, "What the..?! Are you guys ganging up on me?!"

He then spotted a certain while hair among the crowds and snapped, "Byakuran! So you're the preparator behind this!"

Pulling his head out from behind the crowds, Byakuran only give him his usual I-don't-do-anything face to the brunet. "Ma~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ You're the one who said I shouldn't sold them~ So I figure out someone else should just do the job~"

"But that doesn't mean VARIA should be the one who sold it! And heck, no one should sell those around," Tsuna groaning in annoyance while Byakuran just laughing at him.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari was ready to charge at the Gesso's boss if not for Tsuna's left hand that suddenly appear in front of him.

"Please don't give me anymore headache Kyoya," he said without looking at him and his right hand still facepalming at his face.

Kyoya growl in annoyance as he put back his pair of tonfa. "So what now?"

Tsuna sighed heavily as he turn to Varia, and see them smiling at their victory. Well, not over the contest yet of course. "I guess we just have to do it. Call the others here, including the girls. Don't want them out of our sight with the commotion that gonna happen."

"Ahahaha~ You seems already sure something bad gonna happen Tsuna!" Yamamoto say as he have seath back his sword too.

"Oh...I'm really sure of that Takeshi. Nothing ever goes just that when we combined with the Varia."

* * *

Somehow, that night's tension have risen and Tsuna feels like how he felt on the Ring Battle almost 2 years ago. In the stage, Tsuna stood with his 7 guardians behind him. All guest with a camera in their hand didn't miss this rare chance of seeing the complete set of the Decimo's family and quickly taking lots of snapshot at them.

In front of them, the 7 Varia member line up right face to face with them, and grimacing at them. In the spectator area, Enma with Kyoko, Haru, Shira, Aki, Yuni, I-Pin and Fuuta, watching with anxious and worried face. Between the two tensing group, Byakuran standing with nothing-to-worry face as he still smiling around and munching his marshmallow.

"So you guys wanted me to be the judge for this?" he ask Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded but didn't fading his serious face. "Yeah, I can't allow just anyone to handle this," he said with grim face. That MC girl not gonna strong enough to handle his guardians plus the Varia at the same time.

"Hahaha~ Okay then Tsunayoshi-kun~. So? What's the challenge will be Varia-kun~?"

"VOOIII! WHO'S VARIA-KUN?!"

"Ah...that man is totally white..." Fran says as he munching at his apple candy (somehow there IS apple candy in the snack bar).

"Ushishishi...what do you say boss?" Bel turning to Xanxus who still standing high and mighty in front of his subordinates.

"We'll challenge them all at once," Xanxus said with with his hand crossed in front his chest.

Everyone's murmuring around his request, but the Varia seems didn't faze at all. Tsuna frowning and can't help but think that they have something thought up before hand.

"So you'll be using all your challenge right at once?" Byakuran ask again to make sure.

"You heard me right," Xanxus say.

"Okay~ and the contest will be?"

Before he could answer, Tsuna quickly add in, "I hope you know that I won't tolerate anything involve fighting, Xanxus," he say with threatening tone and eyes.

But Xanxus ignore him, as he keep grimacing at the Vongola's tenth generation. "I know, trash. That's why we will competing in this."

Tsuna and his guardian's eyes widen at the thing that Xanxus hold in his left hand. "Wine?"

Xanxus's smirking evilly at their confused face while Squalo and Bel letting out devil laugh from behind him. "This will be a drinking contest."

Their face turned into complete horror while the guests started whispering around on whether they are strong against alcohol or not. And as they thought, the Namimori teenager never touch those drinks all their live. Except Mukuro and Gokudera perhaps.

"Xanxus, you can't expect for Lambo and Fran too drink it too right?" Tsuna ask with pissed face. He didn't really like the idea of him and his friends drinking it. Furthermore the kids.

"Those two trash can just skip this. But I won't tolerate the others," he says still smirking. "And since Mammon's body is of a kids, she'll be out of this too."

"How mean of you boss…." Fran pouted with his mouth full of the candy. While behind Vongola group, Lambo sighing in relief over the news.

"Just make sure you win or you will all pay for it. Literally," Mammon says as she can't argue with the decision. She too realize that alcohol is still a big no for her baby body.

"Ugh…" hesitantly Tsuna turn around to face his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Well I've drink one or two glass before," Gokudera say with hesitant face.

"Ahaha….I haven't even tried sake yet!" Yamamoto says while laughing nervously.

"Alcohol is extremely not good for health!"

"Um….I never drink those bossu…."

"Kufufufu...nothing to worry about here my dear Chrome."

"This is against the law, Omnivore."

Tsuna scratched his head with more desperate face after he hears their opinions, "I know of that Kyoya. But then what should we do? If we didn't do it, you knows what gonna happen."

"We'll just bite them to death."

"Oh no, Kyoya. Like I said, fighting is a big no!" Tsuna glaring at his cloud, but ended up pouting in the last second.

"Then what should we do Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna rubbing his forehead as he starting to get a headache over this, "Let's just comply with it and get this over with. Just hope someone in our side could winning this for all of us."

"Kufufufu…I think I could do that."

"You do?" ask Yamamoto with oblivious face.

"Kufufufu….of course. What do you expect from me?"

"Nothing actually," he answer with a wide grin. Making Mukuro frown at him.

"I think I need to have a little visit with your brain there little rain~" His trident suddenly materialize in his right hand as he smiling eerily at the rain guardian.

"Gah! W-what did I do?!"

"Mukuro, put that trident of yours away, NOW. And Takeshi, just refrain to ask him ANY question," Tsuna says without even looking at him, as he still have his headache.

Both comply to the boss's words, even though Mukuro still looking at Yamamoto with bad intent, while Yamamoto just laughing at it nervously.

"So, having an agreement yet, trash?" Xanxus say from the other side of the stage.

Tsuna sighed as he turn to face the Varia again. This time, he stare at them with a more serious face, but laziness still visible in his eyes. "We'll do with that."

The audience letting out deep "Oooohhh~" as the contest have been decided, and the girls quickly prepare their camera again to capture the Vongola's tenth generation in 'drunked' mode that might be visible later on.

"Is Tsuna-kun and the rest gonna be okay? I never see them drinking before," Kyoko ask with worried face.

Enma's face turn into the same worried and pale that Tsuna shows a few moment ago, "We do never drink. Well, sometimes Tsuna and I was forced by older guys in party so we ended up taking a sip or two. But never one full glass. Furthermore a full bottle like that."

"Hahi~! Then they're at disadvantage desu~!" squeak Haru.

"Yeah, and the Varia is quite familiar with alcohol from what I know," add Yuni.

"Uwaaah, that sounded like a big problem," Aki says as she scratch the back of her head.

"Maybe Tsuna-sama have some plan?" Shira guessing.

Enma laughing a bit at the guess, "Somehow I don't think so."

Back to the stage, all of the participant have now seated in the prepared table that facing each other, with each of the Vongola and the Varia in different table. Fran and Lambo that's not allowed to participate have walked off the stage and watching with the girls and Enma. While Mammon disappear to who no where. In front of each person, is an empty glass and a bottle of wine, which they will drink in this contest.

"The rule is simple. Those who could still conscious to drink the most bottle is the winner~! If all of your team member is unconscious or drunk already then you lose~!" Byakuran says to all of them.

Tsuna groaned at the sight and at the white haired 'referee', "You sure having fun here huh?"

"Hm~? Of course I do Tsunayoshi-kun~" he says with mischievous smile.

"Ugh...forget that I ask."

"Hahaha~ Sure~! Okay then! Drink up guys~!"

With the cue, the Varia member leisurely started pouring their wine and drinking it with ease. While Xanxus ignore the glass and gulping down the wine straight from the bottle. Earning a loud "Ooohhh~!" from the audience. Well, wine is daily drink for the Varia so that's quite normal for them.

Meanwhile in the Vongola table, even after they have poured the wine, all of them (except Gokudera and Mukuro) hesitant in taking the first sip. Gokudera started to drink it slowly, and letting his body reacting slowly and adjusting itself to the alcohol. While Mukuro just drink it like it was some juice or something. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryouhei looking at the foreign drink with hesitant look, while Hibari looking at it like the purple colour drink was some enemy that he can't touch or something.

"Better get this over with," Tsuna sighed, and lifting the glass of wine with his hand, and then slowly taking his first sip (in a while) of the alcohol. Seeing their boss took the initiative, Yamamoto and Chrome follow suit and started take a small sip at the time, while Ryouhei blatantly gulping down the glass and then shouted "EXTREME!" It took another second for Hibari to finally give in and started sipping down the wine in slow and elegant manner that he always do.

After they all finish their first drink, all of the audience waiting eagerly on what their reaction will be. Surprisingly, Tsuna still looked normal, even though his face seems a bit off because he didn't really like the drinks taste. But a loud 'THUD' quickly make their head snapped. As they turn around they see the loud sun guardian have knocked out and the loud sound was the sound of his face hitting the table because he lost consciousness.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna quickly stand up and approach him, while Hana shook her head in disbelievement and slowly walk into the stage to look into his condition too.

Tsuna turn Ryouhei's body to face him, and shocked seeing him snoring loudly with a little bruise on his forehead because of the impact he did earlier.

"What the..? He fell asleep on the first glass?!" Gokudera shout in disbelievement.

"Hahahaha~ He did drink them all in one go!"

"I can't believe this," Hana could only shook her head as she put her boyfriend's arm around her shoulder and lifting him up (surprisingly) with ease. "I'll handle him. You guys continue the match."

Tsuna blinked at her as she started dragging the unconscious Ryouhei off the stage, where Kyoko and the others hurriedly approach her. He was dumbfounded by the fact that Hana was strong enough to lift her boyfriend without any need of help like that. "O...kay?"

"**One member of Vongola is down~! Keep going guys~! Varia is closing to finishing their first bottle~!" **

"What?!" Tsuna quickly return back to his seat and started drinking his glass in a more fast pace. Ignoring the dizziness he started to feel and the heat he fell in his face.

"Kufufufu~ In case you didn't notice. I'm in my second bottle now you know~"

Tsuna looking at the male mist guardian as he drink, and he did have just realize that now there's two bottle of wine in front of the illusionist. With one of it already empty.

"Gah! Second bottle here!" shout Gokudera as he slam the now empty bottle of wine.

"Wow~ You guys drink a lot huh?" Yamamoto say as he leisurely drink his glass. The bottle in front of him is already ¾ empty.

"I don't! But Jyuudaime gonna be in trouble if we can't win this. So I will push my limit till I die!"

Tsuna glaring at him from his right as he hear the word he hate. "Ha..ya..to...what did I say about the word 'die'?"

Gokudera frozen at the glare as the butler give him his second bottle and turning his head to the brunet with scared face. "No-not to say it leisurely, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna nodding as he pouring the last bit of his bottle. His face is still stern and serious even though he didn't looking at the silver hair boy. "Good. Now don't forget that."

"Of course! Forgive me Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowing his head in his seat, while Yamamoto just laughing at him from his other side.

Chrome who seat between Mukuro and Hibari just watching at them silently as she sipping down her glass slowly, but nonstop. Without she even realize, she have almost emptied her second bottle even before Mukuro did.

"Dear Chrome, are you okay there?" Mukuro ask as he realize how much have the little girl drink already. This is her first time drinking alcohol after all.

With her usual innocent eyes, Chrome looking at him while she continue drinking, and after she finish emptying the glass she give a firm nod. "I think I'm good."

"Are you sure about that?" Hibari can't help but feeling anxious at the girl for not showing any reaction at all. Even he who have only reached the middle part of his second bottle is already feeling the dizzy.

Without any concern Chrome nodded at him and drink the last glass of her final bottle. "Yeah, I'm sure-hic!" she quickly cover her mouth at the sudden squeak and blushing furiously at her own reaction. Making some spectator blushing too at the cute scene they're seeing. "Well, except that maybe." she added.

After all of them reaching their 4th bottle, different reaction started to show up in both table. In Varia table, Bel keep laughing his usual laugh non stop as he drank his glass. Levi have stop drinking and somehow keep sobbing and crying on the table, with the drunken Squalo keep shouting at him with red face. Xanxus just ignore them all, as he keep gulping down his bottle that have reached the number 5.

While in Vongola table even more interesting scene is being showed. Yamamoto is keeping his grin in his flushed face, as he keep drinking his glass. But his smile looked more maniac than usual since he didn't say any words at all and just grinning at anything he see. Besides him, Gokudera have passed out in his 4th bottle and now snoring soundly in his table. In his other side, Mukuro still looked composed and seems enjoying the scene in his table as he keep on drinking leisurely with no worry in his face. Beside him, Chrome is focusing in his own glass, as she keep drinking still with her innocent face. Sure she squeak 1-2 times, but her face didn't shows that she drunk at all even though she already competing with Xanxus in their 5th bottle. Beside her, Hibari just sit quietly as he staring at his glass fill with the wine, not taking a sip at it anymore. His face looked normal, but if you look closely, you will notice there's a faint blush in his cheek. Yes people, Hibari Kyouya is blushing!

All the audience looked really excited at the scene, not minding anymore who's gonna win. But all their amazement on other participant still couldn't match the reaction that being shown by the main host that night. In the head of his table, Tsuna sit with his glass of wine being hold in his hand. His eyes gaze at all the people watching, and to their surprise, it's not the usual warm eyes that greet them. Instead the brunette's eyes is piercing right through them with menacing and deadly aura around him. Like he was planning on murder scene for each and everyone of them that he looking at. That kind of gaze giving goosebumps at the guests but making the girls blushing furiously in the same time. Some even already passed out for being stared at directly by the young future boss.

"**Ahahaha. As fun as it seems, I have to drop out some people now before they kill me later on."** With that he instructed the butler to pick up the glass and bottle from Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Bel, Squalo, and Levi's sight. Some of them didn't even react at the act, while some giving dead glare or loud shout, making the butler stutter in their feet for a few seconds.

"**Now, we still have Xanxus-kun, Mukuro-kun, and Chrome-chan on the match! Vongola is leading with 2 of them still standing~!"**

"I could still go on you marshmallow freak," Tsuna say with sharp gaze at him from his seat.

"Hmm~ No can do Tsunayoshi-kun. You won't call me that if you didn't drunk~"

To all of their surprise, Tsuna let out a "Tch" as he turn his face from the 'referee' with pissed face.

"Uwaah… So that's how Tsuna-kun when he's drunk," Enma say with amazed face.

"Is Tsuna-sama and the other really okay? I'm amazed with how Chrome-sama still manage to go on," Shira looking at her with awe.

"I think she's drunk already!" Aki says with a laugh.

"Hahi~? How do you know?" Haru ask the ponytail girl.

Aki blinked like it was the most obvious things, "She's asleep already."

All of them blinked back at her, "SHE'S WHAT?!"

They quickly take a better look at the illusionist girl, and now see what she means. Even though her eyes is opened, and her hand still keep lifting the glass for her mouth to drink, they could see her gaze is somehow blurred already, and her movement is really monotone. She just keep drinking, filling her glass, drinking again, and it keep repeated without her even blink at all.

"Hahi~! She is asleep!"

"Ara, did Chrome-chan moving on her own in her sleep?" Kyoko ask with disbelievement.

"Now that's an even more amazing sight," Enma laughing dryly at the funny fact that actually happened.

"NO MORE OF THIS!"

A sudden scream and and loud crash took their attention, as they see the sight of Xanxus that standing straight with his table flipped up and the broken glass and bottle scattered around him.

"I'll just finish this once and for all," He pull out his X-gun and looking around him with menacing smile.

"Oh no, Tsuna-san is still drunked," Yuni state the fact as Xanxus looks like he ready to shooting his guns at anything around them.

Enma was about to ready to take him down when suddenly a flash of orange passed in the stage, and stop in front of Xanxus. All of them gaping at the sight of Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, both his hand holding at Xanxus's armed hand and gazing at him with his now calm and captivating eyes.

Lots of girls that still manage to stand on their feet until that moment finally losing their conscious a the appearance of the boss mode of Tsuna, and more unconscious body scattered in the hall. While the boys could only gape at the scene, as they realize Tsuna supposed to still be drunked before that moment.

"Put your guns down Xanxus. I told you guys, no fighting in this room," Tsuna said with his low and deep voice.

"Hah!? Who the hell do you think you are!? Ordering me around like that! You got guts huh brats!?"

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched at the comment. It seems like Xanxus didn't remember him somehow. But why?

"My my...it seems Xanxus was actually already drunked too~" Byakuran says with a laugh at the scene.

Tsuna twitched. Now that's a possible fact. If Xanxus didn't remember him, that means this version of him is really dangerous for the guests.

"Sorry Xanxus. But I need you to sleep for a while now."

"Hah!? What the f*ck do you mean!?"

Tsuna didn't waste any time to answer as he quickly release both of his hands, and then flip to his back. With a bit of flame's power, he hit his neck in one clean hit and making him choking out before he passed out above the broken table. His other subordinate still sitting quietly with their previous reaction, didn't seem affected by the scene.

All the still conscious guests cheering at Tsuna's victory, as he slip out from his Hyper Dying Will Mode and smiling shyly at them. He turn to his table, and smiling at Elsie who now standing behind the seat he was seat in a moment ago.

"Thanks for the punch Elsie-san," Tsuna said with a laugh as he rub his back neck where Elsie hit him before to make him conscious again. With him in that drunken state, he can't feel his Hyper Intuition reacting, so Elsie who knew of that quickly reacting to make him conscious again and clear up the situation before it went bad.

Elsie give her small nod and smile back, "My pleasure Tsuna-sama. It is my duty to ensure all the member is safe isn't it?"

"Yeah, but thanks anyway."

"Kufufufu~ I knew you gonna show up."

Elsie didn't reacting fast enough as a slim hand quickly tangling her neck from behind, and pulling her to the hand's owner. She turn her head around, and could only smirking back at the male illusionist who give her the same stare.

"I'm not letting you away that easily now."

"Oi Mukuro! Don't hurt her!" Tsuna was about to step further but stop with Elsie's hand gesture.

"It's okay Tsuna-sama. He's not gonna hurt me. Right, Mr. Illusionist?" she ask with almost the same mischievous face.

"Kufufufu~ we'll see about that."

"So? Have found out anything about me yet?" She ask, not feeling intimidated by her arm that keeping hold of her body.

Mukuro sending her another smirk before answering with confidence face, "You're the alliance's mediator aren't you?"

Elsie's and Tsuna's eye widen at his guest. "Oh~? So you did found out? Nice deduction skill~"

"I don't need your praise, woman."

"Is that so? Than why you still keep hold of me like this then?" she ask with seducing eyes at him. Clearly mocking him.

Mukuro was about to open his mouth to answer again when Tsuna suddenly step in and lift his arm from her. "Okay, that's enough. I know you're interested in her Mukuro, but I can't let her information keep leaking out like this." He says as he let Elsie swiftly slip out from Mukuro's arm and retain her position behind Tsuna.

"Oya oya. And why is that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"She needs to keep her allegiance clean from any famiglia, including us, and you. So unfortunately for you, you have to stay clean from any relationship with her," Tsuna add in a mischievous smile that he rarely shows in his last words. Making Mukuro feel even more pissed off. It's not like Tsuna couldn't see that his male mist feeling attracted by the mature woman, unlike his own attitude.

"And there you have it, Mr. Illusionist. See you again later then. If I want to that is," she sending another smirk before she walk off the stage still with her grace.

"Kufufufu...you're gonna pay for this Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro said as she have disappeared from his eyesight.

Tsuna didn't feel scared at the intimidation, and instead smirking back at him, "Yeah, whatever you say lovestruck boy."

Before Mukuro could say anything back, Byakuran appear before them and suddenly raising his right hand to the air, "**Since Xanxus-kun appear to be drunked before he passed out, the winner is Mukuro-kun~! So Vongola winning this match~!" **

A mixed of disappointed and cheering sound could be heard from the audience, making Tsuna chuckled at the sight. While Mukuro just glaring at the Gesso's boss, in which he ignore about. Tsuna turn to look at his guardian, and see them looked oblivious at their surrounding, and still in their drunken state. Getting them back on their feet will took quite an effort it seems.

"Well, well, the party seems to be going so lively here."

All eyes in the room quickly turn to the new sound, and all of them flabbergasted at the new group of people that have just come in from the door.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna ask with surprised face as Timoteo and his guardians walk inside the ballroom, with the guests frozen in their feet. Didn't know how to react. They even too nervous to bow down or greet the formal Vongola Boss.

Timoteo just smiling tenderly at his grandson, as he then looking around the room to meet the guests eyes. When he's sure all of their attention (the still conscious one) is all on him, he started to speak.

"I have something to announce tonight."

* * *

**A/N : Wow, I'm sorry for taking more than a week to post this. Somehow I'm having difficulty in getting the progress of this story, even though I already knows how I wanted it to end. I hope you all forgive me. And I hope the story is interesting enough to make up for it _ **

**Thanks for those who have just added this story to their favorite and following list! I'm really happy this story follower have reached 70 people! X3 **

**As usual, I love it if you leave a review on this chapter~! Tell me how you think! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It takes around 30 minutes for Tsuna and the others to wake up all the unconscious guests and his own guardians to get them back in their senses. Good thing Ryouhei woke up not long after Timoteo arrive, so he could heal Lussuria who keep dancing around in his drunken state, and then both of them split up to heal the others. When Tsuna finally take a look at his surrounding, he have just realize what a mess they have make that night with just the one event.

When all of the previously drunken have gotten their sense back, they seems to be didn't remember anything about the event after they got drunk. But Tsuna have a hunch that Hibari actually remember, since now he's sulking a bit far from them (Hibari sulking = glaring) and didn't let anyone except the confused Chrome in his sight.

He check all his friends again, and found all of them already pairing up with each other. Gokudera is growling about something as he holding his head, seems like trying to remember something, while Haru just giggling at him and didn't plan on telling him what he like when he's drunk. Yamamoto is chatting happily with Aki who seems to be on the same level of happiness as he is. He couldn't hear what they're talking about, but Yamamoto swinging his hand around like he hold some bat as he talk, so he presume they talking about baseball. And Tsuna wonder, from where did their conversation flow from this mess into baseball topic?

Enma just stood silently behind Shira, who looking at Gokudera with worried face. But as Haru keep telling her that this is normal and she should just leave him be, she ended up even more confused than before. Making Enma laughing at her.

Hana is accompanying Ryouhei who still checking on all their guests that have passed out, mostly from nosebleed or shock. Good thing no one is injured badly, and all of them even found it funny rather than feeling horror at the event. While Chrome still trying to understand the reason for her boyfriend's bad mood, Mukuro just stood a bit separated from everyone with his eyes sneering at the crowds. Tsuna didn't need to look to where he's looking to know who he's looking at.

Tsuna turn around, and his eyes widen at the weird group he's seeing, but can't help to smiling at the scene too. Near the refreshment table that the closest to the stage, Yuni, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fran could be seen making a small circle among themselves and bickering around with different kind of foods in each of their hands. Lambo is arguing about something to Fran who's just answering him with flat face while eating another apple candy. I-Pin seems to be scolding Lambo about it, but seems like it didn't affect him. While Yuni and Fuuta just smiling at the one sided argument as they drinking a juice in their hand. Not far from them, Byakuran watching at them with a bag of marshmallow in his hug, while his hand holding some kind of small camera. Tsuna need to remind himself to ask Byakuran if he took their picture just now or not. He will love to see it again in the near future.

Meanwhile, Kyoko just stood by his side, watching him over without the need to say anything. But she was looking around too, making sure everyone is treated.

"Tsuna! We have finished here!" shout Ryouhei as he and Hana approach them.

Tsuna turn around and give them his gratitude smile, "Thanks Onii-san, Hana-san." After that he give silent look at Kyoko, with her nodding in understanding. Satisfied that she understood, he then walk to where Timoteo and the other is waiting near the stage, with the Varia could be seen in the corner near him, each of them with pissed face.

"Sorry for making you wait grandpa. We are ready now." When Timoteo came earlier and say he gonna announce something, he asked for all the unconscious one to be awaken first so they can all hear it.

Timoteo nodded at him, and then he stood from his seat, making eye contact to all the youngster guests in the room. Tsuna stood behind him, anxious himself on what he gonna say.

"Good evening. I see you all have a fun night tonight," Timoteo say with a smile, followed by a series of laugh from all the guests. Some are even blushing as they recall that night's event. Tsuna himself is smiling at their reaction. All his friends that have now gather not too far from him could also be seen smiling and laughing around. Though some are groaning or looked pissed off.

Timoteo smiling fondly at the scene, seems satisfied by the reaction he receive. "I'm glad that my grandson is able to become a nice host to you all. As I said earlier, I have some announcement to make to all of you that attend this party tonight."

All the smile fade down suddenly as they see a glint of seriousness in the Vongola Ninth's eyes, even though he still smiling his warm smile in his lips. Tsuna who catch the hint too, started to feel his intuition reacting, like telling him something important gonna happened soon.

"As you all know, I'm not that young anymore. That's one of the reason why Tsunayoshi-kun is here in Italy often in the past year, to preparing himself for the time when he will take my place someday," he say with careful and slow tone. Making sure everyone who heard understand and could feel every tone he use in his words.

Timoteo then showing his weak smile, this time with a bit of sadness in his eyes, making all the guest feel the sympathy towards the old man. Tsuna who couldn't see his eyes could even feel the heavy feeling from Timoteo's back. He just stood silently, as Timoteo continue on, "But it seems, that 'someday' gonna come sooner then we all thought."

Tsuna's eye widen at Timoteo's words, while loud whispering and murmur could be heard from all the guests. Everyone looked surprised, but anxious and excited at the same time. Tsuna didn't even move his eyes from his grandpa's back, even though he could see Kyoko looking at him from the side with the same face he have right now. He didn't even bother to check his other friends reaction.

"G-grandpa! What are you-!"

His words are cutted by Timoteo's hand that rising in front of his face. The old man turn his head around to see his grandchild's face, and Tsuna could see him giving his weak and fragile smile behind his firm composure. Making him couldn't continue on his words.

As Timoteo sure Tsuna is understand already, he turn to the guests again and continue on, "I'm sure all of you could see it. I can't even walk without my stick around these days. And I'm not as fit as I was in the old days. Even my doctor is telling me to get a rest already. And after thinking it through for the past weeks, I came to this conclusion."

He turn to face Tsuna and his friends, who all looking at him with both nervous and anxious face. Even the aloof cloud is focusing his full attention at the Ninth. Timoteo smiling at them, seems already made up his mind and looked sure at his decision.

"I've seen all of you growing exponentially this past year, earning even the trust and loyalty from many people that took me years to do. Solving problems with methods that I didn't even thought of doing. All of you have now able to stand on your own two feet in this world that not always shine brightly. But with you as the guardian, and Tsunayoshi-kun as your sky, I'm sure all of you could make this world brighter than it ever be. Like what the Primo is dreaming when he founded our famiglia."

Tsuna and the other couldn't say anything back at his comment. All of them having too much emotion running in their head right now, and seems like opening their mouth to say anything gonna ruin everything.

Timoteo then turn back to the guests, and this time looking at them with his boss mode. Making the air in the big room feels so thick and suffocating as the Ninth started opening his mouth again to speak.

"We are gonna held Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardian's inheritance ceremony tomorrow afternoon, right in this very room. Marking it as the day that Sawada Tsunayoshi to be recognized as the official Tenth boss of Vongola Famiglia."

Different kind of loud reaction could be heard throughout the big room. Lots of people cheering and looked excited at the news, while other looking at him with disbeliefment in their face. Some even didn't waste any time and hurriedly calling their famiglia, telling them about the big news that have just being told. The girls squealing hard at the news, with some of them jumping in happiness.

Meanwhile with Tsuna and the others, the same different reaction thing also happened to them. Gokudera is crying out of happiness, along with Haru beside him. Yamamoto look bewildered by the news and frozen in his feet. But soon he turning back into his senses and then putting his arm around the crying Gokudera and Haru while laughing at them with happy face. More happy than he usually is. Not long after, Ryouhei joined them with his excited shout and a bit of happy tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. Hana Enma, Shira and Aki just chuckling at the sight from the side. But they too, feel the happiness and nervousness from the big news. While behind them, the aloof cloud is smiling in satisfaction with Chrome smiling small with happy face too by his side. She turn to her master, and could see him looked excited enough by the news from his facial expression and the eerie laugh he keep sounding.

Separated from his friends, Tsuna just stood with gaping mouth and widen eyes. He haven't said any words even though people was so loud around him. Suddenly a warm touch could be felt from his arm, and as he turn around, he could see his Kyoko-chan stood there. The orange haired girl didn't say anything, as she just smiling understandingly at him. Like she could see what he was thinking, and then nodding at him, giving him a firm stand. Tsuna is feeling a very dread feeling inside his chest, no words could describe what he's feeling at the moment. But Kyoko's eyes telling him that she knows what he is feeling right now even though he didn't say any word about it.

Tsuna blinked, and for the first time after the news is out, he speak out. "K-Kyoko-chan...I-I..."

"I know, Tsuna-kun," this time her stare looked a bit sad too as she looking back at him. "And I'm sure grandpa knows too."

Kyoko turn her head around, Tsuna follow suit, and see Timoteo stood there, looking at both of them. The Ninth Vongola boss just smiling at him, like asking for forgiveness but telling him that it's okay in one gesture.

"Grandpa..." Tsuna say with restraint voice. Like something holding his voice to not say anymore words.

Timoteo smiling weakly as he approach Tsuna and then hold his hand, "I hope you could understand, Tsunayoshi-kun. I came to this decision after I watch you for the past week, and I'm sure I could leave Vongola in your hand firmly now. And I hope you could forgive my selfishness..."

Tsuna shook his head with his teary eyes, "No, grandpa! You know I can't do this on my own. The reason I could do this was because you're there to help me!"

"And I will still be here to help you for as long I could," Timoteo say. "But more importantly, your friends are here to support you even more."

Tsuna was about to to let his tear to drop when a sudden smack hit his head and making him snapped, "Reborn!"

The small hitman that have appear out of nowhere now standing between him and Timoteo, with his eyes covered by his fedora. "A boss shouldn't show his weakness, I thought I have told you that."

"I'm not showing any weakness!"

"Then you shouldn't pamper around it too much. Even the Ninth already understand what you're feeling without you need to tell him you know. Heck, he's the one understand the most about it."

Tsuna hold the urge to say anything back, and instead looking back to face his grandpa. The old man looked even more worn out than when the first time he met him years ago. All the stress of running a big famiglia in his old age must have straining his energy. Tsuna could see his love for his famiglia flowing so deeply in every action he took, and every look he give to Tsuna everytime he mention about Tsuna's inheritance. And this time, he could feel that Timoteo trying to deliver even more of those love he have to his successor.

Finally, Tsuna smiling warmly at the retire boss, showing his own resolution and decision. All this time, what he want is his family's happiness, and of course that includes his grandpa too. With that he hold Timoteo's hand back, and making him smile at his eyes.

"Don't worry grandpa. I love the Vongola as much as you do. And I will make sure we will make even Primo proud on us."

* * *

**A/N : A short update but important since I can't hold too long to post this chapter! I have already imagined this scene since a long time ago, and I'm really glad I could actually make it here! Thank you for all your support! TT^TT**

**The end is nearing guys~! But as I say, I'm gonna continue this in drabble format. Hope you guys love the idea ^^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The big room is naturally quiet from any noise. The party have ended more than an hour ago, and the mansion have once again empty from any outsider of the family. The table clock from mahogany that stood in the worktable ticking slowly as it's hand showing the time 10 minutes into midnight. Even though there are two people sitting face to face in front of the clock, the only thing in the room that moves and making sound at the moment is only the dead thing.

Tsuna sitting straight in the comfy chair, he's still wearing that night's suits, nothing amiss from his clothes. His face didn't show any tiredness even though the party lasted for more than 3 hours, but instead, a hint of anxious and sadness mixed in his face. In the chair in front of him, his grandfather sit with his usual stick rested on the chair's right hand. He didn't say any words, as his left hand keep rubbing his empty right hand's middle finger. Tsuna notice the gesture, and glancing at his own hands too, where the Vongola Ring is circling. He realize, that the gesture was out of habit for all the years he spent with the said ring in his hand.

"I'm sorry for the sudden decision Tsunayoshi-kun," Timoteo break their silence. He have stopped rubbing his own hand, and now looking straight at the boy. After the party is over and all post-party thing have finished, Timoteo called Tsuna to his private chamber, where they are sitting together now.

"No, that's okay grandpa…." Tsuna stopped at his word, and then went looking down on his lap. "I knew sooner or later I'm gonna do it after all. It's just…" he stopped again, and this time went quiet.

Timoteo smiling fondly at the brunet, and then nodded at him. He knew Tsuna would know the thing that he had not said to anyone else other than his own guardians, even though he's not looking at him. "You knew, aren't you?" he ask out of courtesy.

Tsuna didn't say anything, and keep looking at his lap. His instinct have given him the clue ever since the announcement that night. He want to deny it! He have always trusted on his instinct all these years, the one that have save him many time and entrusting his friends to him, and makes him sit here right now. But only this time, he didn't want to believe it what it was telling to himself. Timoteo see the quietness as an answer, and could understand his silence act.

"About your school," he turn the conversation's topic away from the thing they didn't want to talk about, which makes Tsuna finally looking up to meet his eyes again. "I know it's only a few months left before your graduation isn't it?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, we will have our final exam next month, and then for us, other than Onii-san, Kyoya and Mukuro, graduation came 2 months later."

A contemplating look could be seen in Timoteo's face, before he continue on, "I was planning on making all of you continue your study here Italy, where you will running the Vongola along it. But what do you say about it, Tsunayoshi-kun? That will makes you leave Namimori for almost all the time. Including your mother too."

Tsuna thinking about it for a while. Of course he have known about that possibility too, and all this time he have been thinking on the way out that could satisfy everyone. And with the Vongola base's in Namimori now have reached this stage, he have one solution in his head.

"Of course, I didn't want to leave Namimori just like that. But I know, that if I hold the boss title and stay there, I will make the little city endangered from many threats because of myself. So," he stopped, and gulping his own saliva. Making sure he was really clear, and looking sure on what he's gonna say next. "I think I will stay here, in Italy. I didn't want to endangered Namimori anymore than it is now."

Timoteo smiling understandably at him. Of course, being the nice of him, Tsuna wouldn't want anyone to be put into danger because of him. Especially civilians. And different than in Namimori, here in Italy everyone already accustomed to such things, and the police is cooperating with them well too to protect the civilians.

"But I didn't want Namimori to be left as it is with now many people already know that's where my family and friends is. And I also think Kyoya wouldn't really like left Namimori," he give a bitter laugh, imagining his Cloud Guardian's scowling face if he know they have to left Namimori forever. "So I have this one request too."

Both of Timoteo's eyebrow raised at the request, "And what will it be?"

Tsuna straighten his back again, and this time face Timoteo with his full confidence, "I want Kyoya and the CEDEF to be stationed in Namimori, where our Japan's base is. That way, he could run the CEDEF separately from us in here while protecting the city in the meantime."

Timoteo stay silent for a while, before he finally relaxed on his back and nodding approvingly, "I agree, that would make things easier. It's about time for Iemitsu to come home too anyway. But are you sure you will be okay without your cloud? And if I recall correctly, didn't he in a relationship with one of your mist guardian?"

Tsuna chuckled at the question, "It will be fine. I won't let Dad have any more excuse not to stay with Mom now that Kyoya is in charge. And about Kyoya, he is, the aloof cloud after all. About him and Chrome, I'm sure they could manage. It's not like we're not gonna keep going back and forth to Namimori after all. Though maybe he will be a bit pissed about it for a while." He didn't want to imagine what other kind of demand the Cloud Guardian gonna amend to him for this to happen. Even though he's sure the said man was actually satisfied with the station he is positioned in the end.

"Okay, then what about the girls? Are you gonna make them stay in here too?"

Tsuna scratch his cheek with a bit of uneasiness as he thinking about it, "Well, I wouldn't want to left them there on their own of course. But I also didn't think it will be a good idea to them suddenly living here in Italy. There's also matters with their family, so I will leave it to their decision."

"Also, about Lambo and I-Pin. If it's okay, I would like them to be enrolled to the same school as Fuuta. They're still young, so I didn't want them to be too engross in this mafia things too soon."

Timoteo nodded again, approving the younger's decision. So far, he's satisfied with all his thinking, and have nothing to complain about. Because all of his decision is made with his friends and family's happiness as priority.

"Then I guess all is set? Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Tsuna chuckled again, and this time making a mocking face to the empty space in his right, "It would be a lie if I say I'm not. But if I show it, some hitman-baby gonna kick me in the face for sure."

A laughter could be heard from Timoteo's as he saw Tsuna's expression. "He have tutored you well, indeed."

"If you say torturing me, rather than tutoring, then he have."

Timoteo just keep smiling at him, as he knows inside the younger he actually respect his tutor more than he shows. He turn to the table clock again, and quite surprised to see the clock have shown 12.45.

"We should go to bed soon. Tomorrow is a big day after all," Timoteo say as he reach his stick and started to stand. Tsuna quickly went to his side and help the old man, earning an earnest smile from him.

After he have get the grip on his own, Timoteo release himself from Tsuna's arm, and then walk slowly to his worktable. Tsuna just stood and watch as the Vongola Boss putting his free hand on the mahogany table, looking as if recollecting all his memories all the years he spent on the same table.

"I would like to be here for a little more while," he said in a soft voice.

Tsuna nodded, understanding the sentiment. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night, Grandpa."

Timoteo smiling in response, and then just stood there as he watch Tsuna walk out from the room, leaving the big room for his own. He turn around again, looking at the room where he have been working for almost all of his life. Tomorrow, the room will no longer be his. And all the heavy burden that he have shouldered alone will be passed on to the small shoulder of Tsunayoshi. He can't say he's not worried. But somehow, his Hyper Intuition knows, and it tells him, that Tsunayoshi is more than willing and capable to take the burden off from him. And in his hand, it will all always turns out to be okay.

* * *

When Tsuna turn from the corridor where Ninth and his guardians personal chamber is, he was surprised by Kyoko's figure that leaning right on the intersection wall.

"Kyoko-chan?! What are you doing here?!" he calls out, making the said girl surprised and turn around to him. Her face quickly brightened up and another figures could be seen from behind her.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yo! Took you quite a long time there Tsuna!"

"We are EXTREMELY waiting for you!"

"Bossu…are you okay?"

"Tsuna-san! You looked somehow tired."

"What are you talking about anyway?"

Tsuna was dumbfounded for a while as he realize all of them is waiting for him there. A bit far from them, he could see Kyoya leaning on the wall without looking at them. And Mukuro on the other side of the wall, where they not standing right face to face. What surprise him even more is the figure of Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta that asleep near Kyoya's feet. He wouldn't even surprised if Kyoya kicked them out of annoyance, which surprisingly, he didn't do.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you all went to bed already," he asked.

"All of us worried of you, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko giving a smile as he answer him.

"Well, we can't sleep either. With the sudden decision and all, I don't even feel sleepy at all!" Yamamoto grinning.

Tsuna chuckled at his reasoning, "Well the kids seems didn't affected by it."

"Tch…those stupid kids insisted on following us even though they already looked like they're gonna collapse and all."

"Don't be rude Hayato! They just being care to their brother, that's all!" shout Haru as she glaring at him. In which Gokudera turn his eyes away on.

As Tsuna laughing at both of them, Kyoko approach him even closer and then say to him in soft voice, "Are you okay now Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna give a weak smile as an answer. He can't lied to his girlfriend, because she will always know when he do. And Kyoko understand his answer. She smiling softly at him, and then held his hand with caring and give him warm feeling, "Let's go and get some rest then, shall we?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late for tomorrow aren't we?" add Yamamoto.

"Of course! Tomorrow is an EXTREMELY big day after all!

"I still couldn't believe it. You're really gonna be the boss tomorrow huh?" Hana say with questioning eyes.

Tsuna laughing at her remarks, "I couldn't believe it myself."

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'm sure you will do great!" Gokudera say with beaming eyes.

A fond smile appearing in Tsuna's lips as he see all his friends around him giving him approving looks. He really can't thank God enough for giving him this Family for him.

"Yeah, I'm sure WE will."

* * *

Aki sprawl out from her single bed, feeling her body a bit sore from the previous night's activity. A small laugh loose out from her mouth as she recalling that event. It's not like any other mafia party she have attended before. It's more fun, a bit rowdy, but really interesting. All the Vongola's are a really nice and fun people too. They accept her so easily, and not much time was needed until she already in close term with them.

As her memory going through to the last event, her eyes snapped out at the reminder of the more important event that's gonna be held today. She quickly jumped out from her bed, almost running to her study table. She pick her phone in the table, and flip it open, seeing the digital clock saying it was still 5 o'clock in the morning.

She sighing in relief, already worried she was overslept over the tiredness. Still holding the phone, she turn back to her bed, and sit in the edge, relaxing herself before her morning routine that start in another hour. Unconsciously, she scroll through her address book, where some new names have been added last night after her first encounter to some people. As she passed the new names, she recalling their Family's name, and what they looked like, making sure her memory is still good. She always felt so bad when she forget someone just one night after they introduce each other, and she wants to make sure to treasure her new friends well. When she almost reach the end of the list, her hand stopped the screen when she saw one name that she could never forgot.

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

Another smile appearing in her face as she saw the name of the swordsman. A tint of blush could be seen in her cheek, and the smile she showing out is unlike the smile she have shown before. She didn't know why, but the cheerful boy has captivating her so much that night. Not just because he could almost stand in par with her on his first time with the bow, but there's something more than that.

When Koji, her younger brother, talking so much about his greatness, Aki somehow imagine Takeshi to be more of an cold blooded and ruthless person. So when he get the first glimpse of the said person, she was actually quite surprised. He was really cheerful and look easy going, but somehow even with the smile on his face she could feel his aura extended all around him. She was even more surprised when seeing him looked really serious when facing her in the Kyudo match. The cheerfulness is gone, and to tell the truth, she was a bit captivated by his figure that time. And after chatting more with him that night, with them ended up exchanging numbers and email address, she feels so much respect towards him, and enjoying his presence so much.

A ringing sound from the phone in her hand makes her jump on the bed, and when she see the notification bar, her eyes widen on the screen. "Ta..Takeshi-kun?!" She quickly opened the new incoming message, and can't keep her smiling face as she read the short message.

_"Ohayo! Hey Aki-chan! Woken up yet? Hahaha! :D"_

Aki laughing at the message with emoticon, and he uses Japanese too. She could already picturing his face saying it with a big smile on his face, and it makes her smiling big too. Without second thinking she quickly type the reply and send it back to him.

_"Ohayou! Yeah I have, if not how I could reply this? :P You wake up so early, is the preparation for the ceremony take that much time?"_

She didn't have to wait long, since the reply for her message came in another minute.

_"Hehehe, don't tell Tsuna and the others, but I couldn't really sleep last night. So I ended up practicing swinging all night and have just finished now XP Nah, we just need to change clothes and Tsuna saying something about us being explained for the rules of the ceremony later after breakfast. You're coming right? I would love to meet your brother too!"_

Aki frowning at the message, is he gonna be okay not getting any sleep at all? Well, she understand that he must felt nervous and all, and she also feel the same sometimes when she's having a big competition. An idea popped in her head, and she immediately making plan for it in her head as she typed the reply again.

_"Eh?! Aren't you sleepy? But I guess your mind is clear now right? Of course I'll be coming, and I'll take my brother too. He'll be the one happier to meet you I bet! XD"_

She just lay with her back on the bed and her hand holding the phone high above her, as she wait for the reply. An excited smile could be seen in her face as her phone ringing once again.

_"Hahaha, don't worry, I feel okay! You're right about that! I feel as good as new! It's not good to keep all the stressed piled up right? That's great! Gotta go now, It's time for my morning practice before breakfast time. See you later then! Jya ne! ^o^"_

Even though he have just swinging all night he still do his morning practice? Aki couldn't even thinking what she would be like if she follows his example.

_"Don't overwork yourself there! Didn't want you to passed out in the middle of the ceremony right? XP Yeah, see you later! ^^)/"_

She stand up and sit in her bed again, this time with a more refreshed face and happy feeling in her chest. It's just a normal little chat, but the conversation with the rain guardian makes her mood really happy all of a sudden.

A knock on the door surprised Aki from her daydream. When she turn up to the door, a little boy around 8 years old and peeking his head out from behind the door. When he saw Aki awake and sitting, a big smile shown in his face and he quickly running inside to hug the girl.

"Onee-chan! How is it last night?! Did you meet Yamamoto-sama?!"

Aki chuckled at her little brother's excitement, as she hold the small boy and lift him to sit beside her on the bed, "Yes I do. And I have a gift for you too." She reply back in Japanese.

"Eh?! What is it?!" he asked with big sparkling eyes.

Aki giggling at her brother's face as she pick up her little bag beside the bed. Her brother try to peeking at the inside, but Aki quickly turn her body and covering the little boy's vision from the bag, earning a pout from the latter.

"Just be patient will you?" she laughing at the pouting face and pull out a small envelope from her bag. Koji receive it with frowning face, didn't have any clue on what's inside it. When he opens the brown envelope and pull out the piece of paper inside it, his eyes quickly widen and shining brightly, Aki laughing at his face as she swear she could see stars dancing in his eyes at that moment.

"O-Onee-chan! Is this really Yamamoto-sama's photo?!" he ask with disbelief.

"Sure do! Take a look at the back."

Koji do as he was told, and gaping even more as he saw what's in the back. "Uwooh! Is this this sign really his?!"

Aki grinning at his brother, "Of course. I ask him to signed it myself."

"I can't believe it! This is awesome! Thanks a lot Onee-chan!" Koji stand up in the bed and quickly tackle Aki into a big hug, making her fall down to her back, and both of them now laying on her bed. Aki chuckling hard at her little brother over-excitement as she return back the hug and ruffle his head. They stay like that for a while as they laughing together until someone came to the room.

"What's all the ruckus?"

Aki stopped laughing, but still in her smile as she turn around and found three people have stood outside her now opened room. She flash a big apologetic smile and grin at them as she sit back up but still hugging her little brother who keeps looking at the photo with flashing eyes.

"Ah, Good morning Boss, Mom, Dad. Sorry for the commotion."

A woman in her early forty sighing as she see the siblings looking at her with happy face. She have long brown hair that being tied into a bun in her shoulder as she still wear her night gown. Behind her, stood Aki and Koji's parent who could only shook their head seeing their children's antics.

When seeing the three person, Koji quickly jumped off Aki's bed and dashing to them as he show them the picture in his hand. "Karen-sama! Mom! Dad! Look at what Aki-neechan brought for me!"

The three adults bowing down to see the picture the little boy is showing, and widen their eyes at the picture of Yamamoto. "Where did you get that Aki?" ask her Mom with shocked face.

"Hahaha, there's this game with the Vongola's member picture as the prize. As I know Koji adore Takeshi-kun so much, I challenge him in a Kyudo competition and I get that as the prize," she explain as she scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

Her father raising his eyebrow as he heard her, "You challenge him in a Kyudo competition and you win?"

"Yup."

"And you call him 'Takeshi-kun'?" add her mother.

"Yup. Actually, he's the one insisted on it."

"And what did he calls you?" her boss, Karen, ask out of curiosity.

"Hm? Aki-chan. What about it?"

The three adults exchange glance at each other, and they all grinning as they realize they have the same thinking.

"That's the first time I know you let someone calls you like that," Karen said with a big grin in her face.

Aki pouted at her boss as she answer, "I already told him that I never being called like that too, but he insist and I just can't refuse him."

Her mother giggling at her daughter face, "You seem fond of him so much aren't you?"

"Hah? What do you mean mom?" Aki tilt her head in confusement.

"Nah, don't mind you Mom," Karen say as she walk inside the room and sit beside her. She then put her arm around the teenage girl and whisper to her, "So? What's the Vongola's rain guardian like?"

To their surprise, Aki flash them a big happy face as she speak, "Takeshi-kun is amazing! She actually almost in par with me on the Kyudo match even though he said it was his first time holding one! I didn't even need to teach him the basic, as he learn just by seeing me doing it before him. When he's around people he looked so friendly and easy going, but when he's so serious he's like a different person! It's like Koji said, he really does an amazing person!"

As Koji busy showing the picture to his parents, Karen listen to Aki's comment about the famous swordsman, and couldn't keep her smile seeing the teenager's happy face. It's as her mother say, she seems to fond of the Vongola's guardian so much.

"It seems you have know him so well in just one night huh?" Karen say.

"Well, we do talk quite a lot last night. We even exchanged phone and email address too. I think we could get along well."

Karen give out fond smile at the girl. She didn't have any kids on her own, and Aki's parent is one of her best friend here in Italy, so she have treated Aki and Koji as if they are her own child. "Oh, I'm sure you guys will."

"Oh, and Tsunayoshi-sama also invite me and Koji to their inheritance ceremony today."

At the mention of his name, Koji quickly turn around and looked disbelief at the news, "Really Onee-chan?! I'm invited too?!"

Aki nodded at him with a smile, "Yeah. And Takeshi-kun say he wants to meet you too."

"Really?! I can't believe it! I really going to meet Yamamoto-sama! Mom! Dad! Can I go?!"

The two adult look at each other, and then to their boss. Karen give approving nod, and they smiled back at her. "Of course, if you promise you would behave and stay with your sister." Says his father.

Koji immediately jumped on his feet and shouting happily, "Yeay! I will meet Yamamoto-sama! I will go practice now so I could prepare to go soon!" without wasting any second he ran out of the room and disappear from their sight.

Aki and the adults laughing at the little boy's excitement as they watch him disappear. "Well at least now he have more motivation in training. I'll go to make sure he didn't over do it," her father say as he walk to where Koji ran off too.

"Hahaha, he sure does," Aki chuckling herself.

"We should prepare for our training too, Aki," her mother say as she look at the time.

"Oh yeah! I'll change my clothes soon!" she jumped off her bed and went to her closet.

Karen smile at them as she standing up too, "You do that while I pick out your dress for today."

Aki peek out from her closet and sending out questioning look to her boss, "Eh? Aren't my own clothes enough boss?"

"No, you will represent our Famiglia today, and it's an even more important day. I remember I have just requested the tailor for your new dress, I'll go and see if they have finished it yet." There's no way she will let her favorite girl who's in love (but she seems didn't realize it) just go without she making sure she will be captivating in front of the said boys. Karen exchange glance with Aki's mother, and grinning as she see the girl's mother have the same thinking as her. They have much to do today.

* * *

**A/N : Yeay! Another quick update but not the inheritance ceremony yet :P I didn't want to rush things and somehow I feel it didn't fit to insert the ceremony part in the middle of the chapter. It should be the hightlight right!? So I have an idea to put Yamamoto/Aki moment a bit here and here it became :3 Hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks for the reviews~! I never expected this story to become this far but I enjoy it! ^^ **

**Minekoanime : Thanks for the love~! Please get some sleep too, this story won't go away you know ^^ And as you wish, I update now! XD **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tsuna standing once again in front of the tall mirror in his room. Unlike yesterday where Kyoko help him, this time even Kyoko needed the help of the maids to dress up, as she will appear as the new boss's partner. Leaving him on his own to prepare himself. He actually quiet relieve with the solitude, as he need some time to be alone before the ceremony that will start in 2 hours.

He look at the reflection of himself, and see his own face have the mixture expression of calm and anxious. He wear the same Vongola suits that he use last night, not the same pair of course, but nothing different. Except after the ceremony, he will have more ornament in his clothes and a cape in his shoulder. He take a deep breath, and calming himself. This is not good. He already prepare himself for this occasion since he start doing Vongola's work, but when the real thing is being shove right in front of his eyes, all his courage seems to disappear.

After this ceremony, no one will back him up anymore. All his and his family's decision gonna be his responsibility. Him and only him. He have seen many kinds of field the Vongola have influence on, and it scares him now, visioning himself shouldering all that. But when he see it from this point of view, the Ninth have been doing the same thing. And that making his resolution to take it all on him raising up again.

Closing his eyes and calming himself for another moment, he opened his eyes and see his reflection again. This time, he could almost see himself look like when he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode, except there's no flame in his head and his eyes color didn't change. Satisfied with his looks now, Tsuna turn around to the door and started walking to meet his friends where they supposed to meet in the lounge once again.

As he walk out of his room, he was surprised by two guards that standing right in front of his door and bow to him when he came out.

"Good morning Tsuna-sama. We are instructed to attend to you until you enter the ceremony room by the Ninth," said one of them.

Tsuna frowned at the order. That's unusual for grandpa to attend anyone to guard him. "Why? It's not that far to the ceremony room. And not like anyone would attack me inside the mansion anyway."

"Today is special, Tsuna-sama. You will finally become the official Decimo, and we would to give you the fullest safety as possible today. Not like we doubt your strength of course," answer the other one.

Tsuna sighing at their answer. Both of them looked really enthusiastic to do the job they're tasked. He looked at them for a few more second, and when he finally recognize the two guards, now he knows what happened. "AH! You guys are one of the guards on last night's party aren't you?!"

Both of them flinched at the accused and quickly avert their eyes from the soon-to-be boss. Trying to deny, but couldn't lie at the teenager.

"Didn't I told you guys to get some rest today?! You have stay up all night aren't you?" ask Tsuna.

One of the guard smiling sheepishly and rub the back of his head as they have been founded out, "We're sorry Tsuna-sama. But we just couldn't stand around and do nothing in special occasion like this. So we think this is the least that we could do."

"Please let us do this Tsuna-sama. We promise after you have been declared as the Decimo, we will all take a rest," add his friend.

Tsuna could only sigh at them and couldn't reject their request. "Fine. But don't force yourself okay," he said with a smile, earning brighter one from his guards.

"Thank you Tsuna-sama!" both of them bowing at them again with excited voice.

Tsuna laugh at them, and started to walk to the lounge, with both of them following behind him. As they walk, Tsuna ask them about their daily activity and their family. Both of them answer with high excitement, and Tsuna listening carefully on them. When they arrive in the lounge door, Tsuna have know that both of them still single, and one of them live alone in the city, while his family is away in the country. And the other one is living with his sister that work as the maid in the mansion too in a small house in the city's outskirt.

Somehow, Tsuna didn't surprised seeing lots of guards standing guard at the usually empty lounge door. The rest of the guards must have assigned themselves to guard the rest of the guardian to the said room, just like what Tsuna have just found out earlier.

He enter the room, and once again found all his friends have all gathered there before him. All of the guardians wear the same outfit as what they wear in last night's party, just like him. While Kyoko, Haru, and Hana now wear different dress. Their dress is almost all black, Kyoko's one is a loose long dress that reached the floor, it curve in her waist and showing her body curve perfectly. An orange colored line passing the front upper side, and continue to her back, making a swirl that resemble a sky. She wear the sky necklace that Tsuna have given her, and her hair is being blown inside, making it looked more neat and elegant than usual. Haru and Hana wear a similar long straight dress that reached their feet, a red and yellow color lining could also be seen in their dress and making storm and sun pattern in their respective back. While the kids all wear the same dress too, except I-Pin who have change her Chinese dress into a western style black dress.

"Jyuudaime!" as soon as he see his boss, Gokudera quickly approach him and flash him his usual puppy-like-smile. "As expected, you look great today!"

Tsuna chuckled, "Hayato, I look the same as last night."

"But you still look great!" he insist. And Tsuna give up to protest anymore.

"Omnivore, you're almost late."

Tsuna turn to face Hibari who leaning in the wall far from him, and Chrome seat in a sofa not far from him. "Did I?"

"Nah! Hibari just overreacting! They said all the guest have just enter the ballroom!" Yamamoto said as he approach his two friends.

"Kufufufu…are you nervous there?" Mukuro said with mocking face to Hibari. He sit in the sofa across Chrome, making her once again stood between the two to prevent anything destructed.

Hibari glaring death at the male illusionist, "I did not. The Omnivore came after all of us, so he is late."

"But you said he ALMOST late," Mukuro correct him.

"It's the same."

Tsuna shook his head in amusement over the meaningless argument between the two. "Kyoya, Mukuro, just stop that okay. I don't want both of you to be in your bad mood today."

Both of them glaring at each other, and then turn their face. Tsuna looked satisfied at it, and then turn to the girls. "Sorry to make you girls waiting. All of you looked beautiful today."

The girls giggling from the smile they receive, with Hana only smiling proudly in her case. "I'm sure you mean Kyoko-chan is beautiful, Tsuna-san!" Haru pushed Kyoko to her boyfriend's side, making both of them blushed at Haru's act. "Ha..Haru-chan!"

Tsuna chuckled at Kyoko's pouting at her friend, and then smiling fondly at Kyoko, "Well you do look beautiful Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko blushed even more on the praise, and could only mutter a soft 'thank you' as she smiling back at him with a red face.

Tsuna let Kyoko stood beside him, as he turn his face around to see all his friends in the room. All of them looking back at him, giving their supportive smile. Well, minus a certain skylark and a smirk from the illusionist man.

"By the way, I heard from Reborn-chan that your mother have arrived here this morning," she said.

Tsuna raising his eyebrow in surprise, "Mom is here?!"

"Yeah, seems like Reborn-san quickly reserved the plane for her as soon as he heard about the decision from the Ninth," answer Jyuudaime.

"I can't believe she's actually here in Italy! Wait, is Dad with her now?"

Gokudera give uncertain look, "I don't know Jyuudaime. But I heard the CEDEF have arrived here early in the morning. So I supposed he is."

"Well, I still need to make sure. Kyoya, call one of the CEDEF guy and make sure my Mom is with someone who could protect her."

Kyoya grunted at the order, but still pull out his phone and calling someone. After he finish and give a nod to Tsuna, that's when Tsuna could sigh in relief and turn to their friends again.

"So, it's finally the day, guys. Didn't think it will come this soon."

"Oooh! This is so exciting to the EXTREME!" shout Ryouhei, with Hana holding him not to make too much ruckus by holding one of his hand.

"Ahahaha! Tsuna-nii will finally be the boss today!" Lambo laughing proudly with excited face. Fuuta and I-Pin smiling in the same happiness as him. Completely agree with their brother's words.

"Yeah…finally…" Chrome say in soft voice, making Tsuna almost couldn't hear her.

"Kufufufu…make yourself even more important for the day I possess your body."

"Just make sure everything is in order, Omnivore."

"Hahaha, this is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see Tsuna as the boss!"

"Of course! And we are all gonna be there to support Jyuudaime!"

"I still couldn't believe all this is true. You really surprise me, Sawada."

"Haru is really happy for Tsuna-san desu!"

"And we are all in here with you, together, as a family," Kyoko give him a warm smile and hold his hand.

Tsuna nodded to all of them, felt their affection towards him. "Ah! Now that you mention it, this guys is our family too."

All of them look at him in confusement, who else isn't in here? But as they see him raising up his right hand and looking at his rings, they quickly understand and follow his example with a big grin in their face.

"Natsu, let's do this together."

"Grawr~! The lion ring in his hand flashed, and then the light flying out and landed in the feet in front of him, showing the small lion who staring at his master with his big rounded eyes. Kyoko who always have soft spot on the cub quickly squatting down and rubbing it's fur, with the cub's looked happy at the affection he receive.

The other guardians then follow his example and calling out their partner.

"Uri, come out!"

"Jiro, Kojiro, let's have fun!"

"Gyahaha! Gyuudon!"

"Let's do this to the EXTREME Kangaroo!"

"Mukurou…"

"Hn..Roll."

Different kinds of answer could be heard in the room, as their rings flashed, and all the box animals appear in front of their master. They looked excited to be called, and seem like they understand the special occasion that's happening now.

Tsuna looked at his friends interacting with their animals with a big smile. With this, now his family have completed. He let Natsu who seems already get enough affection from Kyoko to jumped to his shoulder and feel him rubbing his head to Tsuna's face, making Tsuna chuckled at him.

A knock on the door then stop the happy commotion inside the lounge, as one of the guards who pick up Tsuna before in his room enter the lounge and giving his bow to them. "Tsuna-sama, it's time."

* * *

All the guests that have been invited in the special ceremony have gathered in the ballroom, and lining up in the two side of the red carpet that separate the room until the big round empty space in the middle of the room, where the ceremony will be held. All the families that allied and have close relations with the Vongola like the Simon, Gesso, Carvalone, Giglio Nero, and Santos, all stood around the circle so they could see the ceremony. While the rest of the guest is either behind them, or line up near the road that lead to the circle area.

When the announcement have been made, all sound disappear from the room, making the creeping sound of the opened door could be heard clearly throughout the room. Timoteo, followed by his guardians, walking out from the door, with him holding his usual stick, and wearing the Vongola suits with gold locket in his front pocket. A black cape hanging around his shoulder to his back, with it's two sides connected in front of his chest by a silver ornament consisting of 7 round emblem that symbolize the 7 elements of the sky. The boss lead his guardians passing through the guest who all bowing their head as they pass, and flash them a gentle smile as he walk. When they reach the empty area, he notice the youngster boss leading their family and give them a smile, with them bowing back in respect at him. The Ninth Vongola Generation line up in the two side of their boss, and facing the door, as the next announcement could be heard and the door opened once again. Although this time, all eyes snapped out of surprised at the one entering the room.

"Grao~!"

All eyes looking at the door with awe, as the 8 box animal walking out from the door, with Natsu leading them. They walk (flying in some case) slowly through the red carpet, and looking around at the shocked guests. Natsu who looking proud and confidence lead their friend to keep walking, and after they all have walk out, their masters appear from the door, following the group of animals that emit flames.

Tsuna lead his friends in front, with his dignified and calm eyes that affecting all the guest as they keep staring at the soon-to-be boss. They even didn't remember to bow, as their eyes locked to the brunet that have captivated their eyes in a second. Behind him, all his guardians follows suit, and after them, the girls and the kids tailing them, with Kyoko leading them.

As they walk through the line of the guest, Yamamoto notice Aki's figure in the middle of the crowd, with a small black haired boy waving excitedly at him from her feet. He flash a grin to them, which answered by a smile from Aki, and already decided on what to do the right after the ceremony is over. While right behind him, Mukuro sense a presence from the room that making him keep smirking to himself, in which Chrome staring at him oddly.

When they have almost enter the ceremony area, Natsu and the rest splitting up and lining up in the two side of the carpet right before the intersection. Natsu and Uri face to face at the frontmost, followed by Jiro and Kojiro, and then Gyuudon and Kangaroo, and lastly Mukurou and Roll who floating face to face.

Tsuna smiling tenderly at them, and receiving a deep bow by each of them as he passed them. Even the guest couldn't hide their awe from seeing such scene. After they have all entered the ceremony area, all his guardians lining up in his two side, facing each of their own respective Ninth's guardian, while the girls and the kids stood behind them. Natsu and the rest then enter the ceremony area too, and now spreading around and make a circle, surrounding them and will be watching from different sides as the ceremony goes.

As he stood in the middle of the room, Tsuna found Enma and the rest standing in the circle around him. His eye widen a bit when he saw his mother's figure in the middle of the CEDEF group. The happy looking woman wear one of her blouse, and waving with a big smile at him. From behind her, he could see Iemitsu standing near his wife, and looking at him with a proud but a bit sad smile. Tsuna smile back at both of them, but then frowning again when seeing all the (former) Arcobaleno stood beside the CEDEF. With Reborn standing in front, the Arcobaleno having it's full attendance to Tsuna's surprised. All of them give each of their different gratitude gestured at him, and after Reborn smirking at him with proud face, Tsuna smiled at him and then focusing his attention back at his grandpa.

Timoteo and Tsuna stood face to face. The old man sending a small smile at him, before he turn to the butler that came with a black box in his hand. He opened the box, and Timoteo staring at the small tube that containing a dark colored liquid, 'the sin'.

He pick it up carefully with both of his hand, and then turn to face Tsuna again. All sound completely disappear as the Ninth Boss started the ceremony procession.

"As the Ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, I present to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the legacy that have been passed down from our ancestors, 'the sin'. This symbolized that as the new Vongola boss, you will not only shouldered it's glory and power, but also the sacrifices and dreads, that have been done by our ancestors to protect our Family."

Tsuna pull out both of his hand, and then placing it at the free space of the tube. As both of them holding it together, Tsuna answer with determined and clear voice.

"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, accept all the past glory and power of the Vongola Famiglia, along with it's sin that follows it. As the Tenth Boss of Vongola, it is now my duty to protect my Family from any harm, and at any cost. Here in this room, I swear that along with my Family, I will make Vongola prosperous and walk together to it's primary goal. As the sky that accept all."

With satisfied smile, Timoteo let go of his hand from the tube, and leaving Tsuna to hold it all by himself. Tsuna and his friends eye now locked on the little bottle. When he hold it alone now, he felt the heavy burden that have now also have been passed to him. All the past doings of Vongola, whether it's the good or the bad one, is now in his hand alone now. Tsuna stay quiet for a moment as his eye keep looking at the bottle, but then his mind snapped by a soft "Grao~" sound from Natsu. He turn to his left, and seeing the little lion looking at him with his big eyes, as if sending out his feeling to his master. Tsuna smile back at the support from his partner, and then turn to the butler again to put 'the sin' back to it's place.

Tsuna turn to Timoteo again, and this time he gestured him to walk closer. He walk one step forward, and then watching as Timoteo pulling off the golden locket with Vongola ornament from his chest pocket. He then look to Tsuna again, and then placing the locket in Tsuna's suit. As he finished, the rest of Timoteo's guardians follow suit, and then giving their locket to each of their respective heir. In Mist Guardian's case, it was Chrome who receive it, since Mukuro refusing to be 'formally' attached to a Mafia.

After they all finished, Tsuna opened his locket and couldn't believe his eyes when seeing a clear orange dying will flame dancing in one side of the locket, and the picture of the 1st generation attached inside it. The rest of his friends looked surprised too, with each of their locket showing their respective dying will flame color. Although Hibari didn't show his surprise face, but he flinch a bit. They can't believe that the 1st generation's momento still exist and actually being passed on to the next generation until now.

Tsuna look at Timoteo again, and this time, he gestured him to bow down. Tsuna complied, and then stand in his left knees, as his right hand rested on his right knees. Timoteo then release the clip in his shoulder that hold his cape, and as the cape fall off, he swayed them around Tsuna and then making it landed in his back. Tsuna just stand by and watch as the former boss putting on the cape to him. When the ornament of the 7 elements of the sky have been connected, he stands up again, and face Tsuna with proud look.

"Now raise, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the Tenth Boss of Vongola Famiglia."

Tsuna stand with the cape flipped in his shoulder, and then a roar of claps thundering the big ballroom. Not only the guest, but the butlers and maids that stand by and watch in the corner of the room giving out their voice as well. Even Natsu and his friends joins in and making the room even sounded crowded with their different kinds of roar, grumble, and chirping sound.

Tsuna turn to his friends, and smiling shyly as he see them giving out their different kind of expression that showing they're happy and proud at him. He turn around again, and this time earning the attention from Enma, Shira, Yuni, Byakuran, and Dino who stand side by side in the front rows of their famiglia. Dino giving out his thumb, while Byakuran just smiling his usual smile at him. Shira and Yuni clapping their hands with happy face, and beside them, Enma just stood and giving out silent message to Tsuna with little smile curved in his lips. Tsuna that understand the sentiment, smiling back at him, and then turn to his parents. He was almost making a what-the-fuck kind of face when seeing Iemitsu being surrounded by his subordinates and crying with his arm covering his sobbing eyes. He could see his mom patted her husband back with her usual smile, trying to comfort him, while Basil looks like saying something to encourage him from his other side. He didn't know what happened to the old man, but he sure it's just out of his usual dumbness.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna turn his face back, and replying back the smile he receive from his grandfather. "Tsunayoshi-kun, let me congratulate you first. Or should I say, Decimo?"

Tsuna chuckled at the old man, he didn't know if he serious about the question or just throwing out jokes. He then step forward again, and didn't mind the stares all the guest send to him as he hug his beloved grandfather in front of them all. Timoteo seems to be shocked at the gesture, as Tsuna could feel his body tenses for a second. But not in a long time he could feel him relaxed again, and return the gesture.

From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna could see his kid in fedora tutor smiling smugly at him. But even from it, he could still feel the hint of proud that being emitted to him. Still hugging each other, Tsuna smiling at his grandpa and say in soft voice.

"I will always be your grandson no matter what happen, grandpa."

And he mean it. Even though now he is being called as the Vongola Decimo by the world. Or by Reborn, Neo Vongola Primo.

* * *

**A/N : Aaannnddd...that's the Inheritance Ceremony! I made up some of the procession, I hope you guys like it ^^ And as bonus, I let Natsu and the rest out too~! **

**So? What do you guys think? Want another Epilogue about the after-ceremony moment first, or should I stop it here and continue in the drabbles? I alreay come up with some stories for the drabble, so I could post it anytime soon ^^ And If you guys have any request about the drabble, just leave Review or PM me! As long it connected to this story's, then I will try to fulfill it~! **

**Thank you for the follows, favourites, and review~! I'm so happy, I've reached 80 follower in my first story ^^ **

**Please leave what you guys think about wheter there's should be epilogue or not. And any other request that you want me to do in the drabble (I don't know how many chapter it's gonna be for now). **

**Oh, and the first story is about Shira saw Enma naked moment~! XD**


End file.
